He Who Holds Her Heart
by gleevixen
Summary: Sam is back at McKinley, after months of he and Mercedes dealing with a long distance relationship. How will their relationship work with him always around? Continuation of He who hold's her summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah here is my newest story, which is Part two in the He Who Hold's series. As of this second there will probably be 4 parts all together. I love Sam and Mercedes so much I want to hold on to them for a while.**

**This story will follow some of the Glee storyline, but you'll know when I'm continuously deviating from the RIB story. It will happen, it will happen pretty much ALWAYS. **

**If you didn't read He Who Hold's her Summer you probably won't need to necessarily go back, if you want to read it please do. I will put bits and pieces of Sam and Mercedes summer into this story. **

**I do not own Glee or most things**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Holds Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Mercedes walked down the hallway and felt a hand slip in to hers. She went to yank her hand away when she noticed the strong familiar fingers interlinked with hers. She looked up into the most perfect pair of green eyes. She wanted to jump on him, but she was confused. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand!"

Damn his smirk, it talked her into everything. She turned to him and stopped facing him, but she kept holding his hand. "I can see that! I mean here at McKinley, in Lima." Mercedes breathed in hope, "Are you here for a visit?"

"I'm actually gonna stay at Finn and Kurt's for a while and finish out sr. year here!"

The air left Mercedes and she grabbed Sam holding him to her. "Oh my God, truly? Like truly truly? Oh babe, I'm so happy!" Then she hit his arm.

"Hey!"

"You could have told me! How'd this happen?"

"First off it was a surprise. SURPRISE!" Sam swung his arms out wide. "And your parents knew."

"Oh, of course they knew!"

"And didn't we just recently have a fight? And I believe you told me you didn't want to speak to me til I pulled my head out of my ass." Damn him and that Evans smirk.

"Whatever, we've talked since then and I was hormonal after booty camp and the West Side Story messy shit." Mercedes crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm glad you're back babe."

Sam leaned in and kissed her and groaned. It had been almost two weeks since he'd last seen her. Weekends in Cincinnati worked over the summer, but lately it hadn't been enough. When Finn and Rachel came to Lexington for him he jumped at the opportunity to come back. He needed to talk to Mercedes about the reasons they brought him back and he hoped it wasn't going to start a fight.

He put his arm around his girlfriend, "Can we talk at lunch?"

"It's nothing bad I hope." Sam shook his head and walked her to her next class.

After school Mercedes sat in the auditorium waiting on the other Troubletones and Shelby to file in so they could start their rehearsal for Sectionals. Mercedes turned and saw Brittany and Santana walk in arm in arm. Brittany was skipping down to Mercedes and she was pretty much dragging Santana behind her. Mercedes wanted to fuss at Santana for her constant jokes at her boyfriend's expense, but she knew Santana did it all in love.

As the girls got to Mercedes, Santana put up her hand. "No bitchin' Weezy, you know everything I say is all in love! I know you and trouty love me unconditionally." Santana batted her eyes at Mercedes.

"Bitch you are so lucky my love runs deep!" The three girls giggled and talked about their upcoming performance as Shelby came in. Mercedes had noticed that lately Shelby was losing a bit of her edge. Their upcoming mash-up was going to be amazing, but Mercedes wondered if New Directions may stop at nothing to win. Hell, Rachel actually suffered through a 4 hour car ride with Finn to go and get Sam.

This late in the game maybe all the girls could do was hope for the best and give the best performance that they possibly could. Part of me wanted to suggest that we take our practices to my house so that we didn't catch Rachel in the back watching us. I know that girl can be sneaky and she liked to do those sort of things. Strange, she seemed to have more of a drive now that she and Jesse were back together. Mercedes partially kicked herself for allowing the beast to be unleashed on McKinley yet again, but who should stand in the way of folks in love. And if Rachel felt the need to act goofy to get what she wanted in life, so be it. But as she already told the girl this was her senior year too, so yeah Mercedes could act goofy too.

After running through the Troubletone performance twice Shelby was pretty confident that we had it down. I wasn't totally confident but the other girls didn't want to stay too late at school because of other commitments. She grabbed her purse and bag pulling her phone out to check any messages. She saw a message from Sam telling her to meet him outside in the parking lot. As she was heading out to the student parking lot she got a message from Tina.

'Hey girl'

'What's up Tina?'

'I need a quick pep talk. I'm going to Mr. Chang's office and I just need a quick word from my bestie.'

Mercedes dialed Tina's number as she walked. "Alright, tell me what's up."

Mercedes rounded the side of building on the east side of the school heading towards the middle of the parking lot. She ended her conversation with Tina and saw Sam leaned up against his truck that was sitting next to her car. She hoisted the bags further up on her shoulders and she rushed to have her true reunion with boyfriend. Mercedes dropped her purse and bag and jumped into Sam's arms kissing him on every inch of his face.

She couldn't believe that they'd been together for over 6 months at this moment. She looked down into his eyes and bounced up and down in Sam's arms. She noticed that the school's peace officer was circling the parking lot so she unattached her legs from Sam's waist and got back on the ground. "Sam, no matter the reasons behind you coming back you can't imagine how overjoyed I am. And no matter what happens Thursday night I will not regret you being back for a second." Sam opened his jacked pulling her against his chest and closing the sides around her. She felt herself being rocked in Sam's arms and she could hear him humming. "Sam, I just know you are not humming Groovy Kind of love."

Sam smiled against her head. "Babe, it's our theme song. Just go with it." Mercedes laughed at him kissing his neck.

She felt her phone vibrate and sadly pulled it out to check the message. "It seems we are being summoned for dinner at my house. My parents are obviously chomping at the bit to have you back."

"What can I say? Oliver and Pamela want to adopt me! They love me Cedes, just deal with it."

Mercedes pulled out of the warmth of Sam's arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Let's go before they call me."

Mercedes sat at the dinner table while her father gushed over Sam. Look how Sam has grown and matured over the past couple of months. Look at his clothes and his hair, blah blah blah. She didn't even lick Sam's ass this much and she literally had licked his ass. Mercedes laughed out loud, slapping her hand to her mouth two seconds later. Six eyes bore into her before the attention was switched back to Sam once again.

Mercedes leaned her elbow on the table shaking her head as her mouth offered Sam another piece of apple pie. And of course Sam took a piece; Mercedes didn't know where in the world he put all of the food that he continuously woofed down whenever around her. She felt herself being sucked into a bit of a daydream as she watched Sam eat his pie.

He ate slowly and he savored it. He licked his lips slowly not allowing any to escape his mouth. Sam ate food or more so food he really appreciated the same way he ate her. She felt her mouth go completely dry and she rubbed her thighs together and she could feel herself getting wet. Sam looked at her and licked his fork, so slowly and then he smiled going right back into the conversation with her parents. She gripped the sides of her seat and squeezed her thighs tightly together. And then Sam did the unthinkable, he wiped his mouth with his thumb and licked the damned thing like he did her clit so many times before.

Mercedes jumped up from the table and Sam gave her an innocent look. She sucked in a breath, "May I be excused please." She waved her hand towards upstairs, "I've got some homework I've got to work on." She grabbed her plate and cup, quickly rinsing them before dropping them in the dishwasher. She jogged up the stairs and let out the breath that she had been holding for several minutes. She whipped off her shirt and was fanning herself when Sam walked in and closed the door. "Sam, you can't seem to stay out of my room. At least I'm in a cami instead of a towel or just my bra." Mercedes crossed her under her chest.

Sam picked her up throwing her on her bed and she couldn't help but squeal loudly. "Before you say anything, we are in your house." Sam crawled up on the bed in between her legs. "We can freely do as we please as long as we are in one of our houses. You remember our parents saying that, don't you?" Sam was kissing Mercedes neck making her giggle.

Mercedes rapidly kissed Sam several times before flipping him on to his back and threw a leg over him. "I don't know if they meant while they were home though." She sat up and pulled him up with her. "Come on babe, what homework do you have?" She got up and opened up her bag to pull out her homework. "Oh and I know what you were up to downstairs you sneaky bastard!"

"That's me, just one sly sneaky bastard." He patted the bed and she walked back over grabbing his book bag on her way. "By the way, you have no idea how well your concentration methods have been working for me. I've gotten some really good grades thinking about your beautiful naked body."

Mercedes sat next to him and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm glad that I can be so helpful."

Sam flipped his hand over and grasped hers in his. "And the sound of your moans gets me an A every time. If only I could have a recording of you to play at all times." Mercedes gasped and Sam laughed, "But I've got those amazing sounds cemented in memory."

Mercedes hit Sam in the head with a pillow as he pulled her back towards his chest to sit between his legs. "Alright you, it's time for homework. We can play afterward."

Over the next two days Sam barely saw Mercedes in school. It seemed that Mr. Schue or Shelby were constantly calling for more practices. Between Mr. Schue, Finn and Blaine the routine for Sectionals had been changed 3 different times. And it seemed as if Rachel was constantly on the phone with Mr. Schue about one thing or another. Hell it seemed like Rachel was trying to watch our performance via Skype at one point.

The night of Sectionals the first performance went by in a blur. If he weren't watching Mercedes shake her amazing body around the stage for the Troubletones performance that would have gone by in a blink for him too. He couldn't help but stand off to the side and watch her taking center stage as the star that she was meant to be. He had to admit he was glad that he and Mercedes had stayed in constant contact this past week. The New Directions had an amazing performance for tonight and he didn't want ND's possible win putting conflict into their relationship.

Before Sam knew it he was up on the stage with his fellow Glee members and he was shaking his stuff on the stage. Doing his body roll, he knew his woman was watching his every move. This Michael/Janet Jackson performance was the best representation of the club that had ever been put together. Everyone had a chance to sing and to shine. He hoped that this sort of performance was how the rest of the ND performances went for the rest of the year.

He stood up on the risers after the New Directions performance and the Troubletones came in second with ND winning the Sectionals performance. This was awesome, but as he looked over to his girlfriend's stunned face, this win was also a blow for her. He knew she was going to blame herself and there was nothing that he could do, at least not at the moment.

New Directions were ushered off the stage and the Troubletones seemed to be frozen in time. When the majority of the Troubletones left the stage Mercedes sat on the risers with Santana, Brittany and Sugar. Sam hadn't even bothered to change; he just stood off to the side of the stage waiting for the girls to leave so he could talk to Mercedes. As he spied the scene the girls looked so lost. Mercedes seemed to stare off into the distance stroking Sugar and Brittany's shoulders and Santana paced back and forth ranting.

Sam saw no true end to this scene so he finally walked onto the stage and it seemed as if Santana shot daggers straight out of her eyes. "What do you want big mouthed stripper? Why don't you go shake that thang off at the local stripclub and make sure your family doesn't end up poor again!"

Mercedes jumped up, "Santana stop it! How dare you. Don't you dare take this out on him! We lost, period and it's not Sam's fault."

Santana dropped her head to her chest. "Sorry Cedes and sorry Sam." She hugged her arms around herself. "I'm upset and you came out her and I needed to dump on someone. Please don't be mad at me Mercedes."

Mercedes had crossed her arms and Sam pulled her arms down as he grabbed her hand. He put a hand against Mercedes back and moved her towards Santana who smiled at Sam, mouthing sorry before hugging Mercedes. Mercedes hugged Santana back not letting go of Sam's hand the whole time.

Mercedes slouched back against Sam in his truck. They'd been sitting in front of her house for a half an hour. They would talk every now and then, but mostly they were sitting there quiet. Sam had his arms wrapped around her. Mercedes had her eyes closed just enjoying Sam stroking her arm.

A tap came on the window and she opened her eyes to see her parents standing there shivering. She gave them a weird look and Sam rolled down the window. "Don't you two want to come inside? I mean it couldn't be all that warm in there. You doing okay honey?"

Mercedes snuggled back into Sam and smiled at her parents. "Yeah, I'm okay mom. I've got a great boyfriend who refused to allow me to dump on myself."

"You guys come on inside and at least get something to eat. Sam we've still gone some pie left if you want some!" Sam might as well have tossed Mercedes out of his lap to get out of the truck and into the Jones house.

"Sorry hon." He put his hand out to her helping her get out of the truck and grabbed her bag and purse.

The following day Mercedes couldn't have been more overjoyed by the conversation that she, Brittany and Santana had with Quinn in the bathroom. After Quinn left Mercedes turned to the girls, "So what do you think?" Brittany and Santana linked their hands and shook their heads. Mercedes walked behind them pushing them forward. "Alright, let's go find Sugar and head to the auditorium."

Mr. Schue was overjoyed for Mercedes, Brittany and Santana to return to New Directions. Hell, he seemed to happily be taking in Sugar in the process. Sam sat down on the risers with Mercedes after everyone else headed off to Breadstix. "Well head on over in a few minutes Cedes."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Okay Sam, what's up?"

"You truly okay with coming back? I mean you've been really angry the month or so dealing with the goings on with Glee and such. You felt that Shelby was your saving grace, so you being back in New Directions is going to be okay for you?" Sam stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I appreciate you so much Sam, you are a great boyfriend! You're always concerned. I now know my yelling at you after I left Glee was wrong. You told me that Glee is my family and you were right. You wanted me to shine, but you didn't want me to lose that sense of who I was and who my family was. I never gonna hear the end of this, BUT you were RIGHT again!"

Sam did a slight shimmy and smiled at Mercedes and she rolled her eyes at him. "Babe, I love when you stroke my big ole ego!" He bumped his shoulder against her.

"Egh, should a big freakin fat head you've got!" She pushed him and he almost fell off the risers, thankfully they were on the bottom row. Mercedes fell back rolling on to her side in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Just as Sam was getting ready to pounce on Mercedes his phone rang. "Yo?" It was Finn asking where he and Mercedes were at. "We're on our way." Sam helped Mercedes up and gave her a hard slap on the ass as they left the auditorium.

Mercedes and Sam sat across from Mike and Tina just chatting away. Now that Sam was back in town the foursome were going to start their couples' nights again. Tina seemed to be trying to talk Mercedes into a co-ed slumber party but Mercedes didn't know if her parents would go for any guys sleeping over besides Sam or Kurt. Speaking of Kurt he sat next to her slipping her smiles every now and then. "What is it Kurt? You keep looking at me and I know you want to say something." She leaned up against Sam and folded her arms.

"Don't get all sassy ass on me Diva, it's nothing really. I just love seeing you and Sam together and with everyone else. You two seem exceptionally happy and secure in your relationship. You give the rest of us hope that a long distance relationship can work."

Mercedes fixed her face and smiled at Kurt. "Thanks Kurt. Granted Lexington is only four hours from Lima, but we put in a lot of miles in our cars to see each other and we committed to see each other every two weeks no matter what and it wasn't always easy. We fought a lot of those weeks." Mercedes looked back and Sam as he slipped his hand over her shoulder searching out her hand. She kissed him quickly and turned back to Kurt. "But we didn't stay angry. We also made sure we talked at least once a day. We have done a lot of Skype time also. You have no idea how happy I was the second that Sam got his own computer! But we are stronger now than if we had never spent any time apart."

"You two are so cute! Everyone else wants to call you Samcedes our new Brangelina, but I'm choosing to call you Benjelle." Kurt smiled all proud of himself.

Mercedes laughed out loud, "Awww Kurt, are you crowning us Benji and Donyelle from So You Think You Can Dance Benjelle?"

Kurt smiled even bigger. "You know me so well! And you know how I lived for Benjelle. So now, you are my new Benjelle, especially since Donyelle went off and married that rapper dude. She ruined the whole thing."

"I know, you remember how upset I was about that whole situation. She and Benji belong together and no one can convince me otherwise!"

"And THAT is why you are Benjelle. Never leave Sam for some wack ass rapper!"

Mercedes looked up at Sam who was talking to Mike and Tina again. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this wasn't going to be posted today, but I just couldn't stop typing. Unless I was looking something up. Okay, so the big nerd that I am was a GIGANTIC Benjelle fan which is why there are now going to be on and off comments about it from Kurt.**

**Oh and shockingly I put NO lyrics in this. Sadly it will probably be the only chapter I do that with. Hopefully I have given you all a bit of excitement for where this story is going.**

**When you get a chance review and thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so here is the second chapter for He Who Hold's her Heart. This chapter is a holiday chapter and I'm hoping that my iPod will suddenly start playing the random Christmas songs I have on it so that I'll be in the mood to write this. Otherwise, it looks like Pandora and the Glee: xmas station it will be for me!**

**I hope that you enjoy my little take on Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years for Sam and Mercedes**

**I do not own Glee, any holidays, music or tv shows/movies that I mention**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Sam, why are we having a discussion about this? You've known for over a month that I was going on this trip with Quinn. Why are you so pissy right now?"

"Woman, no one is being pissy! You know I want us to go to the University of Tennessee in Nashville. You KNOW this!"

"Stop being all huffy Sam. Just because I'm going to look at a few schools with Quinn in New England doesn't mean I'm turning down Nashville! You need to just calm down Sam. I know what you want. I know your heart in us going to Nashville, just back off for a minute and understand this trip is me supporting Quinn as she goes to look at several schools. Okay?"

Sam groaned and put his head on Mercedes shoulder. "I suck sometimes, don't I?"

Mercedes signed and patted Sam's head. "You do suck sometimes, but it's part of who you are. Do you trust me Sam?"

Sam popped up his head and stared down into her eyes. "Babe, I trust you with everything."

"Then trust that I won't screw you by going on this trip and suddenly won't want to go to Yale or some other school we go to see. Trust that I trust your school choice enough that I already applied to Nashville. Trust me…."

Mercedes squealed as Sam picked her up and spun her around. "Woman I swear, I love you more every day. Why do you allow me to act like an ass?"

Sam put Mercedes down and she stroked his neck. "Aww babe, you are such a cute ass. Admit it, you started a disagreement in hopes we'd turn around and make out afterward."

Sam slapped Mercedes butt rapidly causing Mercedes to groan. "Everything I do is to get you to make out with me. Now give me those sexy lips." Mercedes puckered up her lips and Sam lifted her so they were face to face. Mercedes linked her arms around Sam's neck giggling as Sam backed her up against the wall. He leaned in, first lightly touching her lips with his, but as soon as she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue in moaning at the feeling of their combined heat. 

Quinn cleared her throat interrupting Mercedes attempt at lyric writing. Mercedes could see Quinn batting her eyes at her causing her to drop her lyric book into her lap. "Yes Quinn, what's on your mind?"

"I'm so glad you're here on this trip with me. I mean yeah my mom's here, but the second you said you'd come with it really gave me a renewed hope that I could do this." Quinn grabbed Mercedes hand. "You've always been an amazing friend to me. Through my pregnancy, then this last year when I was so obsessed with being on top again and I pushed you away, you were even there for me all summer calling me and worrying about me. You're a really good friend Mercedes."

Mercedes felt Quinn squeeze her hand and smiled at her. "Girl there were moments where I felt like a horrid friend. Almost the whole time you were with Sam I had a crush on him. I liked him more than a friend, but I wanted you to be happy so I shut off those feelings and I never said anything."

Quinn pulled Mercedes into a hug. "Girl, I knew Sam was in to you before he did! It hurt that he dated Santana and the way that Santana went about all of that, but the two of you together it's right. And look at you two, you beat the odds. Besides Mike and Tina and then Blaine and Kurt you two have dated the longest time out of the other Glee relationships. You'll get married and have tan colored babies. I already know it!"

The girls giggled and linked arms as Judy Fabray motioned for them to come and get into line to board the plane. "New Haven, here we come!" The girls bumped hips and rushed to catch up with Quinn's mom. 

That night Quinn and Mercedes sat around having an old fashioned slumber party in their hotel room. It was only 8pm, but they'd ordered pizza and sat on the hotel coach in their pj's and slippers watching The Breakfast Club.

Mercedes looked at Molly Ringwald and then at Quinn, then back at the TV. "Quinn you are so Claire! Why didn't I ever see it before?"

Quinn gave Mercedes a look of disgust. "No way, that girl's panties were so tight. I am NOT her!" Quinn folded her arms.

Mercedes turned to Quinn. "Sweetie, think of yourself pre Puck." Mercedes beamed and felt so proud of herself. "Hello Quinn, Claire was a prude til along came John Bender, the bad boy with the wack family life. See, you are Claire and Puck is a John Bender."

Quinn hit Mercedes with a pillow. "Gross and I use to like the John Bender character! Alright smarty, so then is Sam 'Andrew Clark'?"

"Oh hell no! Finn is Andrew Clark! Then Rachel is Allison. The relationship don't have to stick, they just have to be what they are."

"Egh, I think Rachel is Claire. Her panties are far tighter than anyone else."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and sat back laughing at her new found Breakfast Club insight.

"Besides, we'd need Sixteen Candles to find Sam. He's sooooo Jack Ryan!"

Quinn fell off of the couch laughing, kicking her legs. "Oh stop! No more."

"Wait Q, we gotta find you a Blane McDonnagh from Pretty in Pink! You know, like the blue blood sweet guy who is smart and hot. Yep, that's what's gonna happen. Tomorrow, mark my word, you're gonna find your sexy Blane."

"Awesome and his name will be Kip and he'll belong to a country club, play squash and have a sister named Muffy." Quinn stated sarcastically waving her hand in the air while making a gagging motion with her finger. 

Mercedes had been watching Quinn flirt with their campus tour guide for the past hour. Mercedes bumped shoulders with Quinn, "Q, it's your Kip! Granted his name is Ames. Ask him his sister's name."

"Shh Mercedes."

"I'll ask! Hey Ames…" Quinn slapped her hand over Mercedes mouth as Ames turned back to the two girls giving them a strange look. Mercedes poked Quinn in her side and she got freed of Quinn's grip. She didn't care if Quinn gave her a death look.

Ames laughed at the girls. "What is it Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned to Quinn and mouthed, 'he remembered my name!' "So Ames you are a freshman, right?"

Ames smiled and answered yes.

"What are you majoring in?"

"I'm pre-med; I want to be a pediatric surgeon."

Mercedes turned to Quinn and mouthed 'Oh my God!' She turned back to Ames, smiling again. "Are you single?" Quinn's eyes grew big and she grabbed Mercedes wrist. Ames laughed and nodded. Mercedes put her hand on the hand Quinn had gripping her wrist. "My friend Quinn is single too and will most likely be a freshman here next year. Maybe you two should exchange numbers and get to know each other."

"I'd love that." Ames turned from looking at Quinn to look at Mercedes and gave her a peck on the cheek, "You're a good friend."

Mercedes smiled and thought **you have no idea** as Ames and Quinn walked over to a bench to talk one on one. She tilted her head as she watched Quinn interact with Ames. Quinn looked perfect next to the 6'2 rugby champ. Ames had a Clark Kent quality that Lima boys just couldn't touch. His black hair was tousled with a few strands falling forward. He had on light stylish but masculine reading glasses, but they didn't do a thing to hide his bright electric blue eyes. And his body, well that looked strong, muscular and sturdy in jeans and a Yale sweater. Yep, she truly was a good friend.

Quinn walked back to Mercedes seeming totally shy. "I was going to hit you, but I figured I'll thank you instead."

Mercedes linked arms with Quinn. "Thank me by making me maid of honor when you two get married!" Quinn threw her head back laughing as the girls went off to check out the drama department. 

Mercedes laid back in her enjoying the day off before Thanksgiving. Sam's family was due to get in in a couple of hours from now and her parents had gone to the airport to pick up her brother. She was just enjoying the next few hours of peace and quiet before the Jones house was stuffed full of family.

Mercedes spread her hair out on her pillow and relaxed into her blankets. She loved crisp autumn days like today. It had been extremely mild so far weather wise, but winter was right around the corner and you never knew how it could get. She was going to go out for a while in a little while but she was going to wait until Sam came over. Suddenly Mercedes heard her door push open and she jumped up in her bed drawing the covers to her chest, she fell back on her pillow seeing that it was just Sam. "Crazy male, why do you insist on scaring the crap out of me?" She yelled to the ceiling and she clutched her chest.

Starting at the door Sam took off at a run and jumped on her bed landing next to her. He pulled her close and nuzzled his cheek to hers. "Morning my love!"

"How in the world did you get in here Sam?"

"How many times do I have to tell you of how much your parents love me? They told me where the spare key is, so now I can just show up and surprise you mid-undress at all hours!" He smiled and in his best impression of Matthew McConaughey said, "Oh yeah!"

"I swear, you and my parents." She leaned over and kissed Sam lightly.

Sam flipped over and straddled Mercedes. "Besides, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Sam?" Mercedes whispered back. Sam leaned next to her ear kissing her neck and started singing to her.

**Baby talk close to me**

**So no one understands, no babe**

**And whisper mysteries**

**To make me more a man, on no**

**As everything gets darker**

**We shine just like the sun**

Mercedes head fell back as Sam slowly ground himself against her.

**So don't you know that if we can keep this thing together**

**All this heat could burn for the rest of our lives**

**What we have is oh so deep**

**It's like we're drowning**

**It just keeps getting better all of the time**

**Until the day I die**

Sam pulled away the blankets and covers that separated them.

**Girl come close to me**

**There's a vision in my mind, yeah**

**You are all I see**

**And without you I'd be blind, no oh**

**As everything gets darker**

**We shine just like the sun**

Sam pulled Mercedes to sit up as he stayed straddling her lap.

**So don't you know that if we can keep this thing together**

**All this heat could burn for the rest of our lives**

**What we have is oh so deep**

**It's like we're drowning**

**It just keeps getting better all of the time**

**Until the day I die**

Sam stroked his hands up and down Mercedes neck.

**La La La La La La, Baby**

**La La La La La La, Oh Oh**

**La La La La La LaLa da da da da da**

**Don't you know that if we can keep this thing together**

**All this heat could burn for the rest of our lives**

**What we have is oh so deep**

**It's like we're drowning**

**It just keeps getting better all of the time**

Sam pushed Mercedes back against the headboard, putting his hands on each side of her head and closing the space between their bodies.

**It just keeps getting better all of the time**

**It keeps getting better by the hour**

**It keeps getting better by the day**

**Until the day I die**

**Don't you know that if we can keep this thing together**

**All this heat could burn for the rest of our lives**

**What we have is oh so deep**

**It's like we're drowning**

**It just keeps getting better all of the time**

**It keeps getting better by the hour**

**It keeps getting better by the day**

**Until the day I die**

Mercedes head fell back against her headboard with a thud. "So you liked it?"

She bumped her hips up onto Sam's, lifting her legs over his. "Put your hand in my panties if you need to truly wonder that." Sam turned their bodies so that he could be up against the headboard with her fully in his lap. Sam slide Mercedes nightgown up to her hips and was thankful for the fact that he only had his gym shorts on.

Sam gripped her ass moving her forward on him as they grinded up against each other. "All this foreplay is gonna be worth it when we finally make love babe. I swear it." Mercedes head was back as she held Sam's head to her chest running her hands through his silky strands.

"I certainly hope so!" She let out a loud groan as Sam repeatedly hit her clit with his erection. Rocking back and forth faster Mercedes yelped and smacked Sam's back. "Oh fuck. Oh Sam, yes. Keep going right there. Ahhh"

Sam flipped them so Mercedes was on back and he was above her banging her hips down into the bed. He linked his hands with Mercedes as he heard her voice hitching and knew she was getting ready to cum. "Look at me Mercedes." He kissed her staring down into her eyes. "It will always be like this!" He came staring down at her as she stared back up at him.

"Dear God, this is the first of many true Evans-Jones family holidays! Donald missed the others so this is the first true one." Pamela Jones gave her oldest son a look and squinted her eyes at her eldest child. "But we are always thankful well we all get a chance to be together either way. Bless my family on this holiday and bless the food that we are going to eat that was prepared by loving hands. In all these things we pray. Amen. Everyone dig in."

Mercedes stroked Sam's leg as she passed the mashed potatoes. He looked down at her as they passed thing after thing between them and didn't seem to be paying attention to their plates but somehow got what they wanted to enjoy for the meal.

Mercedes brother Donald was sitting across from the loving couple and could see his sister's hand stroking Sam's leg. Donald cleared his throat, "So Sam, I heard you are now on the swim team. How is that going?"

Sam's head bounced up from Mercedes and smiled at the rest of the table. "It's good. I mean at first I didn't think it was for me. I'm more in to sports where you wear more clothing, but it's been a lot of fun for me. I sometimes forget how good at swimming I am." Sam laughed and ate a fork full of macaroni and cheese.

Mary Evans patted her son's hand from her seat next to him on his right side. "I swear Sam was meant to swim from in utero. He swam and kicked from a very early age, which gave me the craziest pregnancy." Mary kissed her son's forehead and smiled.

Everyone laughed except for Sam who was turning several shades of red. Mercedes squeezed his leg and smiled when he met his eyes to hers. "He's really good! I didn't really expect him to be so good at it, but I guess the fact that he excels at all the other sports he has tried just transferred over to this sport too. Granted, I already knew he could swim well."

Sam leaned in and kissed Mercedes, "I'm most thankful for you Cedey!"

Mercedes cheeks became aflame as he blush spread across them.

Donald was getting ready to make fun of his sister, but his mother threw a napkin at him and told him to keep eating. 

Mercedes stood in her puffy black jacket and purple hat with her gloved hand inside of Sam's. He was wrapped up in his own black pea coat and blue scarf. They were up at 4am on Black Friday with Mike and Tina. Sam stroked a hand up and down Mercedes back as she shivered and tightened her jacket around her. He leaned over to Mike, "What time is it?" He saw Mike getting ready to answer as the doors opened and Sam grasped Mercedes hand and started to run towards the front door of the mall. He and Mike already knew where they wanted to go and as soon as they got inside he waved goodbye to Mercedes and saw Tina get a quick peck before Mike ran off with him.

"Alright, so we're gonna be good boys and buy our girlfriends jewelry, right?"

Sam shook his head, "Hell yeah!"

Mike popped Sam in the arm as they ran off towards the closest jewelry store to check the prices for what they wanted.

"Alright Mercedes any ideas as to what you want to get for Sam? Because I'm thinking I'm going to go to Victoria's Secret and get Mike some hot and slightly skanky lingerie to take off of me."

Mercedes laughed out loud as her friend dragged her towards Victoria's Secret. The girls separated as they got inside. Mercedes wanted to get a few things either way and she was excited about the new bag they were offering this year. Mercedes grabbed a few bras and panties and turned around to see Tina with some complicated looking piece of lingerie. How in the world do you put something like that on and once it's on how in the world does it get taken off. Mercedes turned around and saw the line growing longer and longer. She quickly grabbed two nighties that looked cute and decided if she couldn't wear it now she would sometime in the future.

Mercedes finally got to the front of the line 15 minutes later and turned to see that Tina was just two people behind her in line. Mercedes stepped outside of the store with bag and waited for Tina. She looked to the left and saw a sea of people just funneling from one story to another. Shaking her head she felt a hand on her arm and looked back to see Tina. "Come on, let's go to Macy's." 

Sam couldn't concentrate at all in his Algebra 2 class. His usual naked Mercedes techniques just weren't coming to him. He just kept hearing his brother and sister telling him they missed him. And it was starting to drive him crazy. He needed reassurance and that meant he needed to see Mercedes.

Finally it was lunchtime and he could spend time with Mercedes. He raced down junior hall and rounded the corner into senior hall, thankfully there she stood leaning up again his locker. He couldn't help but do his Bill Hader impression during the Nicki Minaj Bride of Blackensteen sketch on SNL. "DAMN baby. Ha ha. Mmmm."

Mercedes shook her head as Sam slowly walked to her with his hand to his mouth. "Boy you are stupid! Alright, what we are doing for lunch?"

"Can we go to the deli around the corner?"

"Sure, you drove so I will follow." Mercedes slipped her hand in his and followed along behind him.

As they sat down Mercedes split the turkey and provolone sandwich in two and gave half to Sam and then mixed up the strawberry and pecan salad and gave Sam a fork. "Alright babe, what's up? You know I always know."

Sam took a deep bite of the sandwich and put it back down, chewing and wiping his mouth. "Stevie and Stacy are breaking my heart. They keep calling me and telling me how much they miss me and how sad they are that I'm not around." Sam pushed his plate away and Mercedes put it back in front of him.

"Honey eat, you have a swim meet later and you need to keep up your strength." He nodded and picked up the sandwich again. "Do you want to go back to Kentucky? Do you want to go and be with your family?" Mercedes reached out her hand taking his free one.

"Babe it isn't that I want to leave and it isn't that I'm going to leave. My parents understand why I'm here. I mean they are kids." Sam put his head down and she stroked the bottom of his hair line. "It's tough babe. I'm not gonna leave you, but maybe I need to make more of an effort to be seeing the kids."

Sam looked up at Mercedes and smiled. She continued to eat now that she didn't need to worry that he was going to be leaving. "Babe, if you want to make the 4hr drive to see you family every two weeks or something like that, I'll be right there in the passenger seat with you every trip."

Sam wiped off his hands and mouth. "You'd do that?" She nodded her head. "I am so in love with you. You just have no idea." He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers and she lightly kissed him.

"I have an idea. Alright, we don't have much time left. Let's finish eating." Sam kissed her cheek and went back to eating. 

"Alright everyone I know you all are excited to start your Christmas break. Calm Down." Mr. Schue attempted to settle down the class and Rachel's hand shot up. "Yes Rachel, sorry, Winter Holiday break."

"Thank you Mr. Schue, it's much appreciated."

"Okay, I just wanted to give you all a bit of a challenge to start working on. You won't have to do this until 2 weeks before Spring Break, BUT I want you to start working on this now. The challenge is to think of a song that you would sing to each and every member of Glee club, I am not included in this challenge. So whatever your relationship is like with each person in the club you think of a song that you might sing to them. Try not to have a bunch of bad language in the songs that you pick. Oh, there is no guarantee that you will sing all of the songs that you pick. Oh and try to pick out a separate song for everyone, I know you may want to sing one specific song to a bunch of people. Any thoughts?" Rachel's hand shot up. "Yes Rachel."

"Mr. Schue, what about those people that there may be negative feelings towards?"

"Good question Rachel; you find a song anyway and get those feelings out. Like I said, this is a challenge and I want to see all of you be creative in meeting this. I think you all will get a lot out of it. And you can pick songs from any genre you see fit to pick." Mercedes hand shot up. "Yes Mercedes."

"I have a song I'd like to sing right now Mr. Schue. I'll still sing another song for the challenge though."

"Alright Mercedes."

"For you Sam!" The band started playing the beginning of her music.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da**

**I just wanna be close to you**

**The way you look in the morning**  
><strong>I can see your face and your daze<strong>  
><strong>The way (the way, the way) your silence<strong>  
><strong>Always has so to say, to say<strong>  
><strong>With you my king is where I belong<strong>  
><strong>Our castle is beautiful and strong<strong>

**I just wanna be close to you**  
><strong>I just wanna be close to you<strong>

**How you own this body**  
><strong>Smoke your cigarette<strong>  
><strong>Sing to me in bed<strong>  
><strong>The way (the way, the way)<strong>  
><strong>You hold me like your<strong>  
><strong>Protecting your throne<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your queen the crown fits so well<strong>  
><strong>Yet near me darling is where dwell<strong>

**I just wanna be close to you**  
><strong>I just wanna be close to you<strong>

**You say I'm talking and laughing I'm not**  
><strong>Breakfast in bed have a play pillow fight<strong>  
><strong>We'll hang like homies 'cause your best friend<strong>  
><strong>I know I'm safe just as long as I feel your skin<strong>  
><strong>Not that I need I'm secure with myself<strong>  
><strong>Space, trust, and respect I understand well<strong>  
><strong>Baby I just see such beauty in you<strong>  
><strong>That I need is being close too<strong>  
><strong>If near me darling is where you dwell<strong>

**I wanna be close to you, you, you, you**  
><strong>I just wanna be close to you(oh oh)<strong>

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, dat**

**I just wanna be close to you**  
><strong>I just wanna be close to you<strong>

"Damn Sam, what in the hell do you do?" Puck slapped Sam on the back.

"Trouty shit has gotten real with you and Weezy." Santana fanned herself.

All Sam could do was sit there and stare at his woman as she stood there staring back at him. 

Mercedes spent the first week of Christmas vacation with the Evans in Kentucky. Both Sam and Mercedes were sucked of the fact that his parents had let Mercedes sleep in his room. Granted over Thanksgiving break Sam was allowed to sleep in Mercedes room, with the door closed shockingly. Their parents were sticking to their guns on this as long as you are at home stuff. Mercedes went home from Kentucky with a garbage bag full of stuff. Granted that's about the amount that she traveled to Kentucky with.

Donald met Sam and Mercedes in Cincinnati and Mercedes headed back to Lima with her brother.

When Christmas morning came she opened the presents from her family and those from Sam's family, but she and Sam had promised they'd wait til after everything else was opened and open their presents on the phone with each other. Around 11:30 on Christmas morning Mercedes was in her room with several presents sitting in front of her of different sizes. She had a bowl of cereal in her lap as she called Sam. "Merry Christmas baby, sure do treat me nice!"

"Mmmm Merry Christmas to you too baby. I enjoyed your Christmas panties picture you sent me when you got up. A great way to wake me up!"

Mercedes laughed, "I'm glad you enjoy it. Are you enjoying your Irish visitor?"

"Oh Rory, yeah he's pretty cool. He was missing you as soon as you left you know. I swear that kid has a crush on you. I had to shut his ass down, that he ain't gettin a damn thing from you besides friendship! I think you could maybe help me help him."

"Maybe, I guess we'll have to see. Alright baby, enough about Rory or anything else. We can talk about our families later. Let's open these presents!"

Sam chuckled, "Someone is really eager."

"You're damn right Mr. Evans. Now is there any special flow to these presents?"

"Yes, you are so good to ask. You might as well open the shirt box first."

"Okay, is it what I think it is?" Mercedes opened the box and yelled kicking her legs. "Yeah, my newest installment of 'The Adventures of the Amazing Cedey'! I'm so friggin happy; you are so good about getting these to me each month. And these one is extra-long, yippee."

"Well hello you are getting it a little late this month and it IS Christmas! Alright, I know you want to read it, but I need to know which present to open first Cede."

"Umm, open the one with the Spiderman wrapping paper."

"Alright, let's see what is this?" Sam got it open and saw it was a CAD program for his computer. "Babe this is the one that I've been talking about!"

"I know."

"Cedes this is awesome, now I can work on my picture for the Architecture dept. at UTN. And I can draw naughty smutty pictures of you on my computer! Oh yeah!"

"Alright Sam! I think you already draw enough smutty pictures of me. Like, what in the world is going on with Cedey and Sammy on page 10? Straight up smut for a boy who is withholding the cocking his girlfriend is in need of. He he."

"Ha ha woman, open up the small rectangular box."

"Sam, did you get me jewelry?"

"Probably, but you won't know unless you open it."

Mercedes opened the box and found a Tiffany chain bracelet with a heart on it. "Oh my God Sam! And you engraved it too! _All my heart forever more, Sam_. SAMMMMMM, awwww. Damn you! And you aren't here to kiss on."

Mercedes sucked in the tear she had. "Umm, Sam go ahead and open the present with the shiny purple paper."

Sam ripped it open and saw an Avatar Neytiri statue. "Holy shit Cedes, do you know how much these are going for online?"

"I have connections Sam! Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it. You are AMAZING."

"I'm glad you like it. You might as well open the little bag now Sam."

Sam pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a skimpy piece of lingerie. "Oh Mercedes, you didn't have to!"

"Don't be stupid, you know that's for me."

"And I can't wait to see you in it and out of it. Damn, how in the world does this thing go on?"

"Sam I have NO idea."

The following week dragged on with Sam spending every moment hanging out with his family. As he talked to Mercedes every night she was helping out at the homeless shelter with Quinn, having sleepovers with Rachel and Kurt and she'd been to the movies with Tina.

Sam tried to introduce Rory to his female cousins that visited for Christmas but there seemed to be a lot of lost in translation between the Tennessee accent and the Irish one. Strike one on getting Rory a girl, but one back in Lima would work a lot better.

Sam and Rory got back into Lima mid-day on New Year's Eve. After dropping Rory off at Brittany's house Sam spent the rest of the day helping Kurt and Carole get ready for the party that night.

At 10pm, Mercedes and her parents entered the Hummel-Hudson household. Her hair was down in loose waves around her face. She had on a sequin off the shoulder gold top and a figure hugging pencil skirt with mile high sparkly shoes.

Sam saw Mercedes come in and ran from in the kitchen and grabbed her up into his arms. Saying hi to her parents as they walked past. "I missed you woman." He kissed her gently putting her down. He looked at her wrist and saw she had on his bracelet. "Great piece of jewelry there."

"Why thank you, my boyfriend is incredibly thoughtful."

"That's a good thing, yes it is."

Sam pulled her arms taking her down into the basement where the teens would be for the night.

At midnight, surrounded by their good friends Mercedes and Sam kissed in 2012 and danced the night out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I cut the holidays short, but they wanted to just keep going and going and I had to put an end to it to move on. The song Sam sang earlier on the chapter was 'Keep's Getting Better' by Josh Hoge and it's a REALLY sexy song in my opinion. The song that Mercedes sang was 'Close to You' by Fergie.**

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, a new one will be out in a couple of days. When you get a chance review if you like. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I put out this story and didn't even assign it characters and kept wondering why no one was reading it. Yep, I was born a blond with blue eyes and I'm a black girl, weirder things have happened in the world then me and my blondness!**

**Anyway, thank you **Jadziwine **for noticing my story and bringing my boo boo to my attention.**

**I don't know why but listening to Christmas music to attempt to write that last chapter got me nowhere. I think it only works when you totally immerse yourself in all things holiday.**

**Here is a little bit of Yes/No and the Michael episode for you. I've got to move along quickly before the 10****th**** hits!**

**I do not own Glee or any music I mention**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mercedes sat behind the desk and tapped her gavel the down. "The 1st meeting of The God Squad of 2012 may now be in session." She placed the gavel down and lovingly patted it. She looked around the room and before she could get another word out Sam raised his hand. "Yes Sam."

"Hon we are the only one in here. Why so formal?"

"This is the 1st club that I've headed Sam. It's important and we'll have a few more members soon enough. I think Quinn will be back in here soon and after that we'll get a few more people. So it's no time like the present to be formal."

"Would you stop stroking that gavel, it's disturbing and turning me on. So keep it up and this will turn from God Squad to make out hour in two seconds!" Mercedes squinted her eyes at Sam and folded her arms. "Thanks babe! So, what was that bible study your dad got you in that sparked the return of the God Squad?"

"Girl Talk: the power of your words. I think my dad thins I gossip too much, so along came this bible study and me being more intentional with what I say."

"Babe, every time you let the Diva out…"

"I know, you don't have to tell me. Just be glad my dad didn't put me in a purity bible study, egh. I'm not gonna be in the celibacy club, roasting marshmallows while braiding other girls hair and singing old Debbie Gibson songs. But, I do want the veil teens have with God and church to be lowered. Look at the two of us, we're Christian, we're in a fun and committed relationship where even though we haven't had intercourse we freely have tons of sexual intimacy. We can be an example that teens can love God/Jesus and not be on their knees praying at all times. That is unless they're thanking God for the awesome oral her boyfriend gave her the night before and the banging orgasm that followed."

"Amen! Or that a guy can happily drop to his knees to worship the incredible body of the woman God saw fit to grace his life with."

"Praise! Nothing wrong with these things. Besides, I am honoring God with every orgasm you give me. And I'm sure many other kids are too. Hmm."

"What are you thinking of?" Sam leaned forward. "Please tell me it's about orgasms!"

Mercedes smacked Sam's hand. "No horny male." She tapped her chin, "But I do have an idea…."

As Sam walked out of the French/Debate classroom leaving Mercedes working on something for God Squad he was gonna head to the library to look up something, hell anything until she finished. He suddenly felt a hard bump against his shoulder and was getting ready to swing, but saw it was Puck. "Man, I was about to use my newest learned MMA move on you!"

"Alright now man! The guys are in the gym, come hang out." Puck faced Sam with his hands in his pockets and jerked his head in the direction of the gym.

Sam knew it would be a minute before Mercedes finished what she was doing. "Alright!" He laughed watching Puck jog backwards down the hallway.

Sam sat low on the gym bleachers with Rory, Puck, Mike, Finn, Blaine and Artie grilling him about his relationship. Sam laughed at their crazy questions of when, where and how much they'd done this and that. "You guys know we've been dating for over 7 months now. I mean we do…stuff." He rolled his head around and moved his hand around motioning at absolutely nothing.

"No man, we want to know exactly how much of that luscious skin you've gotten to see and what you've done with it!" Puck sat at Sam's feet ready to jump in his lap at any moment.

Sam laughed and looked at Mike who shrugged. "Don't look at me man; you talk to me all the time so I'm cool."

Artie waved off Mike's comment. "Well some of us can't be your best buddy and get to hear the sorted details of you getting to see, touch, lick or anything else on Mercedes delectable body. Damn that woman and her curves!" Artie just shook his head and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Seriously dudes and she seems to completely glow now. And the clothes she wears now that she's smaller, damn! I mean damn. She still has THAT body; it's just…hmm…" Finn ran a hand over his hair blowing out a breath.

Sam laughed out loud. "You all had a chance! That woman of mine is incredible. She's generous, spontaneous and loves to try new things. She's just amazing and blows my….mind on a daily basis." Sam laughed again as he heard a bunch of groans.

"You're killing us Sam. I'm gay and I want to know what's going on, especially after Mercedes sang that Fergie song before Winter Break. Damn Sam, the words in that song. Come on, you're putting something on our girl." Blaine gave Sam a funny look and got a high five from Artie.

"Sam seriously, you're just teasing us and my mom says it's not nice to tease your friends!" Rory seemed a little huffy.

Sam shushed them. "Look, all I'll say is we are still virgins but I'm VERY satisfied and so is she." Sam blushed as he nodded in front of him.

"Highly satisfied boys! Come on Sam, we only have a few more hours til my parents get home." Sam jumped down from the bleachers putting his arm around Mercedes. "Later guys!" She looked over her shoulder back at the guys as they walked away squeezing Sam's ass as he kissed her neck.

"DAMNNNNN!"

As the gym doors closed behind them Mercedes fell out laughing. "Babe they are obviously desperate for a blow by blow of our sex life, you should have told them of your many hours with your face buried between my legs or my love of sucking your VERY HUGE co…." Sam rocked his hips into Mercedes several quick times while rubbing her ass.

"DAMNNNNN!"

Sam slapped Mercedes ass as they left the guys staring at their backs while they walked down the hall.

The next day Mr. Schue told the Glee club he had plans to propose to Ms. Pillsberry. The idea of the proposal had Sam feeling completely romantic as he thought over things he followed Mercedes from class to her locker. "Do you think about getting married?"

Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes. "I use to think I wanted to wait to get married til after I have my 1st Grammy, but now I've got this sexy boyfriend who does these crazy cool impressions and draws me sexy comic books so I've changed my thinking, you?"

"I've got this sexy girlfriend who can sing the telephone book and win a Grammy plus she loves me and truly sees me." He put his hand up to the side of the lockers as she opened hers.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So when I ask do you think she'll say yes?"

Mercedes grabbed out her needed books and notebook closing her locker, slipping her arm through his. "Whenever you ask I know she'll say yes." She kissed his cheek as they headed off to their next class.

While singing 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' Mercedes saw flashes of her first month dating Sam. How romantic he was for their 1st date where he serenaded her the first time, then the first time he told her he loved her and by the time she saw when she first knew she liked Sam more than a friend she felt ready to jump out of her chair.

As soon as the song ended she popped up needing a breather. As she rounded the corner outside of the auditorium she ran straight into Sam.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam gave her a look. "It's just we were singing a song for Mr. Schue and my thoughts of you were intense, that's all." Sam hugged her, "And that's all it was. Yes, I'm glad you were strangely lingering around."

"That's me; I've got GPS on that ass baby!"

Mercedes pulled back fluttering her eyes at Sam. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tina, Santana and Rachel behind her.

"You okay girl? You rushed out like your ass was on fire." Tina said putting her hands on Mercedes arms.

"I'm good, just" She paused and looked at Sam, "Thought of some intense things. Then said intensity ran into me. I'm good now."

"Good, we were concerned girl."

"Thanks Rach. What's up?" Mercedes knew the girls wanted to spend time with her.

"Detach yourself from your man and come have lunch with us. Believe me, lady lips isn't going anywhere!"

Mercedes gave Santana a look and then smiled. "Fine, you broads have been on me for days." Mercedes turned to Sam kissing him quickly and turned back to the girls.

"Ya!" Rachel clapped her hands and slipped an arm through Mercedes while Tina grabbed the other arm and Santana pushed Mercedes back as they went running down the hall.

Sam turned walking down the hall headed to the lunch room and saw Coach Roz his swim coach. She kept trying to get him to work with her synchronized swim team but Sam refused to do it. He did enjoy watching the routines; they reminded him of sitting in his Meemaw's lap in TN while she watched movies from the 40's. As coach Roz waxed on about the greatness of synchronized swimming again Sam got an idea. He leaned toward his coach whispering into her ear.

As he pulled away she smiled and congratulated him on his romantic heart. Sam smiled back as coach Roz went off in search of the members of the McKinley SS team for an emergency practice and he headed in the other direction to talk to Mr. Schue. As he walked he sent a text to everyone in Glee.

Everyone was so proud of their selves and were slapping Sam on the back as they jumped out of the pool. Coach Roz was contemplating changing things up and utilizing New Directions for the next synchronized swim competition.

Sam looked back towards the newly engaged couple who strangely were still kissing. Maybe Ms. Pillsberry was a great lover of kissing and didn't mind public displays of affection in a situation like this. He saw the girls and Kurt were still gushing over the engaged couple, so he turned to head to the locker room and he felt a body connect with his. He looked around his waist and saw Mercedes arms were wrapped around him. He breathed in just enjoying her body leaning against his back. "Caught up in the romance?"

Mercedes sighed, "You know it! You're such a romantic Sam. I can't wait to see what your proposal will be like." She sucked in a breath and he couldn't help but tighten her arms around him and squeeze her hand.

"Believe me, it will be even better! Way more romantic." Sam leaned down and kissed her. "Go get dressed; I want to show you something."

Sam knew it would take Mercedes a while to wash and dry her hair so he headed to the auditorium as soon as he showered and quickly dried his hair. He had to get everything ready for her surprise.

Mercedes walked out of the pool area looking for Sam and noticed she had a text telling her to come to the auditorium. She walked into the theater and saw Sam standing on the stage with his guitar. M.J. was lit on the screen behind him. Glee club had gotten so caught up in the proposal excitement that they'd forgotten it was Michael Jackson week for them.

"You know babe, Michael Jackson has got to be one of my favorite singers of all time."

"Sam f I have to hawk my weave on eBay we are going to see the Immortal tour when it comes to Ohio!"

"Speaking of Immortal." Sam switched the screen from saying M.J. to her name and her face lit up.

"Samuel Thomas Evans you are crazy!"

"Crazy in love with you! I figured since we're gonna be seeing your name in lights for the rest of our lives we might as well start now. I was hoping you'd sing 'Human Nature' with me. We surprisingly haven't sung a duet together yet."

Mercedes watched Sam fiddle with his guitar and remembered they hadn't done a duet together. "Oh wow, I guess we've spent so much time singing to each other we don't sing together. I'd be honored Sam."

Mercedes stood in the middle of the stage making out with Sam and she pulled back laughing.

"Why am I getting laughed at? Woman, my technique is flawless!"

"Sam while I love stroking your ego, the laugh is about the fact that the band guys are still in here."

Sam looked over the side of the stage and there were the band guys still chillin' and trying to make it seem as if they hadn't been watching the two of them feel each other up for the past five minutes. "Umm, thanks guys. It's been much appreciated! We're gonna head out of here now, have a good night." Sam grabbed Mercedes hand as she waved bye to the band.

Mercedes sat in Sam's truck in front of her house straddling his lap in a heavy breathing lustful make-out session. Her head was back with Sam's head in her cleavage when she felt a vibration from her pocket. She was going to ignore it but felt like fifty vibrations at once and then could hear Sam's phone vibrating on the dashboard.

"Egh, damn whoever is trying to bother us!" Sam reached his hand into Mercedes pocket and pulled out her phone, he was going to throw it onto the floor but Mercedes grabbed his hand to look at the messages.

**RUMBLE: WE'RE GONNA SHOW THOSE BLAZER WEARING BASTARDS WHO RUNS THIS SHIT!- Santana**

**MEET US IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE MAIN AND CELEBRATION IN ABBERVILLE 7- Blaine**

**WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME MUSICAL BUTT, DON'T FORGOT YOUR BLACK HOODIES- Rachel**

**WE ARE SINGING BAD, SO BRING YOUR ATTITUDE- Finn**

"Damnit, it looks like we are being summoned and we cannot refuse. I'll see your two later on tonight." Sam kissed Mercedes chest and slid her off of his lap.

"Let me run on inside and grab my black hoodie. I am pretty sure yours is in my room too so I'll grab it also."

Sam was ready to fuckin' loose it! That little shit Sebastian had thrown a slushy at Blaine and it was meant for Kurt. He wasn't even there to hold Santana back this time because he had to be held back himself from kicking that preppy douchebag's ass in. He saw those pussies from Dalton scatter and he could hear Blaine screaming on the ground. As he turned back around and ran back to where the rest of the group was Blaine was rolling back and forth holding his eye. How in the world had a musical rumble turned into such a damn mess?

The group had spent a long night in the ER and were sent home after an hour and a half of clogging up the waiting room. The next day they were all tired of groggy as they sat in an emergency Glee meeting. Mr. Schue was spouting off about nonviolence against the Warblers the kids were not trying to hear that. Kurt came in and told them that Blaine's cornea had been scratched and that he was going to have to have surgery. This sent them all into an uproar.

Mercedes bounced up, "Mr. Schue they like everyone else have been screwing with us for too long and we are always taking the high road!"

Mercedes looked down at Artie who'd been exceptionally pissed off since the previous night. "My sentiments exactly! I'm tired of this shit Mr. Schue; I'm tired of always cowering to someone else's ignorance and hate. I'm tired of this damn shit Mr. Schue. I want to fight."

Mercedes sat down as she saw Artie angrier than she'd ever seen him before. When Mr. Schue told Artie to leave the class for a breather she was shocked at the events that had been caused. As Artie wheeled himself out of the room Mercedes looked over and saw Quinn motioning for her to come with her.

Once the girls were in the bathroom Quinn showed Mercedes an envelope. Mercedes put her hands to her mouth, "Oh Q, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes! It came last night and I was going to tell you after the Bad performance but everything with Blaine happened so I didn't get a chance to tell you. Mercedes I was accepted!" The girls squealed and holding hands and danced around in a circle.

"Oh my God, Quinn this is fantastic! Girl I'm am so friggin happy and proud of you. Have you told Ames yet?"

Quinn shook her head, "I wanted to tell you first." Mercedes smiled and hugged Quinn. This was huge and she forced Quinn to call Ames that very second. "Girl I mean we've been dating long distance for a couple of months now, but…"

"Girl don't you give me any lip! This is good news and that boy has been waiting to hear if you were getting in or not, so don't make him wait one more second!"

"Oh you are bossy! But I totally appreciate your ways. Fine, I'm calling him right now." Mercedes hugged her one last time and left her in the girls' bathroom telling her boyfriend her good news.

Mercedes walked back to the music room and everyone had already filed out except for Sam who was playing with Mercedes purse. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself love! I had to do something, is everything okay?" He leaned down kissing her cheek.

"Yeah things are great." She grabbed her purse and books from Sam and put her arm around his waist. As Sam walked to her first period class she thought of how she was glad she didn't have to wait around for her college acceptance letter; UTN had sent her and Sam acceptance letters last week.

Quinn waited until later on in the day to tell the Glee club that she had gotten in to Yale. She sang 'Never Can Say Goodbye' to Finn, Puck and Sam. Mercedes was secure enough in her relationship with Quinn and Sam to know that this song was truly about letting go of the past and moving on to the great future that waited for her at Yale, especially with her hot boyfriend waiting for her there.

Everyone was congratulating Quinn and Sam decided he wanted to sing a song before the week ended. "Not to dim the moment, but I wanted to sing a song to Mercedes before this week ended. Is that okay Mr. Schue?"

"Go ahead Sam!"

Sam nodded his head and turned to the band to start the music to Liberian Girl.

**Naku Penda Pia-Naku Taka  
>Pia-Mpenziwe -<br>(I Love You Too-I Want You  
>Too-My Love)<strong>

**Liberian Girl . . .**  
><strong>You Came And You Changed<strong>  
><strong>My World<strong>  
><strong>A Love So Brand New<strong>  
><strong>Liberian Girl . . .<strong>  
><strong>You Came And You Changed<strong>  
><strong>Me Girl<strong>  
><strong>A Feeling So True<strong>

**Liberian Girl**  
><strong>You Know That You Came<strong>  
><strong>And You Changed My World,<strong>  
><strong>Just Like In The Movies,<strong>  
><strong>With Two Lovers In A Scene<strong>  
><strong>And She Says . . .<strong>  
><strong>"Do You Love Me"<strong>  
><strong>And He Says So Honestly . . .<strong>  
><strong>"I Love You, Liberian Girl"<strong>

**(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka**  
><strong>Piya-Mpenziwe)<strong>

**Liberian Girl . . .**  
><strong>More Precious Than<strong>  
><strong>Any Pearl<strong>  
><strong>Your Love So Complete<strong>  
><strong>Liberian Girl . . .<strong>  
><strong>You Kiss Me Then,<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, The World<strong>  
><strong>You Do This To Me<strong>

**Liberian Girl**  
><strong>You Know That You Came<strong>  
><strong>And You Changed My World,<strong>  
><strong>Just Like In The Movies,<strong>  
><strong>With Two Lovers In A Scene<strong>  
><strong>And She Says,<strong>  
><strong>"Do You Love Me"<strong>  
><strong>And He Says So Honestly...<strong>  
><strong>"I Love You, Liberian Girl"<strong>

**(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka**  
><strong>Piya-Mpenziwe)<strong>

**Liberian Girl**  
><strong>You Know That You Came<strong>  
><strong>And You Changed My World,<strong>  
><strong>I Wait For The Day,<strong>  
><strong>When You Have To Say<strong>  
><strong>"I Do,"<strong>  
><strong>And I'll Smile And Say It Too,<strong>  
><strong>And Forever We'll Be True<strong>  
><strong>I Love You, Liberian Girl,<strong>  
><strong>All The Time<strong>

**(Girl)**  
><strong>I Love You Liberian Girl,<strong>  
><strong>All The Time<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>  
><strong>I Love You Liberian Girl,<strong>  
><strong>All The Time<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>  
><strong>I Love You Liberian Girl,<strong>  
><strong>All The Time<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>  
><strong>I Love You<strong>  
><strong>I Love You Baby<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>  
><strong>I Want You<strong>  
><strong>I Love You Baby<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>  
><strong>Ooh! I Love You Baby, I Want<strong>  
><strong>You Baby, Ooh!<strong>  
><strong>(Girl)<strong>

Damn Sam, he knew that was one of her favorite songs from Michael Jackson. He knew that she use to sing that song as a child and wish that Michael was singing it to her. Well if he wanted to play it that way. She looked over at Sam and he winked at her. Oh that smug jerk knew he was gonna get it later on. She calmed her body and hoped that no one could smell the wetness that was now pooling in her panties. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song too."

"Oh, alright Mercedes. Go right ahead."

Mercedes high fived Santana as she walked from the back row to the floor. She leaned over the Piano guy and told him to play Butterflies. Mercedes swung her hair over her shoulder as she started singing the song.

**All you gotta do is**  
><strong>Walk away and pass me by<strong>  
><strong>Don't acknowledge my smile<strong>  
><strong>When I try to say hello to you, yeah<strong>

**And all you gotta do is**  
><strong>Not answer my call when I'm tryin' to get through<strong>  
><strong>Keep me wonderin' why<strong>  
><strong>When all I can do is sigh, I just wanna touch you<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and I<strong>

**All I got to say is**  
><strong>That I must be dreamin', can't be real<strong>  
><strong>You're not here with me<strong>  
><strong>Still, but I can feel you near to me<strong>

**I caress you, let you taste and**  
><strong>Just so blissful, listen<strong>  
><strong>I would give you anything, babe<strong>  
><strong>Just make my dream come true<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby, you give me butterflies<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and I<strong>

**If you will take my hand**  
><strong>Baby, I will show you<strong>  
><strong>Guide you to the light, babe<strong>

**If you will be my love**  
><strong>Baby, I will love you, love you<strong>  
><strong>'Til the end of time<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>You give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>You give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and<strong>

**I just wanna touch and kiss**  
><strong>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<strong>  
><strong>You give me butterflies<strong>  
><strong>Inside, inside and I<strong>

Mercedes looked over at Sam and he bounced up grabbing her stuff and pulling her out of the room. Mercedes waved over her shoulder saying goodnight to everyone. Oh yeah, cause now SHE was gonna get it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my spin on Yes/No and Michael. I wanted to play with the concepts and kind of mix them together in a fun way. Up next I will put a fun spin on the Spanish Teacher.**

**If you want to please review and I will write you back as soon as I get a chance.**

**The songs used in this chapter were both from Michael Jackson. The one Sam sang was literally one of my favorite MJ songs that I use to wish was sung to me, Liberian Girl and then Mercedes sang Butterflies. **

**Wow, my iPod has a conscious of its own. As I type this it is playing 'We Are the World' which I do believe MJ co-wrote. My iPod truly helps me write most of my chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oops, I noticed a mess up from me. I'm BIG on being precise; all mentions of the College Mercedes and Sam are going to is TSU, not UTN. I'm sure I'll do it again, but I always mean TSU.**

**That aside, this is now my spin on The Spanish Teacher. Yippee for all of the awesome Spanish songs on my iPod and all of the totally STUPID things I've done in my life**

**I do not own Glee or most things I mention**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"So why exactly do you watch this show if you aren't paying attention to the words or sound?" Sam asked taking the popcorn bowl out of Mercedes lap and plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Sam this show, I will have you know is La Casa de al Lado! It's a fantastic show."

"If it's so great why is it on mute? Hmm…"

Mercedes stole the popcorn back, "Because smarty panties if it wasn't muted I couldn't make up the storyline as I go!" She seemed to think this made perfect sense, but it was crazy.

"Babe, you're pretty good at Spanish, so why don't you just watch the show and translate?"

"Okay, you just don't get it. My cousin Kaydi and I use to do this all the time. We started off with the original Iron Chef; you know the one from Japan. Well we'd mute the TV and make up our own sentences. It was great fun! Then one day an older cousin was watching us and turned on Telemundo and some hot and heavy soup was on."

"Is this the same cousin that made you dance like Kid & Play?"

"Of course, among many other crazy things! Well, the hot soap had even hotter men and a racy storyline, so my cousin and her friend muted the TV and even though they knew some Spanish proceeded to dub their own words into the storyline." Sam gave Mercedes a weird look. "Okay, watch me!" Mercedes looked at the scene going on of a woman embraced by a man. "_Oh Ernesto, we can't be doing this. What about your wife who is in the hospital on life support?" _She turned and faced Sam giving him a lusty eyebrow raise, hitting his arm to take over.

"Oh umm, '_Well while she is in the hospital what we do can't hurt her. She doesn't know of our love!"_

Mercedes kissed Sam's cheek and looked back at the TV and saw the woman hit the man. "_How dare you say that, that woman is my sister and my daughter, how could you be so cold?"_

"Okay, _Well you shouldn't have given your blessing for your sister/daughter to marry me then. What kind of sister/mother are you?"_

Mercedes hit Sam's arm laughing as he was really getting in to it. They looked at the TV as the couple angrily kissed and the show went to commercial. "See Sam, its fun. Just something totally goofy to do. The best stuff to make your own storyline to is old martial arts movies or Godzilla movies! We had our own little Mystery Science Theater 3000 going on."

"This is why I love you woman! You fly your nerd flag every damn day by little things you admit to me. My dad and I always watched MST together. What was your favorite movie?"

"It had to be Manos: the Hands of Fate. It was soooooo ridiculous. Torgo and that limp of his and then the music." Mercedes fell onto her side laughing out loud.

"Is it wrong that it would end and I was always wondering why they killed Peppy the dog? I didn't care about the family at all."

"I wondered about Peppy too, that was so mean? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I haven't seen any 'sit and spun you cruddy skank' in like forever. We gotta find a box set for that show!" Mercedes was so excited she grabbed her laptop off of the floor next to her.

"Mike may just so happen to have the box set." Mercedes spun her head around staring at him. "Okay, I'm guessing that is the look of 'get ahold of Mike and ask to borrow it'?"

"Or we can have a MST3K marathon one of these weekends." Mercedes was so happy and bouncing on the couch like a little puppy, so Sam knew he couldn't help but call Mike and find out when they could do a weekend of watching old episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000.

"So what do we all want to eat?" Mercedes looked around at the three other couples trying to figure out where they were going to go for lunch; she already knew what Sam would say.

"**Mexican!"**

"Egh, from where?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest huffing.

"Why don't we go to the Burrito Station?"

"Oh I LOVE the Burrito Station; they have the best burritos!" Sam looked at Blaine and they high fived each other.

Brittany hip bumped Santana, "Come on Tana, don't you want to go and enjoy a tasty burrito?" Santana was still huffy and had her arms crossed. "I'll give you a taco later for dessert!"

Santana brightened up, "Fine, at least I'm gonna get something good later on. I can't believe you freakin gringos don't know a good burrito when you've tasted one."

"Santana, I've already asked you to tell me when your mom is making that good food and you keep hording it for you and Brittany!"

"Well who the hell keeps all the good soul food for her and her boyfriend? Hmm." She turned to Tina. "And I know your mom is fryin' up some duck ass and other weird shit and I know it's good and you don't invite anyone over for that!" She folded her arms and looked at Kurt and Blaine. She looked them up and down. "I don't know what you two eat." She thought for a second, "I was going to make a gross comment about dicks and ass but I figured I'd keep it to myself since we are going to lunch."

Mercedes slapped her hand over Santana's mouth and pulled her towards the school exit before she could attempt to insult anyone else.

"Alright, so fine this place does do cheap and fairly good. It doesn't mean I like it!" Brittany tapped Santana's hand and mouthed dessert. Santana piped down and went back to eating her lunch.

"I can't believe in a couple of months we'll be scattered all over the U.S., it's really sad." Kurt looked up at Mercedes and she reached her hand across the table placing her hand into his and leaned her head against Sam.

"Kurt we've got a few months to go before we even need to start worrying about being separate from each other. So we'll just have to make the most of the rest of the school year and then our summer!" Mercedes looked over at Santana as she put her head on Brittany's shoulder and then she looked over at Tina who slipped her hand into Mike's. "Let's just always be as we are now! No matter where we are in the world we will always make sure that we are friends. And we will make sure that we honor our friendships. Okay?" She put her hand in the middle of the table allowing it to hoover over the napkin holder. She looked at Sam and he placed his hand on top of hers. As she looked around the table everyone put their hands on top. Mercedes smiled and yelled** break**.

Mercedes ran downstairs kissing her mom on the cheek and hugging her father quickly. She was on her way over to Hummel-Hudson household for dinner. "Where are you running off to Mercedes?"

She slipped on her purple and grey suede peep-toe sling backs using her father to brace herself against as she fastened her shoes. "Just to Carole and Burt's for dinner." She was putting on her jacket as her mom gave her a look. "What's wrong mom?"

"You aren't necessarily going over there to see Kurt and you definitely aren't going over to see Finn." Her mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom I enjoy Carole and Burt's company too! Unless you are meaning that I'm going over there to see Sam and to that I'd say he's just the whipped cream on my Hummel-Hudson sundae! Love you both, so you a little later on tonight." She slipped out of the door shaking her head and rushed to her car before her mom could try to stop her with more questions.

"Carole thank you for having me over for dinner, it was delicious!" Mercedes was helping Sam clean off the table when Carole told her to sit down.

"Sweetie you are a guest in this house. Let the boys clean up!"

"HA, Carole as if she hasn't been here as much as anyone else. I swear she knows were everything is." Kurt gave Mercedes a crossed look and his stepmom shooed them away. "How have you been dear? I heard that you got into the college that you wanted to go to."

"Yes ma'am, Sam and I got into Tennessee State University. It wasn't my first choice, but it has everything that I could ask for in a school and I know that we are going to be really happy there."

"That's nice dear. So, how are your parents? Burt and I need to get back into the couples night we were having with them and Sam's parents."

"My parents were doing really good, thank you for asking. They are really trying to soak up this time that they have left with me before I head off to school. Granted with their busy work schedules and my schedule it doesn't always work out. I think they are afraid that it will be like my brother was once he went to Miami. He barely ever comes back and always expects us to go and visit him in Miami, NOT that I ever have a problem going there. It's just they don't want me to grow up."

"I can see that, you are their baby and that will always make you special in their eyes." Carole looked towards the kitchen where she could see Finn flinging a wet towel at the other boys as they cleaned up the kitchen.

Mercedes turned around to see what had sparked a tear in Carole's eyes and she smiled turning back to her friend's mom. She took the older woman's hand, "I guess you can see where they are coming from."

Mercedes sat there at the dining room table talking to Carole and Burt til after eleven that night. Sam kept trying to entice her down into the basement with him, but she was having too much fun talking to her friends parents like she use to whenever she had a dilemma she didn't want to take to her parents. She'd truly missed moments like this when she could just sit and talk, she was gonna have to make a conscious effort to come over and catch up with Carole and Burt more often. And she was okay if Sam wasn't even there when she did it.

Sam had been called out of English class and told to head to Ms. Pillsbury's office. He had no idea what was up. He rounded the corner and saw Mercedes walking down the hallway headed in the same direction. He rushed to catch up with her. "Hey babe, where are you headed to?"

"I'm heading to Ms. Pillsbury's office, not sure why, but oh well. Where are you going?"

"Hmm, the same place. Interesting."

"Yep…"

Sam and Mercedes stood at Emma Pillsbury's office door and they both knocked at the same time. They looked at each other and walked on inside and stood behind the twin chairs in front of her desk.

"Hey you two, thanks for coming so fast. Can you please sit down?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other as they slid into the cushy seats. "Are we in some sort of trouble Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Oh no Mercedes. Not at all, it's just that your parents, both of your parents have talked to me recently and told me your college plans and how things are progressing with your relationship and I just wanted to talk to you two."

"Is this some kind of couple's thing?"

"Actually yes it is. Your parents are concerned that you two spend far too much time together and not enough time separate anymore. Like you two don't exactly exist without the other since you've become a couple. Would you agree to that statement?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other again and Mercedes nodded her head at Ms. Pillsbury as if she and Sam were having their own conversation with their eyes. "Ms. Pillsbury I'd say we are like any other couple here at McKinley. I mean the fact that we spent so many months apart put a whole new dynamic to our relationship." Sam shifted around a bit uncomfortable in that once comfy chair.

"You are very right Sam, you two did deal with a lot in the first couple of months of your relationship. How do you two feel about your future together?"

Mercedes smiled, "We are going to school together next year and we plan to one day get married." Sam automatically grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh wow, okay! That's a big step to take or figure out while you are in high school."

"I mean we have been dating since last May and it was strangely something that we felt right away. But we plan to wait a while before we get married. I think our parents would have a hissy if we got married before we were 20." Mercedes smiled at Emma and then looked at Sam and smiled.

"Very true. You guys, I think high school romances are a beautiful thing, but a very low percentage of them make it to marriage. I'm not saying that to scare you, that is not my intent at all. I actually want to help you guys."

"How is that Ms. Pillsbury?" Sam tightened his hand around Mercedes again.

"I'm glad you asked Sam. I don't know if you two know who you are without each other. Mercedes before you started dating Sam you were the school's resident diva. You were full on attitude but you had this amazing heart and always wanted to not be last. And you Sam, you were this guy who was starving for popularity so badly you let go of big parts of your personality and likes just so people would like you. You two have changed because of each other, you aren't those people anymore because of the other person. You two have changed in amazing ways; you're a lot more mature. The question is how would you be if the other person wasn't there? If you didn't have that constant reassurance and attention from the other person, how do you think you would react to life?"

"Ms. Pillsbury what are you suggesting?" Mercedes blew out a deep breath.

"A week without communicating. Calm down before you two say anything, it's just a week. You two need to prove to yourselves that you can exist on your own and that you can be two different entities. Everything can't always be a we, you've got to be an individual always in life. I want to see you two surpass that high school sweetheart low percentage. You know I've got a pamphlet about it." Emma smiled handing Mercedes a booklet.

**He won't marry me: Boo Hoo-High School Edition**

Mercedes looked at Sam as he was handed another pamphlet.

**High School love, why does it have to suck**

Sam looked at the pamphlet Mercedes had and switched her the one in his hand. "Okay Ms. Pillsbury, do you believe that we can have a stronger relationship after a week of no communication? I mean seriously, what if it backfires?"

"Then you will know Sam, you will know exactly how this relationship is and where it will go. But, if you can go a whole week without talking to each other and see that you can exist on your own and still be confident in your relationship then it works. To go a week without talking you two can possibly defy the odds."

"Why aren't you telling this to everyone else? Do you know have the same feelings towards their relationships?"

"Aww Mercedes, your relationship is special because your families care about you two making it and THAT is why I'm sitting her suggesting a week of silence. Do you think you two can do it? It won't hurt to try."

Mercedes and Sam turned to each other and Mercedes lip kind of quivered before she sucked in a breath. Sam smiled and stroked Mercedes cheek. "Babe, we can do this! We have a sold relationship and can last without talking to each other for a week. We'll be okay and stronger than we ever were before."

"Okay." She linked their fingers together and looked away from him. "What are the things we can and cannot do in this next week?"

"Oh, you two will not regret this. You are gonna see that a week of silence will strengthen your relationship in ways you've never even thought possible." Emma smiled and described what would and wouldn't work for them for the next week.

Mercedes was pissy for the rest of the day. First she missed Mr. Schue's hot Spanish teacher showing up in Glee club. And now she and Sam were sitting at different tables for lunch. They decided it would be easier to not eat lunch at the same table during their week of silence so she was spending lunch with the girls at one table while he was off with the guys at another table.

Strange it had only been a couple of hours since they talked to Emma and already she was missing him, his touch and his reassuring presence. In the 9 1/2 months she and Sam had been together she hadn't gone a day without his texting her and talking on the phone with her several times, and that was while they were hundreds of miles apart. Once Sam was back in Lima she was still getting texts throughout the day, plus his whispers in her ear or his breath on her neck.

And now to express herself she had to find a song that was in Spanish or by a Spanish artist. What in the hell was she going to sing to make this situation seem right?

At the end of school Mercedes remembered she and Sam had been carpooling since he'd gotten back in to town. And of course he always was the one to drive. She stood out in the parking lot and saw him standing at his truck looking at her, she knew he was wondering if he should drive her home or not. I shook my head and was overjoyed when I saw Blaine and Kurt coming out right then. "Can you guys drive me home?"

"Of course Mercedes." I smiled at Kurt as he put his arm around me and walked me right past Sam to Blaine's car.

I was really sick and tired of all of the butting in to me and Mercedes relationship but seriously if this week of silence would prove to our parents that we were going to beat the odds then the fuck if we weren't going to go a week without speaking to each other.

Was it wrong to sit and listen to an old voice mail that Mercedes had left me some months prior to? Was it wrong to watch a video of us together from New Year's Eve? And now I'm wondering if I should even be working on the comic book. Santana claims that Mercedes and I yell our thoughts at each other without even saying a word to each other. I don't know if that is true, but who knows.

This is the woman that I one day plan to marry. I've dreamt of the kids I'll have with Mercedes. I feel the existence of our future with every second I spend in her arms. I know she's the one for me, hell it's almost like I always have. Ms. Pillsbury was right, I am totally a different man now than when we first started dating and I have her to thank for that. A weeks silence is nothing if it strengths a bond that I know will always be there.

This week would go by so much easier if I didn't have to look at Sam! I am fine in the classes we don't have together but all of the ones we do, egh. I mean thankfully we don't sit together in classes, thank God for the teachers need to have everyone be seated in alphabetical order. Granted, then we spend the whole class staring at each other and hoping that the teacher doesn't see us not paying attention in class.

Now Glee, well, that is how we make it. We know each other's schedule so well and we know each other better then ourselves so we keep trying not to show up in the music room at the same time but it just seems to not work and then we end up sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other. I can't believe Sam had the audacity to sit through the first half of my song to him. He didn't seem to figure out til half way through the first verse the words of Gloria Estefan's 'Don't Want To Lose You' was true perfection silly male, he didn't know that I would find a way to communicate through music. Hello, isn't that our way!

And damnit, today we are supposed to have a God Squad meeting!

Sam lay in bed that night laughing his ass off at the week he'd been having so far. He started off the week being so concerned that it would really chap his ass to not talk to Mercedes, it did, but strangely not in the way he assumed. He had been forced to pay more attention to his homework at night because she wasn't there for him to be feeling up.

It had been funny attempting a God Squad meeting with Mercedes and I not being able to communicate. We knew the other was going to show up so we both brought backup. She brought Tina and I brought Mike. We didn't think it through very well. A couple to speak for us to each other when we weren't supposed to be worried about those sort of things. It was a mess, but hilarious. They didn't want to be there what's so ever. And they weren't interested in what we were talking about.

Thankfully we did get through the meeting, but it was still a mess of 'Tina don't you think this is a good idea and that other MEMBERS would enjoy it. AND 'Mike, don't you think this is a good idea for this club?' Hot mess!

And then he'd gotten a chance to hang out with Finn, Puck and Artie. It was a truly a bro day. The night worked out perfectly until Puck pulled out some old ass raunchy porn. I didn't want to watch it, but this was the first time I'd gone without Mercedes touch for over 12hrs since I'd gotten back from Kentucky. Yeah NEVER again will I watch a 1980 something porn with ANYONE. I mean the bush on those women, I think my cock shrunk as soon as they dropped their panties. And THEN, the kicker, it was in Spanish. So not only did it suck because of all the hairy bush, but then they were speaking in Spanish. Damnit, now I'm gonna need my woman back. Well, once my poor dick recovers.

Next day at lunch was just as pitiful as the previous two days. Sam and I kept watching each other and were having issues with it. Damn if I wasn't suddenly using that toy that my cousin sent me for my birthday. I promised myself I wouldn't but every night when I thought of Sam and the fact that we hadn't been able to touch each other for days, egh it was just too much.

And then there was the fact that Sam just HAD to sing to me in Glee. He just HAD to do it. I was thankful that he was wearing that pitiful pair of shoes or I would have lost it. Damn that boyfriend of mine and those black tight pants, but THOSE SHOES killed me every single time. My juices would start flowing and then suddenly, egh ugly shoes. Lady parts shrunk. But damn that man, how I love him!

I heard snapping next to my ear and broke out of my fantasy. I looked over and the girls were all looking at me. "What?"

"Girl where in the world was your brain?"

"Oh I'm sorry." I picked up a carrot stick and slowly ate it.

"And then you're eating rabbit food again, oh hell no! Don't you fuckin start that bullshit again with the eating of no other a bunch of veggies and such." Santana was damn near yelling at Mercedes.

"Woo hold the hell down Satan! I am not going back to eating rabbit food, I love my current figure." Mercedes stroked her happily size 14 body and winked at Santana. "I'm not gonna mess with this perfection anymore!"

"Alright now bitch, don't you allow a single music exec to say a single word about you needing to change whenever that day comes."

"Alright, I'm listening to you." Mercedes bit into her turkey and Havarti cheese sandwich and smiled at Santana. Mercedes looked over at Sam who was already looking at her. She stroked her eyes up and down his frame and smiled and he smiled back. She moved her body to a beat only she was hearing in her head and he seemed to be hearing the same sound. Mercedes could feel her face flush and it was if his fingertips were touching her again. Oh, these connected moments were such a great thing.

"Would you two stop eye fucking and just talk to each other! Damn I'm wearing a damn short skirt and I can feel all that punt up frustration just crawling up it!" Santana fanned under her skirt with one of her folders.

Mercedes looked over at Sam who was looking over at her and shook her head. "We are going to prove this to each other and ANYONE else; we can deal without talking for a week."

"All the singing you've been doing and you claim to not be talking, I don't know." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with Santana's hair.

Mercedes looked at Sam one last time and turned around to her friends. God, she HATED when Brittany spoke wisdom; it was just about as bad as when Quinn got on her soapbox.

Mercedes walked down the hallway headed to her locker from her last class of the day. She only had to deal with not talking to Sam for one more day. She could do this, especially because Emma said it was only a school week and not a full actual week. She leaned in her locker getting out the different books that she needed to do homework in and felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around seeing Sam standing next to her. She was getting ready to speak and he put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. She grabbed what she needed out of her locker and followed him to the parking lot.

He motioned for her to come to his truck. She leaned up again the cab of the truck with her arms folded. Looking into the back of the truck she couldn't help but remember all of the good times they'd spent in it, especially the hotness that happened last 4th of July. Sam tilted his head and towards the other side of the truck and she walked to the passenger side. He slid into his seat and she followed suit. Sam turned on his iPod to a song that actually existed on her iPod. It was DLG's 'No Morira'. He KNEW she loved that song, ever since she saw it on BET's weekend rotation some years prior to. Damn him!

As the song started Sam handed Mercedes the printed out translation of the song. _**(the translation follows)**_

**(No Morirá, no mori...ah DLG)**

**El amor que me das  
>Toco mi corazón<br>Y no pude ver  
>un mundo mucho mejor<strong>

**Solo junto a ti**  
><strong>Yo he vuelto a ser feliz<strong>  
><strong>Bendita sea mi suerte<strong>  
><strong>Que nos proteja siempre.<strong>

**Tu...Mi gran amor**  
><strong>Nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamás morirá<strong>

**No morirá, yo se que nuestro amor**  
><strong>No morirá, porque es eterno<strong>  
><strong>Y siempre será<strong>  
><strong>Amor sin condición, Amor sincero y verdadero<strong>  
><strong>No morirá..<strong>  
><strong>Somos tal para cual<strong>  
><strong>Unidos como leña al fuego<strong>  
><strong>hasta El final.<strong>

**No morirá, no morí,**  
><strong>No morirá, no morí...<strong>

**El amor que me das**  
><strong>Lleno mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Calmando me la sed<strong>  
><strong>Que sentía sin amor<strong>

**No hay nadie como tu**  
><strong>Lucero, un rayo de luz<strong>  
><strong>Me has hecho tan feliz<strong>  
><strong>Nada me importa nada mas que tu amor<strong>

**Tu...Mi gran amor**  
><strong>Nuestro amor, nuestro amor jamas morirá<strong>

**No morirá, yo se que nuestro amor**  
><strong>No morirá, porque es eterno<strong>  
><strong>Y siempre sera<strong>  
><strong>Amor sin condición, Amor sincero y verdadero<strong>  
><strong>No morirá,<strong>  
><strong>Somos tal para cual<strong>  
><strong>Unidos como leña al fuego<strong>  
><strong>hasta El final<strong>  
><strong>Yo se que nuestro amor<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, porque es eterno<strong>  
><strong>No morirá<strong>

**No morirá, no morí, (No morirá)**  
><strong>No morirá, no morí, (No morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morí, (No morirá)<strong>

**No morirá**

**(Nuestro amor, y durara para siempre... No morirá)**  
><strong>Y que dure para siempre (No morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Este amor tan caliente (No Morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Bendita sea mi suerte (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>De yo poder quererte (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>(Nuestro amor, y durara para siempre... No morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Amor eterno (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>De aquí al cielo (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Uhuhuhuuuu (no morirá)<strong>

**No morirá (no morirá)**  
><strong>Y tu veras (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Oooo baby, Oo baby (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Yeaaaaaaaahahah<strong>

**En mi mente se quedo,**  
><strong>Este amor tan grande entre tu y yo<strong>  
><strong>Days go by<strong>  
><strong>Weeks go by<strong>  
><strong>Years go by, and<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morí,<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirárarara<strong>

**no morirárarara**  
><strong>no morirárarara<strong>  
><strong>aha yeah, baby, whoa<strong>

**watch me now**

**DLG, sabroso, como chocolate**  
><strong>Mi corazón va, late que late<strong>  
><strong>DLG stands for Dark Latin Groove<strong>  
><strong>We make your body move<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirárarara<strong>  
><strong>no morirárarara<strong>  
><strong>no morirárarara<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, a a a a a a a<strong>  
><strong>No morirárarara<strong>  
><strong>No morirárarara<strong>

**No morirá nuestro amor**  
><strong>No morirá nuestro amor (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Cada vez que te veo<strong>  
><strong>Se me sube la presión (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Por que no pude olvidar<strong>  
><strong>Los momentos que pasé (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Por eso yo te digo<strong>  
><strong>Que siempre te amaré (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá<strong>  
><strong>No morirá, no morirá (no morirá)<strong>

**No morirá (no morirá)**  
><strong>Amor eterno (no morirá)<strong>  
><strong>Oh…<strong>

English

**Will never die**

(Note this is a translation of the message.. word for word translation loses the meaning of the verse}

the love that you give me  
>touched me heart<br>i couldn't picture a better world , only next to you  
>im happy once again,<br>blessed be my luck,  
>may it protect us always<br>you, my greatest love  
>this love between us<br>our love will never die  
>will never die!<br>i know that our love will never die  
>because its eternal<br>it will always be an unconditional love;  
>a Sincere and true love<br>will never die  
>we are meant for each other<br>united like heat to flame  
>till the end, it will not die<br>the love that you give  
>has filled my heart<br>quenching the thirst  
>that i felt without love<br>there's nothing quite like you  
>you are a ray of light;<br>you've made me so happy  
>nothing matters more then your love<br>you, my greatest love  
>this love between us<br>our love will never die

Sam sat there the entire time. They were enclosed in that truck with just their breath to warm them in the early February air. As the song ended Mercedes sat there with tears in her eyes, she'd never known the translation to this song and for him to seek out the lyrical translation truly meant so much to her. She turned to him and was getting ready to kiss him. He put his two fingers to her lips and quickly stroked her neck while allowing his eyes to linger on her lips.

She heard a tap on the window and saw Quinn standing outside telling her to come out. She crushed the translation to her chest and slid out of the car. She walked out hugging Quinn tightly and turned and smiled at Sam and walked away.

That night Mercedes sat in front of her computer on Skype. She had decided that she needed Evans time and since she couldn't get it from Sam she'd get it from his family. She attempted to play Barbie's with Stacy, but it didn't REALLY work when all you had was a boxed Barbie that you refused to take out of the box.

Next up had been Stevie who was debating with her about Young Justice and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. As much as she LOVEEEEEEEED both shows she was still reeling from the break that Young Justice had been on and how much they both had originally missed the characters that they had come to love, but thank God he show would be back soon. Strangely Ben 10 had been taking a bit of a more adult stand on their story telling. Mercedes wasn't going to tell him what she thought Charmcaster and Michael had been doing in the world of Magic.

By the time she was on the computer with Mary and Dwight she was darn near in tears. Strangely they told her something she was shocked to hear, her parents had been seeing Sam this past week. WHAT THE F? Damn that boyfriend of hers and damn those parents of hers. Oh well, let them do as they pleased. She did know that she didn't want to deal with anyone else ever being her in-laws then the Evans. They loved her unconditionally, even when it had nothing to do with their son. She would love them for the rest of her life. She truly had already adopted them as family. By midnight she signed off of her Skype and headed down into the kitchen to get a quick word in with her parents if they might still be awake.

She hadn't really talked to them this past week, but she thought that maybe now was as good enough time as ever to talk to them. She looked around and grabbed an apple not seeing her parents in the common areas downstairs, which meant they were already in bed.

Oh well, better luck next time. Ashe was headed upstairs she thought, 'better yet' and she headed to their bedroom door. She knocked lightly and walked in hoping to God she wasn't going to see ANYTHING she NEVER wanted to see. She poked her head around the corner and saw that her father was fast asleep and her mom was up still up watching TV.

"Mom?"

"What's up honey?" Her mom propped herself further up in her bed looking at her youngest child with love in her eyes.

"At the beginning of this week I was SO mad at you, but now I get it!"

"Do you? Do you TRULY get the reasoning behind your fathers' and my actions?"

"Yeah, I do and I know that no matter what silliness Sam and I have done this week when we finally talk again our bond will be even stronger then it was originally. So thank you!"

"You are welcome! Oh and I do a week of silence from your dad all the time! I'm surprised you haven't noticed all the times it's happened. Mary and I know that a week of silence ALWAYS sparks a man's passion. NOT that your man needs anymore passion, but still."

"True, he doesn't need ANYMORE passion mom! Granted, he still hasn't spent all of said passion on me so sleep easy!"

"Honey, even when he FINALLY does, I will still sleep easy. I know you are in good hands. I wouldn't work so hard to make sure it all works out otherwise!" Mercedes ran to the side of her parents' bed and hugged her mom and headed to bed.

Mercedes looked at the clock as she thought up a new song to sing for Mr. Schue to maybe try out for Nationals. She wasn't really playing or even thinking of the damn song, she was thinking of the fact that in less than five minutes she'd be able to talk to her boyfriend once again. She had warned bodily harm to all of her friends if they interrupted she and Sam's reunion at 1pm. She even had a good reason not to be in her next class. She was free to enjoy her Sam and her reunion in. Oh shoot, it was 10 seconds til time.

She jumped up and walked into the hallway, as she turned towards the interception of the four hallways she saw Sam walking towards her. She took a deep breath rubbing her chest lightly and moved towards him. As they met in the middle she was at a loss for words. She went to speak and nothing came out. Sam smiled back and mouthed, 'I know!'

She took another deep breath and as she was getting ready to say something, ANYTHING Sam grabbed her kissing her with all the passion that was behind a pent up week of no kisses and not talking. As we pulled apart Sam looked down intensely into my eyes.

"It's on! For Valentine's day, there will be no more waiting."

Mercedes knew what this week of silence had brought to her, the promise of the end of her virginity!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song mentioned in this chapter was No Morira by DLG, SUCH a good song! I did actually hear it for the first time on BET's gospel brunch of weekend something or another. I was going to put more odds and ends into this chapter but my family came home and the chapter seemed to get shaped because of their presence.**

**Thank you SO much for reading, next up is my spin on Heart and then a lot of things will change, maybe. **

**Review if you get a chance and THANK YOU for all of my reviewers. You have no idea how much you all warm my heart. Actually anyone who has been reading my series has been leaving a warm space within me. Thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Strange but I've been wanting to rewrite the Heart episode ever since I saw it, not that we don't ALL love to see Sam cry BUT, I'm not about that at all. I think I'm love Sam too much to see him sad OR without Mercedes. I'm a sucker for their love!**

**I will also say, it's not a good idea to try to write about Samcedes after having watched William Levi. My brain is in a HAPPY happy place and it may truly show up in this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee, but I do own my own craziness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Mercedes danced around her bedroom cleaning up. She was still having a Latin love feeling coursing through her even though Spanish week ended the second Mr. Schue stepped down as McKinley's Spanish teacher.

Well she didn't need Mr. Schue to tell her what kind of music to groove to and right now she was imagining she was Jennifer Lopez on a beach rolling around with sexy ass William Levy. She fanned herself thinking of every rippling inch she had seen of that man in that video and then every rippling inch she'd seen of him when she'd looked him up online. Wow, if I didn't have Sam I'd take off to find myself some hot Latin ass!

She wasn't sure how in the world this Valentine's Day was going to go with her and Sam, but they would get hotel room if they had to. Granted, her parents did say that they were supposed to DO IT in the house. Sam strangely had already talked to the guy that own the motel that he and his family use to live in and that guy was willing to rent us a room for a night. I just don't know how I feel about it.

Oh well, back to dancing and cleaning. Maybe she needed to make an appointment to wax something or do something special with herself.

Hearing Shakira's La Tortura she felt in a good mood either way. She and Sam would figure this all out. They would happily make it all work out, but she did put Nair on her list of things to buy for this week.

Mercedes was twisting and shaking her hips left and right as she felt hands pull her close. If she hadn't known it was her boyfriend she would have screamed. Granted no one else smelled like the spicy sweet masculine scent of Sam so she was luckily safe. She leaned back into Sam and rotating her hips like she'd always seen Shakira doing in her videos. She smiled as his hands gripped her waist. Mercedes rotated her hips and leaned her head back on Sam's shoulder, rocking him to the rhythm of the beat. She reached a hand up around his neck stroking the back of his hair line. "I love when you come over." She turned around and Sam pulled her back into him connecting their bodies back together.

A sexy tango was now playing on her iPod, damn her for always putting artists on the thing when she was in a sexy mood. Goten Project was gonna end up getting her half naked with their sexy music and her parents were downstairs.

Sam lifted Mercedes and her legs wrapped around his back. He pressed a hand at the small of her back and was grinding their hips together. Mercedes looked down at him and was leaning her face down to kiss him when a knock came to her door. She dropped her legs and stood in front of Sam knowing she didn't want her parents to see his impressive boner. She cleared her throat and hopefully didn't sound lustful. "Enter." She yelled out fixing her disheveled clothes.

"Hey honey, we were just wondering if Sam was going to be staying for dinner."

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and almost moaned as the pressure pushed against her hard nipples. Damn her parents and their need to mess up a good moment. At least for once it was her father instead of her mother.

She tapped her foot counting to ten, they knew anytime Sam came over after swim practice that he would stay for dinner. She could feel Sam rub his hands up and down her arms in a soothing matter, so she mustered up her sweetest sounding voice, "Of course he is daddy."

"Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure. We're having steak and mashed potatoes. Oh and some green beans too."

"Alright, thank you daddy. Just call us when dinner is ready!"

She blinked her eyes at her father and he looked her and Sam up and down. "Okay." He was turning to close the door again. "I know you think your mother and I are trying to ruin your love life, especially after we told you that you could do as you please in the house. It's just, you're my baby Mercedes." Her dad put his head down and she rushed to hug her dad.

Her father wiped his eyes and she pulled his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "I'll always be your daughter, daddy. You just have to let me grow up. You trust me and you trust Sam."

Oliver Jones watery eyes met Sam's across his daughter's bedroom. "You know I love you like you were my own Sam!" He rubbed his chest and turned his head away not wanting to cry.

Mercedes felt herself smooshed between her emotional father and her equally emotional boyfriend. She moved her head up and tried to breath as the filing in a manly cookie. "Alright you guys, I can't breathe!"

The guys moved apart apologizing to Mercedes and shook hands. "I'm gonna go downstairs and help your mom with dinner. I'll see you guys in a little while." As he closed the door they could hear a muffled, _go back to what you were doing._

Mercedes turned back to Sam who was wiping his eyes still. "Awww, that's why I fell in love with you, you're just like my dad!" She grabbed him and held him to her as he got his emotions under control. She stroked his back and swayed with him as 'Sara Smiles' played in the background.

Mercedes kissed Sam the next morning as they entered school. She was headed to the library during 1st period class and he had to meet Coach Roz for a swim team meeting before heading to his 1st class. She rushed to her locker grabbing her different books that she would need for class and a few books she needed to return to the library. She juggled the books, a latte and her clutch bag. Mercedes was looking down counting her books to make sure she had all of them as she walked off in the direction of the library and didn't see the figure head in the same path as her.

She bounced off of the dreaded boy who had been looking at a listing of his class schedule. Mercedes saw her latte fly into the air and in slow motion saw it come back down. Mr. Dreads caught her cup without spilling a single drop. "Oh my God, I am SO incredibly sorry. Let me help you with your stuff." The kid smiled at her and moved his feet back just barely missing her high heeled foot stepping on his Birkenstock foot. As Mercedes righted her books and separated her stuff from his he smiled handing her back her drink. She looked down at his schedule and smiled. "Are you brand new to McKinley?"

"What gave me away?"

She took him his long dreads, tats and shoes and smiled. "Your class schedule. Its mid-year and you have a brand new schedule. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen you around here." She shifted the books and purse to one arm and put her latte on the ground. Putting out her hand for him to shake she said, "I'm Mercedes Jones."

He shook her hand happily, "I'm Joe Hart. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joe. Do you need any help finding your classrooms or your locker?"

He looked at the paper and around himself, "That would be awesome, but wouldn't you get in trouble for missing your class?"

She shook her head, "I thankfully am a really good student and I'll just pop by the library to tell my teacher what I'm up to."

"Righteous!"

"Follow me Joe." Joe followed behind her and she noticed that some of his tat's looked like bible quotes, plus he had a little bible with him. He also had a guitar slung over his back. She couldn't help but be intrigued. After they got to the library she dropped off her books in the return slot and rushed to her teacher to tell what she was up to. Her teacher happily wrote her a hall pass and sent her on her way. "Alright Joe, let's go and get you acquainted to William McKinley High."

Mercedes practically vibrated she was so excited by the actions that happened during the God Squad meeting. Not only did Quinn come back BUT now they also had Joe Hart, their very own resident modern day Teen Jesus! Yes, God Squad was certainly looking up.

She sent Quinn to the office to have them print of some copies of the flyer they made up for the singing telegrams, while she and Sam went to the computer lab to get the flyer up on the school blog and on Facebook. The second that she posted the damned flyer onto Facebook she got a text message. She looked at her phone and handed it to Sam. He looked at it weirdly until he noticed who it was from. "Oh man, it's your best friend! What do you want me to tell him?"

Mercedes looked at the screen and started writing down the requests that were already coming on. "Tell him to PayPal me the money and ask him what song he wants." Mercedes went back to checking the incoming messages and Sam turned the phone towards her showing her his choice. "Stereo Hearts, from Gym Class Heroes. Interesting pick." She thought really fast, "Do you want to take the rap and we let Joe do the majority of Adam Levine's part?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I never get to show off my rap skills! And I've got mad skills woman."

Mercedes put her hand over her mouth. "Yep, you're a rap master babe!"

"Just call me Trouty!"

Things had gone so well with the Stereo Hearts performance. There weren't any upset people who hated on their performance or people trying to slushy them. It went, perfect! I guess it goes to show that everyone was totally excited feelin' the Valentine's sprit. So it didn't even faze him when Santana asked them to sing a song to Brittany. They had to turn around and sing 3 other songs that day at different times.

What did bum him out was Rory's choice to lie to Glee club about being deported. That kid was able to stay in America for a while to come. He was shocked that Brittany didn't call him on his shit, well but maybe she just doesn't know. Granted Rory did think that when Sam said to fight for a woman you should fight incredibly dirty. Granted, if he'd had to fight someone for Mercedes he would have said he was being shipped to the moon on the first rocket to cause off Earth colonization. But, well who cares what he would do. Granted, he did tell Rory that and he did tell Rory to buy the dog. Hmm, well maybe Rory was just doing what he needed to do to get the girl. I was his Valentine's Day sponsor, so obviously the kid had been listening as I told him what I'd do to fight for my woman. I just hoped that Sugar was worth the issue, Rory is a good kid, but he may have found an enemy with Artie. Granted, Artie may just find someone else to crush on soon enough.

The God Squad question of the day, 'how does Joe feel about singing to gay people?' Quinn, Mercedes and I have no problem at all with singing whomever a song. If you pay your money, you get a song. Hell, in Glee we sung to anyone who would listen including the hateful people who repeatedly threw things and belittled us. Such is life I guess. I can't imagine my life without Kurt, Blaine and even Santana in it. Who am I to ever judge anyone and the bible is all about not judging others, because we will always end up pointing the finger back at ourselves.

Quinn said, 'We have to think about the facts and be honest with ourselves because that's what being Christian is about.' What the fuck was that? Who is she talking to? Me and Cedes are totally honest and know all of the facts. Don't tell me Cede talk to her about us having sex. Egh, I don't need a safe sex conversation to be had with my ex-girlfriend. That would be far TOO awkward and it is just NOT gonna happen. I'd almost would rather have Puck give me sex advice and I NEVER want to hear sex advice from him.

Either way, I've got my present for my woman and I'm going to give it to her. Only 12hrs and counting to our Valentine's night. Was I nervous, NOPE, I'd put her off for 8 months now and tonight was perfect. I was gonna make it as perfect as I could possibly make anything. She won't regret that we waited all these months and the second that our virginity is gone it's gonna be all-night long Sam and Mercedes fuckfest. WELL, we'll be making love but a fuckfest does sound quite fun!

It seemed as if God was smiling on our union. Mercedes parents had to make an emergency trip to Chicago to visit Mercedes mom's sister. Sam had no idea what was up, actually neither did Mercedes BUT he did know that the house was now free for them to not have to go to the motel tonight. They'd left out on early Sunday and wouldn't be back until possibly mid Wednesday at the earliest. Her parents already knew I'd be there on Valentine's Day night so there was no need to talk about it or wonder. Just know from here forward Valentine's Day is the day I deflowered my sweet Cedey!

I walked up to Mercedes locker and tapped her on her right shoulder and stood to her left.

"Hey hon, what's up?"

"I got you something." He gave her the chocolate heart box and when she opened it she saw the little red statue. "It's a statue of St. Valentine. Well actually they were all out of St. Valentine's, so I took one of the Three Wise Men and painted it red to look like…"

She looked at the little statue and smiled. Kissing him softly on the lips, "You are so thoughtful." She looked down at the statue and then back at Sam. "Are you trying to butter me up for tonight?"

"You're flirting with me and I like it! So it's only so many hours left until I get all up in it. I just can't wait." He was whispering in her ear and stroking her back. "So, you gonna be my Valentine?"

"Sam, when have I not been your valentine?" She felt her phone vibrate and she seemed to tear up.

"What's wrong babe?"

She seemed to pet the statue absently. "Well, I've been following Lydia Lee's and Derrick Storms relationship for years and just today it came out that he cheated on her. She loved him! I thought that they were going to be together forever." She pouted and Sam took the phone from her to read the article. The relationship was pretty wild, but he had a feeling a lot of what was claimed about the relationship was just for the public.

"Babe, we would never do something like this to each other."

Mercedes looked up at Sam and smiled. "I know Sam. We are stronger than them and we have a far better foundation."

"Exactly! Will you sing a song with me in Glee today?"

Mercedes looked at her phone and the article one last time and put it away. "What would you like to sing?"

I closed St. Valentine's back in his box and pulled her into the music room.

**[Sam]**

**Ooh...ooh**

**Umm...ooh**

**La...la...la**

**Ooh...yeah**

**[Sam]**

**I never knew such a day could come**

**And I never knew such a love could be inside of one**

**And I never knew what my life was for**

**But now that you're here I know for sure**

**[Mercedes]**

**I never knew til I looked in your eyes {oh baby}**

**I was incomplete til the day you walked into my life {umm...hmm}**

**And I never knew that my heart could feel so precious and pure**

**One love so real, real**

**[Sam]**

**Can i just see you every morning when (every morning, babe)**

**I open my eyes**

**Can i just feel your heart beating beside me every night (every day)**

**Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time**

**(Can I just spend my life) Can I just spend my life with you {umm...hmm}**

**[Sam]**

**Now baby the days and the weeks and the years will roll by**

**But nothing will change the love inside of you and i**

**[Mercedes]**

**And baby I'll never find any words that could explain**

**Just how much my heart, my life, my soul you've changed**

**[Mercedes]**

**Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands**

**Can we tell God and the whole world I'm your woman and you're my man**

**Can you just feel how much i love you with one touch of my hand**

**Can i just spend my life with you**

**[Sam]**

**No touch has ever felt so wonderful (you are incredible)**

**[Mercedes]**

**Not a deeper love I've ever known {never let you go}**

**[Sam & Mercedes]**

**I swear this love is true [now and forever to you, to you...oh...oh] [tone**

**change]**

**[Sam & Mercedes]**

**Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes**

**Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night**

**Can we just feel this way together til the end of all time**

**Can I just spend my life with you**

**Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands**

**Can we tell God and the whole world**

**{You're my woman} and (you're my man)**

**Can you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand**

**Can I just spend my life with you**

**Can I just spend my life with you**

**Can I just spend my life with you [forever here with you]**

**Can I just spend my life with you**

**[Mercedes] Can I just see you every morning when i open my eyes**

**[Sam & Mercedes] Oooh...oooh  
><strong>

Mercedes was staring deeply up into his eyes as he stared down into her eyes both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow, am I allowed to FINALLY fangirl out, seriously? That shit was hot! You two are getting ready to finally fuck, are you?"

Mercedes gave Santana a look and Sam couldn't help but fall out. Granted, most of him just wanted to pull Mercedes straight to the floor and do her right her, but the floor of the music room was not a good place for their first time.

Mr. Schue finally closed his mouth after several seconds to attempt to reprimand Santana.

"Come on Mr. Schue, you know we are all turned on by that display of interracial lovin'! Someone tell me I'm not the only one."

The room was filled with everyone either fanning themselves or agreeing with Santana.

"I totally ship Samcedes! I knew they'd be together before they even dated." Everyone looked at Brittany looking for clarification. "A fairy told me." And just like that everyone had the steam blown out of their sails and turned back to Sam and Mercedes eye fucking each other once again.

Mercedes tried to keep calm as she got dressed that night. Her sheets, pillows and comforter were clean. She'd vacuumed three times! Everything she could appropriately shave on her body had been shaved and then Naired. She had so much lotion on her body she was slippery, she refused to have any part of her ashy tonight. It didn't matter that every inch of her had been seen by Sam. She just didn't care, tonight was totally different then all those other moments.

Would they be hungry afterward? She didn't know so she made several sandwiches and put them back in the fridge. Sam loved sweet tea so she made a batch. Should she have bought lube, she didn't know. She was always wet enough, but she didn't know if she was wet enough to lubricate this cock inside of her.

She was full of nervous energy and she needed to expel it before going to sing or she'd crack throughout the God Squad performance. Would she make it through 3 performances? She looked at the time; Sam would be there in 10 minutes to pick her up to head to Sugar's party. No time to rub one out and still look presentable. Oh hell, if she wasn't sure he parents would catch her she'd take a shot of something ANYTHING from their bar in the basement.

Crap, time was ticking away and she just didn't have time to do anything to still her overly beating heart_. This is the man you love and tonight he's giving you the greatest gift he can give to you at this time in your life. _

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of lemonade, drinking it down she felt herself relaxing. She loved Sam more than even dreams could have foreseen. She was leaned up again the counter when she heard him walk into the house. She finished her drink, rinsed her glass and put it in the dishwasher. She turned around and there was Sam, he looked so incredibly handsome. She went to attack his mouth, but he had another idea. He inhaled the scent of her neck and hair. She couldn't help but moan.

"Damn you smell good." He growled, truly growled! "You look insanely beautiful Cede. My heart, literally stopped when you turned around! God I love you so much." He pulled her close. "Woman, if we weren't doing these God Squad performances I'd say fuck em' tonight and we'd just stay here and get our first Valentine's Day celebration on. You know I've never been with a girlfriend on Valentine's Day before."

"I know, I've always been single on Valentine's Day too. Never again, right Sam?"

"NEVER EVER!"

First the God Squad sang a Sade medley, just serenading the couples in the room and then they followed that up with Cherish/Cherish mash up of Madonna's version and the Association's. Their set finally finished with the House of Love by Amy Grant and Vince Gill, which Joe first had an issue singing, but after he figured he had no issues singing to anyone and that love is love he figured he was not going to be upset about singing a song by adulterers. Granted, we had to explain to them that the adultery was more in the mind and the heart then the physical act. If love is love, you can't shame a couple who fall in love and out of love with their original spouses.

By the time that a non-eye-patched Blaine showed up the room went nuts. Mercedes couldn't help but jump back up on the stage to sing 'Love Shack'. As she sang the song she loved to look out into the crowd and see Sam dancing with Santana. She just loved when they got along, but Santana was having a good night and she seemed to be loving me and my boyfriend so much she wanted to spend all sorts of time with us. And she loved to watch us make out, but that is a whatever situation.

As soon as the song ended Sam grabbed my hand ushering me out of Breadstix. I was only able to quickly say bye to our friends as he pulled me out of the door. I could hear Puck chanting something disgusting as we rushed outside and straight into Sam's truck.

_Here we go, breathe easy Mercedes!_

Sam was so glad that he and Mercedes decided that after their week of silence they didn't want to allow anyone to dictate how their relationship went. Their parents raised them well and they were truly in love, not just looking for an easy lay. After 8 ½ months of dating the truly perfect time was here.

Mercedes fiddled with her hands as Sam drove to her house. She didn't know why she was nervous; this was Sam, her Sam. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her and she was very much in love with him.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand, intertwining their fingers. "If you don't want to do this tonight…." He sighed, "If you aren't ready…"

"I can never be any more ready Sam. You never rushed or pressured me. You've been so gentle with everything, thank you. "

"Cede, I need to thank you for allowing me every step that lead to tonight. I love you more than any words I could come up with." He pulled up in front of the Jones household and turned off the car.

"I love you too babe."

Sam got out of the car and ran around to her side to let her out. He grabbed his overnight bag from the backseat and slide his arm around her pulling her close. Mercedes looked up at Sam as she unlocked the door. "We will never be the same after tonight. It's not a bad thing. I'm just glad that I waited, that it's you I get to share this with." Sam closed the front door and slowly led Mercedes to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mercedes, I can't imagine doing this with anyone else. I've never been more overjoyed Quinn was frigid and that Santana didn't want me. Thank GOD for that damned celibacy club!" Sam stroked her cheek with his thumb. He loved to see the contrasts of their skin tones.

"Yeah, so true. You know, I thank God every night for you."

Sam knew she was stalling, but it was ok. He held her hand tightly and guided her up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door once they were inside. "I thank God after every kiss from your gorgeous lips" He kissed her lips. "Touch from your soft hands," He took her hands and stroked his stomach against them. "Look from your amazing eyes and word you grace me with."

Mercedes knew she was done for with that sentence, especially the actions he displayed with them. She pulled Sam close and grabbed ahold of his hair and kissed him. She ran her tongue back and forth against Sam's lower lip, hearing him moan as he opened his mouth to her. Sam grabbed her around the waist deepening the kiss. Mercedes was so wet, she could feel her juice pooling in her panties and start to wet her thighs.

She needed Sam naked now. She pushed his jacket off of his arms and threw it; yanked his buttons open on his vest and slide it off his shoulders and tossed it in the direction of his jacket on the floor. Mercedes then pulled at his white t-shirt freeing it from his waist and unbuckling his belt.

Sam groaned as he continued the kiss as Mercedes caressed his naked back, scaling her nails up and down his flesh. It felt so good to him, he needed to feel her naked against him. He unbuckled her belt, as she pushed off her sweater and his hands found her zipper sliding it down her back. He pulled her dress from her shoulders and watched it as it fell to the floor in a red pool around her feet. He kicked his shoes off and took off his pants quickly not wanting to be without her touch for long.

Sam stood in his purple boxer briefs and Mercedes was only in her matching red and black strapless bra and lacey panties. Sam could smell her wetness, her smell made him want to act like an animal of sorts. He'd happily beat his chest and swing from a vine like Tarzan just to be close to that scent. But, he couldn't rush this, he needed it to last.

Sam escorted Mercedes to the bed. She laid down and he laid down next to her. He couldn't help but stare at her, so was so beautiful and she was all his. "Hi."

Mercedes blushed and ducked her head, "Hi."

Sam feathered his fingers across her stomach causing the skin to twitch from the touch. Sam kept her eyes captured as he slid a hand across the drenched crotch of her panties. "I can't wait to taste you Cede!" Sam moved to go between her legs and she stopped him.

"Sam, I know you want to make this perfect and that's great. It will be perfect because it's with you! We've been in foreplay mode for 8 ½ months now. I am READY Sam, I can't get ANY wetter." She slide her hand against his cock, "And you can't get any harder. I want you, Right now!"

Mercedes stood up and had Sam help her slide back the bedding. She removed her bra and panties. Sam slipped out of his briefs throwing them as Mercedes got under the sheets. "Baby, you know I love your body! You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman. I hope you'll never grow tired of me saying that." Sam slid his body between Mercedes thighs and pulled the sheet over his back. He kissed her lips, nibbling them as he inserted a finger into her slit. She was so right and dripping wet.

He pulled out his finger licking it slowly, savoring her taste. Sam wrapped his hand around his hard erection and stroked it up and down Mercedes outer lips. They'd done this part before, but they'd never gone past it. Mercedes said his name and knew that it was time to slowly work himself inside of her. He put an inch inside and her inner walls clenched him, squeezing his cock head like crazy.

"Oooohh."

Sam took the sound as a means to move forward. Half an inch in and Sam could feel resistance of her virginity. He thought he'd ripped this damned thing back over the summer when they were all fingers and mouths.

"It's okay Sam, do it! I love you."

"I love you baby." He pushed forward and Mercedes let out a loud gasp and sucked in a breath. Sam stopped and felt her tighten around him squeezing him like a vice. Sam went to pull back and she gasped again and he moaned.

After a second she panted, "Do that again Sam!"

Sam knew she must hurt down there, but she asked for more. "Do you need to relax a few minutes? I'm okay with that." He was deep breathing trying to calm down.

"Boy you'd better fuck me with that big ass cock of yours!" Sam paused, then surged forward and Mercedes eyes crossed. "Fuck, ugh. Yes Sam!"

Sam pulled back and pumped forward again finally finding a rhythm as Mercedes hips bumped up against his. He clutched the pillows next to Mercedes head and gritted his teeth. He wasn't gonna last. He wanted her to enjoy this.

"Sam?" Mercedes looked at his face all tight with concentration. "Baby, relax." She stroked his hair and grabbed a handful when Sam hit her deep inside. "Egh, Sam, wait. Egh, not that deep. Oh God it's too deep."

"Too deep? I thought you wanted me to fuck the shit out of you with my big ass cock." He smirked.

"You cocky ass! It's so ddddeep."

"That means you like it." He smiled again, "You gonna come hard Cede?" He whispered in her ear.

Sam moved his hand between their bodies and stroked her clit. Mercedes yelped and grabbed his hand. "Think I'll cum without you doing that?"

Sam knew that challenging look on Mercedes face, he just didn't know if he could live up to it. "Baby I don't even know how I've lasted this long. It's my first time too."

Mercedes lifted up her back coming closer to Sam. "I know we're giving each other a gift. If you need to cum, I'll understand."

Sam wrapped his arms around her back keeping their upper bodies in contact and started pistoning in and out of Mercedes as fast as he could. He could hear Mercedes breathing deeply as his blood roared in his ears. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm start.

Mercedes could feel herself cuming and couldn't help scratching Sam's back. She screamed out and could feel Sam cuming inside of her as her own juices rushed from her.

Sam and Mercedes laid there intertwine in each other's arms not wanting to let the other go. Mercedes pulled back noticing the hickey she'd left on Sam's neck. And she couldn't help but to start giggling.

"Baby, we just made love for the first time and you're laughing. That isn't a confidence booster!" Sam knew her laughter wasn't about their love making, but still.

"Sorry, it's just I put a huge hickey on your neck and scratched you all over your back. Don't you have a swim meet coming up?" Sam gave an 'oh shit' look and Mercedes laughed harder. "Maybe we can put some make up on you or….."

Mercedes went to laugh again and Sam stopped her. "I am enjoying this pillow talk, but if you keep laughing we're gonna end up making love again. I'm getting harder each time you laugh and I'm still inside you."

Mercedes said oh and covered her mouth. "Okay, how about we take a shower and get a snack. If we're gonna make love again before we go to sleep." She sighed, "Or we take separate showers and go to sleep afterward, we do have school tomorrow by the way."

"Yeah we do have school in the morning. Hmm." Sam looked over at the clock, it was only midnight. "But, we prepared to be up late tonight and we can always pop 5hr Energy in the morning if we are too tired. And I have no interest in allowing you to leave this bed, especially since I'm still inside of your luscious body. Mmmm, you have no idea how amazing you feel." Sam slowly moved in and out of her.

"Uhh, Sam we are all st..sticky and we may need some mmm energy from some fff food." Sam grinned down at her as she rolled her head into her pillow smearing what little lipstick she had left on its lavender surface. "Oh damn you!" She hit his back as he grabbed ahold of the headboard allowing just that much more leverage as she tightened around him. "Fine, oh God. How are you already good at this? Damned over-achiever!" Over her moans Sam's laughter was the only sound til she remembered what she'd learned about kegal exercises, she'd teach him! She clenched her inner walls and Sam instantly came collapsing on top of her.

"Fine, a shower and a snack it is! Then maybe, bed. Yeah, I think I need to sleep now."

Mercedes chuckled, "You want to suck your thumb Sam or call your mo…"

Sam bit her nipple causing her to gasp. "Don't mention certain names while I'm deep inside of you woman!"

Sam walked the halls of McKinley with a pep to his step. He had talked Mercedes into making love one last time and they STILL made it to school on time! That's what he was talking about. Plus, her parents still weren't back so they didn't have to deal with a possible parental morning after awkwardness. Oh yeah, today was a good day.

He could hear the Jacksons 5 song 'Be Where You Are' playing in his head and he felt the need to strut like Michael Jackson. He shook hands with random freshman and got high fives from guys on the football team. Hell, even Rick 'the stick' Nelson saw his good mood and wasn't going to piss on his cornflakes, the guy gave him a pat on the back.

Yeah, this was a damn good day and he did a little two step to the side as he headed down the hallway to the music room. As he headed towards the front hallway to pass the office he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Holy shit, look at you! Mercedes must have FINALLY given you some. You're like that dude in 500 Days of Summer." Sam stopped mid merengue move and looked up and there stood Kaydance Cavanaugh, Mercedes cousin. She was leaned up against the door leading into the office with her arms crossed over her middle. Sam knew the loud girl wasn't as confident as she portrayed herself to be, but it was all good. He could see her slightly clutching her light grey cotton and lace blouse.

"Ha! What's up Kaydance?" Sam stopped himself from hugging her, even though they were friends he didn't want to assume it was okay to hug her.

Kaydance played with her teal necklace and squinted her eyes at Sam. "Homegrown, don't act like we aren't family!" She pulled him into a big hug squeezing the crap out him. She pushed him back from the hug and looked at him. "You look good kid! You cleaned up nicely."

Sam had to laugh as he touched his hair. "What in the world are you doing in Lima? Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I transferred here. I'm gonna be living at my aunt and uncles house now." She flung and arm around Sam's back, "Now take me to see my cousin!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hallway. "So are your parents and Jasmine going to be moving here soon?"

"Uh, I don't know. I mean as of right now, no."

"You running from the law Kaydance?" Sam was laughing and then thought better of it and stopped laughing as they approached the music room.

"How dumb would I be getting myself into trouble with my daddy as an Illinois state's attorney? Hmm." She moved her head back and forth in such a Mercedes like way he had to stare for a second and caught himself.

"True, well let me go and grab your cousin. I'll be right back." Sam opened and closed the door to the music room as he heard everyone acting foolish as Mr. Schue attempted to calm them down. He looked up and motioned for Mercedes to come to him. She put down her purse and skipped down to Sam smiling up at him. He could tell she had that smile plastered on all day, oh yeah! "Can you come out in the hall with me for a second; I've got something I want to show you."

"Uh, Mr. Schue Lenny Kravitz parents are trying to head off to have sex!"

Mercedes was in such a good mood she just laughed off Santana's joke. "We'll be right back. Right Sam?" He shook his head. "Mr. Schue, is it okay if we step into the hall?"

"Sure, but don't take long we need start going over our Sectionals playlist."

The couple nodded their heads as Sam opened the door pulling Mercedes outside. As soon as Sam closed the door Mercedes screamed and jumped up and down throwing her arms around first her cousin and then Sam. The girls were holding hands and jumping up and down as Mr. Schue opened the door to check on his students. Before Mr. Schue could get out a word of concerned Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek and then ushered past their teacher.

Mercedes was holding her cousin's hand and stared at her fellow classmates. She was so excited. "You guys, this is my cousin Kaydance! Kaydi, these are my friends!" Mercedes watched her cousin looking around at the group and she felt happy as she saw Kaydi's slight smile.

Kaydance waved at the room. "Hi, it's nice to finally get a chance to see all of you face to face. My cousin talks about you guys, A LOT!"

"Holy shit, you're like a Mercedes with white genes! Tell me I'm not the only one who sees it?" Santana had a funny look on her face.

"Yep, my daddy is half white and then of course my mom is Mercedes mother's sister! Any other comments?" Kaydance seemed to smile bigger with that comment.

Mercedes looked at her younger cousin and was going to pull her around to her, but thought twice about that, so she stood in front of her. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't love a visit from you, but still. Is everything okay?"

Kaydance breathed deeply. "I just needed a change of scenery, so now I'll be staying with you guys and going to McKinley. I mean if you are cool with that."

"Umm, YEAH and I'm sure my parents have already enrolled you so I had no true say so."

"Cuz, of course you have a say so!"

Mercedes didn't even notice that she was still holding Sam's hand. "Sorry hon." She let go of his hand and he went to take a seat. "Mr. Schue, Kaydi has to try out for Glee!" She turned to her cousin. "You have an incredible singing voice, you gotta try out."

"Please, I'd love for us to be graced with more voices."

"You have a song in mind?"

Kaydance shook her head and as Mercedes went to take her seat she grabbed her arm. "But I need you to sing it with me!" Mercedes shook her head knowing that her cousin was probably nervous, even though she shouldn't be. Kaydance whispered the song to Mercedes who quickly smiled. "Just the way we use to sing it, okay! But I don't have any music for it."

Mercedes nodded her head in the direction of the Jazz Band. "They'll somehow know it!" She walked over and told the Piano player who mouthed the name of the song to the rest of the band. Mercedes grabbed two stools and sat down next to her cousin. As the music started she nodded to her cousin and held her hand.

**(Kaydance) How could you do this to me?  
>How could you do this to me?<br>I put my trust in you  
>That's what you're supposed to do<strong>

**How could you tell all those lies**  
><strong>While you're looking dead straight in my eyes?<strong>  
><strong>You're someone I thought I knew<strong>  
><strong>She must have thought so too<strong>

**Before I say goodbye...**  
><strong>(Mercedes) Just tell me why did I give just a little but more<strong>  
><strong>And take just a little bit less<strong>  
><strong>And try just a little bit harder<strong>  
><strong>When it's all just wasted love<strong>

**Oh Why did you kiss me that way?**  
><strong>Why did you stay?<strong>  
><strong>Now it's all just wasted love<strong>

**(Both) Why did you stay, kiss me that way**

**Oh what a waste**

**Why did you stay, kiss me that way**

**Oh what a waste**

**(Kaydance) Looking back now it's all making sense**  
><strong>When you said she was only a friend<strong>  
><strong>Friends who were making love<strong>  
><strong>Was it worth breaking up?<strong>

**All the answers I don't want to know**  
><strong>I'll keep asking for, after I go<strong>  
><strong>The flowers they came too late<strong>  
><strong>You've turned the love to hate (ohh)<strong>

**It's your turn now to cry**  
><strong>(Mercedes) Just tell me why did I give just a little but more<strong>  
><strong>And take just a little bit less<strong>  
><strong>And try just a little bit harder<strong>  
><strong>When it's all just wasted love<strong>

**Why did you kiss me that way?**  
><strong>Why did you stay?<strong>  
><strong>Now it's all just wasted love<strong>

**(Kaydance) We can try and lie, but we both know**  
><strong>Too many things have changed<strong>  
><strong>The memory of her in your arms<strong>  
><strong>Is driving me insane<strong>

**The shattered dream just breaks my heart**  
><strong>I can't go on this way<strong>  
><strong>I will never look at you the same<strong>  
><strong>You wear a different face<strong>

**(Mercedes) Just tell me why did I give just a little but more**  
><strong>And take just a little bit less<strong>  
><strong>And try just a little bit harder <strong>

**(Both) Oh what a waste, just tell me**

**Just tell me why**

**(Mercedes) did I give just a little but more**  
><strong>And take just a little bit less<strong>  
><strong>And try just a little bit harder<strong>  
><strong>When it's all just wasted love<strong>

**Why did you kiss her that way?**  
><strong>Why did you stay?<strong>  
><strong>Now it's all just wasted love<strong>

**(Both) Why did you stay, kiss me that way**

**Oh what a waste**

**Why did you stay, kiss me that way**

**Oh what a waste**

**It's all just wasted love**

**(Kaydance) Look at what you put me through, tell me what did I do**

**(Both) Why did you stay, kiss me that way**

**Oh what a waste**

**Now it's all just wasted love  
><strong>

The room was silent and then suddenly all you heard was Holy Shit coming out of one William Schuester's mouth. "Um, welcome to Glee Club Kaydance!" Mr. Schue had a stunned look on his face as he and the rest of the group clapped. Rachel's hand shot up, but Mr. Schue motioned for her to put it down.

"Damn Retha, where you been hiding your Mariah Carey Fergie mixed cousin at?"

The cousins were hugging as Mercedes looked at Santana smiling. "Chicago, well the suburbs and I'm not hiding her anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I HAD to stop. This scene was gonna keep going on and on and on. And this chapter is already long enough. What do you guys think of Mercedes cousin? I love her, well obviously I made her up! I've been hinting at her for a while now and she is going to change the story in a lot of fun and sometimes sad ways. I just can't mess with Samcedes, BUT I can mess with those around them!**

**When you get a chance I'd love a review and thank you for reading.**

**Oh the two songs from this chapter. The duet from Sam and Mercedes was 'Spend My Life With You' by Eric Benet and Tamia, a big time wedding song! And the song that the girls sang was 'Wasted Love' by Wild Orchid. It was the show that Fergie use to be in before Black Eyed Peas. In my head Kaydance is supposed to sound sort of Fergie-ish when she gets all angsty and when she is more relaxed she may sound a bit Mariah-ish.**

**A Kaydance description will be in the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is SOME of On My Way, but with my personal idea of what I like a Glee episode to look like. Well, sort of!**

**Oh this chapter is literally picking up exactly where the last chapter left off. I hope you enjoy Regionals and a NON On My Way chapter.**

**Thank you SO very much for all of the alerts and to those of you who have been reviewing and PMing me, I truly appreciate it!**

**I do not own Glee, but I do own my new Character**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"So everyone welcome our new member of New Directions, Kaydance!" The class erupted into claps. "So Kaydance why don't you tell us about yourself."

Kaydance smiled and look sort of looked around. Mercedes got up from her stool to go and sit and Kaydance tried to get her to stay up there with her. Mercedes hugged her cousin and stroked her hair. "Girl you've got this, you don't need me to hold your hand. But, I will be sitting right over there where Sam is. Just look to me, I am always your cheerleader girl!"

Kaydance smiled and bit her lips. Mercedes could feel her eyes following her to her seat. She watched as her cousin took a couple of sips of water before speaking. She already knew she was going to have to ask Sam's help in keeping the swarm of guys she knew were going to constantly be hitting on her cousin away from her. No matter Kaydance's abrasive personality it was all a front, granted her fits of anger were not a façade.

Kaydance pushed her riotous blondish-brown wavy just below shoulder length hair back from her face. Her blue grey eyes looked around the room and she cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Kaydance Cavanaugh. I am Mercedes 1st cousin, our mothers are sisters. Umm, I grew up outside of Chicago in the suburbs. I have a ten year old younger sister named Jasmine." She seemed to perk up as she mentioned her sister, but she began fiddling with her fingers. "I am 15; I'll turn 16 in August. I should be a sophomore but I'm super smart so I'm now a junior. I love to dance; I was on my schools dance team. I was actually co-captain this year. Umm, I am fluent in French and Spanish. I am now teaching myself Korean. I've been to the Illinois state championships for women's Soccer and I am a beast in Lacrosse, at least that's what my coach said." She giggled as if remembering something. "Let's see, what else. My mom is a writer and my dad is an Illinois state Attorney. My last school was a private Catholic co-ed high school. My favorite colors are pink and teal. Oh and I want to be an actress one day." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on the stool.

Kurt leaned to the side around Finn's head. "Wait, what name does your mom write under? Also, what kind of writing does she do?"

"My mom writes as Larrissa Lawrence and she rights smut! Pure unadulterated hot smut!"

"Holy shit, your mother is a writing God! I'm just saying Mr. Schue, you should read it."

"Thank you Kurt, don't look shocked, I know every single one of your names. My cousin has talked about all of you non-stop for the past three years and because I love Cede like a sister I won't embarrass her by what I know." She blew a kiss at Mercedes who gave her an evil look.

"So wait, your mother writes smutty books and your dad's an attorney. You had to have had the coolest parent conversations."

"Finn? Yes, you are Finn! My parents are AMAZING, so extra cool. They give the best parent conversations about everything. I know how to talk myself out of any situation I get into and the things I know sexually, are remarkable!"

Finn smirked to himself and slid down in his chair.

"Wait, like your father is a state's Attorney. He could get anyone off on anything, right?"

"Umm, Puck. Well, my dad is a brilliant attorney, I don't know if he can get anyone off on anything that they do but he will try his damnest if it's a personal case. He doesn't do many personal cases these days, but if you need a lawyer, I know many. Granted they're all in Illinois." Kaydance looked him up and down, she squinted her eyes as Puck checked her out.

Mercedes turned around and noticed the look Puck was giving Kaydi. 'And it has already started'. Men fell over themselves to get near her cousin. She was gorgeous with honey toned skin, medium full sized lips, soft facial features and an hourglass shape.

"So Kaydance are you single and do you like guys with glasses?"

Kaydance smiled and ducked her head reminiscent of the way that Mercedes always did. "Artie, I am…yes I am single. And I enjoy glasses."

"So new momma, since you're single you want to go out tonight?"

Kaydance put her arms around her middle. "Puck, you are a football player, aren't you?"

Puck perked up and got all full chested. "Yes I am!"

"Yeah I don't date you guys!"

"You a lesbian?"

"Not at all, I just dislike football players." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry! Any other questions?" Santana stood up and Kaydance looked her dead in her face. "Are you going to ask me a question about my ethnicity?"

"Egh, I like you already Alicia! But since you brought it up, you do seem rather exotic more than normal mixed folks."

"I'll indulge you. My dad's mom is Indonesian and his father is white, he's this tan surfer looking attorney. My mom's family is a mixture of black, Dutch, Cherokee and Chippewa." Kaydance went and stood next to Mercedes, "Why do you think Mercedes has such Good Hair, even though she's not showing it these days!" Mercedes looked up and her cousin and mouthed 'Sit Down!' Kaydance put her head on Mercedes shoulder and looked towards the front of the room.

"Alright, well thank you Kaydance for answering the MANY questions that were asked of you." Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "So, let's open up our discussion about Regionals, especially now that we have the girls back and Kaydance. We've gotta bring it you guys. We already know that The Warblers are gonna be sneaky, we just got to make sure that we are better."

After school Mercedes decided to take Kaydance to the Lima Bean to meet up with Kurt and Rachel. Sam had swim practice so he would just head to the Jones house for dinner. "So how did you enjoy your first day at McKinley girl?"

"Egh it wasn't too bad I guess. It was a TOTALLY new experience then St. Michaels' but the people don't seem all that horrible, I guess."

Mercedes laughed as they got closer to Kurt and Rachel. Oh hell to the no, that BITCH Sebastian was talking to them. Mercedes rushed to the table and didn't even look behind her to see if her cousin was following. "What the hell does YOUR wack ass want?" Mercedes got in his face and folded her arms.

"Oh, Rachel you pull out your guard dog! As much as I love to tussle with your resident wannabe Whitney, so sorry to hear about her death, I have far more important things to do!" Sebastian went to walk away and slowly walked past Kaydance and they gave each other a sneer as he walked away.

"That little fuck! Who the hell does he think he is, I'll put my foot up his ass!" Kaydance jumped in front of Mercedes and shook her head really fast. "Why are you stopping me?" Mercedes growled.

"Because that kid, is BAD news. I can't tell you why just yet, but one day I will." Kaydance crossed her arms over her middle. "I've gotta give my dad a call, excuse me."

Mercedes saw her cousin walk off towards the patio and turned back to her shocked friends. "Okay, what in the world did that asshole say?" Mercedes slid into a seat across from and crossed her legs.

"First off I am not going to play into his need for attention. I am just going to say that up front." Rachel pushed an envelope towards Mercedes. As Mercedes was about to pull it towards herself Rachel stopped her. "Let me just warn you that what you are getting ready to see is a real picture. I should know, because I've seen it, in many different states." Mercedes looked at Rachel strange and went to open the envelope.

Then Kurt stopped her. "Just be forewarned, there is a naked picture I that envelope!"

Mercedes looked at the envelope as if it was a snake and she yanked her hand back. She looked at a blushing Rachel and a wrinkled faced Kurt and knew it was a picture of Jesse. Mercedes picked up a napkin and pushed the envelope back towards Rachel. "I'll take your word for it. I don't need to see St. James in any other way then I already do! By the way, how in the hell did that asshole get a naked picture of your boyfriend?"  
>"Well Jesse did a production of 'The Full Monty' at school." She slipped the envelope into her magazine.<p>

"Ah. I see. And when in the world did you see it? I thought you two were waiting til you graduated or something along those lines." Mercedes sat back in the chair and stared at Rachel.

"Well, I kind of needed a bit of a sexual awakening to play Maria, so…."

"Nuff said Rach! Okay, so what in the hell is Sebitch blackmailing you for?"

"Supposedly he claims he is he going to paste pictures of Jesse all over some different gay escort sites. He also claims that there are naked pictures from some art film that Jesse did. I don't care about people seeing Jesse's naked form because he has a fantastic body! It's that he claims that if I sing during Regionals he is going to upload the pics and that he's going to also post them on the NYADA website."

"What in the hell? That fool has some damned nerve!" Mercedes looked to the patio and saw Kaydance pacing on her phone. She turned her head back to her friends, she knew something was up with Sebastian and her cousin, but she'd have to allow her cousin to tell her the situation in her own timing. "So, what are you going to do Rachel?"

That night Mercedes was helping her mom make dinner. She hadn't seen her cousin since she'd gone off upstairs to unpack. That damned Sebastian was a fungus that spread like a wildfire in California during a dry season. Sam had come in a half an hour prior to fired up about Sebastian's newest ridiculous strike against New Directions. Everyone was on pins and needles wondering who he was going to act out against next.

It never helped to play along with his ridiculousness, but she just couldn't figure out how he got away with everything. Hmm, well his daddy is a State's Attorney and from what Mercedes could see those dudes had quite a lot of pull. Her Uncle Eric, Kaydance father was kickin' ass and takin name. If she didn't love her uncle so much she'd be afraid of him, he's just that sly. Hmm, maybe there is a way to get around Sebastian and maybe her cousin could point her in the right direction. She just had to get her cousin away from wanting to protect him or whatever she was up to.

Mercedes stood at the stove stirring the homemade spaghetti sauce. She was daydreaming of stringing Sebastian up from his testicles as the Glee club took whacks at him. Oh what an awesome piñata he'd make! Granted, who knows if they'd be interested in what would come out of him once they split him open. EGH!

Sam looked at his girlfriend completely lost in thought as she continuously stirred the contents of the pot in front of her. She was like some hot witch with her caldron. Mmmm, he was going to have to entice her to get a sexy witch costume for the next Halloween party they went to. He looked around and noticed that Mrs. Jones had gone upstairs some time ago to help her niece out in her new room and Mr. Jones was nowhere in sight.

Sam felt his dick harden just thinking about the morning that he'd spent in Mercedes bed, deep within her body living out every possible guy's best first time. He walked up behind Mercedes and made sure to lower his hips so that he could position his erection right in the crease of her ass, then he grabbed her hands away from the stove and shoved his dick up against her.

"SAM! Oh my God, you are such a nut!" She turned in his arms giggling and wrapping her arms around him. "Baby, you need to calm down your hard-on before one of my family members comes in here. Not that I don't love your hard-ons, hell I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE them." She purred to him.

"Baby, could we possibly get out of here after dinner? I mean just go somewhere and be alone." Sam was somewhat talking under his breath and motioning sexually with his arms.

Mercedes batted her eyelashes up at him. "Babe, as much as I'd love to feel you again, I think you need to give me maybe til tomorrow to relax those muscles before you take that thing and shove it up in there again."

"I didn't shove it! I rammed it." Sam motioned dropping his body low humping her hip.

"Stop it Sam! You are so freaking crazy." She turned back around to check on the sauce. "You almost made me burn that sauce." She turned around and hit him with the kitchen towel.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist again and swayed with her as she added the sautéed vegetables to the sauce. "I'm sorry, get used to having to have to put things on a low simmer. Because as long as you are sexy and mine things will get burned!"

"Don't threaten future meals male! I swear, you are so lucky for the love I feel for you." Mercedes fake threatened Sam with the hot spoon she'd been stirring with.

"You two remind me far too much of your mother and I." Sam damn near jumped away from Mercedes.

"Dad you just scared the crap out of us! What are you doing sneaking up on folks?"

Oliver Jones chuckled and grabbed a beer out of the fridge leaning against the wall. "Just checking on dinner, that's all."

"It's almost done daddy."

"Good, I'm starving! I have several back to back severe cases and it just pushed my day back. Then your momma wouldn't allow me to stop for fast food on the way home. She can do that Daniel Fast all she wants, but I'm a grown ass man and if I want a cheeseburger I should be able to do that!" Mercedes looked at Sam who had sucked his lips in to stop his self from laughing.

"It's only one more week without meat Daddy!"

"I don't care, I'm testy and I want a steak. Give me that snack back of non-fried pita chips!" Sam didn't say a word, he just walked over to the pantry that was closer to Mr. Jones then himself and grabbed the garlic and herb pita chips. Mr. Jones snatched them out of Sam's hand tearing in to them. He grumbled thanks and walked out of the kitchen. He leaned his head back in, "Don't tell your mom about the beer! Daniel didn't partake!" With that Mercedes dad stomped off to his bedroom.

Sam couldn't help himself, he could feel he was going to laugh and slapped both hands over his mouth. He just knew that Mr. Jones would come back in and bitch him out right now in his bad mood. He saw Mercedes turn off the all the stove and turn to him with a serious face before she went running down into the basement. Laughing as she told Sam to close the door behind him.

"Oh my God, I just couldn't take it. I had to get the hell out of there. And then you had the nerve to start laughing. Oh God, my freakin parents need to get off of this fast and pronto. I can't take my dad's mood swings. I don't doubt he's been sneaking meat when he's not around us. Or fried food." Mercedes leaned down still laughing.

"So that's what we have to look forward to one day? You making me grumpy because I'm not allowed to have meat?" Sam sat down on the couch pulling Mercedes into his lap. "I almost laughed in your dad's face when he asked for those damned chips. You just have no idea."

Mercedes kissed Sam really fast and got up from his lap. "Come on chuckles, we need to let my dad know it's dinner time before he does something crazy."

Sam grumbled as Mercedes pulled him back upstairs.

By the following morning several more Sebastian threats were floating through Glee club. "So now we have how many other crazy ass naked pics circulating?" Mr. Schue sat at the front of the classroom rubbing the space between his eyes trying to stop an oncoming headache.

"Oh Mr. Schue that little shi…Brat ahole is gonna get it! He posted several inappropriate pictures to my facebook last night, along with craziness about my oral actions." Tina was clearly pissed off and Mike was stroking her back.

"Are the pictures and sayings down now Tina? And have you blocked him?"

"Yes, but still.."

"Mr. Schue he started a crazy text bomb on my phone about Beth and my issues. That kid has issues! And I don't appreciate him thinking that was okay. We are TOO old to be dealing with this!" Quinn had her arms folded her arms. "So I will be getting a new number after school today."

Sam stroked Mercedes hand and raised his hand.

"Oh hell, Sam what did he do to either of you?"

Sam blew out a tense breath and explained his issue. "Somehow he was able to alter some vocal recorders of Mercedes with some…umm…sounds of I'm guessing porn movies and then he…."

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of this kid! I mean REALLY, what the hell do we have to do to stop his ways? I don't give a damn what his father is!" The kids eyes pretty much popped out of their heads as Mr. Schue kicked the garbage can and walked out of the room slamming the door open.

"WELL, I'm glad I didn't tell him about the awesome crying montage the little ass-rammer sent me as he claimed he was going to completely out me to my family. WHAT an ass shit!" Santana sat back in her chair and the room grumbled about the pain in the ass that was Sebastian.

8888

Mercedes walked down the hall and felt a tug on her arm; she turned around to see Kaydance behind her. "Hey cuz, what's up? Everything okay?" Mercedes walked to the side of the lockers to talk to Kaydance.

"You can't fight Sebastian."

"What? What in the hell are you talking about Kaydi?"

"You can't fight him, he gets something on everyone. He's sneaky as hell, you just don't understand. Maybe you guys should just back out."

"Kaydi, are you fuckin' nuts? I wish my ass would give up! He can threaten me all he wants and get the hell what; my ass is gonna come right back and give harder than him any day. We as this Glee club have been through too much shit Kaydance! We have put up with stuff that others would NEVER have dealt with. We have been put down when others would have walked away. You have no idea that constant shit we were shoveled up until this day. No damned way in hell are we going to fold down to some little dicked bastard who has a superiority complex! And what the fuck has he got on you?" Mercedes stomped her foot and felt fire burning in her soul.

"Nothing." Kaydance put her head down and looked sad.

"OH HELL TO THE NAH! I wish I would allow you to act like this. You have more balls then anyone I know Kaydance Erin Cavanaugh, so you're ass had been put on your big girl panties because I'm not allowing you to cower for ANYBODY! You got me?" Mercedes was in her cousin's face with her complete Diva face on.

"Yeah and thank you Cedes. I sometimes forget that you truly are my best friend." Kaydance put her arms out to Mercedes.

"And stop forgetting that shit, biiiiiiiiiiitch!" Mercedes hugged her cousin tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I swear, can't we watch Key & Peele tonight?" Kaydance put her head on Mercedes shoulder.

Mercedes patted Kaydance's head as they walked down the hall. She took out her phone and decided to send out a mass Glee text. **'Fuck that little fuck, we're gonna fight!'**

8888

Sam had an amazing night. Everyone in Glee decided they weren't going to be bullied by Sebastian and we'd deal with the fallout afterward, plus we'd get the authorities on his ass after his rock salt slushy incident. Sam headed over to Mike's house and watched several episodes of 'Tripping the Rift' with him, that guy had the best DVD collection! Once he'd gotten back to the Hummel-Hudson house he'd laid back in the bed in the basement and enjoyed a very sexy Skype session with Mercedes before falling asleep. Today had for the most part been a fantastic day, all of his classes went well and he loved when he saw the good grades show up on tests that he'd made sure to give his true attention and thought process to. But then, mid-day Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had them come to the music room. It seemed that different teachers had decided to take different groups around the same time and let them know that Dave Karofsky had tried to commit suicide.

Mercedes had called an emergency God Squad meeting; she felt that something should be done for Dave. Even though we'd had issues with him she thought that obviously he was having a really hard time since he'd come out or sort of came out. Sadly by the time that Kurt came in and he and Quinn got in to it over suicide it of kind put an even sourer feeling into the room.

Sam looked over to Kaydance who had decided to come to the meeting but didn't seem interested in what they were talking about, but she wanted to be there. She'd had her glasses on the whole time and it seemed that she was looking off into the distance, but after Kurt spoke about the feelings that Karofsky was obviously feeling he could see that she was crying. Sam saw her turn to Kurt as she wiped away her tears; she grabbed his hands and whispered in his ear. As she pulled back Kurt kissed her cheek and gave her a gentle hug. Sam looked at Mercedes who just shook her head as if not wanting him to question the moment.

Kurt walked over to Quinn who was angrily texting on her phone; he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with watery eyes and they apologized to each other. Kurt left out to find Blaine. Quinn headed out after getting a call from her boyfriend; he wanted to shake that man's hand for the change he'd seen in Quinn these last few months.

Sam was whispering sweet nothings into Mercedes ear when they looked over and saw Joe talking to Kaydance. Sam and Mercedes exchanged a look and then a smile as they saw Kaydance smile at Joe and then giggle. Sam leaned down to Mercedes, "If we can get them out on a date we'll have the house to ourselves!"

Mercedes gently hit Sam, but thought about it. "Babe, you always read my mind before I even know the thought it is in there." Mercedes walked over two Joe and Kaydance and Sam could hear her explaining she had a gift card for Breadstix that she and Sam hadn't used and that it was going to expire soon. After several seconds and Joe mentioning to need to call his mom to let him know he wouldn't be home right away and would miss their afternoon bible reading, then Kaydance giving Mercedes weird eye gestures while Joe used Mercedes phone. Sam walked over to the trio and Mercedes leaned back into him. "Great, we'll drop you guys off on our way to study at the library!" Mercedes smiled really big and Kaydance smirked.

8888

"Baby you are so damned sneaky!" Sam was rushing to get his clothes off as they kicked the door closed to her room. They kissed in between helping each other shed different articles of clothing. As they took off their last pieces of clothing Sam threw Mercedes back on her bed and jumped on top of her.

"You love my sneaky ways." Mercedes moved back up her bed until her head was on the pillows.

Sam leaned down kissing her neck and rubbing his naked body against hers. "Woman, if you aren't sure yet let me tell you. I love EVERYTHING about you!" Sam licked the curve of her jaw line until he reached her lips. He reached his hands under her body stroking his hands down her back, down her ass stroking her cheeks as he hands moved further down her body and finally he lifted her legs as he caressed them. Sam placed one of her legs onto his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh.

Mercedes moaned and grabbed ahold of Sam's face pulling it down to hers. "And I love everything about you too!" With those words Mercedes reached between them and took his erection in her hand placing the large head at her opening. She rocked her hips forward and Sam slipped inside of her just barely. She used her leg at Sam's waist and used it to pull his lower body to her own.

They both sucked in a breath as he slowly sank into her body, her opening greeting him like a welcomed friend. "YEEEEEESSSSS! Oh Cede we gotta do this at least once a day until we find an easier way."

Mercedes head was back and she was already gasping for air, "At least once a day. So true, so true. Oh God yes!"

8888

Mercedes and Sam laughed as they took a leisurely shower together. They had an hour before her parents would be getting home and if things were going well maybe another half an hour before they heard from Kaydance. They paused mid washing of each other as they heard Kaydance knocking at the door. Sam mouthed to Mercedes _'What is she doing back already?'_ and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright you sneaky asses, I don't mind you getting rid of me to get some but you could at least answer your phone when I call!"

Sam and Mercedes rinsed off really fast and turned off the water. Mercedes jumped out onto the bathmat and threw a towel at Sam. "We'll be out in a minute!"

"Oh take your time. I got dropped off by Joe's mom, INTERESTING WOMAN!" Mercedes stuck her head out of the door and looked at Kaydance who was leaned up against Mercedes doorframe. "Hey cuz, if you guys want to have sex I can go to the mall! Well actually no, that Lima Mall is NASTY, most of the stores don't exist anywhere else and that selection in Victoria's Secret is just WRONG. EGH!"

"Kaydance, can you please go downstairs and wait until Sam and I are finished, please." Mercedes was shooing Kaydance as she finally walked out of her room. She turned around to Sam who was sitting on the edge of the tube completely dry and laughing. "Samuel Thomas Evans, this wouldn't be so funny if one your cousin's caught us playing around." Mercedes crossed her arms over her towel covered chest.

Sam patted the spot next to him on the tube. "Babe, I guarantee you if one of my cousin's had caught us semi in the act it would have become a joke and they would have tried to find a way to videotape it for later blackmail! Be glad it was your family member and NOT one of the super religious ones, they scare me!"

Mercedes put her head on Sam's shoulder, "I go to church weekly, am friends with Joe Hart and run God Squad and THOSE family members scare me too!"

8888

The next day at school Mr. Schue told them of thinking about committing suicide and all the first that you would get to miss out on in life if you weren't there. They watched Rory enjoy his first taste of peanut butter and his true wonder at the feeling and taste of it.

Mercedes reached over to Kaydance and rubbed her back. She felt Sam grab her hand stroking her fingers with his own. As Kaydance turn came she turned to her cousin and smiled proudly, "I can't wait to be there for Mercedes first Grammy win."

They were all feeling a high going into regionals, especially since Sebastian had a change of conscious with the events of Dave Karofsky's attempted suicide. And it was a good damn thing because they were gonna jump his ass!

That night Kaydance got to dance and sing for the first time with New Directions. She was so happy to be included in all of the numbers. Mercedes pretty much had to fan her cousin as they waited on the risers to hear who won the competition. Mercedes and Kaydance were on the upper riser and Sam was several in front of them, Mercedes damn near broke her ankle getting down to Sam to jump into his arms and felt her cousin jumping up and down right behind her.

Mercedes and Tina were doing a hip bump with Kaydance and Quinn as they headed back to the choir room. The girls were dancing with each other swaying to their own beat as Rachel popped out of nowhere inviting them over to her house. The girls all looked at each other, "My dad's will be there this time! So no worries." Rachel looked behind them and squealed and ran down the hallway into Jesse's arms.

"Train-wreck time again?"

"Why the hell no? We can't drink this time and she did act good this time, alright let's go!" Quinn linked arms with Kaydance and Tina as Mercedes walked backwards into the choir room to change.

8888

Mercedes slept that night dreaming of future competitions and awards shows. She saw all of her friends surrounding her at her wedding to Sam and she saw herself going to functions for them. And then seeing her friends' children playing with her own children. Suddenly it was like the dream shifted and she was having a nightmare as crippling pain shot through her leg, she thought it was a dream, but she was actually feeling pain. Her eyes full of tears burst open and she let out a wail and grabbed her leg. She went to get out of bed and Kaydance burst into her room with a look of sheer terror. "Kaydance get my parents!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I cut this short, if I hadn't it would have gone ON AND ON forever! I swear the continuation for this is going to be out in a couple of days. Sorry if this chapter seemed to be a bit of rambling, I think it was where my brain was. I had to take out the Finchel attempted wedding and Quinn's accident, but still fill it up. I hope you enjoyed my semi retooling of On My Way. I was going to put in a few songs, but I'll wait until my next chapter for a few AWESOME songs I've been thinking of.**

**Hope you all had a great Easter. Review if you feel like it and thank you for reading.**

**Oh, if you haven't seen the show Sam was watching called 'Tripping the Rift' look it up online. It was one of my favorites some years back, he may be watching it again in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all, I have decided that I am going to attempt to fill in the 2 month gap for my own mind. I am most likely either going to weigh this chapter down with TONS of things OR I'll split it in two. As I'm writing this I have not made up my mind just yet.**

**I want to thank all of you who are so awesome for favoriting this story and reviewing and sending me PM's, I TRULY appreciate them! So, thank you from the bottom to the top of my heart.**

**I do not own Glee or most things I mention. But extras are all me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Mercedes lay asleep in her bed; she looked totally peaceful and content. Sam sat in the chair across the room from her just staring at her. He'd been scared out of his mind when he got a call from Kaydance that Mercedes was being taken to the emergency room with sharp pains in her legs. He didn't even think he just grabbed his shoes, a shirt, his keys and his phone. He couldn't even recall driving to the hospital, he'd just gone. Thankfully Kaydance had left a message for Finn and Kurt so they knew where he had been.

Sam remembered the moment he walked into the Lima Regional Hospital Emergency room and saw Oliver Jones looking so scared and Pamela Jones stroking Mercedes hand. He walked straight over to Mercedes mom and hugged her. He didn't know if the hug had been more for himself or her, but as Pamela Jones sagged against him he knew she had needed that hug. Sam held his girlfriend's mother with one had as he stroked his girlfriend's arm with his other hand. Finally Mrs. Jones lifted off of him and wiped her eyes, this was the first time he'd ever seen Mercedes mother not looking her best. The 40-something woman was always together and he took in her rumpled jeans, t-shirt and house shoes combination with her shoulder length hair in a ponytail. She carried the look of a woman who'd thrown on the first thing she saw and Mr. Jones was in a similar state with jeans and an old Cleveland Cavilers sweatshirt.

The wait in the ER thankfully was only an hour and a half since it wasn't a very busy night. Sam was thankfully that the Jones had allowed him to go back into the room with Mercedes; he'd been overjoyed to hear that Mercedes had just suffered through a serious muscle spasm. She was lacking in calcium, zinc and her potassium levels were low, she also had tight hamstrings. When they got back to the house Sam sat up in the bed next to Mercedes stroking her hair, she'd been so embarrassed that the issue had been a muscle spasm. She'd gotten so wrapped up in doing all the working out we'd done over the summer but she didn't always remember to stretch when she worked out alone and she hadn't been stretching lately at all. He decided that that was going to change right away, no sense in not finding creative ways to get her hamstrings stretched out.

Once Mercedes fell asleep Sam stayed in bed with her for a while, but with him next to her she kept wanting to snuggle and she needed to keep her leg propped up, at least for the majority of the day. He'd decided he'd rather suffer in the chair then her not healing right.

"Sam…" Mercedes sat up in her bed against the mound of pillows he'd propped up behind her head. "Have you been over there all-night long babe?"

Sam moved over to the bed to sit up next to her. "The majority of the night, I wanted you to keep your leg up. But you wanted to snuggle up against me. I couldn't have you trying to get fresh while you were supposed to be keeping your leg up." He gestured to her leg under the blankets. "You gotta follow the doctors' orders Cede!"

"Thank you Samuel!" Sam moved her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I was so scared Sam, when I woke up and that pain was running through my leg. I just didn't know, I mean it was just so freaking scary. If Kaydance hadn't heard me screaming…"

"But she did and you got to the ER. And now it's gonna be better because you've got the medicine and you're parents got you the high potency vitamins. And aren't they going to get you that foam roller thing the doctor mentioned too?" Mercedes nodded her head. "Well then, this is all gonna work out. The doctor also mentioned yoga and Pilates, so I'll go to the classes with you."

"Oh my god, Sam you SO don't have to go to the classes with me!"

"Isn't that what Sting and his wife do? Don't they claim that you do yoga and Pilates and it helps you with all that tantric stuff and I REALLY think it would be fun to learn that stuff. For the future, at least."

"What do you know about anything tantric Mr. Evans?"

"Well it was in American Pie and I wanted to know what it was about, so I looked it up. And then I was up late one night watching HBO and they were showing this program called Real Sex and they were showing folks on there and then…"

Mercedes giggled, "Thanks babe, you took my mind off of feeling sorry for myself. I love you so much!"

Sam tipped Mercedes chin up allowing his eyes to take in her delicate features. "I am insanely in love you woman!" Sam leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, stroking her cheek as he pulled back from her. They sat there on Mercedes bed just looking into each other eyes and a knock came to Mercedes door.

"Are you two decent?"

"Yes mom! Come in." Mercedes went to move back onto her pillows but Sam held her still.

"Morning you two!

"Morning Mrs..." Pamela Jones gave Sam a look. "I mean Pamela, good morning. It will take me sometime."

"You're okay Sam, but I'm gonna keep reminding you until you get it right."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Morning mom!"

Mrs. Jones leaned down and kissed Mercedes on her forehead and then did the same to Sam. "I just brought you two up some breakfast. I had to do it before Kaydance or Sam did it. I swear, I can't baby my own daughter with these two around."

"Did I hear my name?"

Mrs. Jones turned around laughing. "Speaking of the blonde little devil!" She saw Kaydance pout and she put out her arm to her niece. "Dear, you know the love I have for you. So shush!"

Kaydance put her head on top of her aunt's and smiled down at Mercedes and Sam. "Morning you guys. Cedes, how you feeling today?"

"I'm better Kaydi, no worries. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Girl stop hovering and go and call you mom, she was freaked out that she almost packed up your sister and headed here this morning!"

"Oh, okay, yep I'd better go and deal with that. She'll be here in a second if I don't calm the beast. Later folks!" Kaydance skipped out of the room with her arms behind her back.

Mrs. Jones shook her head, "I swear that niece of mine is a nut. Wait until you meet their cousin Alexis. These two have nothing on that one; I swear they got their ways from her." She shook her head again and walked in the hallway grabbing the tray she'd left out there. "Okay, French toast and turkey bacon, oh and…."She ran out in the hallway and came back with a glass pitcher, "Freshly squeezed orange juice!" She slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out first Mercedes prescription and then her vitamins. "Take one of each dear."

"Yes ma'am!" Mercedes took the pills and opened them.

"Oh and Sam, call your parents! You obviously haven't checked your phone this morning. And don't say you didn't charge it because you and Mercedes have the same silly phone so you could have used her charger!"

"But her phone was on it." He got another look, "Yes ma'am, as soon as I finish breakfast I'll call my parents. I'd rather get fussed at on a full stomach!"

"Understood, later kids."

"Cedes, your mom makes a mean French toast, but yours is even better!" He leaned over a kissed her and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Sam, I've never made you French toast!"

"Cedes, I've had your French toast MANY TIMES!"

"Oh, eeew Sam! Is everything sexual with you?"

He thought about it between bites, "With you, yep!" He leaned over a kissed her again smearing syrup all over her mouth. "Mmmmm, sweet and stinky!"

"Male stop! Finish your breakfast like a non horny fiend." She turned her back to him so she could finish eating, but Sam kept scooting close to her to crew and moan in her ear. "SAM!"

Sam leaned over and kissed her on the lips again and then hoped off the bed. "I'm gonna go and take a shower. I am bothering you and you haven't even take your pills yet, so I will go and suds up my hot naked body in your amazing shower. I'm going to allow the water to drip all over me, mmmm. I think I'll even dry myself off with your towel. At least I can feel a piece of you against my naked body while your parents are in the house. I might even use your loofah too!"

Her head hit back against the pillows. "Sweetie, you have ruined my breakfast and NOW you want to use my personal bathroom cleaning stuff." She threw her hands up in the air.

Sam chuckled from the bathroom door. "What do you think it will be like once we are living together? I'll be using your toothbrush from time to time, so you might as well get use to me washing my balls with your washcloths now."

"EGH Sam, just nasty! I mean really. There are other washcloths in there. Hell, you have your own personal stack of blue and red ones in there just for you."

"Yeah, but maybe I want to use yours. Maybe I want you to get use to my balls on your stuff!"

"Oh my God! Samuel Thomas Evans, what in the hell is possessing your to keep saying balls this morning? Take your damned shower and call your parents. Rub your cock and your balls and your ASS all over my stuff if you feel like it, at least those parts will be clean when you do! And I'll have you know seeing as how I've put my hands and my body and everything else all over every inch of your body it's kind of hard to get mad at you for putting it on my washcloth and towel. So go clean your balls Sam!"

Sam was cracking up by the time he got into the shower. He didn't even up using her washcloth or towel, but he did use the loofah to get to the good parts. He loved all of Mercedes girly smelling stuff, granted she'd bought him some manly soap several months before but sometimes he liked the idea of her scent lingering on him all day. But he figured since he was going to spend the day at the Jones house he might as well not be parading around with Mercedes flowery scent on him.

He finished washing his hair, ass and his balls and got out of the shower. He was drying off and he could hear a high pitched voice coming from Mercedes room. He slipped on the clean boxer briefs from the collection of stuff he kept in Mercedes room and put on some grey sweatpants and a faded blue-grey t-shirt. He was still toweling his hair dry when he opened the door from the bathroom and saw Mercedes sitting on her bed with Kaydance. The girls were clutching hands and had tears streaming down their faces. _What the fuck?_ He looked at the TV and it looked like the Chipmunks Adventure movie was on. _Oh hell!_ Just what he needed and it was the damned Mother Song with the penguin. GREAT! He could see the girls' lips quivering and them wiping away their tears.

Mercedes looked over at him and he handed her a tissue. "Thank you Sam! You know how this part makes me feel."

"Yes babe, I know. You need a tissue too Kaydance?" Sam looked at her as she nodded her head. He handed her a tissue and grabbed up dishes from breakfast and took them downstairs. He figured he'd make himself useful outside of Mercedes room for the next couple of minutes until the crying fest was over.

88

Sam went back up to Mercedes room after helping clean up in the Jones kitchen. The second that he mentioned what movie the girls were watching Oliver and Pamela Jones didn't question his presence in the kitchen at all. Everyone knew how the girls were with certain movies and THAT movie with THAT damned penguin part was always going to be a thing!

"You good now babe?" Sam stood just inside of Mercedes bedroom door. He noticed that now she was wearing her robe and that the air smelled of some sort of flowery heaven that was always following Mercedes around. He attempted to know which one it was, but he varied up her scents and they were all delicious on her skin.

"Yeah, I'm better. You know how I am with that movie or more so THAT part."

Sam smiled, closed the bedroom door and walked over to her bed. Mercedes was putting her lotion on and he took it from her hands. "I'll do it; you could use a leg massage anyway."

"Just be fair to the fact that my parents are downstairs and my cousin is somewhere in the house." Sam mouthed OK and she smiled at him. "Thank you babe."

Sam started massaging first the left foot working the lotion into her skin as he moved up to her calf, loosening and tightening his cupped hands against her skin. By the time he was above her knee Mercedes had her head back and was moaning from the work he was inflicting on her body. As Sam worked his way up the right leg Mercedes was inching further up the bed. "Is this leg still hurting?"

"A little."

Sam worked the muscles a little bit more in the calf of the right leg. When he finally got to her upper leg he was deeply working his hands into the muscles. This leg had the spasm last night and he wanted to help work out any of those feelings. He lifted her leg up and put it on his shoulder lifting her leg as he moved in closer to her.

"SAM! What the hell?"

"Babe, I am working out your hamstrings! So calm down, this isn't a sexual thing."

"Sure, it doesn't help that I hadn't put any panties on yet."

Sam stopped in his pushing on her leg and looked down between her legs as she tried to cover herself. She looked at him and he winked at her and gave her his best Joey Tribbiani from Friends, "How you doin'?"

"I swear, just keep helping me stretch my leg. Please."

"I am babe." Sam grabbed Mercedes headboard with one hand and kept the other hand firmly on her right leg. Sam leaned forward putting pressure onto her injured leg. "How does that feel?"

"Oh God Sam, that feels, ohhhhh." She moaned as he pushed forward again.

"It's so tight Mercedes; you just gotta let yourself relax. Breath into it!" Sam lifted her leg a little more and moved closer.

"Oh Sam, oh, it's too much."

"Just breathe Cedes, it's okay."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"MOM! Hey."

"Are you two seriously having SEX while we are in the house?" Mrs. Jones had her hands over her eyes and seemed to be peaking out every few seconds.

"Oh my God, mom no one is having sex in this house right now! Sam was helping me stretch out my leg mom." Sam slipped to the side of Mercedes and she righted her robe. "Seriously mom, what you saw may have looked bad, but it was only my boyfriend helping me out."

"I'm sorry I thought you two were being totally disrespectful. I have no reason not to trust you two."

"It's cool mom, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what you two may want for lunch. Also I'm heading to the store and your father is going to grill up dinner later on, is there anything you need or wanted?"

"Umm, my list is on my dry erase board. Anything you need Sam?" She batted her lashes at Sam and tried not to giggle from the funny look on his face. Sam shook his head, Mrs. Jones just turned around and copied what Mercedes had written down and left out of the room. She paused slightly before she closed the door.

Sam finally released the pent up breath he'd been holding. "How is it that even when we aren't caught doing anything I still feel guilty?"

Mercedes rolled over and quickly kissed Sam as she got up from the bed. She stood next to her bed testing out her legs feeling. "My leg feels SO much better, thank you hon! But on the flip side of the coin I'm wet as hell! Thank you for working me so good I damn near creamed myself."

Sam threw himself on the bed and cursed erections and his girlfriend's mothers timing.

8888

Mercedes had all but given up on wearing anything cute to school after all of the slushy incidents that had gone on since she'd gotten into Glee her sophomore year of high school. She was glad that the football players had finally given up on slushying the Glee members, granted that didn't stop the hockey guys from starting up the ridiculous and humiliating tradition. Mercedes always had a change of clothes in her locker, hell she had hair products in there too just in case. You never knew when those assholes would decide to strike again.

Sadly, Mercedes never thought to tell her cousin of the slushy issues at McKinley and the fact that jocks thought it was a funny way to put someone in their place. Mercedes looked over at Kaydance and smiled at her. Kaydance had her hair in a French braid going down her back, a teal slouchy shirt and a jean skirt on. She also had on a pair of Sam Edelman cork wedges that Mercedes had been wanting to borrow.

Mercedes laughed with Kaydance about something they'd seen earlier on in the day. And as Mercedes looked forward that's when she saw Rick 'The DICK' Nelson coming towards she and Kaydance with several of his hockey friends. Mercedes suddenly saw everything happening in slow motion. She was going to shield Kaydance but she was too late. Mercedes heard Rick chime out, "Welcome to Glee club!" as she chucked the syrupy red mixture at Kaydance.

Mercedes was able to cover her cousin's face put not her shirt or the rest of her that had slushy dripping on it. Kaydance pushed Mercedes book out of the way and had the angriest face Mercedes had ever seen. The hockey guys were slapping hands and laughing. Mercedes thought she heard a growl come out of her cousin's mouth and Kaydance dropped her books, backed up slightly and rushed forward and punted the hell out of Rick's dick.

The hallway went quiet and everyone froze where they stood. Kaydance stood over a crumpled in a ball Rick. "Yeah bitch, you want to laugh at me some more? You want to throw some more shit on me? WHAT? Huh, I don't hear you saying a damn thing now bitch! Fuck you!" Kaydance was walking around Rick completely taunting him.

"Holy shit!" "Did you see that?" "Damn that was AWESOME!"

Mercedes could hear commotion all around her. She grabbed onto her cousin's shoulders and tried to drag her away.

"Stupid asshole! I'm calling my father, so fuck you." Kaydance went storming down the hallway and the Principal grabbed her arm and escorted her and Mercedes into his office.

"Ms. Cavanaugh I understand that you are new to this school, but you can NOT just go around kicking people."

"Principal Figgins, I appreciate that you are trying to protect the student body here in McKinley and all, but guess what I know my rights and that asshat assaulted me. So guess what, I being assaulted fought back! You knew what I'd been through before coming to this school and I was assured that I'd be protected here."

Mercedes stroked Kaydance's back and strangely she was starting to calm down and fairly fast.

"Ms. Cavanaugh you are very right. You are more right then I have anything I can think to comment on that about, but there is still the fact that you attacked another student."

"And you are calling him throw that slushy shit on me not being an attack?"

Mercedes grabbed her cell phone and made a quick call to her uncle Eric. As soon as she got him on the phone she passed the phone to Principal Figgins and pulled Kaydance out of the room while the two men talked.

"Cedes, I am so insanely pissed off right now! I was totally gonna body slam that asshole. I was gonna fuck him up! Why didn't you tell me that this was going on here?"

Mercedes took a deep breath and sat back in the incredibly uncomfortable chair. "To be honest Kaydi, I was insanely embarrassed that these actions were going on in this school. The jocks think as long as they aren't beating us up that they won't get in trouble. And Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins keep having us take the higher road. We can't do a damn thing because then we are the bad guys. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to just beat the shit out of one of those bastards, but I knew that to do so would have me in trouble and them as the victim and I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Girl, you are half of this school's hero at this very moment. You did something when the rest of us just deal." Mercedes hugged her cousin. "You are so strong Kaydi!"

"No always." Kaydance said under her breath.

Principal Figgins office door opened up and he handed the phone to Mercedes. "Ms. Jones, can you please help your cousin get cleaned off; unless you'd rather go home for the rest of the day Ms. Cavanaugh."

"No Principal Figgins there are only a couple of classes left so I'd rather stay in school today, thank you."

"Okay, well as of today there will no longer be slushy assaults in this school. So, thank you for helping to open my eyes and allowing the yellow tape to be removed from a very serious McKinley issue. You girls get to class when you get a chance."

Mercedes looked at her phone and then her cousin and then back at the Principal, "Okay, thanks Principal Figgins! See you later." Mercedes went straight to her locker and grabbed her emergency bag out of her locker and headed to the girls locker room with Kaydance.

88

After Mercedes helped her cousin get cleaned off and completely calmed down she headed off to her sixth period class. Funny, Principal Figgins had already sent around a notice that read

_**Effective immediately, there will be a zero tolerance in this school of any act of violence.**_

_**That includes any act of physical act played out against a fellow student and a slushy to any part of the body is included in this new policy!**_

_**Any kid seen throwing slushies' from this day forward will be in a week's long detention, suspended from any sports for the month and will be made to take a course in sensitivity training until they pass it.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Principal Figgins**_

Mercedes sat there reading it and couldn't believe it. That one act of assholery had flipped Kaydance's bitch meter to 100 and suddenly like THAT the damned slushy incidences will end in McKinley. Why couldn't Kaydance have been here when Glee first started and the damned football players were acting like a slushy being thrown on a Glee member was like getting their own cherry popped.

Well, maybe it was time for a shopping trip with the girls to go and find all of the good stuff that she hadn't been wearing this whole time. Hmm, what a good thought. Granted, if she was gonna get some damn good clothes that were worthy of a wardrobe that she no longer had to worry that it was going to get slushied what in the world would it look like? Mercedes was so busy day-dreaming about new clothes she didn't even pay attention in class at all.

"Write an essay on the notes we went over in class today and possibly you will be doing an oral report tomorrow. Have a good day people!"

The bell rung and Mercedes couldn't help but think, oh shit, then she looked to the left of her and saw Quinn staring at her. "Girl where has your head been during class today?"

"This is gonna sound so vapid, but my mind was on new shoes and cute dresses. I'm thinking of heading out to Toledo or Columbus just to go shopping! I've never been this excited to shop." Mercedes was pretty much bouncing as she gathered up her stuff.

"Oh, so this is about the no slushy rule. Ah, well I have to say that I'm ever grateful for the beat down that your cousin grave Rick Nelson to bring on the no more slushy policy. Is it true she busted his nut sack?" Quinn slipped her arm through Mercedes as they headed out into the hall.

"NO WAY! Oh my God, seriously?"

"I mean that's what I heard. Granted he's in the nurses' office and hasn't come out yet."

"Oh shit! Is it bad that I partially want to laugh?"

"NO!" The two walked off down the hallway giggling arm in arm.

8888

Mercedes leaned on Sam with his arm around her as they waited by Kaydance's locker, the younger girl was just down the hall getting repeated pats on the back from people who had no clue who she was until today. Mercedes could see the slight smile on Kaydance face, but she could tell this kind of attention was embarrassing her.

"I can't believe that I've been getting all of this attention. I didn't do it for the attention!"

Mercedes moved in front of Sam and he rested his chin on top of her head. "I know sweetie, I will say that even though you didn't do it for any other means then a knee jerk reaction you've really made a lot of peoples day, hell you've really made a lot of people once again happy to walk through the McKinley halls and they'll feel a lot safer, well at least their clothes will because you did something instead of just taking it. I will say that my wardrobe is singing the halleluiah chorus right now for all of the things I'll get to wear and for all of the new clothes I'm going to buy!" Mercedes rocked back and forth with Sam's arms around her.

"Babe, as if you and Kaydance needed another use to shop! But, I will say that I had to thoroughly clean my hair after those hockey dicks threw a red slushy on me after the synchronized swim team helped us with Mr. Schue's proposal." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "So it is what it is!"

Mercedes looked behind Kaydance and could see Joe walking her way. "Your friend is here?"

Kaydance turned around and her face light up as she saw Joe. "Hey Joe! How has your day gone?"

"I've had better days."

"Oh, why is that? What happened is everything okay?"

"Why'd you kick that guy?"

"WHAT?"

"You could've just allowed him to walk away. Violence isn't the answer. It never is."

"Are you SERIOUS! You do NOT know me Joe Hart." Kaydance looked about ready to explode again as she got in Joe's face.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know you. Not at all."

"FINE, Judgy boy! I was giving you the benefit of the doubt for your actions, but mine are judged and now I'm deemed as a bad person." She looked him right in the eye, "BE THAT WAY."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, shocked. Kaydance had walked off down the hallway towards the gym. Mercedes closed her cousin's locker and grabbed Kaydance had thrown down. She kissed Sam on the cheek and he nodded before she headed down the hallway after her cousin.

88

Mercedes had attempted to talk her fuming cousin down from her anger high. The poor thing was so full of emotions that all Mercedes could do was tell her to sing it out.

Everyone sat in the music room after school because Mr. Schue had decided that he was pushing back the Spring Break assignment for the personal feelings songs. It seemed he was changing things around because new feelings were surfacing in Glee, he also said he wanted to give Kaydance and Joe, who had just recently joined New Directions a chance to know people a little better. Now we were going to air our dirty laundry to each other before going to Nationals, EXACTLY the right time to have all of our personal feelings out there!

She looked over at Kaydance and she decided that she had a song she'd like to sing. "I just feel the need to get this off my chest Mr. Schue."

Mercedes smiled up at her cousin and Kaydance mouthed back thank you to her. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand as Kaydance motioned for the band to start playing.

**I can make love feel just like heaven**  
><strong>I can be a little devil in bed and<strong>  
><strong>Even clean and cook your breakfast<strong>  
><strong>But am not perfect<strong>  
><strong>I can take off when you need my time<strong>  
><strong>I can cheerlead for you from the sideline<strong>  
><strong>Whisper in your ear so divine<strong>  
><strong>But am not perfect<strong>

**[Chorus] **  
><strong>I beg you for forgiveness for all of the mistakes I've made<strong>  
><strong>Be patient with me baby am just trying to make my way<strong>  
><strong>Am not a super hero sorry I couldn't save your day….<strong>  
><strong>But believe me when I say…..<strong>  
><strong>That am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't be your angel, angel, angel, angel<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I didn't stroke your ego, ego, ego oh no<strong>  
><strong>Yes baby but I guess wasn't able<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I couldn't wear your halo<strong>

**I know how to put your mind at easy**  
><strong>I can kiss you for all four season<strong>  
><strong>Surprise you for no reason<strong>  
><strong>But am not perfect…..no<strong>  
><strong>Fall on my knees and pray for our love<strong>  
><strong>Promise not to let anything come between us<strong>  
><strong>How could you let us fall apart all because….am not perfect<strong>

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>I beg you for forgiveness for all of the mistakes I've made<strong>  
><strong>Be patient with me baby am just trying to make my way<strong>  
><strong>Am not a super hero sorry I couldn't save your day….<strong>  
><strong>But believe me when I say…..<strong>  
><strong>That am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't be your angel, angel, angel, angel<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I didn't stroke your ego, ego, ego oh no<strong>  
><strong>Yes baby but I guess wasn't able<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I couldn't wear your halo<strong>  
><strong>(Sorry I couldn't wear your halo) (Halo, halo)<strong>

**It was like you never knew my heart...**  
><strong>I swear sometimes you are so hard on me<strong>  
><strong>Cause am not everything that u want me to beeeeeeee<strong>  
><strong>Am soooooo sorry, I didn't want you to see me this wayyyyyy<strong>  
><strong>Am soooooo sorry, I didn't mean to fall from grace<strong>  
><strong>I didn't mean to fall from grace!<strong>

**Am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo**  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't be your angel, angel, angel, angel<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I couldn't wear your halo, halo, halo, halo<strong>  
><strong>Am sorry I didn't stroke your ego, ego, ego oh no<strong>  
><strong>Yes baby but I guess wasn't able<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I couldn't wear your halo<strong>

Everyone was staring at Kaydance. She'd just put on a full out concert with dance moves to rival Beyoncé. Mercedes knew Kaydance was still pissed because of how hard she'd danced out that song. Hell, she even sang the song way harder than it should have been sung. And Kaydance was shooting semi daggers at Joe.

"Girl who ever is pissing you off ain't worth it, but I most certainly am!" Puck said all smugly.

"Baby, you don't have to act an angel for me. Hell, I don't want an angel!" Artie was grinning and nodding his head.

"Kaydance, you are truly, wow." Finn seemed to have no words.

"I know you don't date football players but…"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Whoever wants to go on a date with me, why not. As I said, I'm NO angel and I can't wear anyone's halo!"

Mercedes mouth fell open as she watched her cousin exchange numbers with Puck, Finn and Artie. Hell, she'd even seen Rory make a move before Sugar looked at him. Mercedes looked back at Joe and he looked pissed.

88

"What the hell was THAT Kaydi?" Mercedes turned around in her seat to stare at her cousin.

"Are you judging me now too? I mean seriously Cedes; I don't need any more judging shit today, OK!" With that Kaydance got out of Mercedes car slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck? I swear to God, Sam just drive somewhere!"

Sam waited until Kaydance got into the house then took off driving around time. "You want to go to the mall?"

"I am SO not in the mood to shop! She ruined my shopping mood."

"Umm, I'll just drive."

"No, that's not fair to you. Just go to the Forest Preserve, I need to walk." Mercedes put her head back against the headrest and stroked Sam's thigh.

Sam had followed his girlfriend along on the 1.5 mile throughout the Lima Forest Preserve and thankfully they made it back to her car as it was getting dark. Sam pulled her car keys out to her but she just shook her head and walked to the passenger door. "You want to go home?"

"Not really, but I am hungry. You want to grab something fast and just keep driving around. Or go somewhere and park?"

"I have a taste for Mr. Blimpie's, is that cool?"

"Sure Sam."

With Subs and drinks in hand Sam drove around the Lima city limits and couldn't think of a single place to go. He passed the old motel that he and his family use to live in and got a strange feeling in his heart. He pulled over and parked towards the back of the parking lot. Mercedes smiled at him as they ate their dinner in silence. He saw Mercedes staring forward in deep thought. Sam brushed her side swept bangs behind her ear. He stroked her ear gently and kissed her cheek.

"You trying to turn me on?"

"Maybe, it has been like a week. I mean hell."

"It has NOT been a week horny ass!"

"Ha, so says you. I believe it's been a week. And I believe I deserve a little satisfaction."

"Whatever Sam, you are so damned crazy."

"Damn right, come here woman." Sam patted his lap and Mercedes moved over and straddled him. "There you go, that's exactly where you should always be!" Sam lifted her so their bodies were perfectly aligned. "EXACTLY where you should always be." He moved her hips against his. Sam rubbed his hands up and down Mercedes legs wishing she wasn't wearing tights. "I swear woman one day I will burn all of your tights, nylons and leggings!"

"Whatever Sam." Mercedes turned her head so that Sam could kiss her neck. She lifted her dress so that it was just above her waist. "You want all the guys to be staring at my skin and having naughty thoughts about my chocolate thighs like you do? If so, you go right ahead."

Sam slapped her ass getting a gasp from Mercedes. He smiled up at her and took her mouth kissing her deeply. He threaded his fingers through the back of her hair moving his hips up against her thankful that tights fit snuggly up against her body. He felt Mercedes unbutton his jeans and zip down his zipper. He lifted her and himself up and she helped him move his jeans down. "Babe pull my boxers down too." Mercedes pulled down his boxers too and he couldn't help but sigh as he was freed of his clothing. Sam lowered Mercedes back down onto his lap and she gyrated on his erection.

"Oh Sam, that feels so good baby."

"Not enough Cedey!" Sam reached down and ripped her tights up the crotch.

"SAM! I would have taken them…"

"Not fast enough." He pushed her panties to the side and slide inside of her. Sam grabbed her around her shoulders and moved his cock in and out of her.

Mercedes slapped the back of her seat on either side of Sam's head. "Oh fuck Sam, oh baby that's so damn good." She started riding Sam faster pushing up against him.

"Damnit it Cedes, I'm not gonna last long. Stop, mmm, you gotta stop reading that damned sex forum."

Mercedes laughed down at him squeezing her vaginal walls around his cock. "You'd better get to that tantric sex class Sam!" Mercedes licked Sam's ear rim and stuck her tongue inside.

"Fuck Cedes, egh, damnit woman, it's just too much." He started moving faster, fucking he with ever last bit of energy he had in him.

"YES AHHHHHHHHHHH, oh God, yes that's it." She pulled back and gripped the steering wheel.

Sam came with his head buried in Mercedes breasts. He could feel her cum and she clamped him like a vice. "FUCK, I swear your pussy is so damned greedy."

Mercedes hit him in the arm.

"And violent!" He kissed Mercedes nose and thanked God he'd parked far enough away from all of the motel rooms and that he believed no one saw them; even though he could swear in the throes of ecstasy that an older man was looking at them. Hell, such was life. If that man got off by his and Mercedes actions then they did that guy a service! Granted, he didn't like anyone being able to see his woman in such an intimate situation. He helped her right her clothes as much as possible while resituating himself in his jeans. Mercedes gave him a mean look as she took off her tights and threw them in her purse. "I'll get you another pair!"

"You sure will. Next time I'll take them off."

As Sam was pulling off he said under his breath, "Next time don't wear them!"

88

The next day in Glee club Mr. Schue announced that since the personal songs were pushed back the week before Spring Break started would be a favorite song from a movie they liked. Sam was excited about this, he loved tons of movies and there were many great songs from those movies. He looked over at Mercedes who smiled up at him. "Babe you and Kaydance aren't going to sing that damned song from that Chipmunk movie, are you?" Mercedes hit his arm and then Kaydance reached around her and slapped him in the head. "What the hell?"

"Sorry babe, but you gotta stop talking about our movie." Mercedes leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "We don't make fun of you for crying at Avatar or better yet that one Star Wars movie with fine ass Hayden Christiansen in it."

"Those tears were because it was so damned bad and it just could have been done better!"

"Sure they were babe, sure they were!" Mercedes crossed her arms and giggled at Sam's pout. "I love it when you pout. Makes me want to kiss you all night long."

Sam moaned and nipped at her neck, before Mike hit his shoulder. Sam turned around and gave his best friend a look.

Mike mouth, 'your song'.

"What song? Oh, yeah. Thanks! Mr. Schue Mercedes and I wanted to sing a song." Mr. Schue shook his head and motioned towards the floor. Sam grabbed his guitar and Mercedes hand as he moved down to the center of the floor. "We just felt like this was a good song to sing today. We hope you guys enjoy it." The couple sat back on stools as Sam started playing his guitar.

**(Sam) Tell me all about it ease your mind.**  
><strong>You'll find...<strong>  
><strong>you're not the only one dancing inside with what we've begun.<strong>

**Losing sight of the shore day turns to night.**  
><strong>No light...<strong>  
><strong>and I'm not the only one sailing inside...inside of the sun.<strong>

**(Mercedes) Honestly, tell me you see**  
><strong>reflections of yourself in your reflection of me.<strong>  
><strong>When there's nowhere to hide.<strong>  
><strong>When you hear these voices screaming inside.<strong>  
><strong>I'd say the battle's been won<strong>  
><strong>for all the armor's finally come undone.<strong>  
><strong>Well, you're not the only...one.<strong>

**Ohhh yeah...aaa eee mmmm.**  
><strong>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<strong>

**( Sam) When your words wash away when morning birds sing...**  
><strong>softly singing.<strong>  
><strong>You're not the only one sorry inside last night came undone.<strong>  
><strong>No...<strong>

**When these tears finally fall**  
><strong>these eyes of fear...<strong>  
><strong>so clearly.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the only one naked inside, baptized in love's ocean.<strong>  
><strong>No...<strong>

**(Mercedes) All honesty, tell me you see**  
><strong>the beauty you possess in your possession of me.<strong>  
><strong>When it's all you can do<strong>  
><strong>hear the love song calling out to you.<strong>  
><strong>Mmmm<strong>  
><strong>(Sam) It says the battle's been won for all the armor's finally all come undone.<strong>  
><strong>You're not the only...one.<strong>

**You're not the only one who's shaken.**  
><strong>I'm shaken baby.<strong>  
><strong>You're not the only one who's whisperin' worries to yourself.<strong>  
><strong>You're not the only one who's done a world of good for the other one.<strong>

**(Mercedes) Hey...**

**Hey...**

**Honestly, tell me you see reflections of yourself in your reflection of me.**  
><strong>When there's nowhere to hide.<strong>  
><strong>When you hear these voices screaming inside.<strong>  
><strong>I'd say the battle's been won<strong>  
><strong>for all the armor's finally come all undone.<strong>  
><strong>You know there's no need to run<strong>  
><strong>'Cause the path for love has finally begun.<strong>

**You're not the only...one.**

**(Both) Tell me all about it ease your mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapter had A Lot of Kaydance, but if you guys want less of her or more of her you all just let me know. **

**Sam and Mercedes song was 'The Only One' by Tony Lucca, I've been thinking about him a lot recently especially because he's on The Voice right now so I figured I might as well put in a song of his for the loving couple. If you've never heard Tony sing, he's AWESOME, granted I've been a fan since his MMC days and I've seen him in concert MANY TIMES, he's a super nice guy!**

**And Kaydance sang 'Halo' by The Pussycat Dolls. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a little more craziness is going to pop up in the next and I will possibly be talking about some double dates that Sam and Mercedes are dragged along on because of Kaydance.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah another chapter! As I wrote this I was still reeling from the SNG episode and the Samcedes moments, but I thankfully finished before the Whitney episode, because that made me feel blah, but whatever.**

**This chapter and possibly the next are FULL of music. This is going to start off the week before Spring Break and that means SOUNDTRACK WEEK. Originally this was going to be the Personal songs week, BUT that is a MAJOR situation that I'm still working on.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the fact that I really wanted to give songs that either fit the character's relationship or personality.**

**I love you all SO much for your reviews, PM's and favorite/alerts. It truly means the world to me. So THANK YOU! And I want to give a huge shout out to my Beta **KurlyQ722, **thank you so insanely much for your help and advice!**

**I don't own Glee or A SINGLE SONG on any soundtrack**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Alright folks, so here we are at the beginning of Soundtracks week! Now, the assignment was to take a song from the soundtrack of a movie that you love, something that you feel expresses something about your life or yourself. Or, you could have just picked a song you've always wanted to sing. Alright, who's up first?" Rachel's hand shot up, "Alright Rachel, come on up and tell us what song you chose and a little about why you chose it."

"Thanks Mr. Schue! Noah and I are going to be singing 'I Finally Found Someone' from _A Mirror Has Two Faces_. It was sung wonderfully by Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams. This song speaks to me, not only because of the wonderful singing of Ms. Streisand, but the story in general behind the movie, was just…" Puck hit Rachel's arm. "Ow! Oh, sorry! You all know Barbara Streisand is, like, my idol! Okay, enjoy." Rachel giggled as the song began.

**(Puck) I finally found someone  
>That knocks me off my feet<br>I finally found the one  
>That makes me feel complete<strong>

**(Rachel) It started over coffee  
>We started out as friends<br>It's funny how from simple things  
>The best things begin<strong>

**(Puck) This time it's different  
>And it's all because of you<br>It's better than it's ever been  
>'Cause we can talk it through<br>(Rachel) My favorite line was  
>"Can I call you sometime"<br>It's all you had to say  
>(Both) To take my breath away<strong>

**This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one  
>to be with every night<br>(Rachel)'Cause whatever I do  
>(Puck)It's just got to be you<br>(Both) My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone<strong>

**(Puck) Did I keep you waiting (I didn't mind)  
>I apologize (baby that's fine)<br>I would wait forever to just to know you were mine  
>You know, I love your hair (Are you sure it looks right?)<br>I love what you wear (Isn't it too tight?)  
>You're exceptional<br>(Both)I can't wait for the rest of my life**

**This is it, oh I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one  
>To be with every night<br>(Rachel)'Cause whatever I do  
>(Puck)It's just got to be you<br>My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone<strong>

**(Rachel)'Cause whatever I do  
>(Puck) It's just got to be you<br>(Rachel)My life has just begun  
>(Both)I finally found someone<strong>

"Alright! That was awesome, you guys! Fantastic choice of song. Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go next, Mr. Schue!" Finn jumped up out of his seat, clearly pumped and ready. "Alright, so I was really thinking hard about what song I wanted to do for this week and Kurt had left VH1 on one day and they were showing A_ Movie That Rocks_ and Footloose came on. And, I really dug the way that Kevin Bacon did all that stuff for the town and helped them have that dance. Plus, he helped his friend learn to dance. So, without further ado, here's 'Footloose' from the movie_ Footloose_, sung by Kenny Loggins.

**I've been working so hard  
>I'm punching my card<br>Eight hours for what?  
>Oh, tell me what I got<strong>

**I've got this feeling**  
><strong>That time's just holding me down<strong>  
><strong>I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town<strong>  
><strong>Tonight I gotta cut<strong>

**Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes**  
><strong>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<strong>  
><strong>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<strong>  
><strong>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<strong>

**And you're playing so cool**  
><strong>Obeying every rule<strong>  
><strong>I dig a way down in your heart<strong>  
><strong>You're burning, yearning for songs<strong>

**Somebody to tell you**  
><strong>That life ain't passing you by<strong>  
><strong>I'm trying to tell you<strong>  
><strong>It will if you don't even try<strong>  
><strong>You can fly if you'd only cut<strong>

**Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes**  
><strong>Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go<strong>  
><strong>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<strong>

**Cut footloose**  
><strong>Cut footloose<strong>  
><strong>Cut footloose<strong>

**We got to turn me around**  
><strong>And put your feet on the ground<strong>  
><strong>Now take a hold of the phone<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, I'm turning it loose<strong>

**Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes**  
><strong>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<strong>  
><strong>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<strong>  
><strong>Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose<strong>

**Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes**  
><strong>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<strong>  
><strong>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack<strong>  
><strong>Lose your blues<strong>

**Everybody cut everybody cut**  
><strong>Everybody cut everybody cut<strong>  
><strong>Everybody cut everybody cut<strong>  
><strong>Everybody everybody cut footloose<strong>

Everyone clapped as they tried not to laugh at Finn's really BAD dancing attempts. The poor thing tried to incorporate dance moves from the movie, but it just sort of failed.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat once a smiling Finn sat down. "Alright, who's next?"

Mercedes stood up and smacked Sam's leg after he made a wolf-like noise. "There is this song from _A Walk to Remember_ that I really love. It's called 'Only Hope'. It's just a song that spoke to me when I first watched the movie and I've always wanted to sing it. So, here is "Only Hope" from _A Walk to Remember_, originally sung by Mandy Moore."

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>But You sing to me over and over again<strong>

**So I lay my head back down**  
><strong>And I lift my hands<strong>  
><strong>and pray to be only Yours<strong>  
><strong>I pray to be only Yours<strong>  
><strong>I know now you're my only hope<strong>

**Sing to me the song of the stars**  
><strong>Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing<strong>  
><strong>and laughing again<strong>  
><strong>When it feels like my dreams are so far<strong>  
><strong>Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again<strong>

**And I lay my head back down**  
><strong>And I lift my hands and pray<strong>  
><strong>To be only yours<strong>  
><strong>I pray to be only yours<strong>  
><strong>I know now you're my only hope<strong>

**I give You my apathy**  
><strong>I'm giving You all of me<strong>  
><strong>I want Your symphony<strong>  
><strong>Singing in all that I am<strong>  
><strong>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back<strong>

**So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands<br>and pray to be only Yours  
>I pray to be only Yours<br>I know now you're my only hope**

**Ohhhhhhhh**

Mr. Schue got up, clapping and praising Mercedes for her song. "Excellent job, Mercedes! Alright, we'll do three more songs tomorrow. Everyone have a good day."

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes back as they walked out of the music room. "Babe, I am so in awe of you. Hell, Mandy Moore would be begging you to recreate all of her songs if she'd heard the way you sang that."

Mercedes smiled. "Sam, you are a damn good boyfriend! But, you know you don't have to flatter me to get into my panties."

"Believe me; I don't say anything in hopes of being able to make love to you. I just whisper in your ear, like this." The tickle of his breath on the shell of her ear made her smile. "And kiss your neck gently, like this." He demonstrated, pressing his lips to her soft skin. "And then I just make sweet passionate love to you like we both love for me to do."

Mercedes giggled, pushing against Sam's chest. "Baby, you are a mess! We're still in school! But, Kaydance has Lacrosse practice today so we'll have the house_ all_ to ourselves." Mercedes leaned into Sam. "And, you don't have anything as far as swim practice. So, I say we go right ahead to my house and you show me all about that sweet passionate love you do."

Sam pulled Mercedes close to him and moaned in her ear. "Now THAT is EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Let's get out of here!"

88

Sam lay next to Mercedes, out of his mind in ecstasy. He could feel her breath fanning his neck, one of her soft hands stroking the damp skin there. Sam slowed down his breathing so he could talk to Mercedes. "Babe, I swear to God there are times I wonder if we should have been doing this all along."

"HA, you know my take on that Sam! And besides, I think if we'd done anything more than we did before making love, we may have regretted it." Mercedes pulled back from Sam and got out of bed to turn on her fan.

Sam propped himself on his elbows to stare at Mercedes, and when she noticed him she posed with her hand on her hip. "I swear woman, for the rest of our lives I'll never get enough of your naked splendorous body. You make me want to add to my vocabulary just so I can always have new and exciting words to say about your beauty." Mercedes jumped back on her bed next to Sam. He grabbed her, palming her ass cheeks with both hands.

"And I thank God for your big ass hands. They know how to handle me!"

Sam smirked. "Is that the only big ass thing you like on me?"

"Male I swear, with all of the worshipping I've done of all your amazingly beautiful big ass wonderful attributes, your head is already bigger then Lima! So I'm not going to say a single word about your dick, mouth, tongue or fingers. And your feet have done some nasty things too… so, nope, I'm not going to talk about anything on you."

Sam chuckled, "Not at all?" He kissed her forehead as he settled back in bed with her in his arms. He looked over at her alarm clock. He figured they'd have a good fifteen minutes of cuddling before they had to worry about any interruptions.

88

Mercedes was propped up on her bed, talking to Kurt after a long shower following her Pilates class. She laughed mid thought because Sam had begged to go with her, even though he already regularly attended her yoga class. She shook her head in the midst of a phone conversation with Kurt, tuning into his rant about college. Even though he was set on going to NYADA, she believed he should be going to Parsons instead. "Kurt, I love you dear, but I know how to dress myself!"

"Darling, that is because I coached you through many a shopping trip and told you what not to EVER wear again!"

"Don't you get huffy with me on this phone, Kurt Hummel! I'll have you know that I've looked cute and damn hot many times without your help, _thank you very much_!"

"Diva, you let me into your bedroom MANY times, and when you left the room I took many things out of your closet and moved a lot of things around. I strategically placed things I liked towards the front. I manipulated you into wearing many things without you even knowing it!"

"WHAT! Boy, you must have flipped your wig! Are you telling me that all those months you spent at Dalton…?"

"YEP!"

"When I didn't see your ass for weeks on end…."

"YEP!"

"And all that whack Berry time you did once you came back…"

"YEP!"

"Whatever." She grumbled. " And I do believe I bought many things over the summer when you were NOWHERE in sight."

"Oh, you mean your shopping trips with Tina? Yes, I had a hand in that too! Face it; I am your fashion stylist. And no matter what you think you do on your own, I have a hand in all of it. I make Mercedes Jones look good!"

"Boy, you are going to get slapped tomorrow. And you keep acting up, I'm gonna go and buy myself some parachute pants and tell everyone you told me to wear them!"

Kurt gasped. "That's sacrilege! Those damned things were wrong back in the 90's. When they came back I was trying to burn them off of people!"

"Sweetie, didn't you wear some once and tell me that they were going to be HUGE again?"

"Let's just erase that from your mind, shall we? Besides, they kind of felt like adult diapers. At the same time, do you know the freedom your package could have in…?"

"Oh hell no! Kurt, lets never talk about packages and your body." She shook her head at the thought. "Okay, I'm thinking about having a slumber party sometime soon, you interested?"

"Hmm, who'd be coming?"

"Just us Glee girls, you know tre' exclusive!"

"Ohh, I love the sound of that! We'll discuss what movies to watch and the menu tomorrow! I've got to finish my Spanish homework now. It's so much harder now that Mr. Schue isn't teaching it! Talk tomorrow, love."

"Night Hon!" Mercedes hung up with Kurt and turned on her TV, settling in to watch an old episode of _Degrassi, the next Generation_. She cracked up watching Marco and Ellie's relationship, when Ellie had a thing for him before she knew he was gay. It reminded her of the time when she had a crush on Kurt and how far they had come since sophomore year. She had her laughs and changed the channel when Degrassi went off. Suddenly, she thought about Sebastian. _What the?_ She thought again and suddenly sat up in bed. Flipping back her covers, she marched down to Kaydence's room and didn't even knock; she flung open the door.

"What the hell, Cede?"

Mercedes was happy her cousin was clothed and not in some compromising position, especially since she liked to frequent sex shops. "You and Sebastian!"

"WHAT?"

"EGH, he's your ex! Your ex is Sebastian Smythe. EGH, I feel dirty!"

"No, he's not my current ex, but how in the hell did you remember?"

"I was watching Degrassi and it was an old episode with Marco, before he came out. Then, I was thinking about Kurt from several years ago and how he "dated" Brittany and Tina. Oh my God, how in the world did I forget about all of the doodling's you use to do with your name and Sebastian's name. And how you went on and on about him, back when you were in Our Lady of Sacred Tears of whatever that elementary/Junior High place was. How long did you guys date?"

Kaydance put her head down on her comforter. "Two years."

Mercedes fell over onto Kaydance's bed, laughing her ass off. "Oh man, I can't believe you dated that bitchy boy."

Kaydance threw a throw pillow at Mercedes. "He wasn't out _then_! And our fathers were really, really good friends! They go way back and they figured we would get married one day. It was just….Oh God, he's really not all that horrible!"

"Please don't defend that complete twit to me! That's how you ended up in Lacrosse, because of him?" Her face softened in realization. "And your family use to go to Europe a lot. You were out there and your family stayed with the Smythe's. And, he was your first love." Her heart broke for her cousin. "Oh Kaydi, I'm sorry."

Mercedes tried to comfort her, but was shrugged off. "I'm fine Mercedes, really. Those school girl feelings are long gone. I did love him, but that was years ago."

"Before Derrick."

"Yeah. Before Derrick. Umm, so yeah, I'm obviously batting a thousand in the boyfriend department."

Mercedes took Kaydance's hands in hers. "Well, my sweet younger cousin, you're here now and there are many ways to forget past hardships!"

"EXACTLY! Speaking of, I have a date with Finn tomorrow. Do you think that you and Sam can come along? I'll pay for both of your portions for the date! Please?" Kaydance slapped her hands together and made a pouty face to Mercedes.

"Fine cuz, but I thought you were going to give Joe another chance?"

Kaydance folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "I am NOT interested in bible thumping, JUDGMENTAL, dreaded boys who don't take the time to get to know me before casting stones."

"Well, maybe if you give him a chance to get to know you…..."

"Nope, I'm over it! Besides, now I have three guys who are cute, want to spend time with me, and think I'm pretty cool no matter what my actions are. So FUCK Joe Hart!"

"Alright, then!" Mercedes patted Kaydance's leg. "I'll go back to bed now." Mercedes got up and walked to the door. "Question."

"Ask it."

"Why does Sebastian have an issue with you?"

"Oh cuz, that's a LONG story for another day! Just know he's not as bad as he seems. Night."

"Night, Kaydi." Mercedes walked back into her room, not believing the conversation she'd just had. Did she have to treat Sebitch any differently now that she remembered him from years ago?

88

"Alright, so we had an amazing start yesterday. Thank you Rachel, Puck, Finn and Mercedes for starting us off!" Mr. Schue started clapping, getting everyone pumped up for the songs that would be sung today. "Alright, who wants to go first?" He looked around the room and saw Tina raise her hand. "Alright, come tell us what song you'll be singing and why."

"Okay, well as you all know that I've loved all things vampire, and there is just something to be said about watching Edward vamp out and whine for Bella and Jacob take off his shirt. So, I chose a song from one of the Twilight movies because I love them and I love this song. The romance lyrics totally captured me. I'm singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri from _Breaking Dawn_."

**Heart beats fast**  
><strong>Colors and promises<strong>  
><strong>How to be brave<strong>  
><strong>How can I love when I'm afraid<strong>  
><strong>To fall<strong>  
><strong>But watching you stand alone<strong>  
><strong>All of my doubt<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly goes away somehow<strong>  
><strong>One step closer<strong>

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**Time stands still**  
><strong>beauty in all she is<strong>  
><strong>I will be brave<strong>  
><strong>I will not let anything<strong>  
><strong>Take away<strong>  
><strong>What's standing in front of me<strong>  
><strong>Every breath,<strong>  
><strong>Every hour has come to this<strong>  
><strong>One step closer<strong>

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**One step closer**  
><strong>One step closer<strong>

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid,<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

When Tina finished, she curtsied and rushed back over to sit next to Mike, who kissed the top of her head. Mr. Schue stood up clapping and raved about Tina's song choice as Santana bounced up out of her seat to stand next to him. "Umm, you want to sing your song next, Santana?"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. I most certainly do!" She waited until Mr. Schue sat down and clapped her hands together. "Thanks, Tina. I love the lyrics to that song and felt the need to follow up your sappy choice with one of my own. Britt's and I were had our annual romantic movie sleepover recently and we were watching _Pretty Woman,_ with a young and extremely hot Richard Gere and Julia Roberts, back when she had a bod like mine. She was rockin' that tube dress!" She shook her head, remembering. "I am dedicating this song to my Britt, because I'd happily climb a fire escape to get to you anytime. So here is 'Fallen' by Lauren Wood from _Pretty Woman_."

**I can't believe it, you're a dream coming true  
>I can't believe how I have fallen for you<br>And I was not looking, was content to remain  
>And it's ironic to be back in the game<strong>

**You are the one who's led me to the sun**  
><strong>How could I know that I was lost without you<strong>

**And I want to tell you, you control my brain**  
><strong>And you should know that you are life in my vein<strong>

**You are the one who's led me to the sun**  
><strong>How could I know that I was lost without you<strong>

**I can't believe it, you're a dream coming true**  
><strong>I can't believe how I have fallen for you<strong>  
><strong>And I was not looking, was content to remain<strong>  
><strong>And it's erotic to be back in the game<strong>

**You're a dream coming true**  
><strong>Oh, my my my, I have fallen for you<strong>  
><strong>A dream coming true<strong>  
><strong>Oh, my my my, I have fallen for you<strong>

**You're a dream coming true**  
><strong>Oh, my my my, I have fallen for you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah, a dream, a dream<strong>  
><strong>My my my, I have fallen for you<strong>

"Wow, what a sweet song choice Santana, from an equally sweet movie. Who doesn't want to be rescued or rescue someone else? Alright, who wants to go next?" Will acknowledged a raised hand. "Oh, okay Blaine. Come on up."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Recently I was going through some different movies that I was forbidden to watch as a child because they were too risque. I understand half of the list of banned movies, but the others are just stupid. Well anyway, I was watching _Against All Odds_, which does have quite a few hot naked scenes in it, and I decided that I wanted to do a fun song! Life is far too serious sometimes, and that's why I chose 'My Male Curiosity' by Kid Creole and the Coconuts from _Against All Odds_." Blaine made a head gesture and Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel stood behind him. "I had to have my Coconuts!"

**I can't deny we've had some good times  
>We were like a bike built for two<br>But I can't lie to you, the rumor's comin true, oh**

**Another girl's arousing my curiosity,**  
><strong>Another girl's arousing my (male)curiosity<strong>  
><strong>And there's not a thing that I can do<strong>

**I thought my ways, would change around you**  
><strong>I was wrong, hound dogs can't be tamed<strong>  
><strong>It's been a pleasure loving you,<strong>  
><strong>But now the pleasure's through<strong>

**Another girl's arousing my curiosity,**  
><strong>Another girl's arousing my (male)curiosity<strong>  
><strong>And there's not a thing that I can do<strong>

**Except tell you that my thoughts are of you or**  
><strong>Though I've chased them away or<strong>  
><strong>Yes it's true I guess I'll always love you or<strong>  
><strong>You were difficult to replace or<strong>

**I can't deny we've had some good times**  
><strong>Hangin out without parachutes<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but if I stay with you, (When did I ask you to?)<strong>  
><strong>I'd have to cut myself in two oh<strong>

**It's been a pleasure loving you, (can't say the same to you)**  
><strong>But now the pleasure's through<strong>

**Another girl's arousing my curiosity,**  
><strong>Another girl's arousing my (male) curiosity<strong>  
><strong>And there's not a thing that I can do<strong>  
><strong>And there's not a thing that I can do<strong>  
><strong>And there's not a thing that I can do<strong>

"Thank you Blaine, you just brought back a lot of great memories for me…and on that note, see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Schuester rushed out of the room like his ass was on fire. He barely grabbed the stuff he brought with him, things he obviously needed to take home.

"I guess someone's finally tappin' that ass! Well go ahead, Mr. Schue!" Santana yelled out loud, high fiving Mercedes in the process.

"Or maybe he's just going to stroke off, you just never know." Kurt bumped shoulders with Mercedes as she shrugged. "Alright, well we're out of here. I'm not in the mood to see this smutty movie Blaine was talking about. See you all tomorrow!"

"I'd better get out of here, too. My mom is trying to be all extra motherly since I'm barely home these days. Plus, I've got to get some work done. I've got a big date on Friday!" Puck put his arm around Mercedes and smiled his sexy smirk at Kaydance. "See you sexy ladies tomorrow!"

Mercedes shook her head as Puck headed out of the door, almost running into someone as he walked backwards. "How in the world are you going to juggle all three of these fools, Kaydi?"

"I'm a highly intelligent teenage girl. I'll figure something out." Kaydance leaned up against her cousin and waved by to Artie. "See you tomorrow Artie!"

"Oh, you know it! I can't wait!"

"Girl, I hope you know what you're doing. I've dealt with Puck and Finn at the same time, and it was _quite_ a circus." Quinn stood to the side of Kaydance and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm letting them all know the score. I'm not looking for anything serious at the moment. I'm just ready to have some fun. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Not at all. You girls have fun on your date with Finn! He's nothing if not imaginative." Quinn said her goodbyes and walked out.

Kaydance flinched slightly and Mercedes patted her back. The girls turned around. Finn and Sam were talking and appeared to be in a deep discussion.

"Oh my God, country boy! Are you playing big brother already?"

"Be cool Kaydance, that will come later. We were just discussing tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?" Mercedes smiled up at Sam as he pulled her into his side.

"Tonight is all about fun. I won't tell you what we're doing, but dress casually and no sky high heels. Sam and I will pick you girls up at six." Finn hit Sam's arm and motioned his head towards the door.

"See you later babe." Sam kissed Mercedes and handed her her car keys, opting to catch a ride with Finn.

"See you at 6!" Mercedes smiled as the guys left. She turned to her cousin and linked arms with her. "Come on! I've got to put in some time with a science project and finish up a history paper before tonight."

88

Sam sat in his truck next to Mercedes; he'd decided that they would follow behind Finn, just in case either couple felt the need to have some alone time after the date. Namely, he wanted to be able to feel up Mercedes whenever he wanted, without having her cousin present. He looked over at Mercedes and adjusted his position. He knew he needed to get his constant Mercedes induced erections under control, but damnit, he couldn't help himself! His baby was fine as hell.

She had on a shirt that barely showed any skin at all, but it was, like, librarian sexy. It had a high short collar, little pearl-esque buttons that went almost all the way up her chest, barely showing the area around her collarbone. The waist nipped in and had a small tie just below the bust, accentuating her waist. The light white cotton seemed almost sheer and he could swear he saw the outline of a purple, lacy bra underneath.

And damned if he wasn't excited about her slightly flared jeans, fitted to lift and shape her ass JUST right. He had his hands all over that perfect ass every chance he got and no one could tell him to stop. He adjusted again in his seat as he turned into the Adventure Funzone parking lot. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sam?"

"Babe, this is ALL about fun and remember, this is Finn's date! We still have two more to make it through this week." He looked at her and squeezed her neck gently as he parked in the spot next to Finn. "Come on woman, let's go have fun!"

Sam was so excited to have fun without worrying about money or cost. His family was back in a good place financially, a damn good place if he truly thought about it. And all the money he saved up from working in Burt's garage and in Kentucky was for him to spend as he pleased.

Sam zoomed passed Mercedes in his go-kart, purposefully avoiding her eyes. The last time he looked her way, she did some scandalous motion with her fingers and he damn near wrecked his ride. He rounded the bend trying to catch up with Finn and Kaydance, who seemed to be neck and neck in the race. Who knew that Kaydance was so competitive? Finn seemed to have a thing for competitive girls.

In the last seconds of the race, just as Sam and Mercedes came close to catching up with the other two, Kaydance did some crazy ass aggressive driving move that would have gotten them kicked out. Luckily, the pre-pubescent conductor for the go-kart ride was distracted by a group of pretty girls, so they got away with their minor infraction.

Sam leaned up against the railing of the go-kart track after the race, smiling as he watched Kaydance perform a victory dance that rivaled any seven figure scoring touchdown he'd seen. Finn looked a little defeated at first, that is until he saw Kaydance and Mercedes chest bump each other. _That_ perked him up right away. Sam watched his radiantly happy Mercedes feed off the infectious joy of her cousin.

"Alright, victory dance time is over. What's next?" Kaydance skipped over to Finn, bouncing back and forth.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, sharing a smile as Kaydance let Finn put his arm around her without flinching.

"Spooky haunted castle?"

"Sounds awesome, lead the way!" Kaydance bounced up and down next to Finn and looked back at Mercedes and Sam, mouthing a _thank you _their way.

Sam pulled Mercedes to the side as the other couple went ahead of them. "Don't worry, I already gave Finn a good talking to so he won't act out. Plus, I think he might be slightly afraid of your cousin's ball kicking accuracy."

Mercedes giggled at that. "You aren't going to try to make out with me in a cubby again, are you? You know how well that went last time!"

"Babe, I've made out with you in several cubbies since that damned fun center in Cincinnati. Besides, your hair was just fine."

"Whatever, you're super lucky I love your ass so much!"

Sam turned around and stuck out his ass. "It is a pretty good ass, isn't it?"

"Oh my God, shut up!" She went to hit him on the arm, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I swear, whenever you're in my arms I want to either slow dance with you or make love to you. Granted, mostly I just want to hold you close and never let go."

"Sam!" Mercedes sighed.

Sam tipped up Mercedes chin and leaned down to kiss her, but stopped short when Finn's loud ass voice bellowed across the funzone. "Are you guys coming or are you going to make out all night?"

"Fuck me! Cock-blocked by my own friend. I see how this is going to go. He'd better not even try to get a kiss tonight!"

Mercedes kissed his chin, "Adjust yourself and think of something unpleasant, baby. Sam jr. decided to make an appearance, as usual! Love you." With that, she took off to catch up with Finn and Kaydance and left Sam to calm himself down and not think of the awesome way her ass jiggled when she jogged away. Sam thought of two more cock-blocking dates to come, forcing his erection down in milliseconds. Yep, this week was gonna be super fun.

88

"Dude, is it weird to want to date a girl that wants to also date your best friend and another really good friend?" Finn seemed to be deep in thought as they ran around the track in gym.

"Umm, well that's a difficult one, Finn. I've never truly had that issue. When I found out that Quinn was cheating with you, I got out of the way. Granted, I was in a relationship with Quinn, but you know the score with Kaydance in this situation. She hasn't been single in forever from what I gather, and now she just really wants to have fun. That fun includes dating around."

"Yeah, you are right about that. I mean she's AMAZING! I keep having these crazy dreams of her in a Cheerio uniform singing "Let's Hear it for the Boy" from_ Footloose_. It's really a great dream!"

"Calm yourself kid, we still have two more laps to do and if you are going to overexert yourself because you're thinking of Kaydance jiggling and flopping pom-poms for you then you'll just…" Sam looked back as Finn had tripped over his own feet.

Oh shit!" Sam slowed his pace and ran back to where Finn had fallen. "Man, you okay?"

"Damn, my knee! But that day dream was so worth the pain I'm in!"

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure. Alright man, just lean on me and I'll help you get to the nurse."

88

Sam saw Mercedes at her locker and jumped up behind her, bumping his crotch up against her ass. Mercedes turned around, ready to swing, but as soon as she realized it was Sam, she shook her head and looked back in her locker. Sam was happy she didn't hit him, so he grabbed her around the waist and gyrated himself against her ass.

She turned around really fast, forgetting what she was doing. "Mr. Evans, what in the hell are you doing?"

Sam chuckled. "Just greeting you with my crotch, future Mrs. Evans!"

"Whatever Sam, you can't call me THAT until you put a ring on this finger." Mercedes put up her hand, pointing to her ring finger.

"Oh, you know I will!"

"Well, actions speak louder than words. Besides, our parents said we aren't allowed to get married until we finish college. Shit, we can't do anything until after we finish college." She leaned up against her locker huffing.

"We can't get married 'til after we finish college, but we can get engaged anytime we damn well please!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Damn right, baby!" He grabbed Mercedes hand and put it up against his neck. "The second your man here buys that ring, it's on! Either way, you're mine. I've known it for a very long time."

Mercedes moved closer to Sam. "Have I told you how much I love your possessive caveman ways?"

"Nope."

"That shit turns me on! Maybe later you can pull my hair and spank my ass as you take me from behind." Mercedes trailed a finger down his neck.

"Fuck us being in school right now! I want to take you up against these lockers so badly." Sam slammed her hips into the lockers and supported himself with one arm around her waist. His other arm was propped up against the locker behind her.

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes and pulled Sam's face down to hers. "Cold shower before Glee?"

"If only you could take it with me." Sam put his books in front of his pants. "Tell Mr. Schue I'm going to be a little late."

88

Mercedes smiled at Sam as she sat back in her seat. That was the quickest shower he'd ever taken, granted it took a good minute to get to the locker rooms. And if he was already thinking about who he would encounter on the walk down the hallway, he may have gone semi limp on the trip down.

"How in the world?"

"Damned ice bath. It works EVERY time!" Mercedes moved to pat his leg, but he stopped her, shaking his head. "I'll do the touching and only to safe places for right now. Plus, I think my dick is suffering from frost bite!"

"From two seconds? I doubt it!"

"You have NO CLUE how hard I was."

"I bet I do!" Mercedes giggled, biting her lip once Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Alright, sorry I'm a little late. Who's going first today?"

"I'll go, Mr. Schue." Quinn got up and waited for Mr. Schue to sit down before she started talking. "When I was a little girl, my mom use to take me to the movies with her. I don't know why, but she did. I guess it was her way of getting out of the house and attempting to have fun. Well, the first movie I watched all the way through without crying was _Romeo and Juliet_, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Daines. So, my mother bought the soundtrack and used to play it constantly. Thankfully, I didn't hate it too much. So, for my great childhood memory, I'm going to sing 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans from _Romeo and Juliet_."

**Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
>you love me no longer, I know<br>and maybe there is nothing  
>that I can do to make you do<br>Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
>that I ought to stick to another man<br>a man that surely deserves me  
>but I think you do!<strong>

**So I cry, I pray and I beg**

**Love me love me**  
><strong>say that you love me<strong>  
><strong>fool me fool me<strong>  
><strong>go on and fool me<strong>  
><strong>love me love me<strong>  
><strong>pretend that you love me<strong>  
><strong>leave me leave me<strong>  
><strong>just say that you need me<strong>  
><strong>Love me love me<strong>  
><strong>say that you love me<strong>  
><strong>leave me leave me<strong>  
><strong>just say that you need me<strong>  
><strong>I can't care 'bout anything but you...<strong>

**Lately I have desperately pondered,**  
><strong>spent my nights awake and I wonder<strong>  
><strong>what I could do have done in another way<strong>  
><strong>to make you stay<strong>  
><strong>Reason will not lead to solution<strong>  
><strong>I will end up lost in confusion<strong>  
><strong>I don't care if you really care<strong>  
><strong>as long as you don't go<strong>

**So I cry, I pray and I beg**

**Love me love me**  
><strong>say that you love me<strong>  
><strong>fool me fool me<strong>  
><strong>go on and fool me<strong>  
><strong>love me love me<strong>  
><strong>pretend that you love me<strong>  
><strong>leave me leave me<strong>  
><strong>just say that you need me<strong>  
><strong>Love me love me<strong>  
><strong>say that you love me<strong>  
><strong>leave me leave me<strong>  
><strong>just say that you need me<strong>  
><strong>I can't care 'bout anything but you...<strong>  
><strong>anything but you<strong>

**Love me love me**

**Say that you need me**

**Fool me fool me**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me love me**

**I know that you need me**

**I can't care bout anything but you**

"Woo! Alright, Quinn! Fantastic song. It strangely reminds me of last year."

"So true, Mr. Schue. But, by the grace of God, I'm in a really good and stable relationship now. I am no longer a love fool!"

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go next." Artie said, wheeling to the front of the choir room.

"Alright so, I picked a song from a girlie movie, but when I was a kid I use to watch any dancing movie I could get my hands on. I wouldn't necessarily watch all of the stories, but the dancing would always draw me in. And, I watched this ballet movie once and it stayed with me. The dancing was okay, but the soundtrack was RIGHT. So, I'm singing 'If I Was the One' by Ruff Endz from that movie, _Center Stage_. I'm feeling the words."

**I see the way he treats you,  
>I feel the tears you cried,<br>And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
>There's nothing I can do baby.<br>Cause your lover is my best friend,  
>And I guess that's where they story ends.<br>So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
>You will never be, never be mine but,<strong>

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**  
><strong>The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.<strong>  
><strong>And if I was by your side,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know one lonely night<strong>  
><strong>And if it was my arms you were running to,<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you love in these arms of mine.<strong>  
><strong>If I was the one in your life.<strong>

**If I could have just one wish,**  
><strong>I'd wish that you were mine,<strong>  
><strong>I would hold you near,<strong>  
><strong>Kiss away those tears.<strong>  
><strong>I'd be so good to you baby.<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I want next to me,<strong>  
><strong>But I guess that's just not meant to be.<strong>  
><strong>He's there in your life,<strong>  
><strong>And he's sharing your nights,<strong>  
><strong>It'll never be, never be right.<strong>

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**  
><strong>The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.<strong>  
><strong>And if I was by your side,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know one lonely night<strong>  
><strong>And if it was my arms you were running to,<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you love in these arms of mine.<strong>  
><strong>If I was the one in your life.<strong>

**Yeah, baby.**  
><strong>I wanna reach out and view beside me,<strong>  
><strong>Right here beside me, babe.<strong>  
><strong>Take you in my arms right now,<strong>  
><strong>Scream 'I love you' right out loud.<strong>  
><strong>Someday I pray, that I'll find the strength,<strong>  
><strong>To turn to you and say,<strong>

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**  
><strong>The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.<strong>  
><strong>And if I was by your side,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know one lonely night<strong>  
><strong>And if it was my arms you were running to,<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you love in these arms of mine.<strong>  
><strong>If I was the one in your life.<strong>

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**  
><strong>The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.<strong>  
><strong>And if I was by your side,<strong>  
><strong>You'll never know one lonely night<strong>  
><strong>And if it was my arms you were running to,<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you love in these arms of mine.<strong>  
><strong>If I was the one in your life.<strong>

**If I was the one, if I was the one,**  
><strong>In your life.<strong>

"Damn Artie, you just broke that song down! Dude! Umm, I mean...sweet singing." Sam sat back down after his outburst.

"Thanks man. I do it all for the sweet ladies." Artie nodded his head towards Kaydance, who instantly blushed.

"Well, since we are singing songs to sweet ladies, I'll go ahead and sing my song now." Sam pushed his still semi wet hair back and walked to the middle of the room. "My parents have amazing stories of when they first started dating, back when they were in high school. My dad told me he decided to propose the night that he took her to see _Say Anything_. He always said there was _something _about that movie, and I think it was because their relationship looked a lot like the couple's relationship in the movie. Recently, I was watching it with Mercedes and one of the songs from the soundtrack stuck out to me. Cedes, I'd stand under your window with a boombox ANY day! So, here is 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel from _Say Anything_. It's all for Cedes!"

**Love I get so lost, sometimes  
>days pass and this emptiness fills my heart<br>when I want to run away  
>I drive off in my car<br>but whichever way I choose  
>I come back to the place you are<strong>

**All my instincts, they return**  
><strong>and the grand facade, so soon will burn<strong>  
><strong>without a noise, without my pride<strong>  
><strong>I reach out from the inside<strong>

**In your eyes**  
><strong>the light the heat<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I am complete<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I see the doorway to a thousand churches<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>the resolution of all the fruitless searches<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I see the light and the heat<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>oh, I want to be that complete<strong>  
><strong>I want to touch the light<strong>  
><strong>the heat I see in your eyes<strong>

**Love, I don't like to see so much pain**  
><strong>so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away<strong>  
><strong>I get so tired of working so hard for our survival<strong>  
><strong>I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive<strong>

**And all my instincts, they return**  
><strong>and the grand facade, so soon will burn<strong>  
><strong>without a noise, without my pride<strong>  
><strong>I reach out from the inside<strong>

**In your eyes**  
><strong>the light the heat<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I am complete<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I see the doorway to a thousand churches<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>the resolution of all the fruitless searches<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I see the light and the heat<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>oh, I want to be that complete<strong>  
><strong>I want to touch the light,<strong>  
><strong>the heat I see in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>in your eyes in your eyes<strong>

Mercedes jumped out of her seat and rushed Sam as soon as the song ended, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Umm, alright! Well, thank you very much Sam. I really love that song. And obviously, so does Mercedes! Okay, well, everyone have a good day." Mr. Schue said, trying to ignore the two teens making out in the middle of the classroom.

Mercedes felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Kaydance and Artie waiting beside her. "Hey you guys. What's up?"

"Yeah, everyone else left out of here when you two started making out. SO, you guys finally ready to get out of here?" Kaydance rocked back and forth on her shoes.

"Oops! So, where are we going? And what time do we need to be ready?" Sam asked, putting his arm around Mercedes and stroking the back of her hair.

"Well, we are going to Daejeon for dinner because I know that Kaydance and Mercedes love all things Korean. And then, I figured we could go to this art exhibit I heard about. It's supposed to be amazing. How's that sound, Kaydance?" Artie seemed to be a little nervous about her opinion of the date.

"I think that sounds awesome, Artie." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"All right, then how about I meet you at Daejeon at 7, and after dinner we go from there?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Cool, see you guys in a couple of hours! Bye."

"I'll meet you guys at the car. I've got to go and grab my stuff." Kaydance walked out of the music room in the opposite direction of Artie.

"Alright babe, your stomach ready for some Korean food and an art exhibit?" Mercedes patted Sam's stomach while stroking his back.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said sarcastically. "Do they have chicken wings in Korean restaurants?"

"They have Korean barbeque and it's ALWAYS good! Plus, there are so many different things I've wanted to try out since I started watching the different Korean dramas. Especially Bibimbap! Oh Sam, if they have it we've GOTTA try it!" Mercedes was jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Okay babe. If they've got it, we'll try it!"

88

Mercedes leaned forward, looking at the food in the middle of their table. "Umm, I didn't think it was going to look like this."

She looked at the table littered with **Hae Mul Pah Juhn **(Green onion and seafood pancake), **Jam Fong **(Sliced homemade fresh noodles served in hot and spicy, seafood sauce), Bool go Kee (Grilled sliced tender portions of sirloin steak marinated in a special homemade teriyaki sauce, topped with a fried egg and served with hot sauce on the side) and **Bi Bim Bob **(Big bowl of steamed Korean rice covered with marinated vegetables), the one she had been_ most_ excited for.

Sam gave Mercedes a serious look and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Babe, this is NOT Korean barbeque!"

Mercedes put on a big smile, looking toward Artie and Kaydance as she spoke in Sam's ear. "Just eat it, Sam! Artie did such a sweet thing by researching things we both like." She said, referring to herself and Kaydance." Besides, you enjoyed the appetizers!"

"That's because it was like Chinese food. This is DIFFERENT!"

"Eat it, and I'll let you do something you've been wanting to do for a while. We'll do it tomorrow!"

Sam smiled his biggest smile and started heaping big amounts of all of the dishes on his plate. He slowly ate it and moaned out loud. "Damn, that's good!"

Mercedes squeezed Sam's thigh and started eating her dinner. "Oh wow, it is! Great choice, Artie."

"Thanks, Mercedes. I heard about this place from some friends of my mom. The family is a bunch of snobby foodies and they _swore_ by this place. So, you two and your love of all things Korean gave me a good excuse to truly look in to it."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Artie!" Kaydance rubbed Artie's arm as she ate her food.

"If you love this, just wait until you see the art exhibit!"

Sam was already grabbing seconds and smiled at Mercedes with a mouth full of Korean cuisine. After he swallowed Sam kissed Mercedes cheek and mouthed the word _tomorrow_ to her.

88

Sam leaned in close to Mercedes as he looked at the art. "No fucking way! This is…AWESOME!"

"I have to say, Sam, if I had known that Artie was THIS good at planning dates, I would have been dating him! There's something to be said about the quiet sensitive types." Mercedes nodded her head.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not the quiet sensitive type?" Sam made a face at Mercedes.

"Aww, no jealousy. Your dates blow even romantic movie away! And yes, you are somewhat quiet, depending on the situation, and deliciously sensitive." Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and walked over to a piece of art that resembled the robot from Wall-E. "I can't believe this was made out of garbage! And the eyes blink, too! Oh I want to take him home. Sam, I want it."

Sam looked at the price tag, "Um, well, how about this: if they are still going to sell this piece in like ten years, it's yours."

Mercedes grabbed Sam's striped tie and pulled him to her, kissing him quickly. "I'll hold you to that, babe."

"I know you will! Wow, how in the world does the artist make it look like she's crying? This is blowing my mind!"

"I know! We've gotta get out and experience culture more often. Maybe being dragged along on one of Kaydance's dates isn't so terrible." Mercedes looked down the gallery aisle and saw Artie and Kaydance far ahead of them.

"Yeah, Artie obviously isn't about robbing me of my game. Not like Finn! Just wait until he really starts hitting on your cousin. It's ON!"

88

"Alright you guys, there is only one more day of soundtrack week. Tomorrow, I will give you all a big surprise, but not 'til after the last of the songs is over. So, Rory you told me you wanted to do your song first?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Schuester. I got a care package from my mum just recently. She sent me a couple of different movies and snacks that I'd been missing from Ireland. Granted, I can't watch the movies because the DVDs aren't compatible with the players up here, but Sugar's dad had a multi-region player , so I was able to show her some different movies and shows I use to watch back home. I decided to pick the song 'Falling Slowly' by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová from the movie _Once_. It's an Irish love story and I'm in a lovey feeling right now because of my honey."

**I don't know you but I want you all the more for that  
>Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react<br>And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
>Will play themselves out<strong>

**Take this sinking boat and point it home**  
><strong>We've still got time<strong>  
><strong>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice<strong>  
><strong>You've made it now<strong>

**Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back**  
><strong>Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black<strong>  
><strong>You have suffered enough and warred with yourself<strong>  
><strong>It's time that you won<strong>

**Take this sinking boat and point it home**  
><strong>We've still got time<strong>  
><strong>Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice<strong>  
><strong>You've made it now<strong>

**Falling slowly sing your melody**  
><strong>I'll sing along<strong>

"Thank you, Rory, for sharing an Irish treat with us. If memory serves me correctly, that song won the 2007 Academy Award for best song. Alright. Sugar, you said you wanted to do your song after Rory, so come on up here."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, it's been a while since I've sung a solo in here. Mercedes and Kaydance have been helping me out a lot. Plus, Ms. Cochran was an awesome teacher, so I picked up a lot of things from her, too! I chose a song made famous by Miley Cyrus, and I picked a song from her because I know what it's like to be rich and have people judging you." There was a slight groan in the room. "So, I chose 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus from _The Hannah Montana movie_, because no matter what I have believed, life is truly about the climb and the things that are waiting for you."

**I can almost see it.  
>That dream I'm dreaming, but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying  
>You'll never reach it<br>Every step I'm takin'  
>Every move I make<br>Feels lost with no direction,  
>My faith is shakin'<br>But I gotta keep tryin'  
>Gotta keep my head held high<strong>

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be an uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about how fast I get there<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb<strong>

**The struggles I'm facing**  
><strong>The chances I'm taking<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes might knock me down, but<strong>  
><strong>No I'm not breaking<strong>  
><strong>I may not know it, but<strong>  
><strong>These are the moments that<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna remember most<strong>  
><strong>I've just gotta keep goin', and<strong>  
><strong>I gotta be strong<strong>  
><strong>Just keep pushing on, cause<strong>

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be an uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about how fast I get there<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb<strong>

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be an uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about how fast I get there<strong>  
><strong>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb<strong>

**Keep on movin'**  
><strong>Keep climbin'<strong>  
><strong>Keep the faith baby<strong>  
><strong>It's all about, it's all about<strong>  
><strong>The climb<strong>

**Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah**

"Thank you, Sugar! You have improved in so many ways. And that song choice was perfect for your voice and who you are. Joe, you want to sing your song next?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. S! Since my family doesn't own a TV, it took me a while to come up with a movie song. But, my mom does have some different tapes from the 80's and 90's hidden in the attic. I came across a song that really made me think about some recent events. Plus, the fact that it's a fun song doesn't hurt. So, enjoy 'Two Hearts' by Phil Collins from_ Buster_."

**Well, there was no reason to believe she'd always be there  
>But if you don't put faith in what you believe in<br>It's getting you nowhere  
>Cos it hurts, you never let go<br>Don't look down, just look up  
>Cos she's always there to behind you, just to remind you<strong>

**Two hearts, believing in just one mind**  
><strong>You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind<strong>

**Cos there's no easy way to, to understand it**  
><strong>There's so much of my life in her, and it's like I'm blinded<strong>  
><strong>And it teaches you to never let go<strong>  
><strong>There's so much love you'll never know<strong>  
><strong>She can reach you no matter how far<strong>  
><strong>Wherever you are<strong>

**Two hearts, believing in just one mind**  
><strong>Beating together till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind<strong>  
><strong>Together forever till the end of time<strong>

**She knows (she scores)**  
><strong>There'll always be a special place in my heart for her<strong>  
><strong>She knows, she knows, she knows<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, she knows (she knows)<strong>  
><strong>No matter how far apart we are<strong>  
><strong>She knows, I'm always right there beside her<strong>

**We're two hearts...**

"I have always loved that song, so thank you for taking me back to a good place Joe!" Mr. Schue and Joe nodded at each other in silent gratitude.

"Okay, so it's time for my girlfriend to sing her song!" Santana pushed Brittany up out of her seat.

"Yeah, so I decided to watch the movie Mercedes chose, and it made me cry. I was REALLY sad. Me and Lord Tubbington sat up all Tuesday night just crying on each other. Oh, and Rory cried too! The most important thing was Santana watched it with us and I saw her cry. I thought it was beautiful. So, I wanted to dedicate "Cry" by Mandy Moore from_ A_ _Walk to Remember_ to Santana. Please feel free to cry anytime you want!"

**I'll always remember**  
><strong>It was late afternoon<strong>  
><strong>It lasted forever<strong>  
><strong>And ended so soon, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You were all by yourself<strong>  
><strong>Staring up at a dark grey sky<strong>  
><strong>I was changed<strong>

**In places no one will find**  
><strong>All your feelings so deep inside<strong>  
><strong>Was there that I realized<strong>  
><strong>That forever was in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>The moment I saw you cry<strong>  
><strong>The moment that I saw you cry<strong>

**It was late in September**  
><strong>And I've seen you before<strong>  
><strong>You were always the cold one<strong>  
><strong>But I was never that sure<strong>  
><strong>You were all by yourself<strong>  
><strong>Staring up at a dark grey sky<strong>  
><strong>I was changed<strong>

**In places no one will find**  
><strong>All your feelings so deep inside<strong>

**That forever was in your eyes  
>The moment I saw you cry<strong>

**I wanted to hold you**  
><strong>I wanted to make it go away<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to know you<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to make your everything<strong>  
><strong>Alright<strong>

**I'll always remember**  
><strong>It was late afternoon<strong>  
><strong>In places no one will find<strong>  
><strong>All your feelings so deep inside<strong>

**Baby, oh no no**  
><strong>Forever was in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Was there that I realized<strong>  
><strong>That forever was in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>The moment I saw you cry<strong>

**Baby Cry!**  
><strong>The moment that I saw you cry<strong>  
><strong>Oh no no<strong>  
><strong>I think I saw you cry<strong>  
><strong>The moment I saw you cry<strong>

**I wanted to know you**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hot damn that was LONG! The double date with Puck is coming up in chapter 9 and also what Mercedes is going to allow Sam to do, it may backfire though. I'm not entirely sure just yet.**

**If you hated it, let me know. Or if you loved it, let me know. I want to know either way. If you think Sam and Mercedes are too perfect just wait!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, chapter 9 is here. It's time for one last double date and in my opinion possibly the most fun date to write. What can I say, I love Puck! He's super fun.**

**So this will end soundtrack week and you'll find out what Mr. Schue wants to do to surprise the kids. Also this chapter will have a lot of other fun stuff in it.**

**I totally and completely am over the moon over all of you that review and favorite/alert my story. I want to say THANK YOU so much.**

**Oh and a huge shotout to my Beta **KurlyQ722. **You all have no idea what my story looks like before she gets her hands on it, so thank you SO much girl!**

**I do not own Glee or much of anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So, it's Thursday. And school is over! I believe you mentioned something about some GREATNESS happening today!" Sam sat back in Mercedes driver's seat. He waggled his eyebrows and put his arm around the back of the passenger seat.

"Yes, I know what day it is Sam!"

"So woman, let's get at this. Time's ticking and I'm damn excited!"

"Can't we just have sex?"

"Um, NO! You said I was going to get what I've been waiting for and now I'm ready."

Mercedes groaned, "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Don't act like you don't want to do it." He smirked.

"Ha!" Mercedes leaned up against the front door as Sam unlocked it. "And it's a good thing that we've got the house to ourselves today."

"YEP! Now stop stalling, woman. This is gonna be quite exciting."

Mercedes grumbled as she went upstairs to change into her outfit.

Sam had gone into the kitchen to get a snack and a drink while Mercedes got ready. He had been fantasizing about this since summer. He didn't know why he couldn't convince her to do it then, but now she had promised him. Sam walked back into the living room, humming to himself and getting ready to grab a chair from the dining room.

"Sam, you ready?" Mercedes yelled from upstairs.

Sam put his drink down and pulled the chair into the middle of the room. "YES!"

"Alright."

Sam could hear the music turn on from upstairs and he heard Mercedes singing before he even saw her. He saw the long satin black gloves stroking the banister as she slowly made her way down the stairs. The second that he saw all of Mercedes, he wasn't sure if he was ready to watch her perform one of his many video fantasies.

**Many say that I'm too young  
>To let you know just where I'm coming from<br>But you will see, it's just a matter of time  
>My love will surely make you mine<strong>

Mercedes had on what looked exactly like the red dress from the EnVogue video. It was fitted to her entire body and her breasts spilled out of the top. Her hair was in waves and she had on very sultry eye make-up and red lips.

**Well, I'm livin' in a world of ghetto life  
>Everyone seem so uptight<br>But nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man  
>I like the way we carry on<br>His love will send me on and on with my man  
>People out there can understand<strong>

Mercedes started to shimmy and stroke up and down her body with her gloved hands. Sam knew he was in trouble.

**I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel  
>To let him know this love is real<br>Givin' him somethin' he can feel  
>To let him know this love is real<br>This love is real**

Mercedes walked up next to Sam and whispered in his ear, caressing him with the sweet touch of her lips as she sang.

**So much joy for us it seems  
>So much hope for material things<br>Are they only in my dreams?  
>And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you<br>To let you know that real dreams do come true  
>You tell me what does it mean<strong>

She backed away from him, circling in front of him to continue singing.

**Livin' in a world of ghetto life  
>Everyone is so uptight<br>Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man  
>I like the way we carry on<br>His lovin' will send me on and on with my man  
>People out there can you understand<strong>

Mercedes pulled off her left glove and imitated the scenes from the video, moving her hips around in slow, seductive circles. She waved the glove around and did several sultry arm movements, getting him more excited.

**Givin' him somethin' he can feel  
>To let him know this love is real<br>Givin' him somethin' he can feel  
>To let him know this love is real<br>This love is real**

**Givin' him somethin' he can feel**  
><strong>Givin' him somethin' he can feel<strong>  
><strong>Givin' him somethin' he can feel<strong>

"Oh baby, that shit was AWESOME! I love you so much, Cedes." Sam hoped out of his seat, still clapping at the awesome intimate performance. "I love the fact that you will dress up for me. That you're willing to try anything I ask."

"Are you gonna stop watching Centric now?" Mercedes put her hand on her hip, striking a sexy pose.

"No way, babe! They have the best videos. I'm gonna keep watching. Besides..." He stroked his hands over her hips, then around to her ass. "If I wasn't so crazy about Centric, I wouldn't have you in front of me right now in this vision of HOTNESS! Do you have any idea how many times I almost fell out of my seat?"

Mercedes nodded her head, "Yes. Hello, I was watching you!" Mercedes giggled and Sam growled. "Oh no, Sam! You said you just wanted the fantasy. You said we weren't having sex! SAM!"

He hoisted Mercedes up and over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. "How much time do we have?" He tossed her back on her bed and fell down next to her.

Mercedes looked over at her clock and smiled back at Sam. "Well, my parents won't be back for hours. Some Doctor or Dentist dinner thing. And, Kaydance is hanging out with Sugar, probably shopping or something. So, we have an obscene amount of time to partake in the wonderment of each other's bodies."

"Mmm" Sam traced his fingertips along the sweetheart neckline of her dress. "Giving me something I can feel. Yummy yum." Sam kissed the furrow between her breasts under the tight dress. His tongue trailed along the neckline of the dress, alternating between licking and kissing her soft skin. "Your skin is so sweet. Mmm, and _soft_." Sam straddled Mercedes's waist, kissing her neck and tilting it to the side as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Mercedes moved to unzip the dress, but he pushed her hands away until they rested on the bed. "Sam, at least allow me to take off the dress."

"NOPE! You are driving me nuts in this dress. I want those damned shoes to stay on and those damned gloves. Mmm, stroke my hair with those things." Mercedes ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Ohh, that feels amazing. I want you to blow me with those red, full lips of yours and stroke my cock with those gloves."

Mercedes helped Sam take off his shirt, sliding it over his head and using her hands to glide down his pecs and abs until they landed on top of his jeans. She made quick work of unbuttoning them and sliding his zipper down. Sam lifted his hips, and she helped him remove his pants and boxer briefs.

Sam grabbed Mercedes and kissed her hard as she stroked his hard on. Overwhelmed, Sam tightened his hold of her hair. "Fuck, baby. That feels so damned good."

Mercedes kissed her way down Sam's body, tickling his skin with her tendrils of hair. She continued to stroke his cock and rubbed it up against her breasts, sliding him in the furrow of her cleavage. Shortly after, she took him into her mouth, opening her lips over his tip and swirling her tongue around his sensitive skin. One hand reached down to fondle his balls, and the other squeezed the base of his cock. Mercedes tightened her lips around Sam's shaft and bobbed her head up and down, never relinquishing her hold. But, it wasn't enough for Sam.

"Fuck woman, this is why I can never finish in your damned mouth anymore." Sam lifted Mercedes off of his crotch, pushing her dress up on the sides. Because of how tight it was, he ripped one of the sides in haste to get to her.

Sam sucked in a breath, and Mercedes just looked at him. "SAM!"

"Babe, I swear that I will fix it or pay for it or something, but at a later time."

"Alright." Sam didn't even bother to help her take off her panties. He pushed the soaked lace to the side and slid inside of her. "Oh damnit. Oh baby, mmm. Sam, fuck me hard baby!" Mercedes grabbed the back of Sam's head, gripped his hair and tangling his fingers in it as she rode his cock. Sam pulled Mercedes's hair and slammed in and out of her. He bit the skin on her collarbone and Mercedes lost it. She quickened the pace by pumping her hips as fast as she could.

"Oh baby, cream my cock. Soak me with your juices!" He could feel her inner walls clench him and her face scrunched up. "Oh baby, wring me dry." Sam could feel his balls tighten as his orgasm approached, spilling every drop inside her. Sam buried his head in Mercedes's breasts and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Best fucking fantasy yet! Next time we do this, it's definitely your turn again."

Mercedes stroked Sam's damp neck and shoulder. "I can't wait."

88

Mercedes had just finished getting redressed. After Sam made love to her in her EnVogue dress, he made love to her with just the damn shoes on. Then, said boyfriend decided to follow her into the shower and make love to her under the running water. She silently thanked her parents for putting her on the pill, because they would have quickly run out of condoms from his constant need to be inside her. Mercedes stood in her bathroom, fixing her hair, when she heard a knock on her door. Sam hopped off the bed to unlock it before she could move.

"Egh, it smells like hot ass and lube in here!"

"Nobody used lube."

Kaydance started cracking up as she moved past Sam, into the room. "You are way too easy, kid. It actually doesn't smell in here, strangely. And when aren't you guys boning when no one else is home? I swear constant," Kaydance smacked her hands together several times. "Fuckin."

Mercedes combed out the tangles in her hair as she stared at her cousin. "Thank you for knowing how we sexually roll. What do you want, fool?"

"I need advice. Sam, don't leave. I need it from both of you." Kaydance looked at the bed, scrunched up her nose, and decided to sit at the desk. She rolled back and forth in the office style chair, caught in her thoughts.

"Alright, we're listening."

"Okay, so I'm all about the fun right now. I've gone on a date with Finn, which was super fun and so needed. And last night, Artie took me out. He was so thoughtful and interesting and, at times, super romantic. That guy has so much game. Plus, he's highly intelligent and that just turns me on! Tomorrow is the date with Puck, which I've been waiting for since I agreed to these dates, but…"

"BUT?" Mercedes sat on bed next to Sam as he combed her hair for her.

"Joe kissed me!"

"SHUT UP?"

"Simon says _what_?"

"Yeah, I know. And now, I'm all kinds of confused! I don't know what to do with myself. And, he has the nerve to be a good kisser. How'd he learn to kiss like that? Tongue and EVERYTHING!"

"WHAT? No way! Girl, this is just too much. I need details, all of them!" Mercedes leaned forward and looked back at Sam, who was laughing at her. "Babe, just because we are hot and steamy doesn't mean I don't want to hear some dish from others." She turned back to Kaydance and urged her to continue.

"Okay, so I thought his song was super cute, and I had a few minutes before I had to meet up with Sugar, so I went to tell Joe that I enjoyed his song and that I don't like being mad at people. He is totally free to have whatever opinions he wants. That's his right. Then, he gave me one of those looks, like he was disgusted but turned on. And he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the first room we saw. He pushed me up against the wall, which usually gets a reaction from me, but it's Joe so I didn't move. He just grabbed my face and went for it. I was so shocked that my mouth was open and he slipped his tongue in there in a second flat, no asking for permission, no nothing! And his hands were everywhere! That guy is an octopus, I swear. He had a hand at my waist and my thigh, but there was a hand in my hair, too." Kaydance was fanning herself.

Mercedes was dumbstruck. This was a whole new side of Joe. She listened on, squeezing Sam's leg.

"So, what happened afterward? I mean, was he embarrassed or anything?" Mercedes smiled back at Sam for finding the words when she didn't have them.

"Well, he said he wasn't going to apologize and that technically, I was single, so what he did wasn't wrong. He doesn't condone violence, but if I felt the need to stand up for myself, I obviously had a good reason. I just stood there staring at him, like he'd grown a second head. He asked for a second chance, and just as I was getting ready to respond, a teacher walked in the room and gave us a threatening look. We had to leave right away. Then, I saw Sugar and she dragged me off. I didn't get a chance to say anything else to Joe." Kaydance dropped her head in her lap. "I don't even know what to think. I mean, I'm already seeing three guys, and now the one who made me see other people in the first place wants another chance! What in the _hell_ do I do?"

Mercedes slid off the bed and kneeled before her cousin. "Kaydi, you just do you. If you want to tell Finn, Artie and Puck that you don't want to date them, then do that and date Joe exclusively. If you want to date one of the other guys exclusively, then you do that. If you want to date all of them and get to know them at your own speed, then you do THAT. It's totally up to you, girl. You are only fifteen. You have a lot of life behind you, but you have a WAY longer life ahead of you. Enjoy yourself and see where life takes you. You deserve fun, and if you want to add Joe into the mix of boys you date, then you go right ahead. No one in this room is judging you. And it's not like you're committed to any of them, so as long as you are super honest with these guys, you aren't cheating."

"Now you kind of sound like Sugar." Kaydance slumped in the chair.

"I swear, I'm happy you are hanging out with that girl. You rich chicks need someone to lean on and I don't think many girls really like her. I do, but it took me a while."

"Don't hate! And the last time I checked, the house we're in right now ain't some little shack! I mean, come on Cedes, your parents have got to be bringing home close to three hundred thousand per year and your college funding is set. So don't call me "rich girl" when you're rollin' in dough yourself!

Mercedes stood up. "Ha! I will give you that, but you lived in a mansion before moving here. Yes, I live in a very nice six bedroom house, but it's not a MANSION! I miss your old house."

Kaydance's smile faded a bit. "I miss my old house, too."

Sam slide off the bed rubbing Mercedes back. "Alright, how about we get some pizza and watch the rest of the season of Merlin. I've been dying to see it and I know I'm not allowed to watch it without you two."

"You are so thoughtful, Sam." Mercedes clapped her hands together, excited to finally see how the season ended. "Okay Kaydance, we have a pizza from Lou Malnati's from the last time my parents were in Chicago. So, take it out of the deep freezer and heat it up. Sam and I will fix my bed and be down in a few minutes."

Forty minutes later, the three were sitting on the coach with their stuffed sausage Chicago style pizza. "This is AMAZING! Why in the world didn't I have deep dish pizza before this? Babe, we GOTTA get like fifty of these to go in our freezer for school."

"Sam, we'll have little ass dorm room fridges. Besides, a roommate would just steal them. We'll just have to wait until we have our own place." Mercedes patted Sam back. "Granted, your parents' house will only be 4 hours from us. Hmmm."

"Will you two shut up, eat your damn pizza, and allow me to stare at the fineness in front of me? I mean, come on! Bradley, AKA King Arthur, has the most amazing pair of lips I've ever seen on a man. And, fuck me if Merlin's lips aren't just as suckable. GOT DAMN, I love this show!" Kaydance was waving her fork around in the air while talking towards the TV.

"Sweetie, I LOVE me some Colin and Bradley lips, but my man has the finest pair of lips EVER. You know what, on second thought, let's talk about Colin and Bradley and leave Sam's hot ass lips out of this." Mercedes looked over at Sam, who smiled up at her and worked his way back into the couch, focused on the show.

"Oh my God, what the fuck? I am sick and tired of Morgana's ass. That tired ass bitch." Kaydance grumbled. "When in the hell is she going to take a damned bath? She's dirty as hell. And egh, is she suckin' off Arthur's whack uncle? And now, she's succeeded in getting Gwen kicked out of the castle. I mean, come on!"

"Calm down, sweetie. You know that Arthur and Gwen end up together in the end. They are endgame, no matter what that dusty ass bitch does." Mercedes curled into Sam. "I love that you are so into this show, hon."

" Of course! It's totally right up my alley with all of the sci-fi and mythology involved. I mean, we really need to get more British shows here in America. Why am I starting to like #11 on Doctor Who? I was about to hate on that show for life for killing off David Tennant, but I really like Matt Smith. Is that wrong?"

Kaydance paused the DVR. "Listen Sid and Nancy, if you want to wax on about the greatness of BBC shows, can you wait until after this episode is over? Oh, and everyone loved David Tennant because he was hot as hell and his doctor was just ahhhhh! I mean like, I just wanted to have him show up and tell me to run. And Torchwood? Much love for that show. I'm still super pissed out of my mind about Ianto and I still don't know how to make heads or tails of that stuff that was on Starz. I mean, ya America, we are including you, but I don't know. Oh, and Being Human! I fuckin' can't stand the SyFy version, but give me Annie, George and Mitchel any day. Well actually, not Mitchel because he's dead." Kaydance poked out her lips and threw herself back on the couch. "Now I'm depressed!"

"And on THAT note, back to Merlin and hot English yummy lips!" Mercedes nodded her head at Kaydance, smiling as she took the remote away.

88

"So, I couldn't figure out what song to sing for this week. _At all_. I mean, there are so many amazing soundtracks out there. I surfed YouTube one day and came across this AMAZING woman. She was a girl at the time of the stuff they had online. Her name is Jordan Hill and I became OBSESSED with her. I mean, if I were straight, I'd marry her. Well anyway, back in '95 she did a song for the Casper movie, and the fact that the main character lost her mother and tried to find her way with her father drew close to my heart. "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill was the best part of that movie."

**Every now and then**  
><strong>We find a special friend<strong>  
><strong>Who never lets us down<strong>  
><strong>Who understands it all<strong>  
><strong>Reaches out each time you fall<strong>  
><strong>You're the best friend that I've found<strong>  
><strong>I know you can't stay<strong>  
><strong>A part of you will never ever go away<strong>  
><strong>Your heart will stay<strong>

*** I'll make a wish for you**  
><strong>And hope it will come true<strong>  
><strong>That life would just be kind<strong>  
><strong>To such a gentle mind<strong>  
><strong>If you lose your way<strong>  
><strong>Think back on yesterday<strong>  
><strong>Remember me this way<strong>  
><strong>Remember me this way<strong>  
><strong>Hmm….. this way<strong>

**I don't need eyes to see**  
><strong>The love you bring to me<strong>  
><strong>No matter where I go<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you'll be there<strong>  
><strong>Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>I'll always cares<strong>  
><strong>(Repeat *)<strong>

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**  
><strong>I'll be standing by your side and all you do<strong>  
><strong>And I won't ever leave<strong>  
><strong>As long as you believe<strong>  
><strong>You just believe<strong>

"Gorgeous song, Kurt! And Jordan Hill is a phenomenal singer. She could have been what Christina Aguilera became, but she was so far ahead of her time with that voice of hers. Come on up Mike, I know you're ready to do your song. Then, we'll end out the day with Kaydance's song."

"Alright well, you all know that I'm still embracing this new singing side of myself and I'm still a bit rusty, but we were _all_ asked to do this assignment and I wasn't going to back out of it. Instead of trying to find a song I really liked, I went for a movie I really liked with a decent song. I picked "All That You Are" by The Goo Goo Dolls. The song is from _Transformers 3: Dark Side of the Moon_. The words kind of sum up how I've been feeling recently"

**And I feel,  
>All the faint morning light,<strong>  
><strong>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,<strong>  
><strong>And we've gone,<strong>  
><strong>From the edge of our souls,<strong>  
><strong>Made it back to a place we call home.<strong>

**You, see me through,**  
><strong>I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<strong>

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
><strong>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>And know that you are everything,<strong>  
><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<strong>  
><strong>All that you are.<strong>

**I feel wrong,**  
><strong>I'm so human and flawed,<strong>  
><strong>I break down even though I'm still strong,<strong>  
><strong>And time, will make fools of us all,<strong>  
><strong>Builds us up, and then laughs when we fall.<strong>

**You, pull me through,**  
><strong>When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<strong>

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
><strong>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>And know that you are everything,<strong>  
><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<strong>  
><strong>All that you are.<strong>

**You're the sound of redemption,**  
><strong>The faith that I've lost,<strong>  
><strong>The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,<strong>  
><strong>You opened the window,<strong>  
><strong>Now I can see,<strong>  
><strong>And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me.<strong>

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
><strong>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>And know that you are everything,<strong>  
><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight.<strong>

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
><strong>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>And know that you are everything,<strong>  
><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight,<strong>  
><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<strong>  
><strong>All that you are.<strong>

**Oh I feel,**  
><strong>All the faint morning light,<strong>  
><strong>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life<strong>

"Thank you Mike. It's truly an honor to hear you sing. Truly. Kaydance, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue. Life has been kind of strange, lately. I was uprooted from Illinois to come here and I left A LOT of my life behind, a lot of things that, with help from my cousin and friends, I am learning to embrace and move forward from. I chose the song "Stop" by Jamelia. It's a song off of the _Bridget Jones: Edge of Reason_ soundtrack. I really think the words speak for themselves."

**All that I have is all that you've given me**  
><strong>(ooh)<strong>  
><strong>Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you<strong>  
><strong>(oooh)<strong>  
><strong>I gave you all the love I had in me<strong>  
><strong>Now I find you lied and I can't believe it's true<strong>  
><strong>Oooh whoa oh<strong>

**You better stop (stop)**  
><strong>Before you tear me apart<strong>  
><strong>You better stop (stop)<strong>  
><strong>Before you go and break my heart<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop<strong>

**Time after time I tried to walk away**  
><strong>But it's not that easy,<strong>  
><strong>When your soul is torn in two<strong>  
><strong>So I just resigned myself to it every day yeh<strong>  
><strong>And now all that I can do is to leave it up to you aah oooh<strong>

**Ooh whoa oh**  
><strong>You better stop (stop)<strong>  
><strong>Before you tear me apart<strong>  
><strong>You better stop (stop)<strong>  
><strong>Before you go and break my heart<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop<strong>

**Ohh ooh whoa you better stop**  
><strong>If you love me<strong>  
><strong>Now the time to be sorry<strong>  
><strong>I won't believe that you'd walk out on me baby<strong>  
><strong>Ohhh yehhh<strong>  
><strong>Oooh!<strong>

**Ooh whoa oh**  
><strong>You better stop (stop)<strong>  
><strong>Before you tear me apart<strong>  
><strong>You better stop (stop)<strong>  
><strong>Before you go and break my heart<strong>

**No whoa whoa you'd better stop, stop**  
><strong>Oooh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>You'd better stop, stop stop<strong>  
><strong>You'd better stop, stop<strong>

Mercedes looked at Kaydance and saw that she was emotionally drained. She opened her arms, and right away her cousin fell into her embrace. "That was amazing Kaydi. I'm so proud of you."

"I second that, Mercedes. Wow! You did such a fantastic job! And the emotion behind that song… I don't even know what to say, just thank you! Thanks to all of you for choosing such great songs that expressed pieces of your personality and feelings or just moments from your past. Okay, so I promised you all a surprise at the end of this week, and today, I've got it for you. I am treating all of you to a movie and a night of fun on me!" The class erupted into cheers. "The movie is yet to be determined, because I know you all have different tastes. I want it be a movie that you all are going to enjoy and I want to leave the date open for now, just in case you guys decide to see a movie that hasn't come out yet. So everyone, have an awesome weekend and see you next week!"

"Holy shit, any movie we want and it's on Mr. Schue! This is gonna be awesome! Speaking of awesome, tonight is gonna be awesome! I scored four tickets to see Matt Nathanson. He rocks! Plus, he sings the kind of rock that chicks really dig. So, you know…"

"Puck, no way! I LOVE Matt Nathanson. Actually, both Cedes and I love him. Let's not even talk about his song "Run" that he sings with Sugarland."

"I LOVE that song." Mercedes replied dreamily.

"Girl, you know I do too. Puck, you truly rock! So, what time do we need to be ready?"

"The show's in Akron, so be ready as soon as possible. And, we'll stop at a really cool burger place I know on the way there. That is, if we have enough time. If you girls decide to take too long to try and improve on what God already made damn fine," he smirked, "then we'll stop on the way back and just get some snacks from the club."

"I never miss a compliment from you, Puckerman. You're too much. Alright Kaydi, we'd better rush home and get dressed." She turned around to Sam. "Baby, I hope you wear those tight ass jeans that I love."

"You mean, the ones totally cup my ass and show every inch of…" Sam motioned down to his crotch.

"Oh yeah! Let everyone drool over the greatness I get on the regular!"

"Well, if we're going for making others jealous, can you PLEASE wear that one bra that pushes your breasts up to your chin and that tight wrap top? Those two things together make me insane!"

"Well, if I wear that, then EVERYONE will be getting a fantastic view of _every inch_ of you. Mmmm!"

"You two are insanely horny! Damn, why don't all of us hang out more often?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and smiled. "No clue, Puck. No clue at all."

88

"Fuck me, this is amazing!" Sam had his hands wrapped around a cheeseburger, loaded with everything but onions. He wanted to be able to steal kisses from Mercedes and not get turned away.

Puck sat back in the booth of the hole-in-the-wall burger joint, just outside of Akron, Ohio. Puck looked like the epitome of cool: one arm dangled over the top of the booth, reaching down every so often to steal the girls' fries, and donned in mostly black with a slightly graying denim jacket over a fitted tee. He had on aviator glasses, but figured he'd be respectful and take them off while they were in the restaurant. He even seemed to be bobbing to a tune only he could hear. "I told you it was fantastic. You shouldn't ever doubt me, man."

Mercedes bit her top lip and briefly glanced at Sam, who just shoved more of his burger into his mouth. "So, we're like right around the corner from the club?" She looked at her watch, noticing that it was close to 7:20. The concert was at eight, so the doors had most likely been opened for the incoming crowd.

"Oh yeah, it's like a block over." Puck looked at Mercedes, then Kaydance, and got a huge look on his face. "How'd I get so lucky to sit in the middle of this hot ass cousin sandwich? Damn, I'm a lucky S.O.B! I promise not to steal your girlfriend, Sam!"

"Man, it's nowhere near possible. You ain't got what I've got goin' on, but if you'd like to try, I'd love to see her turn you down."

"Hey man, I'm totally kidding. No need to whip it out with a measuring stick. Chill! You obviously keep your woman happy." Puck leaned over and kissed Mercedes cheek. "Mama, I've never seen you this happy ! I totally blame the country boy. Sam, you are SO the better man!" Puck leaned forward and shook Sam's hand. He looked to Kaydance and watched her drink her beverage through a straw. "DAMN, what's with the lips on your girls? Hell, what a blessing for a man to kiss."

Kaydance looked at Puck and smiled. "Didn't you kiss my cousin when you guys dated?" Sam started cracking up. Mercedes cleared her throat, trying not to laugh as well.

"Oh _wow_, look at the time! Yep, looks like it's time to head out." Kaydance gave Puck a look. "Of course I kissed on her! Fuck, you know what your cousin's mouth looks like. But, all I got were kisses. Sammy-boy has gotten EVERYTHING. Good looking out on waiting, Mama."

"Alright, this is super weird. Let's head over to the club." Mercedes tapped Sam's shoulder and motioned for him to let her out so they could leave.

Sam kissed Mercedes's temple, "See, even Puck thinks I was smart to wait! Just think of how much it would've sucked if I'd bent you over a table two months into our relationship."

"Are you serious?" She gave him a look. "Babe, you haven't bent me over a table yet!"

"Yes I did! The other week, when we were watching Avatar and you spoke Na'vi? I bent you over the coffee table! Oh, and that one day in Cincinnati, before my sister and brother started joining us on our trips. I bent you over the little table in the motel and ate you out! I have _so_ bent you over a few tables!"

"I want one of those hot movie scenes where the guy pushes all the stuff off the table and fucks the girl like crazy. And stuff goes flying everywhere! THAT is what I want."

"Woman, you'll get fucked over, against, under and every other thing in between on a table. Damn, we make love on the regular at least three days a week, if not more when we have the freedom and the time. What am I, a piece of meat?"

Mercedes leaned in to Sam, smiling up at him, "Yep, my piece of meat! And I love every second that you give it to me."

Puck turned around, just as they approached the doors of the club. "You guys are a damned mess! Semi old married couple, but the shit you guys say is hot as hell. I bet you guys get down and dirty and TOTALLY nasty. Sam, I swear, you're going to have to share with the class one day." Puck had his arm around Kaydance. She just laughed at the silliness between the good friends.

Sam laughed and quickly kissed Mercedes's surprised expression. Mercedes cupped Sam's ass when their lips touch, causing him to make a sound between a squeak and a moan. Mercedes laughed as they walked into the fairly packed club.

"You guys want anything to drink? If you want alcohol, I've got my good ID and I won't be drinking tonight."

"I'm good, I'm not gonna drink anything. I'm gonna wait until after graduation, then act foolish over the summer. Babe, how about you?"

"Puck, can you just grab me a sprite or something? I'm not gonna drink right now."

"Make it two!" chimed in Sam.

"Actually, I'll take a water and go with you to the bar. It looks like it will take a minute. Besides, we need to be close to talk." Kaydance smiled at Puck and slipped her hand into his.

"Is this your first time in a club?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Other than that time I thought about stripping in Kentucky, this is a first."

"I still can't believe you were gonna strip. Babe, it would have been a mess." Mercedes stepped back from Sam, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the…oh my God, Kentucky Fried Stripper!" she announced. Sam raised his eyebrow and gave her a sarcastic look. "Oh baby, I would have paid to see your moves!"

"Just you wait, woman, I've got something in store for you. And I'm not opposed to stripping my way through college, either."

"What? You're ass had better not! If you do it, I will find a club that loves the curvy girls and start stripping myself. Wait, it's the south. Oh, I'd easily get a job! I've got all kinds of sexy moves." Mercedes was dipping her body and rotating her hips.

"Woman, you had me wear these damned tight ass jeans, and now you have the nerve to move like that and talk about stripping. Fuck me, you are gonna be the death of me. Death by cock so hard, it shut off my blood supply. These damned tight ass pants, I swear."

"You want to fuck me in the bathroom?" Sam couldn't answer because the concert started and Puck and Kaydance were coming back. Mercedes looked at Kaydance, who was throwing things back and forth with Puck. Puck loved woman who could call him on his shit, a woman who was confident in herself but was softer around the edges. She knew that was what he loved about Lauren, and it was probably why he loved the cougars so much. Kaydance could hold her own just like Lauren and Santana. If Puck were to fall in love with her, he probably wouldn't let her go. But, that was a long way off. And right now, they were at a cool ass concert listening to some guy strum his life away on a guitar. This is what it was about, a singer-songwriter traveling the country and having people fall in love with their voice, craft and showmanship.

Mercedes wanted to jump up on the stage with the guy and sing a few songs with him. She was itching to do it. She needed to distract herself. Her thoughts were deep in the gutter. She looked over at Sam, who had a hand resting on her hip as he moved his head around to the song being played. Damn her for telling him to wear these tight ass jeans. He had a beautiful cock, even when it was limp. Once erect, the man could put out eyes across the room. She couldn't help but rub her legs together. Damn him for making her wear this obscene bra that pushed her breasts to the ceiling. And the V-neck fitted tee she had on showcased her goods like no other. Then, there was the short ass skirt she had on. What in the hell was she thinking? Obviously, she was thinking of turning Sam on in every way possible. She slurped down her sprite, hoping that it would calm her down.

Sam looked down at Mercedes. He caught her rubbing her thighs together. "Babe, you trying to get yourself off?" She mouthed _Maybe_ to him. "Damnit it, woman." He whispered in her ear, "Do you want to head to the bathroom now?"

"Damn, you two are vibrating sex! If you're thinking of sneaking off to fuck, it would probably be best to wait until the main act goes on stage. Everyone will probably be more focused on him than the movement of the crowd."

"Good call, man." Sam turned and looked down at Mercedes. "Can you wait a little while?" She nodded at him.

Mercedes calmed herself down and decided to enjoy the concert. By the time Matt Nathanson got on stage, he opened with his song 'Faster' and Sam sang every word. "Is this our new theme song?"

"Nope! We already have one, but this song is a lot of fun. But, you do _rattle my bones and make my heart beat faster_!" Sam stood behind Mercedes, dancing as she waved her arms in the air.

Mercedes decided that her libido had totally chilled out and she could truly listen to Matt Nathanson. He made jokes about his life and touring, and sang some AMAZING songs. She'd only heard a couple of his songs in the past, but Sam loved the guy. She had tuned out his music many times during their random make-out session.

Mercedes was slow dancing to 'Still', one of the songs that she actually knew all of the words to. Sam was softly singing every lyric in her ear; she truly loved when he did that. "_Still can see your brown skin shine, shine. Still can feel you kiss me love, come on and drive me wild_." Sam was stroking her back as he swayed their bodies, and she could feel his fingers caressing her hair.

"Damn you, Samuel Evans! If you don't want me to turn into a horn monster again, I'd suggest you stop your seductive singing and that light stroking of my hair." They pulled apart as a fast song came on.

"You want to go to the bathroom?"

"No! I feel like punishing you for being a vag-tease. I should take you in the bathroom and only let you smell it, but not lick it or do anything else."

"Aww, baby! Why are you being this way?"

Mercedes stroked her fingernails lightly against his stubble. "It's because I love you. And besides, I'm always horny. If it were up to me, we'd stop every couple of minutes and go at it. You've created a sex monster, baby. Once we get to the freedom of college…" She pulled Sam closer by his waistband, "You'd better ALWAYS be hard and ready!"

She saw Sam shiver. "Fuck me!"

"YEP! Exactly what I plan on doing, as much as possible, as soon as we're alone." Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam's chin. She heard the first chords for 'Run' start to play and squealed. Mercedes jumped over to Kaydance, who was all hugged up with Puck, and pulled her away. She yanked her toward the crowded stage and danced wildly to the sexy tune, holding hands with her cousin. When she looked to the right, she could see Sam and Puck making their way through the crowd towards them.

Mercedes couldn't help laughing out loud when their men eagerly wrapped their arms around their waists. Sam pulled her in close. "Sam, I love this song! I think we should play this during some sexy times. Or, you can sing it to me sometimes, in your sexy ass voice."

"We can DEFINITELY do that."

88

As the group pulled up outside of the Jones home, Mercedes shifted against Sam's shoulder. Sam looked down at Mercedes sleeping softly against him. He knew he should have woken her up several minutes ago, but he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Sam stroked Mercedes cheek, brushing her hair off of her face. Mercedes moaned and for the first time, Sam was thankful that she was a fairly light sleeper, especially when he touched her in certain ways. "Babe, wake up. We're at your house." Mercedes yawned and stretched her arms. Sam looked at his phone and noticed that it was already two in the morning.

Mercedes covered her mouth and yawned again. "Honey, I just love waking up to you." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

Sam glanced in the front seat. Puck seemed to be lost in a world of his own. His good friend had enjoyed the date, almost as much as Sam had. Granted, Puck wasn't promised sex in the bathroom and then DENIED when the opportunity presented itself, but such is life. He wasn't denied all that often, so he'd get over tonight, but now she owed him! Sam slapped a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Thanks for tonight, man. I had a fantastic time. Anytime you find out about any more cool acts, let me know."

"Thanks, Puck. I truly had a great time." Mercedes stroked Puck's shoulder and leaned forward to wake up Kaydance.

"Was I drooling?" Kaydance stretched and yawned.

"Nope. You were snoring a little bit, though." Puck finally snapped out of his daze and laughed at Kaydance.

"Whatever! I don't snore." Kaydance leaned over and kissed Puck on the cheek, opening the car door. "Thank you, Puck. You have no idea how much I enjoyed tonight. See you in school on Monday." With that, she closed the door and headed towards the house.

"Night, man."

"Good night, Puck. Drive home safely. Text me once you're home." Sam left the car and walked Mercedes to the house.

Kaydance was already in the house by the time they reached the door. "Finally, the week of being the third and fourth wheel on dates is over. Thank God! I love going on double dates with Mike and Tina and Britt and Santana, sometimes even Blaine and Kurt, but I wanted to go on those. This week was just…interesting. Granted, it was fun and we didn't have to pay, but I want some you time. Oh, you owe me some naked skin to skin time."

Sam walked Mercedes inside and shut the door, pushing her against it and burying his face in her neck. "I know, Sam. But, you know that my parents are only fifty feet away in their bedroom. We aren't going to be doing any sort of naked time tonight, my dear." Mercedes grinned at Sam.

"Woman, at least let me get a little bit of make out time in before I leave."

"Honey, you can ALWAYS get some make out time. Please, as late as it is, I'm sure my parents won't mind if you spend the night."

Sam couldn't help doing a little happy dance. "I love sleepovers at the Jones home!" He reached behind Mercedes and locked the door. As Sam was getting ready to scoop Mercedes up in his arms and carry her upstairs, he heard a throat being cleared behind him and froze in place. "Hello, Mrs. Jones! Uh, I mean, Pamela."

Mrs. Jones wore a silky looking robe and a small smile on her tired face. "Hi, hon." She reached up, pulled Sam face down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, sweetie." She kissed her daughters cheek. "You two have a good time tonight?" She looked around her, then outside for Kaydance.

"She already went to bed, Momma. And we all had a fantastic time! The concert was awesome and Puck was a perfect gentleman. Besides, Sam and I were there to put the smackdown on any inappropriate activity."

"You two weren't off trying to make out in a dark corner?"

"Haha! No, ma'am. We were there for a concert, not to make out." Mercedes grabbed Sam's wrist when his face turned red.

"Even if you guys were off necking in the bathroom, it's cool. So, you spending the night, Sam?"

"Yes ma'am. I hope that's okay."

"It's always fine with Oliver and me. You're family, dear. So, go upstairs and SLEEP! See you two in the morning. Night." Mercedes and Sam watched Mrs. Jones walk away and stared at each other.

Sam motioned that they should head upstairs. Once they were in her room, Sam closed the door and turned to her. "Your mom didn't tell me to go to another room."

"Maybe she assumed I'd send you to one of the guest room. But, since she didn't, I'm going to allow you to stay in here with me tonight." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and leaned in to his body while stroking his back.

Sam kissed her forehead and pulled back from her. "Babe, go get ready for bed. You look exhausted, and I'm not gonna have you fuss at me if you fall asleep with make-up on again. Or, if you forget to do whatever it is you do with your hair before going to sleep."

Mercedes squinted her eyes at Sam. "Just make me sound high maintenance, why don't you?"

"Babe, calm down. You aren't high maintenance and I love that you have a certain way of doing things. It doesn't intimidate or annoy me in the slightest. I love and accept every single part of you, my love!" Sam kissed Mercedes gently and squeezed her in a tight hug. "No going to bed angry, ever."

"I wasn't angry, Sam, I'm just tired. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was trying to start a fight. We love and accept everything about each other, right?" She rubbed his chest before pulling away from him. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of Sam's pajama pants. "Here, babe. I'm going to go wash my face and everything."

Sam undressed and slid into his pajama pants. He pulled back the comforter on her bed and turned on the nightlight that doubled as a fragrance warmer, so the room would have a light glow. He turned off all the other lights just as Mercedes came out of the bathroom. Sam kissed Mercedes nose in passing and rushed to the bathroom. He quickly showered, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He turned off the bathroom light and noticed that Mercedes already started to nod off. Sam slipped in next to her and pulled her close.

"Sorry, I was falling asleep." She mumbled tiredly.

"You're fine, babe. I'm just getting you wrapped up in my arms." Sam held her tighter in his embrace and she snuggled her head against his neck.

"Sam, I think I'm still a little horny!"

Sam fell back against the pillow. "COME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to end it here, otherwise Sam may have had to go to town on his girlfriend in some sort of way. Plus, I had to leave stuff for the next chapter. And yeah I am FINALLY finished with all of the Soundtrack songs, yeah! Oh and 'Giving Him Something He Can Feel' is actually a song from a movie, it is in the original Sparkle movie, but Mercedes was singing the version from EnVogue. If you've never seen the video, check it out. I always thought it was incredibly sexy when I was a child. I wish some guy would give me a reason to dress up in that dress!**

**Thank you for reading .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is only the first part of a VERY long chapter. I had a bit of writers block after the ending of that CRAP that Glee put out to us. **

**I want to seriously thank my Beta Karon, you have NO clue how helpful you are. And thanks for everyone who keeps reading, favorites, alerts and gives me reviews. I am so appreciative!**

****This chapter has some fun confessions! Oh and I DO NOT own Glee, if I did it would be R rated!****

**Chapter 10a**

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't help but think back to her morning with Sam, her body all snuggled up in the warm, tight comfort of her hot ass boyfriend. When she laid next to him, she couldn't help but stroke her leg up and down his incredibly enticing erection. Who doesn't love a good case of morning wood?<p>

Feeling a nudge on her arm, Mercedes was pulled out of her thoughts and brought back to reality. "What?" She looked around her family room as her friends sat in a circle, all wearing some form of stylish nightwear.

"Oh my god, Mercedes! What in the world were you daydreaming about? If it was good, maybe we'd like to hear about it."

Mercedes looked at Rachel, who had the nerve to bat her eyes at her after interrupting her daydream. "Umm…" She looked around at the eight sets of eyes anxiously watching her. "Damn, y'all need lives! My daydreams are just that, MINE!" she jokingly exclaimed, then settled down. "So, what in the world were we talking about?"

"Cedes, this is a sleepover with your best girlfriends and Kurt, the effeminate Disney prince, so you _will _dish tonight! You will dish like you've never dished before!" Santana insisted.

Mercedes could handle Santana's craziness. And besides, this was just another fine night with the girls. Why not gossip? "Fine, _punta_! I was off in my own little Sam Evans world, if you must know."

"Girl, when _aren't_ you there these days?"

"Tina, chick, you've got some nerve! How you gonna act like I don't know you well?" Mercedes looked over to Tina. The two friends shared a look. "EXACTLY! I know you too well." Tina's cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head behind her raised knees.

"It isn't that your daydreams aren't understood. I mean, I'm in a constant state of fantasy myself these days. Damn that Ames and his incredible body." Said Quinn. "But Mercedes, you have no reason _not_ to tell us what's on your mind. If you share, we'll share! Right, girls?" Quinn looked around at everyone and quickly added, "And Kurt!"

"Quinn, just call me one of the girls and I'll happily share. I get the dish from everyone else! Egh, but not you, Santana." He scoffed at the Latina. "I'm not much for chocha munching."

"What? Bitch, you wish you had skills like I've got! You don't know the wonders of this mouth." yelled Santana. "Don't be jealous. It's not good for your skin." Santana folded her arms and leaned back against the couch.

"You two need to stop." Mercedes said, interrupting their argument. "And Kurt, put away the mirror. Your face is fine!" She pushed his hand down and smoothed his hair. "Fine, so I'll start. Even though I invited all of you over _and_ supplied the yummy snacks, I still have to provide the entertainment?" At their clever smiles, she shook her head. "Don't answer that. Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" Mercedes wiggled her fuzzy Keroppi slippers as she waited for her friends to ask their inappropriate questions.

"Oh, Mercedes! Since you're in the hot seat, you should sit in the middle while the rest of us grill you!" Sugar clapped her hands together and pointed to the center of the circle.

"What the? So is everyone else going to sit in the middle and be grilled?" She looked around and they all nodded their heads. Kaydance refused to nod, but they'd deal with that when it was her cousin's turn. "Fine!" Mercedes crawled into the middle. "But we need to set some ground rules, folks. First, whatever we say here stays here. If I hear anything I tell you tonight come out of anyone but Sam's mouth, I will cut all of you." She panned her eyes around the room. "Second, if anyone doesn't want to answer a question that's thrown their way, then the person should say so and we will move on. No matter how awesome you think the juiciness of the answer may be, LET IT GO! Anyone else want to add anything?" Everyone seemed to shake their head. "Alright, let's start this up. What's the first question?"

Santana raised her hand and Mercedes turned to her. "So, you and Trouty get down and dirty?"

"Yes. Next question."

"Hol' up! I want more then yes or no answers."

"Then you gotta ask the right questions, ho!"

"Alright, so since you two are getting down and dirty, how dirty is it AND are you both still virgins?" Santana smirked and settled back against the couch again.

Mercedes could feel her face heating up several degrees, but she wasn't going to back out of this little game. She blew out a calming breath. "No, Sam and I are no longer virgins and yes, we lost our virginities to each other. How dirty is the down and dirty? I guess, VERY!" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Next, please!"

"Okay girl, you know that since we both dated Sam, we're dying to know. How is he?"

Mercedes looked at Quinn, who was suddenly getting a high five from Santana. "Girl, that guy is AMAZING! I mean, hot damn. Granted, I don't have anything else to compare him to, but those lips do things I didn't even think were possible. And his tongue, oh God! And those big man hands of his… And that big ass dick…." Mercedes fanned herself and noticed a hush go over the room. Everyone shifted in their seats. "Yeah!"

"Mercedes, is it REALLY big?"

Mercedes laughed at Sugar's question. At first, she thought about making a gesture to Sam's size, but this was HER man! "Oh yes, it most certainly is, Sugar. I've seen porn and most of those guys aren't even in Sam's league! I refuse to tell you all how big, but feel free to use your imaginations." Mercedes looked at Quinn, then Santana. "Thank you guys for allowing him to stay a virgin! I love you both DEARLY." Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at that thought.

"Is Sam kinky?"

Mercedes thought seriously about Rachel's question. Is he? "I guess it depends on your definition of kinky. I would NEVER allow Sam to do anything gross. Certain body situations just don't belong in sexual play. I mean, can I get an amen from the choir?"

"You can get a _hell yeah_ from me!"

"I'd never allow anyone to piss or shit on me."

"Golden showers and scat, just egh."

"I am glad we all agree on that." Mercedes laughed. "And I see that weird look on your face, Tina. Just you wait until it's your turn!"

"What? Oh, egh! No! I wasn't thinking about that. My mind was on something else entirely." Tina and Mercedes shared a look. "If you ask the right questions when I'm up there, I'll tell."

"Mercedes…" started Kaydance, "Has Sam proposed to you yet?"

"Thank you for a non-sexual question, cuz. Sam says he has something in store for the future, some grand romantic gesture. He's already told me I'm it for him, that he and I will be married someday, and I'm ready for the day I'm Mrs. Samuel Evans. Granted, our parents told us we aren't allowed to get married until after college."

"Why are you two going to Nashville instead of L.A., or some other sexy music place? Miami or Atlanta, someplace like that."

Mercedes fell back, laying out straight. She threw her arm across her eyes. "Kurt, how many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"As many times as we need to until I believe that you aren't going country on me!"

Mercedes pushed back up, propping herself on her elbows. "I am not going to go country! And I'm sorry, why in the hell would I go to ATL or Miami when I can go to Nashville and work with amazing producers and music people that the Evans family already knows? Hmm…"

"I'm just looking out for you, love. And if your ass isn't working on your demo the first year you're there, I'm gonna be mad as hell at you and show up in hickville to drag your ass to NYC! Got it?"

Mercedes took off her slipper and threw it at Kurt. "FINE! And on that, I'm over being in the middle." Mercedes looked around the circle for the next victim. As soon as her eyes fell on Tina, she beckoned her with a curl of her finger and patted the spot she'd just left.

Tina dramatically threw her arms up in the air. "Damnit!" She stomped over to the middle of the group and folded her arms as she sat down. "Alright. Ask away!"

Mercedes, who'd just retrieved her slipper from the other side of the room, sat back in her original spot. She leaned forward on her knees and looked at her good friend. "So chick, what do you like for Mike to spray all over you? That is, if you don't want it to be piss and crap."

"Mercedes, you suck!"

"Sure do! But, it's not me answering questions right now. Come on, you _are_ in the middle now."

Tina shook her head. "You are so sneaky, Cedes."

"I just know the right questions to ask!"

"Fine, so I love for Mike to…" Tina covered her face with her hands, "Spray me down with his cum!" The room erupted in giggles and handclaps as Tina turned several shades of red from her confession.

"Oh honey, where do you like him to spray his cum?" Kurt smirked at Tina.

"Umm, on my face if I'm giving him a blowjob. Depending on the position we're in, on my stomach or down my butt and back. Oh my God, I can't believe I just told that!" Tina covered her face again.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, you naughty, naughty girl!" Rachel squealed. "I love it! So, how is Mike as a lover?" She asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"I, like most of us in this room, was a virgin before my current relationship; I didn't get all that far when I was dating Artie. And you all _know_ the way that Mike moves when he dances. Those movements are a thousand times better when he'd inside me." Tina swung her head to a beat in her own head, lost in thought. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and put her head down. "Oh shit, someone ask the next question."

"So, basically you're saying Asian on Asian sex is pretty amazing?"

"Asian on Asian sex is so amazing! I have no words to describe it. Can we please get off of my sex life now?"

"You were the one bragging about the greatness of Mr. Michael Chang Jr! But, I think you've answered enough questions for now. Who are you gonna call up to be drilled next?" Santana was bouncing with glee as she looked around the group.

"I say…" Tina looked around the circle, once, twice and finally pointed to Rachel.

"Oh, come _on_! This shit is gonna be BORING! Tina, you should have pointed at Kaydance. At least we know she's doing SOMETHING." Santana fell back against Brittany's shoulder, quieting down when her girlfriend stroked one of her pigtails.

"Seriously you guys, I don't really have much to say." Rachel sat down, rubbing her arm as she sat down in the middle.

"Oh hell no, Berry! I have it on good authority that your man is a FREAK! Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Mercedes crossed her arms under her chest and gave Rachel the side-eye. "So SPILL!"

Rachel blew out a breath. "Ask your question, Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled. "I'll allow someone else to ask first." Mercedes looked over smiled at Quinn, who smirked right back at her in understanding.

"So Rachel, how far have you and Jesse gone?"

"We've gone all the way. I mean, we have made love." Rachel smiled to herself as she straightened her pajama bottoms.

Quinn looked to Brittany, just when she popped a gummy bear into her mouth. "And when did this alleged love making happen? And why Jesse?"

Rachel faced Brittany and Santana. The brunette looked nervous, but went ahead and answered. "Jesse is exciting and totally mysterious. I never know what he's going to do next. And even when I am angry with him, I feel a sense of passion that I NEVER felt with Finn or even Puck. Jesse consumes me with a wild sense of want. I can't keep my hands off of him." She sucked in a breath. "And we first made love after Regionals."

"Passion...interesting. What kind of lover is he?" Sugar asked, bumping elbows with Kaydance.

"Umm, he's kind of wild and umm…" Rachel fanned herself. "Oh boy, is it getting hot in here?"

The group started cracking up. "Spill, Berry!" Mercedes sat forward, excited to finally hear the mousy brunette dish about her freaky sex life.

"Umm…." Rachel's cheeks were bright red.

"Girl, I saw the naked picture of the boy. Tell us all about it!" Kurt rubbed his hands together and sat forward.

"Well, after Regionals, Jesse surprised me with a trip to Cincinnati for the weekend. He wanted to celebrate me—well, _us—_and our win! So, he took me to a really nice hotel room he'd booked for us and there were flowers and these _amazing_ chocolate covered strawberries he bought from this little bistro I love in New York. He brought them special, on an airplane in a freezer package…"

"Boring!" huffed Santana, sitting back against her girlfriend. "Berry, stop rambling about some bullshit strawberries! We want the smut! Stop smothering us with all the fluffy crap details."

"Fine!" Rachel leaned forward, and the others followed suit, shrinking the circle. "Jesse is relentless in his love making. He won't let me up until I hit a higher note than the last, every time I orgasm. He just keeps making me cum again and again and again! Then, when I'm completely wiped out and belt the highest note I can possibly reach, he finally allows himself to cum." Rachel paused as they all stared at her, open mouth. "And he cums HARD. He roars and bites and tears into the linen. It's HIGHLY satisfying!" Rachel placed her hands on her inflamed cheeks to cool them down.

"I fucking _knew_ it! You and your man are closet freaks! Well, we knew about your man, but _you, _berry?" Mercedes jumped up and high fived Santana, Kurt and then Quinn. "Girl, we KNEW IT!" Mercedes sat back down, wearing a cat that ate the canary grin.

"Fine! Yes I am! But hello, you're a freaky ass too, Mercedes! So is Tina!"

"So? We admit it! We love our men and love the down, dirty, freaky, nasty things we do with them. Don't you dare be ashamed! I respect your ass far too much for your confession!"

Rachel held her hands to her chest and smiled. "You respect me? Aww, Mercedes! Are we having a moment?"

Mercedes slightly smiled. "Don't ruin it."

"Well, who the hell would have thought that you and Jesse get down all freaky ass with continuous orgasms and biting and shit. Color me impressed!" Santana gave Rachel a slight smile.

"I'm glad I waited for Jesse to be my first, and even more glad that I didn't give in to him last year. We both had a lot of growing up to do." Mercedes couldn't help but do a slow clap at Rachel's comment. "Okay, I've been a bit of an asshole in my quest for glory."

"A bit?" Santana nudged Kurt in the shoulder.

"Okay, a whole asshole!"

"A gaping, anally fucked asshole without lube, Vaseline, lotion or spit! Seriously!" Mercedes didn't even realize the thought left her mouth until she heard Tina giggling next to her. "I mean…"

"You have EVERY right to say that, Mercedes. I'm just glad that we're all friends now and that I've grown and changed because of our friendship. I'm no longer afraid that your talent, or any of you guys' talents, will detract from my shining future and what I'm destined to be." Rachel shared a smile with Mercedes as she crawled back to her original seat. As she turned to sit, her eyes squinted at Santana. "You're up, Santana."

Santana squealed and dragged Brittany to the center with her.

Kurt fell back. "Oh god, I do not need to hear about girl on girl!" He covered his ears and started humming _The Sound of Music_, hoping to drown out the noise of lesbian gossip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is the end of part 1 or a. More is to come and SOON, so be looking for it! And please review my crazy sleepover that's in progress.**

**Oh, seeing as how I haven't finished the next part, if you'd like to hear anyone's crazy confessions, let me know.**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Okay so I TOTALLY lied about the part 2 being soon! I had SO much fun with part 1 that I didn't want to drag it on and on, plus I think there will probably be another AWESOME slumber party in the near future! **

**Now, on to the fact that I need to get back to some Samcedes fun in this story! I am glad that you all are enjoying my crazy ass thoughts/story. (The story is picking up a few days after the slumber party, but don't worry I like messy Glee girl confessions so there will be more craziness)**

**I want to send a gigantic thank you to everyone that reviews, favorites and alerts this story. I am in the midst of a move and a family vacation right now but I am going to do my darnest to get these chapters out to you all to enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Glee or much of anything else. The world would be XXX rated if I owned ANYTHING on tv! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 part 2<strong>

"Sam I don't know how in the world you think that we are going to keep up this rigorous sex life of ours once we are in Kentucky. I mean a whole damned week with both our parents AND your brother and sister." Mercedes folded her arms across her chest.

Sam looked at his girlfriend and saw the slight pout that was forming on her lusciously full lips. "Woman, stop that pouting. All it does is make me want to jump on you all over again." Sam pursed his lips and kissed Mercedes while running his hands through her hair. He loved to caress her hair no matter what the style was. He loved when it was straight, but when it was curly or wavy like it was today it drove him absolutely nuts. That's probably how they ended up in the Hummel-Hudson house as soon as school ended that day. Sam had talked Mercedes into blowing off after-school activities that day, including a God Squad meeting. He couldn't help himself, if he was possibly going to go a week without being able to make love to his Cedey, then he was going to get in all the sex he could now.

Mercedes giggled as he nuzzled her chin and kissing her neck. "Baby you have no idea how hot you look in my old football jersey!" He stroked his hands up her naked thighs. "And these damned boy shorts, I think may enjoy them more then I like you in a thong." He thought about it, "Well…"

"Oh what the hell?" Sam whipped around and saw Kurt and Blaine walking into the kitchen. He pushed Mercedes behind him and tried to cover her from their view. "I thought you two kept all of this LOVIN' over at the Jones home! Why you gotta taint my kitchen?"

"Umm. Well."

Mercedes moved from behind Sam in front of Kurt and Blaine, who at this point was just sipping from a Frappuccino enjoy the kitchen drama. "Listen hon; don't be concerned about what we do when we do it and where! We kept it contained to Sam's room and YES we are usually at my house OR in my car or his truck. SO WHAT! Nothing wrong with keeping it fresh. Besides, what can I saw my man can't help himself when I look a certain way." Mercedes looked back at Sam. "Sometimes I'm just too sexy for my own good."

"Oh please Cedes, we all know you could show up in a garbage bag and Sam would try to drag you off to the janitor's closet. You two really can't seem to keep your hands off each other and hasn't it almost been a year?"

Sam wrapped an arm around Mercedes waist and smirked. "We'll be 60 and I'll still be draggin' her off to the janitor's closet!"

"Yeah, don't hate Blaine!" Mercedes turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Just love on it!" She giggled and Kurt affectionately slapped her ass. "There is my love!" Mercedes faced Kurt and put out her arms, "Come to momma."

Sam was cracking up as the two embraced. "I love you Cedes, but maybe you ought to go and put on some clothes before Finn gets home. You have no idea how much lotion that poor horny boy has been going through recently." Kurt pulled back and looked at Sam. "I can't imagine being the only person in this house not getting any."

Mercedes slapped Kurt's shoulder. "That's his choice. He's a popular cute guy, he could have jumped on any number of cheerleaders after he and Rachel broke up." Mercedes chuckled to herself. "And it was his choice to try to date my cousin who isn't in a place to be giving up any ass to anyone at this moment. So you tell Finn, strokeydoke! And on that note I'm going to get dressed." Mercedes was about to leave the room and looked at Blaine really fast. She ran over to him turning around to allow him to tap her quickly on her butt. Blaine slapped Mercedes butt and was happily laughing until Sam gave him a look. Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm and headed in to the basement so they could get dressed. "Sam seriously, are you jealous of Blaine?" Sam made a sound deep in his throat and Mercedes grabbed his hands placing one on each ass cheek. "Never, ever be jealous of other men. They'll never" she kissed his chin, "ever" kissing his neck, "EVER, be able to attempt to compare to you!" She kissed his nose. "Besides, if other men are gonna touch my boobs, ass or kiss on me wouldn't you rather it be gay men then straight?" She put her finger to his lips. "Don't answer that AND stop hatin' on Blaine for a drunken motorboat from that crazy ass Rachel Berry party last year. AND as I do recall your ass was dating Santana then!"

Sam gave Mercedes a look and she removed her finger. "Can I speak now?" Mercedes shrugged at him and sat down on his bed. She motioned for him to continue, "Thank you!" Sam looked at his girlfriend sitting on his bed, legs crossed, arms behind her, perfectly pouted full lips and he knew as he bent down in front of her he couldn't imagine a moment of his life without her. He braced his arms on the sides of her hips sliding her body forward until they were completely flush against each other. "I'll be jealous of small children that look at you in awe, your adoring fans who want to be close to you and your father when he gives you away on our wedding day because he gets to walk you up the aisle."

Mercedes looked down into his eyes and he stared back into hers. "Sam." He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Only you could make an extremely possessive trait sound beautiful and romantic. Damn you!" Sam lifted up off his knees moving over Mercedes forcing her to lie back on the bed. "Sam, I love you babe." Mercedes pulled him down and allowed their lips to gently touch.

Sam rocked his hips against Mercedes slowly singing the first song that popped into his head and the words perfectly described his love of Mercedes.

**There's a soft sweet space on the back of your neck  
>Smells like rain<br>There's a way you look at me baby  
>Heals my pain<strong>

He slipped up the jersey so he could move against her easier, stroking his hands against her thighs and licking her neck.

**I've studied every inch of your body  
>Baby what's on your mind<br>The touch of your skin just pulls me in  
>Every single time<strong>

**There's a slight conversation**  
><strong>Filled with hidden revelations in your eyes<strong>

Sam looked down into her eyes and allowed his sight to slowly caress her as he slowed the motion of his hips.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>Baby I'm so into you<br>Every whisper from your soul to my heart  
>Baby I know its true<br>You're a sweet little mystery sent to me from the stars  
>And that's the beauty of who you are<strong>

**There's a faith you're savin' for a rainy day**  
><strong>I could use right now<strong>  
><strong>There's a way you move my soul to sing<strong>  
><strong>Only you know how<strong>  
><strong>You are a sensual salvation<strong>  
><strong>You're the holiest temptation<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm never, never, never gonna be the same<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_

I can't explain it or begin to conceive  
>All I know is that you make me believe<p>

He could barely hold on any longer and he heard Mercedes breath hitching again signaling her second orgasm. Sam grasped the mused sheets next to her head throwing his head down next to Mercedes, only slightly getting out the rest of the song lyrics.**  
><strong>_**[Chorus]**_

Mercedes started cracking up as she came down from her orgasmic high. "Woman; WHY? I mean really! It's like every single time." Sam lifted up on his elbows to look down at his laughing girlfriend. "Alright, what's so funny this time? And, if I don't like the answer I'll be licking you until I get the one I like! So think before you answer."

"Umm." Sam posed him between Mercedes legs, his fingers hooked at the panties. She tried to push his hands away and she pushed her hand right back. "Why haven't you figured out that I can't seem to help laughing after you make me cum? I'm so damned sensitive and you always keep touching me." She smacked his hand again and he smacked hers back. "And laughing means I'm happy. WAIT!" Sam stopped in his process of pulling down her panties. "I can't believe we were both so jealous of the actions of the other before we were even dating." She squeezed Sam's arm. "We should have just been talking to each other instead of being pissed off about what the other person did. We weren't even dating and I was snapping on Santana left and right. You have no idea; I didn't even know how much I wanted you until I got drunk."

"I knew before that night I liked you, but didn't know how much until you sang 'Ain't No Way'. Hell, I was pretty much already broken up with Santana at that point. I wasn't exactly a free man, but I wasn't just going to leave Santana. Is it wrong I'm happy she was a lesbian?" Sam couldn't help but shrug in the middle of his thought.

"Babe, when aren't you happy that Tana is a lesbian? Hell, when am I not happy that she's a lesbian? I wake up each more praising God she didn't get to climb your tree trunk!" Mercedes moaned as she stroked her finger tips against Sam's growing erection. "This is MY tree trunk."

Sam stroked himself against her hands. "All yours baby! You do with any part of me as you please. Damnit, I am a walking erection since we started dating. Other girls ain't got shit on you Cedes! I promise you, nobody else has a thing on you. Ever!"

Mercedes pulled Sam's face down to hers, just slightly allowing their lips to touch. "Never ever?"

"It's a promise I will hold to you for life, you are IT woman! I don't give a damn how young we are. It's just YOU and ME, period. Foreva!" Sam gently pressed his lips to Mercedes. He then kissed the spot below her ear. "I'd rather my dick fall off then ever allow another woman to touch it."

"Egh Sam! Why did you growl THAT in my ear? I do appreciate the fact that you would rather lose your favorite body part then to allow some other woman to touch it."

"No men either."

"Of course Sam, no man is allowed to touch it either!"

"I mean unless he's my doctor! You know they gotta do the squeeze and cough test."

"I know hon." Mercedes smiled and quickly kissed Sam.

"I know you aren't trying to get up. You do know that I was gonna still dick you down? I was about to wax that gorgeous ass of yours all damned afternoon!"

Mercedes fell back on the bed, "Egh, male can't you ever get enough?"

"Hell damns nah! This cock is yours and that pussy of yours is MINE. I have the right to want it and be in it as much as I damned well please! Don't deny me woman!" Mercedes smacked Sam's back. He couldn't help but laugh because he knew she could never deny when he spoke with his southern twang.

"Damn you and your sexy ass southern voice." She pulled Sam down to her. "And you had the never to make your voice even deeper. Forget it, do as you please. Ravage me damnit, just fuck the hell out of me!"

Sam was licking his lips getting ready to have a Cedey feast when he heard his name being called from the top of the stairs. Sam fell forward onto Mercedes. "Fuck my sex life with that damned cock-blocking ass Finn being around! I don't know how in the world Blaine and Kurt have a sex life at all. Hell, we should have just gone to your house!" Sam got up from the bed and helped Mercedes get up. Sam kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "NO more curly hair this week! I CAN'T handle it. Hell, I can barely handle any way you wear your hair."

"You would have gone nuts if you were here sophomore year! It was a curly hair fest." Mercedes slipped on her skirt as she watched Sam get dressed.

Sam smiled back caressing her body with his eyes. "Believe me, I know all about your sexy ass sophomore year hair. I stole a bunch of pics from Kurt! Yum yum yum." Sam smacked his lips together as Mercedes threw her soaked panties at Sam. He caught them, happily sniffing them before shoving them under his pillow.

After helping Sam remake the bed Mercedes slipped off Sam's old jersey and lightly laid it on the bed. "You want me to wrap this around the extra pillow so you can sleep with it?"

Sam had to think about that. Shoot that might be a good idea. "Actually babe, take it home and sleep in it a few nights and THEN give it back. Oh yeah, then it will completely be Cedes saturated!" Sam was shaking his head.

"Male, would you take your horny ass upstairs and find out what Finn wants before he comes down here."

Sam grumbled as he headed upstairs to see what in the hell his friend wanted. He looked into the kitchen and there was Finn chilling at the kitchen table eating some pizza rolls. "WHAT do you want man?"

"Oh, hey Sam! What are you up to?"

"Damnit, I was UP to getting a piece of my girlfriend and then you gotta cock-block constantly? Damn man!" Sam fell back into the seat across from Finn.

"Oh man I'm sorry, where is Cedes by the way?"

"Still downstairs! What is going on Finn?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play a game of 'Call of Duty' with me."

Sam side-eyed Finn, "We need to get you some ass man! Or something, because you are a pain in the ass. I mean Puck is in the same boat as you, why don't you call his ass up when you are lonely?"

Finn offered Sam some pizza rolls before answering. "You know Puck even though he's currently being good sex-wise he is keeping busy with his pool cleaning business. Do you know how many pools he now cleans in a week? Man, it's like 5 a day and that's AFTER school!"

"Then you need to go and help him out. Or pick up more hours with Burt. Or hell, when I was sexually frustrated I would seriously work out. How in the world do you think I got this body? I worked out every single frustration in the gym and once Cedes and I got together we spent the months until we lost our virginity to each other jogging. And then once we finally went all the way I now am able to take out all my frustrations on her body, umm but that's a different story!"

"Yeah, I guess that working out would be a good idea. I mean I do want to go into the Army after we graduate."

"You're still wanting to do that? To clear the Hudson family name, especially that of your fathers. You are a good man Finn!"

"Thanks man, so will you help me get in shape?"

Sam smiled, why the hell not help out his friend? "Sure man, just find out what weight they'll need you at and we'll go from there. I mean we've got a couple of months to get you in fighting shape!"

"You're a good friend Sam!" Finn reached his hand across the table and Sam shook it.

"I know! Now stop cock-blocking!" Sam stood up as he heard the basement door open. "The more you let me get it up in Cedes, the easier I'll be on you!" Sam smiled at Mercedes as she gave him a once over smirk. He grabbed the rest of the pizza rolls, "And no more of these for now!" Sam popped one in his mouth as he walked away from Finn whose mouth was hanging wide open.

* * *

><p>"Damn you Samuel Thomas Evans, I think I fall more in love with you every day!" Mercedes took her eyes off her computer scene and leaned over in her chair to kiss Sam's cheek.<p>

Sam leaned back in his chair. "Really now, what did I do to receive this declaring of _more_ love from you?" He stroked Mercedes back, "Not that I don't love every time that you confess any sort of love for me."

"You've been helping Finn in a lot of different ways recently and you're really helpful with all the guys. It just makes me really proud to say you're mine!"

Sam climbed out of his chair and straddled her so he could kiss her neck. Mercedes giggled as Sam pushed the hair from her neck. "Aww, baby you noticed that I'm a good guy! You know what I think it's time for?"

Mercedes neck rolled completely to the side as she enjoyed Sam's kisses. "What?"

"Another fantasy!"

"What the? Oh come on Sam!"

"Oh yeah babe!" Sam slightly lifted off of her lap and rubbed his hands together, "What filthy raunch would I like to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I decided to stop here and have a bit of fun later. Besides, who knows what craziness Sam is suddenly going to throw out at Mercedes. The song that Sam was singing to Mercedes earlier in the chapter is 'The Beauty of Who You Are' by Marc Broussard.**

**Let me know what you think of this story, even if you are annoyed by something I do. I completely love knowing what you guys think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Man oh man, I swear I kept putting off Spring Break. I don't even know why. So this chapter is a bit different than the others and ONLY Sam and Mercedes are in it. Why? I don't know, but when I wrote it it seemed like an interesting thing to do**

**Oh my goodness, you all have NO clue how much I've felt the love because of your reviews, pm's, alerts and favorites! I appreciate them more than you know and if I haven't written you back yet I will soon, I PROMISE!**

**I don't own things, especially not Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Baby, obviously I am crazy in love with your ass since I agreed to spend my senior year spring break at your parents' house WITH your family, my parents AND my cousin!"

"Well at least we have a few days til your parents head down with Jasmine."

"Yeah, I traded in one drama filled cousin for her 10yr old sister, I swear; awesome spring break!"

"I can't believe your aunt and uncle showed up in Lima to take Kaydance on some lavish trip BUT dropped off their 10 yr old with your parents."

"PLEASE my parents are just glad the dog was left in Illinois. Supposedly my aunt now wants to move the family out of Chicago and into Ohio because of the violence in Northern Illinois. She'll be bored out of her mind in any small town. Hell, I can't even imagine her in Lima. The houses are too small, the shopping sucks and the only drama is crazy Larry and his drunken rants."

"Ha, hell Lima is too small for you babe!"

"I'm a small town girl, Sam."

"Small town where? I think not. Next year you'll conquer Nashville and then once we graduate you'll get your record deal…" Mercedes scoffed. "AND you will have your multi-million dollar record deal; then you'll conquer the world!"

"We'll see Sam."

"Baby I guarantee you a record deal before we are out of college. I'll knock on every A&R door with your demo if I've got to. Hell, I'll strip to pay for your studio time."

"Oh Sam, PLEASE DON'T! I love you, dearly but…" She patted his hand, "let's not even entertain you dancing for money, okay." She tapped her chin, "Now ME on the other hand can rock it! I've got ass and tits for days." She pushed out her chest towards Sam.

"Let's not entertain you stripping either. It's bad enough I'll one day have to break my foot off in any one for your fans asses that gets out of line, but I'd be damned if anyone got to see…" He sighed reaching out to stroke her leg. "The goods I get to see. Shit, its bad enough people get to see you clothed. If I was a total heathen I'd keep you locked up and pregnant!" He nodded to himself.

"Well thank God you aren't, because I'd never come off the pill. God only knows how fertile you are."

"Oh you'll know how fertile I am after your first grammy!"

She pushed his hand off her thigh, "Whatever Sam! So Puck seriously decided to spend his spring break to help train Finn?"

"Oh I see you changed the subject, that's fine and YEP! The guy is seriously changing, I blame your cousin."

"Maybe he's just maturing and he took a look at his life and knew he needed to change."

"All I'll say is he's a new Puck and he's working on sending Finn away so he doesn't have to fight him for Kaydance."

"How in the hell did that crazy cousin of mine show up and two seconds later get 3 different guys attached to her?"

"Three? I thought it was four. Oh yeah, I forgot that Artie is now taken. How in the world did he go after your cousin and end up with one of her soccer buddies?"

"He hung around her games and got to know her team mates. So supposedly he and Allie are gonna spend spring break truly getting to know each other."

"Is that code for sex?"

"No, it's plan old them hanging out and chillin' out. Allie seems really cool. I'm just overjoyed that Artie is with someone he doesn't have to fight someone else just to date."

"So true, so now 3 guys are still in the game for Kaydance heart, who will end up winning?" Sam said in smirked in an announcer voice. He looked over at Mercedes and saw the look on her face and dropped the smirk. "What's uh, Joe doing while the teenage vixen is away?" Sam couldn't help putting in another dig about her cousin his with words.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and tapped his thigh. "Sam, you think you're funny! You'd better stop talking badly about my cousin! And Joe is hanging out with Rory; supposedly the Hart family is going to take Rory in this coming year since Brittany will be graduating. I am still shocked that she's gonna graduate, that took a lot of work on all of our part." Sam made a sound as Mercedes shrugged. "But, we'll all get to walk together, right?"

"Yep, and that's all that matters."

"Exactly!" Mercedes smiled and relaxed back into the passenger seat. She squinted at the clock and saw it was just after three. They had at least another two hours of driving before they made it to the Evans house in Kentucky. She couldn't help but look over at Sam and watch him as he bopped his head to some random song on the radio while chewing away at some gum. He did literally nothing and she was completely charmed, she hoped she always felt this way. She wondered if Sam would allow her to get in a little nap. Maybe she could close her eyes without him noticing.

Just as her eyes were closing she heard him clear his throat, nope. She opened her eyes and turned towards him expectantly. "Yes darling."

"Oh I just remembered that Mike damn near kicked my ass for us going to see my family this week. I had to promise him next year he, Tina, you and I are going to Cancun!"

She pursed her lips. "Seriously?"

"Yep, I mean come on. Tina had to go to her cousin's wedding and ended up dragging him off for the super fun festivities."

"Poor baby! And it's the Cohen side, awww they are nuts. But at least it won't be boring. Did I tell you Quinn is off to South Padre Island with Ames and his friends?"

Sam huffed, "Damn that dude is serious."

"Yep, she'll be meeting his parents over the summer!" Mercedes was still proud of herself for making sure that Quinn went out with Ames in the first place.

Sam made another sound, "Hell, I'd better put a rush on you meeting more of my family. That dudes making me look bad!"

"Sam, are you serious? Our parents are best friends! Our best friends are a couple. The churches our families go to welcome the other ones family with open arms. You went to my family reunion within a few months of us dating and you were loved. And baby I've met several of your family members outside of your immediate family! Your parents show me off like a 'prize pony'."

"They are pretty much in love with you. And my mom has a tentative date for our wedding and she's already done some SAVE THE DATE announcements to the family!" Sam laughed. "So is that your sweet way of telling me to shut up?"

Mercedes tapped Sam's knee and smiled over at him. "Something like that. And by the way, our mothers have several "ideas" about our future wedding. You know our moms are nuts, they have several themes already and they have started looking at different venues!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! Several in Ohio and a couple in Kentucky. And I promise you once they drop us off in Nashville in August they'll probably start looking around Tennessee." She shrugged, "Babe, at least it's not a situation where we have to fight them to be together. Hell, you're from Tennessee and your parents live in Kentucky now, they could have been racist or sizest, but I've gotten nothing but love from your family. Well your one aunt gave me some looks, but…"

"She's NOT BLOOD related. She married in to my family!"

"I know." She stroked his cheek.

Sam took his eyes off of the road for a second to allow his lips to gently stroke the back of her hand. He then linked his fingers with hers. "Same for your family; your parents are affluent black Midwesterners, they could have been racist or snobs. I've gotten nothing but love from your family. Shoot, even when we lived in a motel your parents didn't seem to judge. That meant everything to my parents!"

"Believe me; my parents would take a bullet for your parents too. The fact that they didn't assume my parents would think they were too good, uppity or ghetto. And baby, you've been so respectful of me and what they had to say. You were so damned respectful I almost begged you to fuck me daily!" Sam cut his eyes at her and she shrugged, "I'm just saying." She batted her eyes and gave an innocent look.

"Damn it woman, I'm driving! You know I have a short non horny attention span."

Mercedes poked her lip out, "Awww!"

"Don't make me pull this car over!"

She pushed Sam's hand between her legs and locked them around his hand, "Do it!"

He couldn't even think past the heat pulsing between her legs and he squeezed he thigh. He pulled off at the first exit and turned down a dirt road. "Woman you'd better get rid of hose panties, like right now." Mercedes smiled as she released his hand back to him. She lifted her hips, pulling off her leggings and panties at the same time. She pushed them down to her ankles and kicked them and her shoes off. "Put your legs up here." Sam patted the driver's seat as got up on his knees and lowered his head between her thighs until he was an inch away from her essence. "Damn I'm addicted to your scent and taste!" With that he yanked her hips forward til his tongue flicked against her slit.

"Oh fuck Sam, damn you for being good at that. Ahh, yes stick that tongue deep, oh my God." She grasped the back of Sam's head as he sucked on her clit. "Oh Sam, damn you. Oh baby!" Her head fell back against the window with a thud. Sam smiled against Mercedes pussy and went in for the kill. "Egh Sam fuck baby oh my God I love you so much oh damn, umm." Mercedes slapped against Sam's head and shoulder as he slammed his tongue in and out of her dripping wet canal. "Damnit, I hate you but I love you so much. You and your fucking ugh God blessed ways. Fuck your parents for all the suckers, popsicles and ice cream cones they gave you as a child. Oh your mouth was made to suck this pussy!" Sam pulled her forward again sucking hard against her pussy as he flicked her clit. Mercedes screamed out as she came. She couldn't help the spams running through her body as her pelvis banged up against Sam's face, he inserted two fingers into her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Fuck Cedes, you cuming has got to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

Mercedes ran her tongue against Sam's fingers as he took them out of her mouth. "Hotter than all that bad porn that Puck owns?"

"Fucking SO much hotter. Baby you just don't understand, nothing will do it for me. You've broken me for others!"

"Good." She stroked his cheek, "I don't ever need anyone else…Maybe a toy or two as we get older, a tripod camera and a sex swing! That's it though." She giggled.

"Woman, you will never need a damned dildo if I can help it!"

"Did I say dildo? No, I said a toy or two. That could mean that one vibrating pouch thing we saw online."

"Ohh, that had some really good reviews! I do want that! Can we get that baby?" Sam settled between her legs kissing her neck and stroking her hair slowly.

"Once we don't have to get asked what our mail is, then, ITS ON!"

"Oh yeah." Sam pulled back to do a little shoulder dance.

"Babe you are nuts. You gonna get naked or what?"

"You'd love that." Mercedes nodded her head. Sam looked at the time and knew he didn't want to test the privacy that they had pulled off already. "I'm okay for now, besides we've got another hour or so for me to calm down."

"Sam." She poked out her lip again.

He leaned in moaning as he kissed that pout off of her mouth. "My parents are expecting us at a certain time for dinner and you know they calculated exactly how long it takes from Lima to Lexington. Sooo, no pouting my love, I'll get mine soon enough!" Sam wiggled his eyebrows as he helped Mercedes pull herself together and they both got cleaned with the wet wipes they seemed to get way too much use out of.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know how in the world he'd made it through two nights of sleeping next to Mercedes and not breaking his Salvation Army bought bed frame. He'd never given a hell where it was from, the mattress was newer and wasn't a second hand purchase.<p>

He was still shocked that his parents were allowing him to share his bed with Mercedes. She refused to allow him to do anything sexual to her in his parents' home. It was driving him crazy, he'd had fantasies the whole time they were separated by the 4hr drive and the Oh/Ky stateliness. All he'd wanted was to have her in this bed with him. All the visit prior to this one his parent's had insisted that he sleep on the sofa where they knew where he was at night, but strangely this visit they suddenly allow them to sleep in the same bed together and he was horny as hell. And it was raining outside and he couldn't sleep.

He rolled over onto his back moving away from Cedes hot body. He looked at the time and it was well after two in the morning. It was quiet in the house and all he could hear was his girlfriend's even breathing.

"Sam, go back to sleep baby." Mercedes reached out her arm behind her slapping his arm.

He leaned in over her and whispered, "I can't sleep."

"Why?" She turned over to face him.

"Because I'm horny as fuck and it's raining!"

"Ah. Okay! I'll give you a blowjob. That usually helps you sleep." She yawned and reached for his pajama pants waistband.

He grabbed her hand before it made contact. "No, I have a better idea." He got out of bed and pulled Mercedes along with him. He grabbed her robe and helped her into it and opened his bedroom door grabbing ahold of her hand. "Come on and we've got to be quiet so we don't wake anyone up." Sam pulled her along through the house and pulled her out of the side door and made a mad dash to the garage.

"Sam what in the world are we doing out here?"

"Baby I have been holding off for days now. Wanting to be inside of you so badly that I ache." He reached up and snatched off her hair wrap. "Well, I'm not waiting anymore! Your parents thankfully are staying in a hotel and my parents and the kids are all sleeping. You have no excuse not to allow me to fuck you crooked in this garage."

"Sam!" She squealed out as he grabbed her to him tangling his tongue with her. Sam had both of his hands tangled in her hair moving her mouth against his as he full on attacked her. He moved his hands down her body pushing up her chemise and yanking down her panties.

"Step out of them Cedes!" As Mercedes kicked off her panties as Sam lifted her nightgown and rubbed his pajama clad erection against her overly sensitive mound. Sam growled as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Woman, you drive me insane." Sam grabbed a handful of Mercedes hair again and yanked her head back. "Don't ever think that this isn't gonna always be like this." Sam put his forehead up against Mercedes. "I love you more than you'll ever know and I wanna" he kissed her, "fuck" he kissed her again, "you silly!" He pushed Mercedes up against his parents' car hood and lifted her up.

Mercedes breathed into Sam's mouth, "Babe, not against your parents' car!"

"Fine." Sam grumbled as he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed her up against a free wall. "This work for you?" Mercedes nodded her head as she used her feet and hands to push Sam's pajama pants off his hips. Sam braced himself against the wall, both of his hands on the wall next to Mercedes head. Mercedes held on to Sam with her legs wrapped around his waist and hands grasping the back of his head. She could only breathe up at Sam as the garage lit up as lightening streaked the sky. Mercedes sucked in the air as Sam pushed into her, "Fuck why are you still so tight?"

"You know I do kegels. Gotta keep it tight since you're so fuckin' big and thick." Mercedes words were caught up in moans. "Sam, you are so much."

Sam smiled as he slammed his hips up against Mercedes. He couldn't help but groan as her wetness dripped down his legs. It turned him on so much every time that he could hear the slap of their bodies meeting. He loved how hot she was; her pussy consumed his cock so easily that he felt himself losing himself to making love to her. Already he could feel the flutters as he moved deep inside Mercedes. He shoved up against his girlfriend and stopped, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her for one second. He just couldn't close his eyes because he needed to watch her as he made love to her.

Mercedes slowly opened her eyes, "Why'd you stop?" She stroked her hands against Sam's neck.

"Just to feel the moment, be here with you in this second and hear the rain."

Mercedes tightened her fingers in Sam's hair, "Damn you, stop being romantic and fuck me stupid damnit! I don't want to remember my name when we leave this garage."

Sam rocked up against Mercedes twice, "My woman gets, whatever my woman wants. But Imma be as romantic as I want as I fuck the shit out of you!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh, it's a promise!" Sam grabbed Mercedes hips and started slamming in and out of her as fast and hard as he possibly could; smiling bigger with every screechy noise that Mercedes wailed. "That's it baby, don't you hold a sound back from me. I can feel that incredibly juicy pussy squeezing the shit out of me; I know you wanna cum baby. Come on, cum for me." Sam could feel that he was gonna cum and he needed to feel her come along with him. He pumped harder making a rhythm inside of Mercedes like that of the rain pouring against the roof of the garage. He rammed his dick into his girlfriend one last time and grinded up against her clit as he started to cum.

Mercedes clawed at Sam's neck as her orgasm came on, opening her eyes once again and seeing that Sam was still staring back at her. They stared each other in the eye as they came down from their high, breathing open mouthed into each other. "Fuck Sam! I don't know if I'm gonna be able to walk."

"That's okay baby, just keep your legs around me. I've got you!" Sam held Mercedes up as he grabbed her discarded panties and hair wrap. Sam pocketed her panties as he looked at Mercedes hair wrap and thought of the rain outside. He pulled her robe up over her head, "Keep this over your head and hopefully I can run fast enough so you don't get too wet."

"I trust you Sam!" Mercedes giggled as she kissed Sam all the way back to the kitchen door they exited. As the sated couple went to open the door they noticed that the kitchen light was on and Sam's parents' were sitting at the kitchen table.

Mercedes and Sam sat on his bed not knowing what to say to each other. They'd had the strangest conversation with his parents the night before and another strange conversation with her parents that morning. Their parents obviously knew the two of them were no longer virgins, the incredibly loud noises that the two had made in the garage the night before seemed to have woken Sam's parents even though the storm was already upsetting his mother's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Umm. Should we have sex?"<p>

"I don't know Sam; it's kind of weird now. I mean…" Mercedes huffed.

"I know what you mean, it's extremely weird now that our parents know and accept that we have sex. I mean…" Sam looked at Mercedes and then forward again.

"Yeah, I don't get their whole process of leaving us alone today. I mean…"

"Yeah, maybe we wanted to go to the theme park with our parents and the kids. It almost makes it feel like we're being punished for them finding out we get it on. I mean…"

"Yeah, I get what you mean Sam. My parents put me on the pill and they told us to have sex at home. And now that they know we are no longer virgins it's like we should have a free for all. What in the hell? But they told us to happily have sex and they SAID that they get it and REALLY it's just WTF."

"And why did they have to be so fucking cool about it. Like," Sam cleared his throat and imitated his father's voice, "'_kids, please feel free to do as you like. We are gonna take Stevie, Stacy and Jasmine to the theme park. Go ahead and go at it._' I mean, what the fuck babe? I can get hard in two seconds for you, but when your parents and mine tell us to go at it." Sam scrunched up his face.

"Aww Sam, it is really weird." Mercedes rubbed Sam's back. "Do you just wanna lay here and talk?"

"Oh, you want to talk to me?" Sam flopped back on the bed and pulled Mercedes down next to him a second later. "I'll talk about anything with you babe."

"What did your dad say to you after I left the kitchen last night?" Mercedes looked up at Sam expectantly from where her head rested on his chest and all Sam could do was clear his throat.

Mercedes placed her hand on Sam's as they pulled out of his parent's driveway early Sunday morning, after Easter signifying the end of their Spring Break. "Sam?" She wiggled her hand that now sported an Evans family heirloom ring and had to take a deep breath. "Are we engaged?"

Sam grasped ahold of Mercedes hand, so much smaller than his own. "Um, yeah. Well, yeah we are."

"Yeah that's what I thought." She interlocked her fingers with Sam's. "How in the world did this happen?"

"Well my dad gave me my great grandma's ring and said when the time was right I should give it to you. Well, the time was right!" Sam stroked Mercedes hand with his fingertips. "Was I wrong?"

"Um, if you felt the timing was right, then you felt it was right. I just thought, I mean our parents said we aren't allowed to get married til after we graduate from college. And well, I'm just surprised and of course I said yes! I'd be a total idiot to say NO! I guess I just figured we wouldn't get engaged for another couple of years and…"

Sam pulled on the side of the road. They'd only made it several miles from his parents' house. He leaned back against the car window and took both of Mercedes hands in his. "Cedey, I'm impulsive and crazy in love with you baby. This," He kissed her hand. "Was about family and the fact that the Jones and Evans families are one! This ring signifies that. Baby, one day I'm gonna buy you an amazing ring, the perfect ring. A ring that means it's just me and you against the world. That day when I can afford that ring it will be about us and our love and you have no clue how romantic it will be. So, my fiancée, we are engaged, BUT our true engagement is to come and I promise it will be GOOD. Okay?" Sam kissed Mercedes tears that had been rolling down her cheek.

"I trust you and I love you, so much. My fiancé… Sam Evans!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was kind of a weird approach to a chapter and I just wanted it to be about Sam and Mercedes, but next chapter everyone else will be back. **

**Let me know what you think. I happily reply to every review or pm that I get. So shoot me questions and comments. Oh and I know I didn't put any music in this chapter, why? Because the songs would have been WEIRD, so I left them out, but music will be back next chapter.**

**And some time in the future I will fill out stuff that went down in and around this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12a

**A/N: I am overjoyed that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is about a month after the last chapter. All sorts of different things are going on and I am going to be dealing with a lot of the events that happened towards the ending of the school year.**

**All italics are either Mercedes making fun of Sam or a flashback.**

**And I don't own Glee or anything like that**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12a<span>**

Sam snuggled deeper into Mercedes warmth. He could never get enough of being able to wake up lying next to her. He stroked his hands through Mercedes hair, loving the texture and the scent of her tresses. Even though Mercedes always went to sleep with her hair wrapped up he always made a game out of being able to unwrap her hair and get his hands into it. Luckily for him she always seemed to stay asleep as he played with her hair, granted if he darned to touch anything lower than her shoulder she'd be awake in a second. He chuckled to him; he might grab ahold of something just to wake her up but at the same time he wanted her to enjoy her sleep, for now.

He couldn't believe that he was 18; maybe he should feel more like a man but strangely he wasn't sure how he felt. So many thoughts were going through his head. The kids at school thought that he and Mercedes were rushing into an engagement, but they obviously didn't hear when he said that they weren't getting married til after college graduation, simple asses. It's okay, what they thought didn't amount to a hill of beans as he pawpaw always said.

Sam heard the familiar creek outside of Mercedes door and knew that he was about to be interrupted. He didn't even count to ten before the door opened. Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Mercedes father walked into the room with his hand over his eyes. "Hey Oliver, what's up?"

Mr. Jones kept his hand in place but smiled in the direction of the bed. "Oh hey son; good morning! I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. Pam has decided to cook a big breakfast but she wanted to make sure you guys were awake first. It is supposed to be a surprise so be excited when you see what she's done."

"Mr. Jones, you don't have to have your face covered. Mercedes is still asleep and no one is undressed."

Oliver Jones slowly moved the hand from infront of his face and allowed his eyes to trail over Sam's naked shoulders and upper crest. Plus, Sam's arms where wrapped around Mercedes. Just for show Sam slide the covers back slightly from Mercedes to show her nightgown. Sam could see the man allow the breath he was holding to escape his lips. Oliver Jones would never be okay with the fact that his daughter was sexually active, even though he gave his consent to Sam and Mercedes forever ago. Sam was happy the Jones had darn near adopted him so he could get away with sleepovers fairly frequently. "I wanted to say congratulations for your scholarship. Son, Pam and I are so damned proud of you! You worked your ass off for that swim team this year. It still blows my mind that you were so hellbent on keeping your lettermen's jacket that you decided to go out for the swim team. You're a damned football player! I couldn't be more proud if you were my own son and the way you turned your grades around with dyslexia, brilliant son. I can't wait to see what you do in these next couple of years in college."

"Sir, your daughter is the one who should be getting all of the accolades for my grades and shoot, even how I did on the swim team. She's the best cheerleader. So, I guess I should thank you and Pam for raising her right."

Oliver puffed out his chest and shook his head up and down. "Once you are up and dressed you are getting a big old hug. So be prepared! I love you kid. Now I'm gonna head back downstairs and let you enjoy the quiet time before my daughter wakes up." Mr. Jones turned around and reached for the door. He turned around and nodded his head at Sam and then ducked out of the room.

"Woman, I swear to God can't you wake up and keep your hands to yourself?" Sam fell back on the bed. The second Sam mentioned Mercedes name she'd wrapped her hand around his already semi erection. "Your father could have caught you doing that!"

"I swear, my dad's voice is so freakin loud. He could wake the dead! And oh Sam, are you just the nicest most sweet boyfriend in the world? I mean, _your daughter deserves all the accolades. And you raised her right. _Awww, you are such a kiss ass birthday boy! Oh, you are 18 now." Mercedes scooted up against the headboard and still kept her hand on Sam's growing erection. "You are a birthday man! I am dating a man!" She clapped her hands together and straddled Sam. "I am sleeping with a man!" She rotated her hips on Sam who was still naked from their session the night before to begin his birthday celebration. "Good thing you didn't push the blanket any lower or my dad would have seen that my nightie was up around my waist and I had no panties on. Naughty naughty man boyfriend of mine."

"Mercedes come on, stop all of that action. I'm going crazy already as it is and I can feel your wetness against my cock. Oh God, I'm going to get beaten up by your father on my birthday if you don't stop that." Sam flipped Mercedes onto her back and was going to attempt to make a fast get away but she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cedes, you are killing me. It's inappropriate when they are awake!"

"So you don't care when they are asleep?"

"Well, they are supposed to be asleep then, so it doesn't faze me. If they don't think I'm up here repeatedly defiling you at night they are naïve and I know your parents are smart! Now, during the day, especially when your mom is making me a special birthday breakfast I cannot lay in this bed and scream or allow you to scream while we go at it."

Mercedes tilted her head to the side and kissed his nose. "Oh, well if you are worried about us screaming and going at it in the bed then we'll just go into the shower!" Mercedes jumped out of the bed walked to the side closest to the bathroom where Sam always slept and grabbed ahold of his erection forcing him to follow along behind her. "Yep, shower sex has always been a hot and fun time for us."

"You are a sex fiend!"

"Yep and it's your fault." She turned on the shower to the perfect temperature. Mercedes put her hair up in a clip and throw her nightie at Sam. She walked back towards the shower entrance. "Am I gonna have to get myself off?" She started to stroke her breasts and moaned as she squeezed her nipple. She smiled as Sam attacked her and pushed her back into the shower.

"They better not be able to hear shit!"

"Then keep your screaming down Sam."

"You keep your screaming down!"

And hour later Mercedes and Sam sat across from her parents eating the amazing breakfast that Mrs. Jones had made for Sam. Sam just kept shoveling in food probably not even tasting it and Mercedes couldn't help but eat slowly. She knew her parents could hear her and Sam, but they were being so good about it. But Kaydance's rude ass…well she was the only sound heard in the kitchenette as she continued to crack up at Mercedes and Sam's expense. Every couple of seconds a giggle would come out of her or an unlady like snicker. Mercedes tried to shoot her the evil eye but nothing was calming her laughter. She got worse as she watched Sam and Mercedes reactions.

"Kaydance you are excused. Go call one of your boyfriends or something!" Pamela Jones waved off her niece.

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much!" Her laughter could be heard all the way as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"So Sam, having a good birthday so far?"

Sam choked on his hashbrown casserole. Mercedes instantly slapped his back as he drown his water in several gulps. "Um, it's been a great birthday so far. Thank you for asking Ma'am and this birthday is incredibly amazing! Thank you, I'm definitely going to be wanting it for every birthday going forward."

"Well, it's a great thing that my daughter will be there to make this breakfast for you on all the birthday's to come."

"Definitely ma'am, so very true and I'm very thankful that Mercedes learned to cook from you. I'm gonna have to keep up my workout regimen so I don't slack off by all of the good food I'll be getting." Sam went back to eating his pancakes darn near whistling that the conversation had settled down again. But he could see a look on Pamela Jones face, oh no.

"Mercedes doesn't help you work out enough?"

Sam choked again and Mercedes spilled her water. She was bloating it up as she heard her parents cracking up. "You two should have seen your faces through-out this meal. I wish I had been videotaping it. Completely priceless! We already know you two go at it like little rabbits and we appreciate that you feel comfortable to be…umm being together in this house. We'd rather you two be here instead of sneaking off to some dirty motel. Even though, that could be, well." Mrs. Jones smacked Mr. Jones arm. "Yeah, I'm just glad that you two are here at the house and not trying to find places to go. And Mercedes know that we will happily keep sending you your birth control pills up until you guys get married. We will then be ending your prescription so we can get ourselves some grandchildren." Oliver rubbed his hands together and smiled at his wife.

Mercedes face squished up and she pushed her plate away from herself. She looked over at Sam and was shocked that he was just chillin', stroking her leg and he was happily eating his birthday breakfast like he hadn't a care in the world. "Not hungry babe? It's really good!" Mercedes allowed her head to fall into her hand attempting to shield her eyes from her crazy ass parents and simple boyfriend, oh wait, no he's her fiancé. Oh hell, 60 plus more birthdays like this but him embarrassing their children and grandchildren. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Sam and he smiled at her and she knew she'd spend the next 100 or more years with him being crazy.

Sam was surprised that his parents had decided to surprise him by popping in for the weekend. They had told him they'd been there for his first 17 birthdays and they'd be damned if they were going to miss his 18th. He'd have to explain to them that the next 18 he'd either be balls deep in Mercedes or getting beaten up by their kids. He smirked, the idea of he and Mercedes kids was getting closer and closer. And in a week he and Mercedes would be celebrating their very first anniversary. He'd made sure to honor her every month, but this coming Monday, May 14th and he couldn't wait. It would be like her birthday, but better. Like Christmas, but even better, because it was exactly a year to the day that she told him she'd be his and that's all that mattered.

Mercedes wasn't throwing Sam a surprise party because he knew she'd be throwing him one since the previous year. Mercedes had told him, "_Sam, I can't believe I missed your birthday and you just celebrated with your family because no one knew. Well next year you won't even have to worry because I will be throwing you a fantastic party. As long as we're together you'll never have to worry about having a bad birthday."_ So he wasn't concerned either way, when his baby said she was going to come through, she came through.

Sam was out to lunch with his family and he wished that Mercedes could be there but he knew she was busy getting things ready for tonight. Sam smiled at his sister and brother as they rambled on and he thought back over the past month since he and Mercedes had gotten engaged.

_Mr. Schue had walked in with a walk like he was George Jefferson or something. Sam couldn't help but look over at Mercedes as she shook her head, they knew he was flying high because he was finally getting some and he was so much happier since he was no longer teaching bad Spanish to McKinley students. He was much better suited for history, he didn't know it, BUT he was better off there._

_"Okay, so I know we just got back from break and you all are supposed to be performing your personal songs,WHICH we will get to BUT, right now we need to start focusing on…" He walked up to the board and in big letters wrote NATIONALS! The class squealed and erupted in noise at that word being up. "Now I want to get started on this right away. I know that with Sue around she's been giving a lot of different ideas and we are going to take a lot of them into perspective but I am really excited to hear what you all want to do." Right away Rachel's hand shot up and Mr. Schue put his hand up, "I'm interested in what everyone is wanting to do. Troubletone girls, you are gonna need to do a song. So I need you all to get together and start thinking about what song would best showcase you all and have a great deal of attitude. Guys, I want you all to come up with something fresh. Now Sam, I know you are a little bit country and I little bit rock and roll. I want you guys to use that influence and come up with something from left field to blow the competition away. Now Rachel, I need you and Quinn to work on a ballad of sorts. Pull something BIG out of the air and see how it goes. Alright guys, you have your assignments and that leaves the possibility of one more song, maybe a second ballad as an opener."_

_Mercedes felt Sam push her forward and stepped up to their teacher. She turned back to Sam and he nodded his head, "Mr. Schue, I'd like to take that song as the opener. Now before you say anything Mr. Schue Rachel will already be closing out the performance with a ballad like she always does and I know I can do this. Give me the chance to finally shine."_

_"You sure you wouldn't be doing too much with having to possibly perform in all parts of the performance?"_

_"I can promise that I will be perfectly capable of tackling every aspect of all parts of the ND performance."_

_"Alright Mercedes, then you'll be performing an opening ballad for you guys performance. I need it to be spectacular!"_

_"Ha, well I won't let you or anyone down." With that Mercedes walked back to her seat with a worried look on her face. Kaydance was giving Sam a high five at this information and Artie was already doing a dance._

_"Babe, don't be worried. You've got this and if you allow Rachel to see you sweat she's like a shark, even though you two are cool she'll pounce and try to get that song for herself. So, you've got this. I completely believe in you! Okay?"_

_Mercedes sucked in a breath, "Okay! Thank you Sam! You are an amazing boyfriend. I mean, fiancé." She gave him a quick peak on the lips and she went to sit with the Brittany, Santana, Kaydance, Sugar and the honorary TB Tina. _

_Sam turned to the guys and started rattling off country artist who had a rock edge to them._

_"Man, why can't we just go out and bust some balls with some hard edge rock? Why do we have to add in this "country" flare?" Puck crossed his arms and slunk back into the chair._

_"Because country is cool as fuck man. And country artists are talking about what people are really feeling like a hip hop artist would. And Mr. Schue wants to throw something new out there. Come on man, we've got to get our very own edge and run with it. Who says we can't make anything cool?" Sam slapped Puck on the arm and Puck got excited finally agreeing._

_"Oh, I almost forgot, in the midst of this we've been asked to do prom again."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yeah, both Jr. and Sr. proms. So we are going to need some songs for those to and you guys decide amongst you if seniors want to perform for the juniors and vice versa or something else, it's up to you guys."_

_"What a minute Mr. Schue. So not only do we have to prepare for Nationals but we also have to put together a song list and then perform at both proms. And I have my, well Kurt and I both have our NYADA performances and I just, I don't think that's enough time." Rachel seemed to be hyperventilating._

_"Someone get Rachel a bag. You guys can do this and so much more. If you want I'll go and pick up some song lyrics to different love songs today and you guys let me know if you can think of any and I'll get those. So, because of this new situation you guys will only have to perform two songs for the personal feelings assignment. One will be to a person who you feel you have issues with and the other to the person who you are closest to. Alright, I'll be writing down a list of possible songs for the proms and you all let me know your ideas."_

_They'd seen Rachel step out into the hallway mid freakout with Jesse's number being dialed and by the time she came back in three minutes later she was cool and relaxed. Mercedes just had to know how that phone call went. "Egh, did you get off in the hallway?"_

_"Jesse just knows what things to say to calm me down and sometimes the mental stimulation is just as good as the physical kind. So, I guess I did get off in the hallway." _

_"Well go on little freaky Berry! I can't wait to hear more at the next slumber party."_

_Rachel straightened her skirt and went back to going back and forth with Quinn who already had several song ideas._

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the craziness that came about from that day. Jr. prom was in a week and the only Seniors who were performer where those who had a reason to be there. Mike, because he was already going with Tina and Finn and Puck because they were going to keep an eye on Joe with Kaydance. Otherwise Rory, Sugar, Joe, Kaydance, Artie and Blaine were all performing. Kurt was going to perform but it was the same week as the NYADA audition and he didn't want to take any focus off of where he felt his focus needed to lie.

Sam felt overly prepared to perform his song for Mercedes for their personal feelings assignment. And he was going to be doing it on their anniversary. She truly had no clue, but that's how it should be.

_"You know Sam; all of our important things seem to be connected to the 14th."_

_"Gee, I wonder why that is!" _

_Mercedes rolled her eyes and lightly tapped his cheek. "You and your romantic ways. Granted, our first true date wasn't on the 14th, it was on the 15__th__ so I guess you'll have to come up with something for the 15__th__ in the future."_

_"Well, I just figure we are usually still in bed on the 15__th__ so it works out."_

_"Sam, when aren't we in bed?"_

_"When we are in the car, or my truck, or that time in the garage at my parents, or in the living room, family room and the kitchen and…" Mercedes placed her hand over his mouth silencing him._

_"Thanks babe. I get it!"_

_When she took her hand away his lips were pouted and immediately she kissed them. "Now that's what I wanted. I've always got to have my sugar."_

_"Oh lord, I knew you just wanted me for my Brown Sugar." Mercedes made a fake annoyed sound_

_"Damn right I want that brown sugar and it's mine. All warm, sticky, juicy and sweet as hell. Mmmm, makes me want to have that brown sugar all over my lips and hands all day so I can savor it for times when you aren't around."_

_Mercedes put her hands to her ears. "Sam, you are so damned nasty!"_

_"I love my baby's tangy brown sugar pussy. It taste so delicious to me. Oh how I love my baby's brown sugar pussy, she gives it all to me regularly." He kept pulling her hands away from her ears._

_"Egh, stop. Stop it Sam. You made me swallow my gum, you suck. And you don't hear me making up songs about your big thick vanilla cock!"_

_"I'll have you know, my cock is NOT vanilla!"_

_"But I like vanilla Sam, it's my favorite flavor."_

_"Well in that case, sing away."_

_"Besides, it looks more like a kelbosa when it gets all angry hard. Wow, I am way kinkier then I originally thought I was."_

_"What are you thinking about doing to my cock? Tell it to me in slow detail."_

_She hit Sam on his arm, "Well, I was actually thinking about wrapping it up like a hot dog and eating the bun off of it, to make sure there are no crumbs left behind. And you know how I like to eat a hot dog Sam."_

_"Oh fuck, we gotta go!" Sam grabbed up all of their books and stuff they'd brought with them to study for the SAT. Damn if he'd be able to study when all he could think about was his girlfriend eating a bun off of his swollen member._

_"Sam, I don't know if the hot dog buns in the house are even big enough to accommodate you. Actually, I know they won't be big enough. That stupid thing will fall part the second I wrap it around you."_

_Sam was pulling Mercedes out of the public library and down the stairs to his truck. "Alright, then we'll just need to stop by the store and get a bun."_

_"Well need to go to the deli. They have those specialty buns over there. Well need one for like sub sandwich."_

_"Woman, it is not THAT thick or I would have split you open by now!"_

_"I know, they have several sizes and maybe I'll want to try it more than once. Who knows? Okay?"_

_"Damn, I love that you are getting kinkier and kinkier as the days go by. I can't wait to get you back in that Frankenfurter costume or something like it and give you a riding crop. Just the image along, mmm."_

_"Today buns, so maybe you'll get the riding crop for our anniversary."_

_"Maybe I will!"_

Hot damn, the things Mercedes had done with that damned bun that day got him thinking. And then he'd following it up with whipped cream and berries and she became a sundae without the ice cream and he personally supplied the nuts.

"Sam, where is your head at son?"

Sam's head snapped up at the gentle question his mother asked. "I was just thinking about the SAT's, nationals, prom, me and Cedes anniversary and the fact that I'm just a couple of weeks away from high school graduation. Just a lot of random things on my mind mom."

"Well, this is the ending of your senior year son so it's understandable that you'd have a lot on your mind. Plus, it is your 18th birthday which brings about a whole new set of thoughts. You dealing with everything okay?"

"I'm good dad. Real good actually!" Sam nodded his head as he answered his father.

"You have no idea how proud your mom and I are of you. Real proud that you didn't head back up this way just to trick off with your girlfriend and friends. Your engagement to Mercedes has us overjoyed and Burt, Carole, Pam and Oliver are singing your praises on getting your butt in check with your life and grades. Speaking of, your teachers said whatever it was that Mercedes did to help you focus needs to be taught to other students." Dwight Evans smacked the table once startling his two youngest children who were keeping quiet playing handheld games.

"Umm yeah, well that help Cedes gave me is kind of person, so umm…"

"Nuff said! So, who is ready to get out of here to head to the bowling alley for some Evans family fun?" Sam smiled at his father's words and his brother and sister were already jumping out of their chairs and were dragging Sam along with them out the door. Sam looked at his parents before his siblings pulled him outside of the restaurant, he could still see his mother's eyes twinkle as she whispered in his dad's ear. He still had no clue how his parents dealt with all that time in the motel with them all cramped in that one room. His parents had a highly sexual appetite for each other, he wished he never knew that but he always caught his parents making out or spy his father's hand in an inappropriate place on his mother. And he didn't know how many times he'd walked into a room and caught his parents looking guilty and his dad licking his lips or fingers. At the time it had made him sick, but now he just hoped he and Cedes were like that after being together for twenty plus years.

_"Sam, did you want to play a board game?" Sam looked over and Mercedes was standing at the closet in the basement where all of the family games were stored. She tapped her chin and looked at her options. He could hear her groan, "I swear you have ruined like EVERY board game that we've got! Strip Monopoly, Strip Sorry, Strip Clue, Strip Scrabble oh and your personal favorite," She pulled a crumpled looking box out of the closet, "Strip checkers! Oh wait, that's Fuck Checkers."_

_"I'm so glad you remembered the right name of that game. Speaking of, I'm gonna have to buy your parents another Checkers game. I mean, look at that sad looking box." He motioned at the box that had been taped back together several times over, but there was no saving the look of it._

_"Sam, this is a box that you replaced." She shook the box again and then tossed it at him. "I say, we just keep this box and it goes with us once we head to TN. I don't think my parents play Checkers all that often, if you know what I mean so it works out."_

_"Shit, when we are parents we'll be playing all kinds of raunchy ass games! I gotta keep you on your toes. I mean, I'm your one and only so therefore I've gotta keep reinventing our sex life."_

_Mercedes stood across the room looking at him, "As long as reinvent doesn't include swingers clubs or other people then it's all good."_

_Sam motioned for Mercedes to walk over to him. Once she was in front of him he gently kissed her forehead. "Baby, as jealous as my ass is; are you serious? And I know we can find a hell of a lot to do without adding in other humans or animals. Granted, those Real Dolls are fuckin' hot. We could get one and it would give our sex life a twist but without the cheating."_

_Mercedes gave him that eye that sometimes shut down an erection in 2 seconds, thank God she didn't use it often. "Yeah well, that damned "REAL DOLL" would have to have a penis, because I don't deal with other tits and pussies."_

_Sam looked around as if trying to figure something out. "Well yeah, I don't need pussy for myself. Granted, what if we got it a strap on…"_

_"No Sam!"_

_"Now hear me out!"_

_"Nope, I hear your mind Samuel Thomas Evans and I know it's heading towards my face being in some 'Doll' pie why'll you fuck me from behind. OR with the strap on then I could have my snatch on the 'Doll' dick, with you in my ass and my mouth on 'Doll' boobs, right?" Mercedes batted her eyelashes at Sam._

_"Alright, you got me! I can't even say a word against what you've said. You know me too well. Damnit, does this mean I can't ever get away with anything?"_

_"You try to get away with something and we'll just see!" She looked him up and down._

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"Total promise." She gave him a smile and Sam was scared for a heartbeat._

_Damn, he wasn't going to act a fool at all in this relationship because he knew that she'd cut his ass. She made sure to show him 'Dairy of a Mad Black Woman' early in their relationship and then he'd laughed, but he'd seen this glint in her eyes as he'd laughed at the actress giving her no good ex-husband what he deserved. He wasn't fuckin' shit up. Nope, his parents didn't raise a stupid boy. All he could get out was, "Understood."_

_"Good, now what are we going to do tonight? Because obviously we aren't going to play any of these games!"_

_"Umm, whatever you want to do baby. That's what we'll do."_

_Mercedes smiled and tapped Sam's chin, "Babe, I love it when you are super agreeable. You'll make such a good husband!" _

Mercedes smiled to herself thinking back over the past month. She had wanted to strangle Rachel for proclaiming that she'd NEVER get engaged THIS young because she had so much ahead of her to do. And she wanted to be a big star by the time she was married, so. And how she thought getting married at too young of an age would just be a hindrance to a growing star's career. And blah, blah, blah and more Berry bullshit that followed that.

It seemed like every time she and Rachel made it several steps forward that girl had to do something to annoy her to make everything fall several steps back. And then she choked on her NYADA performance and Mercedes wanted to rub that crap in SO badly, strangely Kurt rocked his like a freakin star so score 1 for Kurt and suck my ass Rachel.

Now, because Mercedes was a Christian she refused to think this way for too long and then decided to have Joe (prayer warrior that he is) say a nice prayer for Rachel in hopes that she finds some comfort and peace in this situation and that she have a backup plan on schools. Mercedes thought to herself, 'I for one will say that we talked Kurt in to submitting an application to Parsons just because. I can't imagine anyone else being my stylist in the future, so he'd better take his ass on to the best damned American school to get the best training. And who doesn't want to possibly meet Tim Gunn?' Shoot.

Granted, Rachel probably has her ass on the phone slobbering to Jesse about how they MUST go to NYADA together and be a happy perfect NON engaged couple. Strange that when Mercedes hated Jesse she thought that St. Berry was a perfect couple, but now… that girl just was trying to dig her way under Mercedes skin. Granted, it was always fun to invite her to the sleepovers so she would spill secrets about her raunchy sex life. Now Mercedes happily flew her freaky flag all over the place. And God knows she and Tina knew WAY too much about the other ones man's sexual preferences and they traded naughty things to try out, BUT there was just something weird about Rachel's sex life. It seemed like every time the girls heard something new it was getting wilder and wilder. Under Rachel's name in the yearbook it should say, 'Most likely to try it once!' or 'Most likely to experiment'.

Mercedes had better stop thinking about Rachel's crazy ass; she almost fell off the damned step ladder hanging Chinese lanterns. See, this is why she had a boyfriend, well not really but usually Sam did these kinds of things for her. But, it was fun to do something for him and allow him to be somewhat surprised for his birthday. She looked around and had only a few things left to do to finish up the backyard.

"Cedes?"

Mercedes finished hanging the last lantern and stepped down to see Puck and Finn. "Hey guys, thanks for coming early. You guys look hot by the way." She allowed her eyes to caress the guys as they showed off for her. "Alright now, that's enough. I'm not my cousin! I will say all that military training has done you both real well."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Puck would decide to go into the military too?"

"Whatever, I'm going to continue my badassness! You can have the army, I'm gonna be a Marine."

"Alright, at ease soliders. Now need to wax your rifles today, we are here to celebrate my honey's birthday. So go set up the drums and instruments please." Mercedes heard 'yes ma'am' before the guys walked off towards the stage. She folded her arms and stared at Puck and Finn. Even though Puck hadn't totally taken off his hawk it was a great deal lower now and looked so much better, plus he was a bit more buff. And Finn had toned up nicely and put some muscle on top of the body that he already had. Those boys were lookin, RIGHT. Not as right as her man, but if she was single…

"Don't you even think about it?"

Mercedes didn't even turn to look at her cousin. "PLEASE, I don't need any of your men! Besides, I already dated Puck and there was nothing to him. Whereas Sam, well he's just mmmm. Just like mmph and that's why he gets it so often."

"His hotness gets him morning, noon and night you spread eagle. Yeah, I guess I can see that. By the way, you know that full body leather suit on American Horror Story?"

"NO!"

"Yes you do! Well, I was thinking wouldn't that be interesting if…"

"NO Kay! Sam had better not open up some weird ass whacked out shit from you with both of our parents here. And your mom by the way. Oh AND your sister. AND his siblings!"

"I get it; I'll just leave the present in your room for him to open later." Kaydance walked off towards Puck and Finn, twitling her fingers at Mercedes as she walked towards her boyfriends.

'I swear if I didn't know her I'd call her a slut!' How in the world she got away with half of the stuff she did was beyond Mercedes. Mercedes looked down at herself and knew she needed to go and put on her dress, fix her hair and put on a light coating of makeup before her birthday man got to the house. Mercedes ran into the house and noticed her mom checking on all of the food Mercedes had been preparing. "Thanks mom, I've got so many thoughts running though my head right now. Thankfully I had Sam's presents giftwrapped and hide them in the coat closet. Umm, oh could you pull my punch out of the other fridge and the frozen fruit out of the freezer so it can be dropped into it. Umm, our friends should be showing up soon so Puck and Finn are setting up the stage and Artie said he wanted to dj so he should be here…" Mercedes heard the doorbell ring, "Always on time." Mercedes ran to the door hugging Allie and Artie and telling Artie where to set up the equipment and went back into the kitchen.

"Darling, before you say another word would you go upstairs and get ready? Your fiancé will be here soon and you'll still be standing around preparing. Learn to delegate!"

"Thank you mom!" Mercedes turned and went running upstairs and heard her mom yell out into the back for Kaydance.

"Girl come in here and help me and stop flirting with your boyfriends, they are busy!" Mercedes shook her head. Her mom was on a roll today.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't stop staring at Mercedes. He was blown away by how the backyard looked. It was aglow with hanging lanterns and lit torches. It almost looked like a backyard wedding with the dance floor and stage and dj area. He couldn't believe what she had done. And then there was the way she looked, this dress was fit to perfection. The top kind of looked like a tank top and it was a heather grey color and the bottom reminded him of something you'd see on a bridesmaid because it was kind of shiny and fancy looking. She looked so damned sophisticated and he couldn't figure out where the zipper was, but later on he'd make sure to locate it so that dress could come off easily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I have a smidge more work to do on this chapter and I didn't want to wait to send this out, so I hope you all enjoyed the first half of the chapter. Expect the 2****nd**** half in a few days. Oh AND expect the next chapter of The Things We Do For Love's newest chapter VERY soon also!**


	14. Chapter 12b

**A/N: Okay so here is the continuation of Sam's birthday and the week or so after. I am building up to my version of the ending of the year and I can't wait til you get to read all of it.**

**Oh, I wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story, especially the last chapter. I am having a blast writing and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.**

**Readers and reviewers you guys are AWESOME! I will hopefully have my other story updated by tomorrow and the more of this story up soon after.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did I would have been protected Amber from the haters!**

**Chapter 12b**

Sam couldn't help but to keep creeping his fingers in Mercedes hair, she had it in a side ponytail but it was curly. God knows when she did the curly hair things he couldn't help but want to drag her off like a wild caveman. Sam stroked Mercedes side and found the zipper he'd been looking for, oh yeah.

"Sam, you'd better leave that zipper alone."

"For now, but later on it's coming off. Unless, you'd like to keep it on! I mean, I'm easy either way."

"When aren't you easy?"

"For you, all the damned time."

"I know that's right!" Mercedes looked around and squeezed Sam's butt.

"You wanna go sneak off for a while?"

"No, at least not right now. I am throwing you the best party of the year and I need you to enjoy it, because next year it might be a blowjob and a cupcake. So milk this one for everything it's worth."

"Well damn, I'd love a bj and a cupcake. Actually, I think you should out of you while you give me the bj!"

"Egh, Sam come on now. A cupcake in me…that's not sanitary! Don't pout, you can eat it off of me. You know, a little frosting on my nips." Mercedes looked up at him patting her eyes.

"I don't know Cedes, your beautiful hot, moist and we…" Sam stopped as soon as he felt a slap on his back.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Damn Puck, you scared me!"

Puck situated himself between Sam and Mercedes. "You two are majorly eye fucking each other as usual and I'm pretty good at lip reading and what I saw was incredibly inappropriate for the company of little children." Sam slightly hung his head and Mercedes looked off towards Stevie, Stacy and her cousin Jasmine who were running around. "Now, if you two would like to whisper those things in my ear, especially you momma, then it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Dude, seriously it's my birthday! Do NOT cock on my birthday!"

"Sam, man I'm all about any man gettin' his dick wet." He cleared his throat and adjusted his neck. "Well, obviously not myself these days; but that's okay! I'm never gonna block you need to get up in our resident diva's snatch my man."

"Really Puck, snatch?"

"Hey, I was keeping it from being vulgar just for you Cedes. But, I actually came to grab your woman because it's about that time." Puck motioned his head towards the stage.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm on my way Puck, tell the guys to get ready." Mercedes faced Sam. "It wouldn't be us if I didn't have a musical surprise of sorts for you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and skipped off towards the stage.

Sam saw his parents sitting with Mercedes father, they were all roweled up but seemed to settle down a bit as they saw Mercedes walk on the stage. He looked behind him and could see Pamela Jones pulling her sister away from some "important" phone call so she could see her niece perform. He looked towards the front of the stage and saw that for once it seemed like Stevie got Jasmine to settle down for a few minutes. Maybe one of these days that little hell kitten was gonna let Stevie hold his hand, maybe it was today?

"Hi all, I wanted to say thank you all for coming out to celebrate my Sam's 18th birthday. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. My mom cooked enough food to feed all of Lima, but I hope you've left some room for cake and ice cream. And now, onto the musical portion of the night. It wouldn't be a party without us doing a bit of music. So, here is one of my favorite songs by N'Dea Davenport, it's called Save Your Love for Me. This song's for you Sam!"

**I wish I knew, why I'm so in love with you**

**No one else in this world will do, if you'd just save your love for me**

**Run away, if I was wise I'd run on away**

**But, like a fool in love I'll stay, praying you'll save your love for me**

**I can feel it**

**Even though you're not here**

**Can't conceal it**

**Lord knows I love you my dear**

**But I know no good, will ever come from loving you**

**And I can't feel a thang, lord I know I love you yes I do**

**Somebody help me please, have mercy on a fool like me**

**I know I'm doomed, but still I'll plead, praying you'll save your love for me**

**Oh oh**

**You may run with the crowd**

**But for crying out loud**

**Darling please save your love for, Me**

**Save it, oh save it**

**Oh boy I want you to save your love for me right now**

**Save it, oh save it**

**Oh babe, oh babe**

**Please save it**

**Oh please save it**

**Save, save, save, save**

**Save it**

**Save**

**Save, save, oh**

**I wish I knew**

"Thank you! Allow me to gush over my fiancé for a minute, if you don't mind. He is the most amazing man that I've ever known, only rivaling my father and his own. And he gets me and he makes me always want to be the best me that is possible. I am overjoyed that I get to spend my life loving you, happy birthday baby! And now, off with the seriousness. Let's have some fun!"

**"Go Deep"**

_[CHORUS: (2x)]_  
>We go deep<br>And we don't get no sleep  
>Cause we be up all night<br>Until the early light

I'm feelin fine cuz I'm dyin to be out tonight  
>I'm startin out makin sure I look fine tonight<p>

Call Brit and Tana  
>Gotta meet them soon<br>Tell Kurt to call Tina  
>I'll be there at 1<p>

When we show up  
>All the guys at the club<br>Tryin get our backs  
>We look good in black<p>

_[CHORUS (2x)]_

I'm feelin high cuz I'm outta control tonight  
>(feelin high don't wanna stop)<br>He's got me movin DJ groovin and I feel way right  
>(groovin I don't wanna stop)<p>

Ooh I'm gettin freaked from behind  
>I don't even mind<br>Cuz Sam's lookin damn fine  
>I'll make him mine in time<p>

Gotta take him home  
>When I get him all alone<br>I'll make him scream and moan  
>He won't wanna stop<p>

_[CHORUS (4x)]_

I'm feelin high tonight  
>Outta control tonight<br>I'm feelin high tonight  
>I feel high<br>Yeah

_[CHORUS (8x)]_

We go deep

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh as she ended the song. She changed up the lyrics, just a bit and hoped the adults nor the kids paid too much attention to the semi risqué lyrics. Granted, her parents had gone to see Janet A LOT, so they obviously knew the words. She looked at Sam and he had that nose wrinkling, toe curling smile on his face and all that mattered was that he enjoyed it. By the way that he was trying to pull her off the stage she knew he enjoyed it. She turned around to Finn, Puck and Joe to keep playing whatever; she'd be back, after she attended to the birthday boy, man! "Sam, I had some more songs I was gonna sing! Don't you want to hear them?"

"Nope! You can't just sing Janet Jackson songs to me Cedes, NOT after the Control album. That's like asking or inviting me to fuck you right where you stand! That woman makes sex songs with a catchy beat and with you singing it. I mean, hot damn I'm about to explode and you said all those loving things. I love you so much! And it doesn't help that your hair is curly, you KNOW what that does to me."

"Baby, no matter what I do you turn into a sex fiend." Mercedes looked up at Sam and looked away instantly. She stomped her foot and closed her eyes. "Why can't you be kidding and wanting to drag me off right now? Sam, I want you to enjoy your party. You have decades to boink me."

"Babe, I don't boink you! We always make love."

"Yes, even when you are hot and insanely turned on and my face is down in the mattress and you've got a fist full of my hair."

Sam shrugged and smiled, "Especially those times!"

She couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "I swear Sam, you are such a mess."

"You love this mess."

"I do, so very much!" She felt Sam pull her into his body as he swayed them to the random song being sung. She herself being squeezed tighter and couldn't help but inhale Sam's spicy sweet scent as he wound his deft fingers in her hair. "Are you enjoying your birthday party Sam?"

"You could have bought KFC, gotten a Wal-Mart cake and bought me a 5 dollar cap."

"Maybe next year when we are poor struggling college students!"

"And I'd love it, I wouldn't be able to ask for more. But, look at this Cedes. You went to all this trouble."

"Giving you a nice party is no trouble at all. And I spent nothing on entertainment!" She smiled up at him.

"The decorations, I love them. You've got this area all lit up and you've got streamers running from the house to the stage. You set up all these tables and set them up. It's how I'd imagine our wedding reception would look like if we got married today."

Mercedes pulled back and looked around. She did decorate the tables shades of blue with slight accents of red, which were Sam's favorite colors. Originally she was going to go with a theme party of sorts, but she decided not to do that. If he wanted a more whimsical party she decided she would do that. But, as she looked up at Sam's eyes reflecting the torch lights in them as he looked back at her, she knew she'd made the right decision. "I guess our reception could look something like this, granted I've spied our moms' ideas and I believe our wedding and reception will be a Platinum Wedding affair."

"Well, you'll be a star when we get married. So, makes sense they are expecting some grand party."

"Sam…"

He moved his hands up to the sides of her face; his thumbs caressing her cheeks while his fingers held the back of her head. "I know your future Mercedes! Don't doubt what I see for you, for your career."

"Sam."

"Cedey, don't poke out your lips. You know what happens when you do that. And you know that I believe so strongly in you that I'll move heaven and earth to make your dreams come true. Trust in that, if it's what you want then it will happen."

"You a prophet now?"

"Maybe? Or possibly I'm all Law of Attractioned up and as my future wife your future being bright makes my future THAT much better."

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh, he was serious but then he puffed out his beautifully full lips and shook his head. "I love you so much Sam." She pulled his face down to hers sweeping her lips over his lightly. "What else do you foresee for our future?"

"Tons, how about we sit and I'll tell you."

Sam had never imagined his 18th birthday would end up being the best party of the year. Of course, Puck and Santana decided that they were going to be throwing the graduation party to end all graduation parties, which would be just in a few weeks.

Damn, in less than a month they would be high school graduates. It still blew his mind that when he'd first gotten to McKinley he was so behind in his studies because of his dyslexia and here he was happily getting ready to graduate. He had been awarded several scholarships for college and he wasn't even freaked out about the classes.

His life had changed so much in just a short year. This time last year he'd just recently broken up with Santana, who he wasn't really dating. He and his family were homeless and there seemed like no end to that bottomless pit that they were in. He was a virgin, in almost every sense of the word. And he'd just barely passed the majority of his classes with all that was on his plate.

Now, he was just days away from his first anniversary with Mercedes and their relationship was REALLY real! His family was no longer homeless and their financial woes are long gone. He was getting his baby's ass on the regular; well not her ass but he was getting his almost every day several times a day. And, he's getting ready to graduate with at least a 3.75 gpa. Such a difference a year makes.

He truly couldn't ask for more. Hell, he was even engaged now. From single virgin to engaged ass destroyer in a year. And he happily destroyed her! Exhibit A the birthday gifts she gave him (a new booklet of naughty coupons and they are filthy naughty, more hot lingerie for him to ruin and there were a few other presents, but they weren't sexual they were completely thoughtful though) and Exhibit B the fact that she told him he'd destroyed it. Granted, she'd destroyed him right back.

He and Cedes would watch porn and the other women weren't turning him on at all. The act of sex always got him hard, but those porn stars did nothing for him….destroyed! Yeah, it really didn't matter what was going on with every woman in the world, he had the woman he'd wake up to for the rest of his life. Damn, he was sprung!

Sam could feel eyes on him. He'd been daydreaming in math class. Not always the best place to daydream and obviously the teacher decided to call on him. What the hell was the question? Oh yeah, polynomials. "The answer's -51."

The teacher gave a semi shocked face at how fast Sam, who had been daydreaming all class had answered the question. "Yes, that is correct. Thank you Mr. Evans."

Sam nodded his head and went back to daydreaming. Hell, he'd made his way through most of his testing this year by daydreaming. His mind floated off and in the midst of porn thoughts of Mercedes he'd complete different tests he had to take. He'd watched a show on the Science channel that talked about how stimulating different areas of the brain could turn anyone into a savant. Obviously, sex was what stimulated his brain. Maybe one day he'd teach a course for guys on using sex to get better grades. He'd make a killing!

The second the bell rang he quickly listened to the homework assignment then ran off make it to gym.

"Sam, what did you do before you and Mercedes started to…you know?"

Sam looked over at his dreaded friend and he couldn't help but squish up his face. He couldn't believe he was going to have to have this conversation. "Joe, you talking about sex?" When Joe nodded his head Sam stopped drying his hair, he was thankful he'd had enough time to always shower after gym. "Sit down Joe. So, what exactly are you wanting to know about?"

"I've been seeing Kaydance for a little while now and I've got all these urges. Like sexual urges."

"Understandable, you're a teenager and we are known to have urges."

"Yeah, but to lust of the flesh. The body is sacred and should be a vessel. Premarital sex is a sin and plus the situation of the fact that I'm 1 of 3…"

"You are in a special relationship with Kaydance. As far as premarital sex, Mercedes and I were virgins and we gave ourselves to each other knowing full well that marriage is our intention. Granted, we didn't feel any sin what's so ever and we still don't. When you are in love, sex is a beautiful thing. As far as you and Kaydance, that's something you'd have to discuss with her."

"Yeah, that is true. I guess I need to figure out if sex before marriage is something I even want for myself."

"Exactly and know that no matter how much of a big game Kaydance talks it all comes from the fact that the girl reads, A LOT. I mean you have no clue what kinds of 50 shades of blue, red, black and purple she's read."

"True."

"Don't look down my man, she likes you a lot. If she didn't like you she wouldn't be dating you. Yes, she's also dating two other guys and those guys aren't virgins, but she's not having sex with them either and you know that. So, I suggest you talk to Kay about all of this. See where she's at."

"Yeah, you are right. I'm gonna do that!"

"Good deal man." Sam stuffed his stuff into his gym bag, threw on his t-shirt and smelled himself quickly before closing up his bag. He had to make sure he had on his deodorant.

"One last question."

"Shoot."

"When did you and Mercedes start doing the whole under the clothes stuff?"

Sam couldn't help but screw up his face again. "Honestly, me and Cedes were hot and heavy right away, but that's me and Cedes! We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. So, right away we were exploring each other's bodies. I mean, but that's us! She and I had been friends for almost a year before we started dating. And all that time and getting to know each other through our friends and seeing each other at our worst before being a couple was a huge thing for us. Just, talk to Kay you guys will get this all worked out."

"Yeah, thanks Sam. I really appreciate this."

"Any time man!" Sam slapped Joe on the arm and shouldered his bag as he headed towards the door. "Oh Joe, don't do ANYTHING rash. No matter what happens this summer Puck and Finn are going to be heading off to the military and she's gonna need you there. Got it?"

"Got it!" Joe nodded at Sam happily and Sam nodded back as he gave Joe a two finger salute as he headed out of the door.

Mercedes sat in 4th period class and all she could hear in her head was Justin Timberlake's 'Until the End of Time'. Damned Sam for waking her up singing that song and damn her parents for just freely allowing Sam in the house whenever he popped up. Okay, no damns; she loved every second of his ass singing the song while sitting at the end of her bed. Why'd he always have to sing such sexy songs to her? She was already damn near out of her head when he just showed up and smirked at her, but then he'd sing some song and drive her insane.

She was gonna be drooling and mumbling from being oversexed by the time she was 40. Or was she undersexed, she was pretty much always wet for Sam. Like she just couldn't get enough; maybe she was a nympho. Wait; do nymphos want sex constantly for one person or just sex constantly from anyone?

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost the end of class. She collected up her notes and closed up her book. She grabbed her mirror and checked her lip gloss; she always had to reapply the stuff after Sam kissed it off in-between each class period.

The bell rang and she rushed to get to the door and then slowed down in the process, can't seem to eager to see Sam. As soon as she walked out of the classroom she noticed he was standing right outside of the room leaned up against the lockers. "Hey there."

"Hey baby!" She smiled up at Sam as he pulled her into his body. He stared down at her pushing her up against the lockers. "Are we going to lunch?" She didn't give a damn about lunch, but she knew if he kept looking at her the way he was they were gonna end up in the car trying to find a spot to fuck.

"Yeah." Sam's hands slapped up against the lockers next to her head, slowly stroking his fingers down as he continued to stare down into her eyes.

Mercedes squeezed her thighs together; this damned man always had her wet pretty much dripping all over the place. Her heart was beating so fast, she was so turned on; the damned thing felt like it was going to jump out of her chest with the crazy beat that it was thumping to. She went to reach her hand to press it to her chest, he grabbed her hand quickly kissed it and pushed it up against the lockers. "Sam, we are in the hallway in school."

He seemed to come out of the sexual haze suddenly looking around them and noticed for the first time that they had a bit of an audience. "Hey." His face was turning pink. "Umm, so I've got a surprise for you for lunch."

Sam pulled Mercedes alongside him as they headed out to the parking lot. "Baby, as much as I love it your penis is not a surprise!"

"Ha!" He kissed her forehead. "No, as much of a sex fiend as I am for you this isn't a sex surprise. BUT, you are gonna love it!" Once they were in the car Sam turned to her and smirked, "But first, you are gonna need to wear this!"

She saw Sam had a blindfold dangling from his fingers. "You sure this isn't a sexual thing?"

"Not right now! Trust me." He slipped it over her head covering her eyes.

"With my life." Even though she couldn't see she knew he was smiling. "I might regret giving you this blindfold at some point."

"No way, I'm a southern gentleman! I would never take advantage of you." She felt his face up against hers, "Not unless you wanted me to."

She felt her heart start up it's crazy beat again as the car started and pulled off. The fact that she couldn't see, she left her life completely in Sam's hands and he'd turned to the smooth jazz station had her squirming all over the passenger seat.

"You doing okay babe?" He barely touched her thigh with his fingertips as he placed his hand on her knee.

Her head fell back on the seatback, yes, definitely damn this man! "Fine." She heard herself moan out. "We almost there?"

"Yeah, we are here. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back for you."

She couldn't even speak from the sexual frenzy she felt swept up in. She just shook her head and groped the car console for the a/c button and turned it on full blast. It wasn't that nice outside, it was only early May; but she didn't give a damn. She opened her legs trying to get some relief between her legs for her throbbing hot core. She was thankful for wearing a skirt today. She was about to push the neck of her tank sequined top down to allow her breasts to feel the air more, but Sam chose that moment to open her door.

"You doing okay?"

"Yep!" Damnit, she'd been caught. She needed to get her horny ways under control. "Can I remove this?"

"I'll do that, in a second." He reached across her and turned off the car. He unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car, shutting the door behind him. "Come on baby." He led her down a little walk and stopped. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and felt him crouch down in front of her. She felt him slip off one shoe and then helped remove her other shoe. She felt his hands slide of her thighs and immediately squeezed her thighs together again. She heard him chuckle as he helped her to sit down. Was she on the ground?

"Here, let me take this off." Sam pushed the blindfold up off of Mercedes face and pocketed the small article once again. "Surprise baby!"

Mercedes allowed her eyes a second to adjust to the light. "Oh Sam." She noticed that they were at Lake Lima and he's set up a picnic for them.

"Happy anniversary!" He leaned forward, caressing her cheek before lightly gliding his lips across hers.

"Happy anniversary back. I can't believe we've been together a year already. It seems like times passed so fast. In two seconds it seems like we'll be in Nashville."

"I know, it will be wild not to be around here next year. But I can't wait to be away and truly experiencing life."

"Alright Sam, I'm insanely horny and I don't want to ruin your picnic surprise. Plus, we kind of have a few classes left today."

"Nothing too important!" Sam was giving her that look again and made a move like he was going to bounce on her.

She put her hand up, "Wait! Baby, you went to a lot of trouble so please go ahead and show me what you prepared for us. Okay, after lunch we'll discuss skipping out on a few classes."

"I love the way you think. Smart women are so damned sexy!" Sam lifted a Tupperware and showed her a pasta salad.

"Oh my God, is that your mom's famous pasta salad?" He shook his head and showed her several other dishes that were either great dishes of his mom's, her mom's or Carol.

"You are so sneaky and I love you more each day."

"I'll never grow tired of hearing you say you love me!"

"And I'll never get tired of saying it."

"I love you so much Cedey."

He was so glad she'd enjoyed the picnic surprise. He wanted to do something fun and special for their lunch on their anniversary and tonight they were having dinner with her parents. They weren't truly going to get to celebrate their anniversary night until after Prom. They'd gotten their parents to book the hotel room months ago. It made it easy since their parents were so gung-ho on their young love and not wanting them to screw in a dirty motel or in the car like they did a lot of times.

Yep, he'd have Cedes to himself for the whole weekend and he couldn't wait. He hadn't decided to jump on Mercedes at the lake, he was shocked of himself. Especially after her and the a/c full blast, damned near humping the seat action she had going on earlier. He had no clue what was keeping him so cool and relaxed.

Later on, oh he was gonna hump her like a rabid dog; but right now he had to get back to school. "Woman don't give me that look! Believe me, if we'd gotten into it we would not have made it back to school. And I'm trying to be good Cedes. I'm REALLY trying to be good!"

"Alright Sam. But you do know," She motioned to the car clock, "We are already late for our 5th period class."

"I know." He parked the car and pulled Mercedes face to his. "Hi."

She stroked the back of his head. "Hi back."

They'd made it back into school just in time to grab their books before their 6th period class. He couldn't wait to surprise her in Glee club. He'd been working on this surprise for a while now, it wasn't the big surprise she'd get after prom but this one was pretty good and he couldn't wait.

When he walked into the music room he saw that the girls had already sat Mercedes into the middle of the room on the stool like he'd asked them to do. Sam walked into the room and started talking instantly so everyone would quiet. "So, I know that some time ago Mr. Schue asked us to do these personal songs and how we've gotta do them before Nationals. I'm lucky that this time falls during me and Mercedes one year anniversary today." He heard hoops and hollers behind him as he turned to face Mercedes. "This song represents so much of what I feel about you."

She can take a bad day

And make it feel okay

She can take a hard time

And turn it into sunshine

Take a little bit of money

Make you think you've won the lottery

You know she's got a special way

Of turning simple into sexy

I never thought that I would think about it (think about it)

I never thought that I would talk about it (talk about it)

Something inside me says I'm right about it (right about it)

Just look and see, see what I mean

She's fine, she's fine

She's one of a kind

She's mine, she's mine

She's one of a kind

This time, this time

Imma hold on tight

Cause I never found another one

One of a kind (ooh)

Not that kind you see everyday day

Not just another pretty face

All I can say is, my oh my

This girl has gone and changed my life

And when she's standing next to me

I love the way her body speaks

Although I hate to see her leave

I love to watch her walk away from me

Ohhhhh

I never thought that I would talk about it (talk about it)

And now I know that I can't live without it (live without it)

Something inside me wants to scream about it (scream about it)

Better believe, she's leaving with me

(Chorus 2x)

You know I don't want to be sober

But one shot of her and it's over

Oh she, she's all that I need

My wildest dreams standing right in front of me

(Chorus)

She is waiting

My world she's making

She's amazing

But I never find another one

Nother one

She is waiting

My world she's making

She's amazing

But I never find another one

Nother one

Before Sam could say a word Mercedes leapt off of the chair into his arms kissing him passionately. He had truly picked the perfect song and after dancing around her and playing with her she did end up hearing the words to the song and how perfect it was and how much it truly was a song for her. They could hear comments behind them either teasing them or people loving their pda. Then they heard Mr. Schue clear his throat.

"As sweet as you two are I can't allow you to just make out in class."

"Oh please Mr. Schue, Frankenstuff and Little bit use to slob each other down all the time."

"I never let them go on for long."

"And their display was gross, at least Sam and Mercedes are hot about it! Come on Mr. Schue, equal opportunity slob downs in glee club! I mean if me and Brits wanna get our slob down in here we should be able to. Everyone should."

"Thank you Santana. If any of you feel the need to slob down, please do it after school."

"This is an afterschool club! Right?"

"Great point Sugar, it is an after school club. Sugar if you'd like to slob down Rory you go right ahead, but be sexy about it or don't do it at all!"

"Um, okay lets get off the idea of people slobbing each other down or kissing in general. Does anyone else want to do one of their personal songs today?"

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Save Your Love for Me by N'Dea Davenport (she's the lead singer of The Brand New Heavies), this song is sexy as hell and Amber would knock it out. And then Mercedes sang 'Go Deep' by Janet Jackson. Sam's song was She by Britten, I could listen to that song ALL day long and the lyrics just scream Sam and Mercedes to me. **

**Okay, I have a TON more that I want to write BUT it will require me to hold on to this chapter for a little while longer, SO, I'm gonna continue this chapter into one more part and fingers crossed I can get to where I've been wanting to get. Sorry this took so long BUT, what's to come is SO worth it!**


	15. Chapter 12c

**A/N: So, I had originally planned on chapter 12 being only one piece and now it's grown into three. I am going to finish this chapter because too much other stuff has GOT to happen after this time. And the longer I hold on to Sam and Mercedes still in high school the longer I wait to send them off to college and THAT, is gonna be far more fun than them in Lima, Oh.**

**You readers, reviewers, and people who have been favoriting me and the story are amazing and you truly have no idea how much you all mean to me, so thank you!**

**I was dealing with some writers block, it's why chapter 12b took so long and then when the writer's block broke I didn't want to make you all wait any longer for the story. This chapter is going to finish up Sam and Mercedes 1****st**** anniversary and you will get to see the new and improved prom and their anniversary weekend. I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Glee or any songs that pop up in the chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>He Who Holds Her Heart<span>**

**Chapter 12c**

Mercedes slapped Sam's hand for the fifth time since they'd sat down. She had no clue how long she and Sam had been making out before Mr. Schue pulled them apart and got them to sit down. Mercedes was sure she was gonna need special panties to absorb all of the moisture that seemed to pool in her panties just by interacting with her fiancé. How in the hell did she have a fiancé?

Mercedes linked her fingers with the lightly tanned fingers stroking her thigh and looked up to the green eyes that were sometimes blue in color, but where always beautiful; especially when he was staring at her. Like he was doing right this very second, she had to fight the need to duck her head at the intense look that he was giving her. Sam was so intense, so passionate; it kept her body temperature boiling. Fuck; it always seemed that her heart was always beating overtime just being next to him.

She had to shake her head to bring her out of her own thoughts. 'When in the world did Quinn start singing some song?' Yep, once again her head was in the clouds with constant thoughts of her and Sam, completely naked rolling around all sweaty, sticky and horny as hell. Damnit, how in the hell is she gonna make it through more songs.

Mercedes shook her head again and noticed that Quinn was singing 'Cool' by Gwen Stefani. Aww, she was singing a song to her ex's. Mercedes tilted her head to the side, 'how nice!' Quinn was still singing her song; would it be rude if she looked at the time? Mercedes felt like her ass was on fire or something and she needed to get out of the school this very moment. And the longer she sat she felt itchy and sticky, so if she couldn't get out of this classroom in the next couple of minutes she was going to jump on Sam and wouldn't give a damn who saw.

"Thank you very much Quinn. That was a very nice song to sing to Puck, Finn and Sam."

"I just wanted it to be known that I'm over all that past stuff and happy that they are happy too."

"Alright, well we have room for one more song." Mr. Schue rubbed his hands together. "So, who wants to sing us out for the day?"

Sam slid his fingertips up Mercedes thigh and she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up out of her seat and almost fell off the step moving away from Sam. "I've gotta sing, I mean I've got a song I want to sing and since it is our anniversary I might as well sing this song to Sam here in front of all of you."

"Alright Mercedes."

"Cedes, is this a sexy song?"

"Puck, I'll just say it's the last song of the day for a good reason. This song is called 'Out on a Limp' by the amazing singer Teena Marie, may she rest in peace. This is for you Sam." She nodded towards pianist and the band started playing.

Tender was the kiss when you held me captive in your sweet embrace  
>My lips begin to burn and my heart beats faster then the normal pace<br>I try hard to resist that familiar smile that melts me just like wax  
>But what's the use, I'm yours and that means forever, there's no turning back<p>

Baby, baby, baby, it's a mystery  
>Ooh, you got me spinning around, what have you done to me<br>Suspended animation, I'm lost inside of you  
>I feel so insecure and yet I've never felt so sure, what am I gonna do<p>

I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<br>Baby, baby, I...I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<p>

Sweeter than the taste of a midnight rendezvous, so sensual  
>The look upon your face when you loved me tender and my cup was full<br>Oh...softer than the sigh when it all was over and I slumbered deep  
>Lost inside of you like there's no tomorrow as I fall to sleep<p>

Baby, baby, baby, it's a mystery  
>Ooh, you got me spinning around, what have you done to me<br>Suspended animation, I'm lost inside of you  
>I feel so insecure and yet I've never felt so sure, what am I gonna do<p>

I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<br>Baby, baby, I...I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<p>

Hold me  
>Keep me warm inside you and love me<br>Love me right away  
>This one thing is true<br>I would die for you

Oh...oh...oh...oh...  
>Oh...oh...oh...oh...<br>Oh...oh...oh...baby

I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<br>Baby, baby, I'm out on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again<p>

Baby, I'm  
>Baby, I'm<p>

Baby, I'm out on a limb for you  
>I'm giving in to you<br>I'm out on a limb  
>Baby, I'm giving in to you again<p>

Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...  
>Baby, I'm out on a limb<br>I'm out on a limb  
>Baby, baby, I'm out on a limb<br>I'm on a limb  
>I'm giving in to you again, babe<p>

Mercedes had barely finished singing the song when Sam grabbed their stuff, got out of his chair and grabbed her hand before walking out of the door to the music room without a second look at what everyone else was doing. He dragged Mercedes to her locker, opened it up and put any stuff she didn't need in and took out what was needed.

Mercedes moved her lips to speak and Sam stopped her, "If you say a word, I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions. You will get fucked in this hallway." Mercedes sucked in a breath. "Say a word, say one single word." He moved his face close to hers and stroked her jaw. "You have no idea. I'll take you up against this locker and everyone will see my white ass."

Mercedes pressed her lips together, she'd be damned if anyone was going to see naked parts of Sam. He was staring down at her daring her to say a word and she had no idea how she was keeping quiet. Damnit, maybe she should just lift up her skirt and let him have her. Her breath staggered out of her mouth, before she could say a word Sam rushed her out of the school and into the parking lot.

Sam quickly got them both into the car and peeled out of the school grounds. If it wasn't so bright outside she knew they would have been on the side of the street somewhere. Mercedes sent a quick prayer to heaven that as fast as Sam was driving that there weren't any cops around to pull them over. Thankfully, five minutes later they pulled up in front of her house without any incidences. Mercedes yanked her keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse off of the backseat, running out of the car towards the front door with Sam right on her heels.

Her hands were on the door and Sam's hands were under her skirt, moving her panties to the side so he could stroke her bare dripping wet flesh. Mercedes turned around and pulled Sam's face down to hers. Kissing him, losing herself in him caught up in all of the passion that had been building up throughout the day.

Sam got the door opened and Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist. He just barely grabbed the keys out of the door before pushing it shut and locking it. The whole time he held tight to Mercedes and kept his lips fastened to hers. They got halfway up the stairs and he couldn't go any further. He sat her down on the stairs and unfastened his pants and after unzipping them pushed them along with his boxer briefs down his legs.

Sam looked down Mercedes sprawled out on the steps and at his state of being half naked. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't romantic or anything like that."

"Shut up Sam!" She pulled Sam's face to hers, "I know that this weekend will be incredibly romantic after Prom." She opened up her legs, "Now rip off my panties and stick your cock in me."

"Damn you're so sexy. Fuck, I love you so much!" He ripped away at her panties and without even thinking sunk into her body.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and he pounded away at her body. She already knew that she wasn't going to last long. Her inner walls clenched down on Sam's erection as he moved in and out of her. The harder he pushed back into her the harder she felt her back slam against the steps. Even though it was going to hurt like hell tomorrow she didn't care. She felt Sam slide his arms between her back and the stairs.

"I can't have your back in pain."

"Oh, you are so good to me." She tightened her legs around his waist insuring the Sam was as deep in her body as he could possibly go. Mercedes tilted her hips and slammed her head back against the stairs as she started to feel herself cuming. "Oh Fuck Sam." She clutched Sam to her as she felt her orgasm flow over her body. "Yessssssssssssss." Mercedes couldn't help but smile to herself at the release she felt. She kissed Sam's lips, "Baby, you didn't cum yet."

"I know." Mercedes legs were still loosely around his waist so he stood and pulled her up with him. His cock still held snuggly inside of Mercedes warmth. His foot slipped and he held onto the banister, "Damned stair sex, it's really shit on the knees. Alright." He lifted her slightly and tightened his hold on her. "Mmmm, I love the fact that God made you for me. He gave me big hands so I could caress every inch of your beautiful luscious body. Every part of me was made for your benefit."

He walked them into her room kicking her bedroom door closed behind him; turning their bodies around so her back was up against her door. Slowly moving in and out of her body, he buried his head in Mercedes neck and slowly worked her body. "Oh fuck Sam, oh, oh that feels so good. Ummm, bite my neck Sam. Oh God, yes just ah." Sam slipped his arms up underneath her legs and rocked into her body deeper. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sam, fucking yes, you're so good at this, damnit. Oh, just do it. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Oh baby yes, I'm gonna cum again. Just like that." She felt his tongue slip against the spot he'd just bite and she lost it.

As Mercedes came she fell limp against Sam. "Baby, I'm so not done with you yet." He carried her over to the bed kicking off his pants as he went.

"Oh my God, you still didn't cum?"

"Nope, I might be able to make you cum two more times. We've got a while before dinner with your parents."

Sam laid Mercedes back on her bed and he was still hard within her body. "I've created a monster."

"I likes to lay the pipe."

Mercedes shook her head and started giggling, "Oh baby, I love you so much."

Sam pushed into Mercedes deeply once again. He smiled at her startled look and leaned in to lightly kiss her lips. "I know."

Mercedes made a face, she couldn't seem to get comfortable in the seat sitting across from her parents. It didn't help any that Sam had decided that eight was the magic number of the day for the number of orgasms he was going to give her before they had to meet her parents for dinner. Her poor vag was swollen like crazy and even with a shower she was still wet. She moaned to herself and tried to right herself again in the not so comfortable chair.

"Sweetie I stopped by Angelo's on my way and picked up your prom dress. Oh baby it's gorgeous. I couldn't help, I just had to peak."

"It's okay momma. I'm sure you'll do the same thing when it's my wedding dress." Mercedes couldn't help but smirk bringing up her mother's favorite obsession.

"You're damn right I will peak! Hell, me and Mary will be there for your dress fittings and all that good stuff so it won't matter. But still. Yes. And you know how this goes Mercedes. Oh, honey I've got some new stuff in the binder that I want you to take a look at."

Mercedes felt Sam squeeze her knee and she gave him a look. "Mom, so many things may change within the next four years in wedding trends. Maybe, the binder will need to be updated or maybe we should start all of this up in say 2 to 3 years when Sam and I are juniors In college and then we can attack the wedding planning full-on."

Pamela Jones gave her daughter a look and Mercedes flinch again knowing she was about to hear it. "Do you…" The older woman took a deep breath. "Understand how much fine details go into a wedding? Do you not understand that ever since you were a fairy princess for Halloween when you were 5 I started to imagine what your wedding may be like? That the second that you and Sam started dating I knew that he was the one that you would one day marry? Do you think that Mary and I watch Platinum Weddings and My Fair Wedding for our own health?" Pamela's eyes blinked rapidly. "NO, this is all about you two. And." She tapped her hand against her husband's thigh. "And, great wedding's take time to plan. So, my darling daughter unless you'd like Mary and I to camp out in Nashville in say 2 to 3 years time I'd think that you'd appreciate the fact that the two binders now exist and your loving mother and one day mother in law are so on top of things." Pamela Jones sat back in her seat grabbed her glass of wine, gently crossed her legs and patted her husband on the shoulder.

Sam leaned over to Mercedes, "Why do you have to provoke her? You know she scares me when she's like that. Look, she's got a weird look on her face and it looks like she wants to strangle you, but it's a smile. You know, you sometimes give that look. You know Cedes, when I think about it…"

Mercedes lightly tapped Sam's leg, which was the Jones family's loving way of telling a loved one to shut up. "You're food's getting cold babe." Sam never took to the loving pat though, he grabbed the hand that Mercedes had resting on his leg and wrapped his hand around hers, gently squeezing her hand within his. As Mercedes looked at Sam she knew that that was always his universal sign for them being it together.

She could always pat his leg or arm, but Sam would always pull her back to what was important, that it was about them being together, as one. "Your food is getting cold too." Sam looked slightly at Mercedes as he stroked his thumb over her engagement ring.

Mercedes smiled at herself as she heard her dad clear his throat. "So, are you two excited for this weekend? I mean a whole weekend alone, without us around. No need to sneak around in the house with a big old hotel room to yourselves."

Sam thankfully only choked on a little bit of his food with Mr. Jones comment. "Very true Daddy. We are very excited to enjoy our first anniversary together, especially because we will be safely inside of a hotel room after prom and we won't be out at some friends drunken party. Not that our friends will be drinking after prom."

"Sure they won't. Besides, this is just the first true step in letting go. Sam is 18 and you will be 18 in about a month. I mean once you get to college God only knows what kind of craziness you two will get into. Frat parties, drunkenness, smoking weed, trippin' acid, god only knows what other kinds of drugs and experimentation. Don't think I don't know what goes on at college. I was once in college myself."

"Yep, you and mom." Mercedes pursed her lips as she took a drink from her water.

"Damn right! Don't think some co-ed didn't want to try to get all up in your mom. You have no idea how much those sorority girls wanted to tap what was mine and the damned frat boys, fuck I don't know how they are supposed to be promoting brotherhood when they were constantly eyeballin' my woman. A man had to kick far too much ass in college. Watch your back Sam, those fools are crafty, especially the women."

"Yes sir."

"What kind of experimenting did you do in college?" Mercedes leaned forward on the table, "Come on, I'm almost 18 and I'll be leaving soon."

Mercedes mom seemed relaxed again, especially with all of the craziness that her husband was talking. "I will just say thank God for the pill!"

"Amen!"

"Egh, mom and dad." Mercedes made a face and pushed away her plate.

"Your father was a stud."

"And your mom was a freak!"

"Still am."

"I know that's right!"

Mercedes watched her parents high five each other and her stomach made a sound in protest. It didn't help any when her laughing fiancé leaned in to say some nonsense about how that would be them someday. Ha, as if she'd embarrass her children with talks of her and Sam's freaky ass younger years.

"Mercedes, your parents are a mess! I truly just love them." Sam laughed to himself as he helped Mercedes roll back the comforter and sheets on her bed.

Mercedes shook her head as she tossed a pillow at him. "Your parents don't do that! They don't start going on and on about their sex life and being completely gross in front of us. They respect you! My parents don't give a damn; they just let that shit hang out. Just one glass of anything and that's it, rational leaves the building and in walks foolishness!"

Sam folded his arms over the pillow and gave Mercedes a look. "Did you forget that it was my father giving us the sex talks…continuously last year? Did you forget the talk after we walked in after the garage situation? And I seem to remember a REALLY crazy conversation my parents had with your aunt at my birthday party."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I let that one slip my mind."

"Yeah."

"My aunt kind of pulls it out of everyone, I will say that. I mean, Kaydance is Leslie Cavanaugh Jr. Poor Jasmine knows more about sex at 10 then most kids in high school. I once listened to her with her Barbie's and she said that the Barbie was pregnant because Ken didn't like the feeling of wearing a condom. That Ken said he'd pull out, but it was too good."

Sam fell back on the bed rolling back and forth laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Baby, stop it with those lies. That's wrong." Sam stopped laughing for a second when he noticed that Mercedes had a serious look on her face.

"I'm 100% telling the truth. Just you wait! She's gonna corrupt Stevie and Stacy. I'm not saying she's a naughty little girl, I'm saying that she knows too much for her own good and who knows at what age she'll want to start playing doctor."

"I don't want to talk about your cousin playing doctor or her doing it with my brother." He pulled Mercedes onto the bed and rolled them until he was on top of her. "I want to play doctor with you."

Mercedes pushed Sam back. "Oh God no! My poor pussy is still vibrating from the work out you gave it earlier. And after my parents sexual conversation earlier I'm not opening my legs for several days. Hell, I feel dirty." She shivered as she got up off of the bed. Sam groaned as he relaxed back against the pillows. He watched Mercedes getting ready for bed, walking in and out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go and take a nice long bath. If you can keep your body parts to yourself you can come and join me. If you can't handle that then…"She slipped off her panties from underneath her dress and tossed them into Sam's lap. "You can always get off with my panties."

Sam picked up the panties and took a deep whiff of them. "Ummm, thank you, but I think I'll keep these for when I don't have you in the same room with me." Sam got off the bed and slipped the discarded panties in his overnight bag.

Mercedes shook her head at Sam, she walked into her bathroom to check on her bath water. "I swear Sam, ever since you proposed to me my parents just freely let you into the house. If we weren't two weeks from graduation they'd probably allow you to move in." She turned around and Sam was leaning up against the door frame to the bathroom with his arms crossed.

"We do have a whole summer here in Lima. They could just allow me to be snuggled up in-between their daughter's thighs all summer long without having to have to waste the gas to come over from Finn and Kurt's place." Sam sauntered over to Mercedes kissing her on the neck and unzipping her dress.

"Mr. Evans!"

"Future Mrs. Evans!"

"I am not having sex with you tonight!"

"Good, I'm not having sex with you either. We only make love, even when I'm fuckin' you deep; it's still about the act of us making love to each other." He stopped kissing her neck to smile down at her.

"Stop being charming. No matter how wet I get, you ain't gettin' any!"

Sam nodded and shrugged. "That's fine." He grabbed her butt with both of his hands. "We'll just save it up for this weekend and go balls out crazy." He kissed her lips as he eased her dress down her arms and pushed her bra off with it. "I promise I can be a good boy this week."

Mercedes sat down into the hot water as she watched Sam undress. As he moved behind her in the tub, she reclined fully against him. "You think you can go a whole week without trying to talk me into bed, or the car, or the woods, or the hot tub, or any other place that we've made love?"

"We went a whole week without speaking. If I can do that, I think I can go a whole week without trying to get inside of you."

"Oh really?" Mercedes smirked and licked her lips.

"Oh hell no Cedes! I am trying to be good and you are the one who said you were all overworked pussy and such; I'm trying to keep my wits about myself and practice self-discipline."

"I could work some discipline out on you." Mercedes was sliding her slippery body up and down against Sam.

"Cedes, you need to stop."

"Would you push me away…" She licked lightly against the rim of Sam's ear. "Do you want to push me Sam?"

Sam had been trying to think of Mercedes parents crazy sex talk to not think about how much he wanted Mercedes, but that little ear move and he lost it. "Woman, I'm not a fuckin' saint. I can only take so much teasing. I thought you were hurting, but obviously you are feeling no pain. So I'm gonna eat you out all night long until you pass out from exhaustion."

"Oh no Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you." She crossed her legs and Sam knew she was throbbing.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed her loofah and quickly washed himself before washing her. "You'd better get your ass up out of that tub." He let the water out and grabbed his towel drying himself right before he grabbed hers and held it out for her. He wrapped Mercedes in the towel, slowly drying her all over. When she was pretty much dry all over he took the towel from her and hung it up.

He turned around and gave Mercedes a look that she knew she was in trouble. "Oh no Sam!" Mercedes tried to rush away from him, but Sam slapped Mercedes ass and pushed her towards the bed.

"Not until you pass out from exhaustion!"

Mercedes squirmed throughout all of her classes the next day. Damned Sam hadn't let up on her until she finally couldn't take anymore. She was thankful that it wasn't too long after 1am. She didn't know how much she would have been able to take if it had gotten later.

She was so caught up in not allowing herself to get wet at memories of the night before she didn't even see her cousin walking towards her. "Earth to Cedes!"

"Sorry Kay, I was off in my own world."

"Yeah I know, do you know that even with my white noise machine, thick ass walls and several rooms separating us I could STILL hear your continuous moans last night."

Mercedes head fell to the lunch table. "I know, I'm sorry. Sam was punishing me!"

Kaydance made a face and started moaning, "Oh Sam, oh Sam, ohhhhh. Does NOT sound like any punishment that I know of."

"HA. Your mom wrote about it in 'Lover's Choice' so whatever!"

"You know I don't read my mom's shit. It's weird. She gives me amazing advice and buys me great books, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna read what she writes. Egh, I happily accept the fact that my parents fuck like bunnies. And she and I talk about sex stuff all the time, but her fantasies, oh hell no, she can keep that shit. I already go to therapy as it is. I don't think I need to be anymore fucked up by reading that stuff."

"I think it's awesome!"

"That's because your parents didn't talk about sex throughout your entire life. Thankfully, Jasmine will be a very sexually capable teenager." Kaydance shrugged, "So, prom is this weekend."

"Obviously."

"Whatever; my question is, is everything ready?"

"Let's see, our hair appointments are set. The guys got our ride. Everyone is meeting at our house to take pics and such before we head off. And I believe your mom is picking up your dress sometime in the next few days. Any other questions?"

"Yep, you all ready for your hot weekend of no holds barred sex?"

Mercedes thought about it for a second as she saw Sam swagger towards her, "Oh yeah, I'm so ready!"

Sam had no idea how he'd made it through the week with minimal sexual contract with Mercedes. He wasn't perfect during the week, but he did try to keep the sexual stuff to a very small amount. He smiled to himself as he fixed his hair one last time. He looked at the clock and suddenly felt like he was getting ready for one of the biggest nights of his life; part of him was thinking it was just prom. But at the same time a little over a year ago it had JUST been prom and it was a night that changed his life forever.

Who would have thought that a year later he'd be so excited to go to prom? Hell, who would have thought that he'd be excited about every day. Mercedes had done that for him, he woke up every day so grateful for her presence in his life and her love. Sam looked at the clock once again, 6:15. He was glad that he had decided to get ready over at the Jones house instead of at Finn and Kurt's. There were already at least three guys getting ready over at that house and Sam didn't want to have to fight anyone for the shower or a mirror.

Sam sat down on the couch in the basement trying to relax himself. Mercedes was upstairs in her room getting ready; maybe she was already in her dress, who knows. Sam hadn't seen Mercedes since lunch time when she and Kaydance left school for their hair appointments and other last minute things they had to do. Maybe he could watch some tv or something to chill out a little bit. As his finger hovered over the on button he could hear Mercedes mom calling his name.

"Sam, honey Mercedes is ready. Come on."

Sam didn't want to run, but he hadn't been this excited to see Mercedes in a long time; not that he didn't anticipate seeing her face every day. It was just, this was special. Sam caught up with Pamela Jones at the top of the basement stairs and she placed her hand on his arm. "Oh Sam, you look very handsome in this suit. So grown up." Sam saw her lip slightly quiver and he gave her a quick hug. If Mrs. Jones started crying now it would turn into a tear fest really fast and Tina wasn't even here yet and nobody needed tears tonight.

"Thank you Pam!" Sam smiled at her as he felt a slap on the back from Mercedes father. "Sir."

"Damn kid, you clean up good! We are gonna have some damned fine pictures to show off at the next Dentist of America conference."

Sam fidgeted slightly and rocked back on his heels as Mercedes parents went back and forth with who they wanted to show prom pictures to. And then he could hear the shuffle of fabric from the top of the stairs.

"You guys ready for me to come down?"

Sam sucked in a breath; he was suddenly nervous but super excited. He felt like this may be one of the most important moments in his life, he quickly thought back to his first sight of Mercedes in her dress from the previous year and smiled. The sway of crinoline and something softer rustled as Mercedes came down the stairs. As Mercedes finally rounded the bend in the stairs Sam caught his first glimpse of her hair. It was wavy, with some of it pulled up in the back, but the majority of it was done. It was softly parted in the middle and the hair fell gently framing her face. Sam had been staring at her face and didn't even notice her dress until he took her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sam's eyes roamed over the romantic hair, lightly glossed lips, cat eye lined lids and a light dusting of sparkly yellow eye shadow. He wanted to kiss her so badly; no, he wanted to mess up that hair and make them late for prom. Mercedes smiled and grasped Sam's hand tightly while looking back at him. "Hi babe, you look amazing Sam."

Sam smoothed his hand down the front of his suit and smiled back at his fiancée. "Baby you look stunning! All I can say is, wow. You truly blow me away." Mercedes smiled again and turned in a circle so Sam could appreciate her whole look. Her dress was a dark purple color, which worked perfectly with the yellow accents on her face and allowed her yellow canary engagement ring to truly stand out. The purple dress was some beautiful yet complicated looking design. The top of the dressed linked together over one of Mercedes shoulders; this fabric was a silky like see-through fabric and underneath was a sweetheart neckline where Sam could see a lot of flesh and he couldn't help but smirk. The waist on the dress was cinched and it did a crisscross effect to accentuate Mercedes waist. From the waist area a stiffer material flowed free on top of the silky fabric. As Mr. and Mrs. Jones ushered Sam and Mercedes to the open area in the living room for pictures Sam smiled but the whole time kept roaming his hand along Mercedes back trying to figure out how in the world this silly dress was going to come off later on tonight. He didn't care that he had an obsession with needing to get her naked, she was his and no matter how beautiful she looked in clothes it didn't mean that he didn't constantly think of her out of them.

Mercedes was caught once again staring up at Sam. He looked so incredibly handsome, not that he didn't every single day; but this was different. This was the second time that she got to see him dressed in a suit and them going to prom again. She couldn't help but wanting to drape herself over his toned figure. He had no right looking this exceptionally fine. The cut of the suit was perfectly tailored to fit his body, he looked so grown up and it seemed like maybe he'd even gotten his hair cut a little bit. She stroked her hand through his hair and he kissed her wrist. They had all but forgotten her parents were still taking pictures of them.

"Sweetie the candid pictures are the best. When you two are so lost in each other that you don't even notice that we are here, that is truly an amazing thing to witness." Pamela Jones dabbed at her eye as she felt slight tears began to fall.

Oliver Jones pulled the camera away from his face to look at his wife. "Woman don't you start. You start crying, I'll start crying and I've been saving my tears and foolishness up for graduation. So suck it up Pam."

Pamela Jones lightly popped her husband on the arm as she went over and hugged both Sam and Mercedes, as she reached out for her husband's hand the bell rang. "I'll get it." As she opened the door she saw her sister standing there looking complete perfection in some designers suit.

"I didn't miss them leaving out, did I?" Leslie Cavanaugh came in the door all breathy voiced patting her blonde updo.

"No sis, just on time as usual." The sister's embraced and Kaydance's mom came into the house slightly looking around for something until her eyes fell onto her niece.

"Mercedes, you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you auntie!" Mercedes hugged her flawless aunt and then stood back as her aunt took in her and Sam.

"And Sam, don't you look handsome!"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"How I do love your southern gentleman ways."

Mercedes smirked as she could hear before she saw her mother getting ready to reply to her sister. "You been drinking?"

"Not today, but I'd love a glass of chardonnay. That one Berenger from last time was actually pretty good." Pamela was gonna say something and she kind of put her finger up in the air, but decided to walk off before she could get pissed at her younger sister. "Thanks love." Leslie called after Pamela walked away.

Mercedes heard her father say something about helping her mom as he quickly walked away. "So auntie, where is Jaz today?"

"Oh well you know your little cousin, she still has a couple of weeks left of school and I didn't want to take her out to come for this visit, but I swear all three of us will be here for your graduation."

"I can't wait to see Uncle Eric, it's been a long while."

"And he truly can't wait to see you." Leslie smiled at her niece and gently touched her hair. "You really do look incredibly beautiful and so happy. I'm really glad."

Mercedes smiled as the doorbell rang. Sam decided to get the door as their friends started to file in. First was Mike and Tina, followed by Blaine and Kurt and behind the were Puck and Finn having a stare down match after Finn decided to walk through the door first.

"You guys look fantastic and at ease soldiers, your date is still upstairs doing God only knows what. I think she's waiting to make an entrance." Mercedes turned around and her parents had drinks for all of the kids and thankfully the glass of wine for her aunt and it looked like Pam Jones already had a glass of wine for herself, at least that would ease the sister tensions.

"What is that girl doing?"

"She wants to come down at the right time Pam."

"She's got everyone waiting down here and her dates are already her."

"So true." Leslie turned to Finn and Puck and flinched, but quickly put a smile on her face when they looked at her.

"Alright, I'm coming down!"

"FINALLY!" Pamela Jones screamed up the stairs and turned on her sister and gave her a bitch face to shut her up.

Mercedes shook her head; her mother and aunt were so much alike but yet two times a mess when they were around each other. Kaydance came downstairs in a teal cloud of chiffon. She also her hair half up half down but away from her face and flowing down her back. Her usual curly hair was bone straight and she seemed to have a glow from the inside out.

The Jones and Leslie wrangled up the kids and had them taking picture after picture when the limo driver finally showed up. The cousins waved goodbye to their parents as their boyfriend and friends rushed them out of the door.

Mercedes looked over at Sam and smiled, she linked her hand with his and believed that this truly would be the best prom night ever.

The group still couldn't figure out the theme of prom. Originally Brittany wanted it to have a dinosaur theme, but thankfully Santana had talked her out of that. It was kind of fairyland whimsical, but had a club feel. Mercedes and Tina had decided it was a takeoff of the fairies on True Blood and queens mansion or the fairy club maybe. It was weird, but kind of sexy either way you went with it. All of the girls were very goddess like dressed in their flowing gowns and they had a romantic look about them. Sam slowly looked over at the top of Mercedes dress for the 50th time that night.

Sam leaned into Mercedes. "Do you know that I can just stick my hand in the side of your dress?" Sam smirked at Mercedes as he stroked a finger against the side of Mercedes breast in the top of her dress.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. "Babe, can you just wait until after prom to put your fingers or any other body part into my dress? Please! It took me a long time to pick out this dress and you can mess it up later on tonight, I promise. Just allow me a few hours to dance with you and hopefully not get too wet and horny. Okay?"

Sam pointed at Mercedes and cocked an eyebrow. "After prom?"

"After prom! You can mess me all up. You'll have the whole weekend to do as you please to me."

"Mmmmm, I know. You have no idea the things I have planned. I hope you've gotten enough sleep this week. I plan to wear you out woman!" He smiled his crooked smile at her before kissing her naked shoulder.

"Just remember baby, turnabout is fair play!"

"I know and believe me, I can't wait." Sam nodded his head towards the stage. "Come on baby, it's our time to perform." Sam cupped Mercedes lower back to help her up the few stairs onto the stage.

Boom Boom Boom  
>McKinley's in the room<br>Boom Boom Boom  
>Cedes J's in the room<br>Boom Boom Ba-Boom Boom  
>Sam here, Beat Bullies let's ride...<p>

[(Mercedes) Chorus:]  
>I got a man and he's so good to me<br>I give love and he gives it back to me  
>Say it for me once if you know what I mean<br>I said my man's what a man's supposed to be

I got a man and he's so good to me  
>I give love and and he gives it back to me<br>Say it for me once if you know what I mean  
>I said my man's what a man's supposed to be<p>

[Mercedes Verse 1:]  
>He opens his arms and holds on to me<br>He tells me he loves me and oh I feel it  
>And all that I am and all that I'll be<br>Is there in his eyes when I hear him sayin' please

[Sam sings:]  
>Who loves you baby?<p>

[Sam Verse 1]  
>I do, I do trust you<br>See see this ain't just bout having sex  
>I don't even have to touch you<br>But you lustful I'm buggin'  
>You feel me bulgin' while we huggin'<br>We all over one another (scattered, covered, smothered)  
>You're my choosey lover<br>Never loving others only rubbing me (me)  
>Satisfy Big to the utmost mentally and physically (ly)<br>Every king must crown a queen to make his kingdom mean anything  
>Through thick and slim we gon' win we a team by any means y'all<p>

[Mercedes Chorus 2x]

[Mercedes Verse 2:]  
>The touch of his hand the sound of his voice<br>The way that he loves me 'til he knows I feel it  
>And all through the night forever rejoice<br>The angel above me starts to sweetly sing to me

[Sam sings:]  
>Who loves you baby?<p>

[Sam Verse 2:]  
>I do, I do adore you<br>I'm the best man for the job  
>Another man couldn't do nothing for you<br>Cause you're spicy just like me  
>We come together like thunder and lightning<br>With all of that scratching and biting  
>So exciting it's frightening<br>I'm your do-right man and you're my do right not my just for  
>tonight woman<br>Making me feel just like a baker quick to put something in your  
>oven<br>Not no dumplin's or no stuffin' but our own lil' flesh and  
>blood'n<br>A bouncin' lil' baby something pretty girl or handsome son  
>child<p>

[Mercedes Chorus 2x]

My man's what a man's supposed to be...  
>I got a man...<p>

As Sam helped Mercedes down the stairs from the stage Puck and Santana passed them on the way to the stage. "Not bad man, you are certainly growing some swag since dating Cedes."

Sam straightened his tie and rubbed his hand down Mercedes back caressing her butt. "Damn right I have!" He nodded at Puck as he headed out to the dance floor with Mercedes. "Dance with me?"

Mercedes smiled back at Sam and nodded her head as she took his hand.

**(Puck)**  
><strong>I thought that dreams belonged to other men<strong>  
><strong>Cuz each time I got close <strong>  
><strong>they'd fall apart again<strong>

He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes resting his head against the top of her hair.

**(Santana) I feared my heart would beat in secrecy**  
><strong>I faced the nights alone, <strong>  
><strong>(both) oh how could I have known<strong>  
><strong>That all my life I only needed you<strong>

**Oh, almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**  
><strong>Almost paradise, how could we ask for more<strong>  
><strong>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Paradise<strong>

**(Puck) It seems like perfect love's so hard to find**  
><strong>I'd almost given up, <strong>  
><strong>You must have read my mind<strong>

**(Santana) And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day**  
><strong>They're finally coming true, <strong>  
><strong>(both) I'll share them all with you<strong>  
><strong>Cause now we hold the future in our hands<strong>

**Oh, almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**  
><strong>Almost paradise, how could we ask for more<strong>  
><strong>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Paradise<strong>

**(puck) And in your arms salvation's not so far away**  
><strong>It's getting closer, (both) closer every day<strong>

**(both) Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**  
><strong>Almost paradise, how could we ask for more<strong>  
><strong>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Paradise, paradise, paradise<strong>

Mercedes danced in a circle with her girls and Kurt as their guys performed a song on stage. The guys were singing some ridiculous One Direction song, but she did think it was incredibly sweet the lyrics of the song. She looked at her friends making loving looks at their boyfriends and smiled. Mercedes couldn't help but look to her left at her cousin and thought the poor girl must have a headache from continuously having to switch eyes from one side of the stage to another to catch Finn and Puck performing. "I don't know how you do it Kay. You aren't just juggling two guys, but three. How are you doing it?"

Without even taking her eyes from the stage Kaydance leaned towards her cousin, "You know, I have no clue how I'm doing it. I'm not giving up any ass so that seems to be helping out the situation. The more they don't get any, the more they seem to want me."

Mercedes giggled, "Well I don't know how long that works out. Sam and I went half a year without penetration." She looked up at Sam who had just pointed at her and done a bodyroll in her direction. Her heartbeat quickened as she tapped her fingers against her chest to steady herself. "But, the second that we took each other's virginity it just made him more insatiable for me." Mercedes shrugged, "But you keep your legs happily closed. I'm dealing with one overly horny young man and I don't know what you'd do with three of them."

"Have an orgy?" Kaydance said stoned faced before bumping her hip against Mercedes.

"Shit, I guess it depends on how good the sex is. Finn, hmmm, from what Santana says it wasn't all that good. But I hear Puck is incredible." Mercedes shrugged again. "And Joe, well the kid can dance! And you know what they say about a man who can move his hips."

"What do they say about a man who can move his hips Cedes?"

Mercedes blushed as the others caught onto their conversation. "Well, at least in my case, he can fuck like a wild stallion!"

"I'd second that comment for sure." Tina commented allowing a blush to stain her cheeks.

"Oh shit, it sounds like it's time for another sleepover!" Kurt gave Mercedes a look and she pointed back at him and nodded her head. "The weekend of graduation?"

"Perfect!"

Sam navigated Mercedes away from their friends. He was ready to get the hell away from the prom finally. Even though Quinn and Santana ran clean prom queen campaigns a bunch of craziness happened in the end and somehow the two ended up tying for Prom Queen. Sam was wondering if it had something to do with the fact that Brittany had allowed the girls to check the ballot boxes, but strangely it seemed the girls were happier tying then having to have to see one win over the other. And in a surprising twist to everyone Brittany won Prom King so the girls got to dance with each other. Santana and Brittany embracing each other and Quinn had her arms wrapped around both girls.

The pictures from prom ended up looking pretty cool. The girls were all given fairy wings and the guys had the option of using vampire teeth in their pictures, but Principal Figgins stopped the Vampire teeth pics after one too many boy got too frisky biting on the girls.

Sam pulled Mercedes along behind them as they said goodbye to their friends. Mercedes shoe snagged on her dress for the hundredth time that night and Sam leaned down helping Mercedes take off her shoes. "Thank you babe, those shoes were amazing and were shockingly comfortable, but my feet out of them feels even better." Mercedes giggled as she wiggled her feet.

"Babe are you hungry, because I'm starving." Sam had Mercedes shoes in one hand and his other arm around her.

"Well we did eat fairy food for dinner. And strange red punch that I'm not completely convinced Puck didn't spike."

"True, we are going to need some food so we can keep up our strength; because I've got plans for you."

"You always have plans for me Mr. Evans." Mercedes giggled as Sam pursed his lips and bobbed his head.

"I sure do. Sit down for a second, the restaurant has a buffet. I'll grab us some stuff out be out in a few minutes." Mercedes nodded. "God I love your parents for getting us a room at the same hotel that sponsored the prom.

"They are pretty brilliant like that." Sam kissed her hand as he walked off.

Sam finally stopped in front of their hotel room. "Alright babe, cover your eyes. I promise you'll like it." Mercedes covered her eyes as Sam quickly assessed the room and put their food inside. He turned to Mercedes and guided her inside. "Alright, go ahead and look."

Mercedes pulled her hands away from her eyes and gasped. "Oh Sam, this is beautiful." She rose up on her tippy toes to quickly kiss her fiancé. She turned to look at the room once again. Purple flowers were all over the room. In vases, petals leading to the bathroom and some were on the bed. She walked to the bed picking up a delicate negligee. "And what is this?"

"It's just an anniversary present."

"Sure it is." She turned around to look at Sam and smiled. "Either way, I knew you'd make this special."

"Oh really? Cause as horny as I always am, I might just do anything just to get you happily naked." He stood behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Whatever Mr. Evans, you are just a big old romantic softy and I love you so much." She quickly kissed him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Obviously Sam. I am wearing your great grandma's ring and we are engaged in high school." She allowed their bodies to sway together to some unknown song that wasn't even playing. "If my parents wouldn't kill us I'd marry you tomorrow."

"You're ready to be Mrs. Evans?"

"Yeah, the next four years won't pass fast enough."

"I'll savor every moment. This may be a long engagement, but it will be worth it."

Mercedes was going to quickly jump out of her dress and onto Sam, but he decided that they needed to eat first. Mercedes was ready to chew out her fiancé, but she knew he had something up his sleeve and he was taking his time til he did whatever he was going to do.

"Babe, can you order up some strawberries and cream from room service? I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Mercedes barely got out, okay as he disappeared into the bathroom. She ordered their sexy treat and it was delivered within 5 minutes with some sparkling cider. She set up the drinks and berries and cream by the bed and was shocked that Sam wasn't out of the bathroom yet. She'd heard the shower turn off several minutes before and he wasn't ever someone who took long in the shower.

Then she noticed that she could see smoke or steam coming from underneath the bathroom door. She was about to call out Sam's name, but then she started to hear music. "What the fuck?" Mercedes stood up next to the bed as she noticed the music was to Ginuwine's Pony. She slapped both hands over her mouth as Sam came out of the bathroom in a haze of steam or smoke, dressed in some crazy cowboy get up. He walked slowly into the middle of the room, pushed his cowboy hat down over his face and unbuttoned his vest.

**I'm just a bachelor, I'm lookin' for a partner  
>Someone who knows how to ride without even fallin' off<br>Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits  
>Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off<strong>

Sam motioned for Mercedes to sit at the end of the as he walked over to her.

**If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<br>If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<strong>

Sam had taken off the cowboy hat and was gyrating his hips into it before throwing it at Mercedes.

**Sittin' here flossin', peepin' your steelo  
>Just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you<br>You and your body, every single portion  
>Send chills up and down your spine, juices flowin' down your thigh<strong>

Her stroked Mercedes inner thigh and licked his fingers. Mercedes grabbed ahold of the bedspread as she tried to keep herself upright on the bed.**  
><strong>  
><strong>If you're horny, let's do it<br>Ride it, my pony  
>My saddle's waitin'<br>Come and jump on it  
>If you're horny, let's do it<br>Ride it, my pony  
>My saddle's waitin'<br>Come and jump on it**

He threw off his cowboy vest and did a bodyroll stroking his hands down his body. He grabbed the back of Mercedes head and stuck out her tongue licking up and down his body before Sam pulled away.

**If we're gonna get nasty baby  
>First we'll show and tell<br>Till I reach your pony tail  
>(Oh)<br>Lurk all over and through you baby  
>Until we reach the stream<br>You'll be on my jockey team  
>(Ooh)<strong>

Sam unzipped his pants and gyrated himself in Mercedes lap, undoing the back of her hair as she stroked her hands up and down his chest and abs.

**If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<br>If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<strong>

Sam jumped back pulling Mercedes with him and she could tell he wanted her dress off, but she was not going to explain how this dress got ripped to her mother. She motioned to the zipper as Sam made fast work on getting it down.

**If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<br>If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<strong>

Cedes dress fell to the floor and Sam dropped his tight cowboy jeans and boots. He pushed her back on the bed, him completely naked and her in just a pushup bra and sexy lacy panties.

**If you're horny, let's do it  
>Ride it, my pony<br>My saddle's waitin'  
>Come and jump on it<strong>

**Ride it  
>Ride it<strong>

"Holy shit Sam. Last year when you made the jokes about giving me a lapdance for our anniversary I didn't believe that you would remember."

"You had to wait a year, did it live up to the fantasy?"

Mercedes eyes grew big and she grinned at Sam. "You seriously had to ask that question? My panties have all but melted off of my body!"

"Hell, then let's get these wasteful panties off of this blessed body of yours and that bra might as well go too." Once Mercedes was naked she thought that Sam would be in her within seconds. But he stared down at her, allowing his eyes to completely take in the look of her hair laid back on the bedspread. "You were so gorgeous tonight. I just love you so much."

Mercedes could swear that she saw a tear in Sam's eye before he took her left hand in his and kissed the space above her engagement ring. Mercedes felt the quickening of her heart once again and knew she was gonna start to tear up. "Happy anniversary Sam. I love you more each day." Mercedes stroked Sam's jaw pulling his face down to hers so that she could kiss him.

Sam fisted Mercedes hair as he moved his mouth against hers, fastening his mouth deeply to hers as he licked inside of her mouth. Sam pulled back and kissed Mercedes neck. And sang in her ear, "Oh, Cedey  
>Don't you know I love you. Sweet Cedey. Place no one above you." Mercedes giggled and Sam lifted his head from her neck.<p>

"Baby, don't EVER change!"

Sam leaned down and kissed Mercedes nose and said in his best southern accent, "Don't ever worry about that." With that he lifted one of Mercedes legs around his waist and finally eased inside of her.

**A/N: Sorry that this took a while, but I hope the wait was worth it. I have way too much fun writing this story and I am so glad that you guys are enjoying it. Next up is Nationals and graduation! Woo hoo, FINALLY the ending of high school is in sight for Sam and Mercedes. Oh and even though very soon this story will end know that in the next part of the He Who Hold's story I will still be updating on the craziness that goes on with the other Glee folks as well, so you will get to hear all about military men.**

**The songs were 'Out on a Limb' by Teena Marie (I just LOVE this song), 'My Man' by Santana feat. Mary J. Blige and Big Boi (the song Cedes and Sam did at prom. I love that Sam rapped in s3 so now I want it all the time), 'Almost Paradise' by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson (Puck and Santana sang this and I wanted 1 prom like song in this chapter) and OF COURSE 'Pony' by Ginuwine. The lyrics at the very ending of the chapter came from 'Sadie' by The Spinners**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow it feels like, FOREVER to get to this point. I only have a few more chapters until I end out this story. I am right now breathing a sigh of relief to be going into Nationals (YEP) and Graduation (sadly not this chapter). You know how I do it, I've gotta keep fixing what Glee screws up, so I hope that you enjoy my version of ND's ending of the school year. **

**Oh, but first this chapter starts off from a different Point of view then Sam or Mercedes, just roll with it, it will all make sense…eventually! (Italics are a flashback or a thought)**

**WARNING: There is some sensitive talk in this chapter and mentions of abuse.**

**I want to send a huge thanks to Zee, girl thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all of your help.**

**I also want to thank all of you for reading this story. I am overjoyed with every review, favorite or just knowing that you are reading it in general. I hope you enjoy!**

**One last thing, when the songs come up find the songs and play them. I put the artists so you can enjoy Nationals!**

**I do not own Glee or a single lyric I show**

* * *

><p><strong><span>He Who Holds Her Heart<span>**

**Chapter 13**

"I'm nervous. I feel sick to my stomach, but all I've had is chicken broth with no crackers and tea; damn Coach Sylvester for her sudden interest in if we win or lose tomorrow." Mercedes suddenly started flapping her hand at her face. "I'm hot, I'm sweaty and anxious. And my heart…"

"Babe, you've got this! We've been over your song so many times, I could sing it. Hell, your parents could sing this song word for word to you." Sam lightly grazed his fingers along Mercedes cheek. "You are going to be amazing." Sam tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. "Everyone has complete faith in you, even Rachel." The couple shared a laugh, "If she believes, that means you are about to kill it out there. Okay?" Mercedes nodded at her fiancé, smirking as he whispered something that was probably incredibly dirty into her ear.

Kaydance loved, but also hated to catch her cousin and Sam in these loving moments. It was always so breath-taking to see the kind of love that they shared for each other. It was so special to watch their feelings grow stronger each day. Kaydance looked away from Sam and Mercedes; it hurt because it was something she didn't feel that she could have.

What was she doing back in Chicago? Her hand slightly trembled, she shouldn't be back here; but she had to be here. But she'd do anything for Mercedes and she wouldn't let her down. A flash of grey and dreadlocks was coming in from her right side, she looked to the left and Finn who was going over dance movements with Mike locked eyes with her, his lips moved and thankfully she could tell he was asking if she was okay. She quickly mouthed back, some positive answer and felt all the movement around her go in slow motion.

She was being sucked into a panic attack and this was not the time, but she couldn't calm herself down. She needed a safe place and this moment felt anything but safe. Her purse was next to her and if she could just get her fingers to work she could go somewhere. She felt herself moving, but it wasn't of her own accord; someone was guiding her.

"Puck, where are you going?"

"Uh, just getting some fresh air Mr. Schue."

"Well, don't go too far, we still have some more practice time."

"Yep, sure thing!"

_'Puck, no he can't see me like this.'_ Kaydance tried to move away from Puck but at the moment he was completely holding her up.

Puck pushed the door to the conference room closed behind him. "Angel, I got you. I'm just getting you out of the room for a bit. You looked like you were getting ready to lose it."

"I was." She felt her face scrunch up and knew she was going to cry. "I'm not strong enough."

"Babygirl, you are stronger than anyone I know." He took his arm from around her, placing her back against a windowsill.

"You don't get it Puck," She looked at her shaking hand and balled it searching for strength. "I'm messed up and I'm not ready to be back in Chicago." She fingered her clutch, trying to draw anything to make it through the next couple of hours. Kaydance bent forward slowly breathing; her body felt like it was vibrating. She felt Puck place his hand on her back and like a skittish cat she jumped. "I can't, I can't." She rushed down the hallway looking for any out that she could find. She couldn't go back into the room; she couldn't deal with all those eyes.

The exit sign was just ahead and if she didn't want to let her glee club family down she'd go straight for it, thankfully she saw a bathroom sign ahead and rushed into the individual restroom and locked it behind her. The anxiety kept coursing through her being. Kaydance braced herself against the sink and contemplated splashing water on her face but as she met her smoky stare in the mirror she worried about messing up her makeup.

A knock sounded at the door and she knew it was Puck. "Puck, please go away! I need a little bit of time." She released her grip on the sink and walked to the door. "Puck, I'm young and messed up at that. What you deserve is a woman." She traced nondescript symbols on the door, "You are a good man Noah, with an amazing life ahead of you. Please, just let me be."

"I'm not going anywhere Kaydi, so get used to it."

She allowed her feet to slide from underneath her as she slide down the door. She leaned back against the door, playing with the drawstring on her sweats. "I'm not very good at relationships?"

"Neither am I."

She smiled slightly to herself as she heard a rustle of fabric sliding down the door. She unclasped her purse and fingered the bottle that contained four valium pills. Her psychiatrist wasn't sure if this trip to Chicago was such a good idea, but with constant assurance from Kaydance that it was necessary the doctor couldn't in good reason send her without a stronger medication then her usual Lexapro. Her doctor did say to take one when she felt an insane overwhelming sense and nothing felt worse than the possibility of Derrick, his friends or some of her ex classmates from St. Michaels seeing her or her having to see them.

Kaydance could feel Puck's energy flowing through the doors solid wood. "I'm here to listen to whatever you need to say or not say."

"I've had two serious relationships. The first guy was, gay and the second one well I'm lucky he didn't turn me off of men in general."

Her eyes raced the walls of the bathroom as she fought not to speak in the eerie silence.

"Is there someone there someone I need to kill?"

Kaydance couldn't help but smirk, she felt no humor in the situation but somehow the line falling from his lips warmed her heart. "No matter what I tell you Puck, you cannot react. You cannot do anything to anyone I tell you about. Promise me that you won't ruin your chance to be in the Marines because of me." That eerie silence fell over her again. "Please Puck…Noah please, I can't do this unless I know." Kaydance kicked her leg out feeling numbness setting in.

"Okay, I promise. But Kay, I'm not going to do this through the door. I need you to face me with whatever you need to tell me. If I can't react, then you are going to need to keep my ass from hollin' off and kickin' someone's ass!" Kay smiled again ever so slightly and slowly rose to her feet. She slowly opened the door, clutching her purse tightly in her hand and peaked out at Puck. "You know, I've never taken you for a wimp."

She pushed the door open and sucking her teeth. "Hmph."

"That's my girl. Come on…" Puck extended his hand to Kaydance and motioned down the hall. She slowly put her hand in his and Puck nodded at her pulling her with him down the hall. "There has got to be a conference room or something that is free."

Kaydance stole a look at Puck as he lead her down the hotel hall and couldn't believe how wrong her mother was about him.

_"Oh, I think you need to stop seeing your…friends." Kaydance looked over at her mother who curled her lip up when she said friends. Kay shook her head and looked around the living room of her mother's new home. _

_Up until this point Kaydance and her mother had been having a great bonding moment, strangely masturbation hadn't been mentioned once. "Really mom? And what FRIENDS are you talking about?"_

_"Those Lima Townies."_

_Kaydance could feel her skin crawl as her head slightly twitched. "Excuse me?" Kaydance decided to put down her tea cup so she didn't accidentally or intentionally spill any from the new change of conversation, hell maybe she'd pour it on her the new Persian rug since pleasantries were over._

_"I just think that you can do far better than any of them and you should at least broaden your options. Don't be so in need of someone so…common." Kay's mouth hung open and all she could do was stare at her mother. "Darling, you are such a beautiful girl, very exotic looking! You should never have to settle." Leslie Cavanaugh took her daughters silence as a means to keep talking. "Now, what about Sebastian?"_

_Kaydance scratched her head, she was obviously having an out of body experience. "What do you mean what about Sebastian? He's gay mom."_

_"Is he truly gay? Maybe he's just bi and a bi male can be a great deal of fun in the bedroom."_

_Kaydance closed her eyes and kept repeating to herself, 'this is your mother. Don't hit her.' "Mother, gross! And we've been through this before, Sebastian is gay. Like completely and very seriously gay. He doesn't want my vagina or any other woman's for that matter."_

_"I heard he was a little wild and had way too much fun after you two broke up."_

_"Mom, can we please talk about something else? I promise you that no matter who Sebastian stuck his dick inside of it was never me and he doesn't want to do anything with me."_

_"I still like him." Kaydance massaged her temples. As much as she loved her mother it turned into an argument most days._

_"Well you can like him all you want, he's never going to be your son in law. Period! But maybe Puck or Finn or Joe will be. Mom, you hate the guys that I really like."_

_"I don't hate them."_

_"Yes you do. You are being insanely judgmental. You call them common and think that I won't comment on it. You say that I'm settling and I'm just supposed to take that? How are they not good enough for me? Is it that they don't have the right pedigree and upbringing? Do you want me to run to Dalton and find a nice cultured rich boy? Is that it?"_

_"Kaydi, don't make me out to be the bad guy here. I just want the best for your life, that's all."_

_"Well, maybe one of these guys is what's best for my life. They make me happy mom and it's been a long time since I've truly been happy. I want you to get to know them and not judge them."_

_"Doesn't Puck have a child with Finn's ex-girlfriend?"_

_"Seriously mom? That's where you start in your explanation. SO! And Sam dated Quinn too at one point and Quinn stayed at your sister's house while she was pregnant, possibly in the room that I'm staying in. Oh and Puck and Finn slept with the same girl, she happens to be a lesbian. Oh and…"_

_"Okay Kaydance."_

_"NO mom, there is more since you've decided to be judgmental and they aren't good enough for me. So, more ammunition what about that Joe knows so little about the real world and the things I know make him blush. The things I've seen, heard and experienced make his parents run for their bibles and speak a sinner's prayer over me. But either way you know what, it's been months of me dating these three guys and none of them have hurt me. They are gentle and they aren't pushing me and THAT says a lot to me. I would hope it would say a lot to you too." Kaydance was standing up over her mother now contemplating how she could get out of Akron and back to Lima without having to have to sit in the car for over an hour with her mother or waiting until someone could come and get her._

_As Kaydance moved to walk away from her mother, disgusted by being in her sight her mother grabbed her arm. "Please Kaydance, I'm sorry…"_

_"Mom are you out of you mind with the things you think? I'm sorry if I'm out of line but, these three guys have far more integrity than those piece of shit rich boys that I'm used to. So yeah why don't I go and find myself another Sebastian who I can be great friends with and have a passionless marriage with because he's off sleeping with men behind my back! Or, mom or I could have another Derrick who makes me feel like utter shit every night. Who makes me fear for my own sanity because of the gross amounts of bullying and such that he and his cronies did to me. And their judge, mob or old money daddies keep them from getting in the kind of trouble a guy from Lima would if he had pulled that same kind of shit!" She sniffed, she was so angry and she was trying not to cry in front of her mother._

_"Kaydance, baby I am so sorry every day for everything that has happened to you. I am your mother and I can't fix this. I can't take it into myself so that you are free of it. I can't do anything but make sure that your future is better." Kaydance looked down at where her mother's hands gripped her wrist. As snobby as Leslie Cavanaugh had become as she grew up she was nothing but a loving mother._

_Kaydance sagged back onto the plush couch next to her mother. A sigh escaped her lips as her mother's hands enclosed on her own. "You can't take what happened to me away. And you and daddy can't hurt Derrick or any of those St. Michael's kids, at least not physically."_

_"If it weren't for my books…"_

_"Mom, your books don't turn someone into a rapist, manipulative loser who is too weak but to force himself on a young girl. And don't ever blame yourself for getting me on the depo shot before I went into the relationship with him or teaching me about sex. If you hadn't told me what you did I may have gone on longer believing I was frigid like he kept calling me."_

Kaydance came out of her memory when she noticed that Puck was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. "What were you thinking about? Whatever it is, I already told you I'm here."

"I was thinking about my mom and my ex. My parents don't trust my judgment when it comes to men."

"What parents trust their kids?"

"They did trust it, but as I said I'm not good at relationships."

"Okay, go on."

Kay looked around the conference room and deciding to sit on the edge of the lone table taking up the majority of the room. "Well, my first boyfriend was everything my parents loved. He was my best friend, I've known him my whole life. My parents and his were convinced that they were going to get married one day. Hell, so was I. It's incredibly difficult when you are barely 13 and the guy you love; your first love won't kiss you. He had repeated excuses for not to touch me in a romantic way and so after a crazy conversation with my mom I was gonna confront him. I was gonna tell him of all the great things we'd get to experience in a few years when we would lose our virginity to each other." Kaydance stood up from the table and walked aimlessly around the room. "Funny, Sebastian told me that night he loved me but he didn't want to be with me. He told me he'd never feel the way about me that I felt about him. He said that he wanted to be in love with me, but he didn't want to hurt me and he loved me too much to play with my heart anymore."

"Sounds very…adult for some 13yr olds."

Kaydance rolled her eyes turning back to see Puck straddling a backwards seat. "Well, we went to the best schools and spent summers in Europe. So yeah, we were pretty adult. Speaking wise, at least." Kaydance rubbed her arms feeling a sudden chill. "I spent a year on the road with my mom as she was on a book tour and the private tutoring pushed me from being in 8th grade to being a freshman in high school. So, when I started school at St. Michael's I went in as a sophomore." Kaydance felt kind of sick to her stomach, the damned room was not big enough and suddenly felt the need to escape again.

"What's going on Angel? You've gotta keep talking. You obviously don't want to keep this in anymore."

Kaydance backed up in the room until she hit a corner. As she saw Puck coming towards her she turned her back to him. She was trying to practice her breathing techniques, but they weren't working and she was getting frustrated. "You keep asking me about things I don't want to talk about. You don't know how much it's taken to say what I have said so far. Puck, stop pushing me!" She dropped her head into the corner.

"Someone needs to push you! You are scared, freaked out and it's not who you are."

"How do you even know who I am?"

Puck turned Kaydance around to face him. "Kay, I know you! At least where it counts I do."

She looked down at Puck's hands on her arms, she couldn't stand that Puck never seemed to back down from her. So she decided to charge forward. "You know me, hmm? You want to hear about my ex, Derrick?"

"Yes." He finally let her go and backed up from her some.

"Derrick was the star quarterback for St. Michael's football team, Head of the debate team and senior class president. He comes from some old money family that has ties to the Supreme Court and secretly to the mob. He was the hottest guy in school, part of the popular crowd and he wanted me. So Derrick came after me for a whole month before I gave in. I'd been broken up with Sebastian for a short while and all of the attention that Derrick was giving me was EVERYTHING. I just…" Kaydance felt her heart speeding up again and her face was flush. She felt her body temperature running from cold to hot repeatedly.

She felt trapped and knew that she wasn't going to get out of this conversation. It was time to let it all go. "Fine Puck, do you want to know how I would happily drop to my knees to suck off my ex? I was so happy to be his girlfriend. So happy that he wanted me, the super smart girl, the crazy haired blonde who no one could figure out if I'm Hispanic, black or what. The girl whose mother writes books about whoring around, who had foolishly dated a gay guy for two years; he wanted me! I was so grateful. And then it all wasn't enough, my blowjobs and handjobs, they just weren't enough. He didn't care that I wasn't ready. He didn't give a shit Puck. He just took and took and took again.

And dumb me; I just thought 'well I was going to give it to him eventually.' He was never tender. He never asked he just took. And when it became too much and I couldn't take it anymore he told his friends. They would follow me around in the hallways whispering in my ear how they'd heard I was good and Derrick wanted them to share me. And then those so called friends that I had made started calling me a whore. So when I finally went to my parents after months of abuse sexually, mentally, emotionally and physically from the guy I thought loved me, there wasn't a place I could escape the bullying. When the person who repeatedly violates you calls you a slut, laughs in your face and says it's your word against his; you want to die. My parents ended up taking me out of school. So the kids of St. Michaels started to harsh me online and I had to take down any online account I had." Kaydance flinched as she saw Puck clench his fists for the fifth time since she started, but she had to keep going. She had to get it out.

"I have a restraining order against him and some of his friends. Puck, they taunted my sister! The football team littered our lawn with thousands of papers that had slut and whore on them with horrible pictures. They made up lie after lie of how I was fucking Derrick's friends. I was known as the whore St. Michaels. They…" Kaydance started to dry heave. She was truly purging herself of all of the crap; the stuff that she only said to her therapist and Mercedes. Puck who'd been standing there unmoving the whole time, just absorbing every word she had said, lifted his hands in surrender. He slowly moved closer her and once within arm's reach pulled Kaydance into his tight embrace.

"Let it out Kay." She didn't even know she was already crying until she noticed that her tears were leaving dark spots all over his shirt. "Everything that you are feeling, just let all of that shit go!" Kaydance could feel the angry energy coursing through Puck, but he wasn't giving in because of her.

She felt herself sag against Puck as the anguish ravaged her body. Puck just held her up as she clawed at his back. "He said he loved me, he said I was precious and special. He and everyone made me feel like garbage. And I hate him. I hate every one of them for feeling the need to go after my sister. For making Jasmine not feel safe and for forcing my family to separate and my father to be stuck in Illinois until this is all dealt with. I hate them! And I'm not living in fear anymore."

"That's my girl!" Puck rubbed her back.

Kaydance swiped the tears from her eyes and stood up on her own. "I am taking back my control! And I don't give a damn who may be out in that audience tomorrow, because this is my life and my family and I refuse to let weak ass pussy mother fuckers get me down anymore!"

"YES!" Puck exclaimed as he heard the creaking of the door behind him.

"Thank you Noah!" Kaydance slowly pulled away from Puck and fixed her clothes as she saw Mercedes, Sam and her two other boyfriends come into the room. Kay's eyes felt fuzzy from crying, but she could still make out the fact that Sam was supporting her cousin physically as he stood behind her and in the same instance of needing Sam's strength her cousin was holding back Finn and Joe.

"Kaydance you okay hon?" Kaydance looked at her cousin across the expanse of the room. The two seemed to have a wordless conversation as Mercedes opened her arms and Kaydance rushed into them. The force of the hug almost knocked Sam back from his fiancée.

"Damn girl!"

"Sorry Sam." Kay mumbled from within Mercedes embrace. She slowly pulled back from her cousin, pulling forth the new found confidence forward. "I'm not living in fear anymore. I'm ready to be strong! But, I'm gonna need your help cuz. I'm gonna need all of your help."

"Oh, it ain't a thang, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Mercedes turned from Kaydance and scrunched her face at her man. "Seriously Sam?"

"Ever!" Sam kissed Mercedes cheek as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I won't always be around physically, but I'll be around whenever you need my support."

Kay turned to Puck whose face was grim from their conversation. She grabbed his fisted hand and mouthed, 'Thank you'.

Finn finally moved forward and hugged Kaydance. "You know I'm here, with any help I can give. I wasn't even thinking there might be an issue with you being in Chicago. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kay felt a little bad about keeping all of this inside, she should have been talking about it.

"Yeah, Kay if you needed some sort of guidance in a difficult situation you know I am always here willing to give any help I can."

"I know Joe and I always appreciate you and your family's prayers for me. Thank you."

Puck tapped her shoulder as she turned he mouthed, 'They know?' Kaydance shook her head and turned back to everyone else.

"Alright boys, you can leave now!" Mercedes shooed the boys out. "You see she is fine and now it's cousin time. So that means you too Sam!" She then pointed at Puck too, motioning towards the door. "OUT!" Once Mercedes cleaned the room she turned back to Kay. "You truly okay?"

"My heart is pounding and I want to go kick some ass…" She noticed the slight tilt of Mercedes head, "Or shopping could do also."

"Ohhh, you and me on Michigan Ave. with beautiful credit cards supplied by our daddies. Ahh, I can feel the orgasmic ripples already! Sort of reminds me of when Sam does this thing with his tongue against my…"

Kaydance ran away from Mercedes covering her ears and humming a tune. Even though Kaydance acted as if she didn't want to hear what Mercedes had to say she listened to everything she said, especially when it came to what it felt like to truly be in love.

_Kaydance came home early one afternoon; she usually decided to spend time with Finn, Puck or Joe after school. But, today she was feeling angsty and horny. Finn and Puck had been working out a lot recently. Finn was trimmer and had some nice muscle definition. And Puck, well everything on him looked good to her these days. And then there was Joe, who did he think he was slowly kissing on her neck the way he did? She had never liked men with long hair before him; she didn't even know what to do with herself. Her boyfriends' really made it difficult to be celibate, but she knew she wasn't ready to be with a man again. She had no clue when she would be, but that never stopped her from getting herself off. Kay's motto was, 'who needs a dick when you can have BOB' (battery operated buddy)? And she had a great drawer full of toys. She even owned some porn, the very romantic kind, but she didn't know how she felt about it. As she was jogging up the stairs she could already hear Sam and Mercedes going at it. _

_Of Course she knew that Sam and Mercedes would be locked in Mercedes room for an hour or two after school before they even started their homework. She actually was soothed to hear her cousin and her fiancé make love. The idea of making love was a completely foreign concept to her, but the way that Mercedes talked about Sam assured Kaydance that the duo most certainly made love. _

_Kaydance always found herself trying to coax Mercedes into talking about her physical love life with Sam. Kay couldn't help but be fascinated with what went on when a couple was physically together and they were able to loving be with each other. Even though she grew up with her parents being very loving around each other and even her auntie Pam and uncle were very loving, but this was different. Kay had grown up with Mercedes and her older cousin had always talked about being concerned of how long she'd have to wait for love to find her. Kaydance always thought that Mercedes was nuts whenever she'd gone into a tirade about men not wanting her for this or that, but Kay always saw the guys looking, they were just weak and intimidated by Mercedes greatness. _

_Kay leaned her ear against the door to Mercedes room. She could hear Mercedes moans echoing off the walls as Robin Thicke serenaded the couple. To listen to her cousin and Sam loving each other it never was a sexual thing, it was a situation that calmed her. It tied her back to the real world that love does exist, that a young man doesn't always hurt a woman that he claims to love. Some people kicked up their feet and listened to the smooth jazz station and she enjoyed the sounds of couples in love loving on each other. Did that make her a freak? Probably!_

_But it wasn't like she was at her cousin's door with a voice recorder so that she could play it back to herself later. And she never went and played with BOB after listening to them. _

_Kay heard a new sounding squeak come out of her cousin. 'Woo, what was that? Damn, what kind of freaky shit was Sam in there doing?' Kay couldn't help but do a little dance, swinging her hand in the air. 'Go Sam, get it Sam!' That kid should be teaching classes on giving orgasms. At the same time maybe her cousin she be telling women had to squeeze it just right._

_Kaydance had stopped listening to Mercedes and Sam as their words of love were floating in the air. 'Sing it to me Robin! You could get some Robin if it weren't for Paula. Damn you sexy bitch. Sing it pompadour man!' Kay was so wrapped up in dancing around she hadn't known that she had been caught at the door until it was too late._

_"Umm, you see…"_

_"We see you are busted!"_

_Kaydance looked past her cousin to see Sam propped up on the bed with his hands behind his head. She looked back at her cousin who had her arms crossed over her chest. "I was just walking past and heard the music. And you know I love some Robin, so I stopped to jam out."_

_"Yeah! So that's the story you are sticking with?"_

_"Yep." Kaydance had a goofy look on her face and it didn't help that she could see Sam's shit eatin' grin on his face. "Oh my god, look at you. Could you be any happier home grown?"_

_"I sure could!" Sam smiled bigger and was singing about the greatness of Cedes._

_Kay leaned in the room past her cousin to give Sam a look. And started fanning the air, "Nasty folks!" She flipped on the fan, "Fans do wonders to cover up a myriad of scents. You should use it."_

_"And you should keep your ass away from my door when I'm making love to my man." Mercedes pushed her cousin away from her door. "I find you out here far too often." Once Mercedes had Kaydance just outside of her room she leaned close to her cousin. "You know, if you ever want to ask me questions, like real questions I will answer anything you throw at me. And Sam doesn't need to be involved. It's completely up to you. I'll do whatever I can to help you feel comfortable other than allow you to watch us have sex, allow you to have sex with him or murder someone; even people I would love to murder. I tell you, some folks are lucky I'm a Christian and I believe God will strike that ass down." Mercedes smiled at her cousin._

_"I swear you are becoming more and more like grandma everyday! Always mixing bad language and being a Christian together. Or my personal favorite, God and sex in the same sentence. It is a beautiful thing how you do that."_

_"You know what, get your ass up away from my door, I know that much. You keep talking out the side of your mouth comparing me to grandma and I'm gonna be forced to put my foot up your pee hole!"_

_Kay made a face like she was appalled and sucked in her breath. "How dare you! I'm a lady and feet are dirty. You know how I like it." Kaydance turned around backing her ass up on her cousin._

_Mercedes started cracking up, slapping her on the butt. "Get your little ass up out of here. Silly female. Oh and we are having this conversation soon so you can get away from my door for good, okay?"_

_"Uh, sure thing Cedes. Alright, homework time and I'm sure Sam is ready for your 2__nd__ round before your parents get home." _

_"See…"_

_"WHAT? You go ahead and give me the sex talk anytime you are ready to!"_

As the cousin's walked off of the escalator's with two bags each Kay pulled Mercedes behind her to Foodlife. "I'm starving Cedes. Between the crazy ass diet that Coach Sylvester has had us on and the fact that I've barely been eating I'm getting ready to pass the hell out. I need some real food and I need it now!"

"Fine, but no dairy. I will not be held responsible for anybody's phlegm tomorrow." After the girls sat back with their meals Mercedes side-eyed Kaydance for getting spaghetti while she had turkey soup and a small salad. "Should I have also said no acidic stuff?!"

"Don't give me a look when your ass has orange juice!"

"Damnit this freshly squeezed shit is unstoppable." Mercedes happily smiled and took another sip. "And I might just get another one. Don't judge, it causes early wrinkles."

"Ha, from the diva who is ALWAYS judging someone!"

"Oh honey, I'm darker than you. It will take me longer to wrinkle!" Mercedes giggled as she dodged a piece of garlic bread.

"SEE, I told you your ass sounds like Grandma! That shit ain't right." Kay sat back quietly drinking her iced tea.

"Fine Ms. Sensitive!" Mercedes waited until Kaydance finished her food. "So, since you've had this lovely breakthrough today I'd suggest it's time for the conversation about the difference between what you've experienced sexually vs. what I share with Sam."

Kaydance breathed in a deep breath. "Okay, I am ready!"

Mercedes cleared the table and got them both refills of their drinks. "I never really knew a man, guy or even a boy prior to Sam. You already know that I shortly dated Puck our sophomore year, but as much as I loved Puck's attention it never was real. Thankfully Puck and I were able to have an amazing friendship because of our "dating". I had gone on a few dates with a black guy from school and Kurt and Blaine set me up with a Dalton guy once, but nothing came of it.

When Sam took my hand at our prom last year, I felt, everything. It was this rush of all of the feelings I already had for him. So, after prom when Sam kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend I freaked in every way. Sam didn't feel he had anything to offer me, but himself and that is what he gave me. I can't believe I was so insanely insecure that I was worried about what others would think that I treated Sam like a secret and he dealt with it. I couldn't help but fall in love with him! Sam allowed the relationship to go at my pace, EXCEPT when it came to sex.

Sam had saved himself for the right person and so had I, unintentionally. So I started pressuring Sam for sex and even though we were in love he decided we would do EVERYTHING but lose our virginity. He didn't just say I was special, he showed me! He loved me with his words, with his songs and with his actions. He made me feel cherished and when everyone found out we were dating he was overjoyed. Sam decided that Valentine's Day would be when we'd lose our virginity.

Kay wipe your tears hon, because even though your physical virginity is gone your emotional virginity still remains. You have never known the true touch of a man." Mercedes took Kaydance's hands in hers. "A man who doesn't just say you are special, but treats you as so. Who isn't there to just get what he wants but is concerned and focused on making sure that you feel good. My dear cousin when you make love for the first time you will see that it isn't just an act, but a feeling. So many feelings and every one of them is connected to the love that you share with that guy. Anyone can fuck another person or have sex with them, but to truly feel the release as the man you love is inside of you…well, it's everything."

"I look forward to that day." Kaydance crocked out.

Mercedes moved to the seat next to Kaydance and pulled her to her. "So do I, hon. So do I!" Mercedes kissed Kaydance's temperately straight hair and smothered her hand down her back as she rocked her slowly.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood just behind the curtains backstage, her hand clutched at her breasts over Sam's hand. She was actually happy that she was able to focus on her cousin the previous day, it took all of the pressure she had been feeling off of herself. She now felt more than any time prior to this moment ready to perform. "You look so damned beautiful. You are going to be amazing! You are everything and I love you more every day." Sam spun Mercedes around quickly to him. "Say, Sam I love it when you put your big dick in me."<p>

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Ummm."

"Come on, it will help release the nervous tension."

"And having me thinking about your big fat cock instead?"

"EXACTLY! Please, you are never sexier than when I'm inside of you. Remember that."

Mr. Schue chose that moment to signal Mercedes entrance on to stage. Mercedes kissed her finger and placed it on Sam's lips. "See you out there!" As Mercedes walked out into the center of the stage she didn't notice the beating of her heart or her breathing. All she could hear was the subtle noises within the crowded theater and the clicking of her high heels. Mercedes took a deep breath and started the first notes to her song as the stage lights softly came up.

**Summertime-Fantasia (version)**

**Summertime,**  
><strong>And the livin' is easy<strong>  
><strong>Fish are jumpin'<strong>  
><strong>And the cotton is high<strong>

**Your daddy's rich**  
><strong>And your mamma's good lookin'<strong>  
><strong>So hush little baby<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry<strong>

**One of these mornings**  
><strong>You're going to rise up singing<strong>  
><strong>Then you'll spread your wings<strong>  
><strong>And you'll take to the sky<strong>

**But till that morning**  
><strong>There's a'nothing can harm you<strong>  
><strong>With mamma and daddy standing by<strong>

**One of these mornings**  
><strong>You're going to rise up singing<strong>  
><strong>Then you'll spread your wings<strong>  
><strong>And you'll take to the sky<strong>

**But till that morning**  
><strong>There's a'nothing can harm you<strong>  
><strong>With mamma and daddy standing by<strong>

Mercedes quickly bowed and had to suppress the shot that was coursing up her body. She could feel that all of that anxious energy she felt had switched over into complete excitement. Her solo was finished and now she could enjoy the rest of the performance with her friends. She heard Artie start the harmonica beginning for house rules, the stage flooded with lights and she rushed back to her spot.

Finn had already sat down at the drums halfway through her performance so he was in place. And Puck was playing along with the guys for the song intro. She looked to Sam who already had his guitar strapped around his back. She had to make sure not to trip from pure excitement of seeing him this way. Sam front and center with his guitar was far too sexy for her own good.

**"The House Rules"- Christian Kane**

**(Sam) So you're tired and you're beat  
>And you worked all week<br>And you need a place you can let it go  
>Where the girls go wild<br>And the boys play hard  
>And you need a little more than just the radio.<br>Well here's your open invitation  
>With just a couple regulations...<br>Let me warn you son  
>Only come to have fun<br>We don't take kindly to serious,  
>So leave your troubles at the door<br>(Sam, Puck, Mike, Blaine and Finn) Unless you want some in here.**

(All ND Guys) Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>It's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>(Sam) So before you come in here with some kinda attitude  
>You better read the house rules.<p>

(Puck) Around 11 o'clock  
>When the front door locks<br>And the boys start raising the bottle,  
>Where the girls do the thing with the Mardi Gras beads<br>Yeah you know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em.  
>(Puck, Sam, Mike, Blaine and Finn) And no matter what your story<br>A good time is mandatory.  
>(Puck) Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women<br>But they can grab whatever they want to... (hahaha)

(All Guys) Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>It's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>(Finn) So before you come in here with some kinda attitude  
>You better read the house rules.<p>

**(Sam guitar solo)**

(Finn, Blaine and Mike) There's no such thing as last call  
>We pick 'em up when they fall.<br>We share the same bathroom stall  
>Says the sign on the wall.<p>

(Everyone) One, two, three!

Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>Man, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>So before you come in here with some kinda attitude,  
>(Puck) Boy before you come walking in here<br>With any kinda attitude  
>(Sam) Lord, you better read the house rules!<br>(Finn) Oh son you better read the house rules!

Two, three, play! (Sam and Puck- guitar solo)

(Everyone) You better read the house rules.

Mercedes could feel the energy vibrating throughout the whole group. Everyone was completely pumped and the nerves of the whole group were now washed away. The lights softened on the stage to show off a somewhat sexier vibe.

The majority of the group fastly dispersed from the stage leaving Mercedes surrounded by Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Tina and Kaydance. Mercedes quickly nodded to her girls as they heard the music starting for their Troubletones performance. The girls posed as they stood close, their performance was an ode to the close dancing of the girl groups from the 60's.

**Lights Out-Danity Kane **

**Ah, ah**

[Santana:]  
>I'm so hot when I walk I leave smoke in my tracks<br>Don't leave your man with me 'cause he won't come back  
>I'm dangerous<br>(All) It's when the lights go out

[Brittany:]  
>I'm a girl that's not afraid of the dark<br>When the lights go out I get what I want  
>I'm so easy<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Mercedes 1:]  
>I don't know what you want to do<br>But I want to get you up in my room  
>I like your swagger<br>Gotta have ya  
>(Gotta have ya)<br>So won't you come along

**Turn off the lights and go into the dark, dark**

[Group Chorus:]  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>You ain't never, ever,<br>Had nothing better,  
>When the lights go out..<p>

[Mercedes 2:]  
>I'ma dig in my bag and see what I pull out<br>I got a lot of tricks, so let me start out  
>With my number,<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Tina:]  
>I'ma change your good boy status<br>Break all your good habits  
>Mama gon' to make you an addict (Tina fanned herself)<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Kaydance:]  
>I'm gonna make you a new man<br>Have you talking to all your friends  
>Baby you ain't seen nothing<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Santana:]  
>I'm the type of girl that always gets what I want<br>So be sure before you come up in the dark  
>Cause you about to see<br>(All) When the lights go out

[repeat Mercedes 1]

(you ain't gotta be afraid of the dark)

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
>You ain't never ever, never ever<br>Seen a girl like me  
>N-e-w-D-i-r-e-c-t-i-o-n-s<br>Ah.

You ain't ever had nothing boy  
>You ain't never had nothing boy.<br>So why don't you come and turn the lights out.

[repeat Mercedes 1]

(you ain't gotta be afraid of the dark)

[Chorus]

The lights fade and Mercedes with the other girls rushed off the stage to behind the curtain, finally time for the last song and it was Rachel time. And Quinn too!

**Still I Can't Be Still-Idina Menzel**

**(Rachel) Well I don't believe in God, but she talks to me all the time**

**(Quinn) And I banished my mother, but she holds me when I cry**

**(Rachel) And I've been unfaithful, but with me he'll spend the rest of his life**

**(Quinn) And I have been forgiven, by all whom I've betrayed in love **

**(Rachel) And I have everything I want, is it ever enough**

**(Both) Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be silent**

**Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be saved**

**Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be silent**

**Still I'm, still**

**(Rachel) Well I don't believe I'm beautiful, but at least I have my sister's smile**

**(Quinn) And I resist the muses, but they sing to me in exile**

**And destiny's not deafening, but it hushed me like a child**

**(Rachel) And every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye**

**The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived**

** (Both) Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be silent**

**Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be saved**

**Still I can't be still**

**Still I can't be silent**

**Still I'm, still**

**(The whole ND group joined the girls on stage)**

**(Rachel) The insatiable peace, on my quest for, for true serenity, yeah**

**No matter how hard the rain, the thirst**

**The thirst is never ending**

**No matter how many friends or angels we send down to**

**To take me away, they can't make it okay**

**They can't make it okay**

**(Quinn) And every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye**

**The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived**

**Yes every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye**

**The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived**

**I don't believe I'm beautiful, at least I've got my sisters smile**

**(Rachel) And I resist the muses, but they sing to me in **

**(Quinn moved to the back with everyone else and ND sang together)**

**Still**

**(Rachel) Destiny is deafening**

**Still**

**I can't be, I can't be still**

**I can't be, I can't be still**

**I can't be, I can't be still**

**(Rachel ad libbing, with echos of the ND girls singing as the music fades away and the lights go out)**

As the lights came up the crowd erupted in applauds and the group bowed several times. Even Mr. Schue came out and bowed. The group finally left the stage to go and settle back into their dressing room. They were far too amped to go and sit back in the audience at this point and the dressing room had a monitor where they were able to watch the other performances if they choose to.

"Holy shit! Did we just do that performance?" Everyone laughed at the unexpected outburst from Rachel.

"It was pretty amazing. I mean, you guys we really put on an amazing show." Mike stated, sitting back in a chair and pulling Tina down onto his lap.

"Who the hell wants to watch the rest of these folks?" Puck motioned his head towards the screen. He looked around and everyone kind of shrugged their shoulders. "Alright, who wants some pizza after this bs diet we've been on?"

Everyone perked up and Mercedes and Kay looked at each other before screaming out, "Lou Malnati's."

* * *

><p>"The winners of the 2012 Choir Nationals is the New Directions from Lima, Ohio!" The group fell strangely silent before a squeal was heard coming from one of the girls and with that sound they all started to scream.<p>

Mercedes was trying to reframe from crying or kissing Sam, but she was overjoyed when he pulled her into his arms as they got to the bottom of the risers. "Baby, you did this!"

"We all did Sam!" With that Mercedes was pulled away from Sam by Rachel who pulled her towards the trophy.

They production team closed the curtains on the New Directions stage celebration. Mr. Schue finally got the kids off of the stage after almost 10 minutes of pictures and goofy celebration dances. As their teacher ushered them back to the room to get their stuff and meet up with some of the groups parents that made the drive he saw a text on his phone.

"Hey everyone it's a message from Principal Figgins! He was out in the crowd today, hmm. I didn't know that. Well anyway, he says congratulations on the win and when the group gets back you all will be putting on an end of the year performance for the school."

"Excuse me, WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! Oh my gosh I have been waiting to talk about Kay and get her reactions off of my chest for a while. If you didn't like it…., let me know! If you did like it…definitely let me know!**

**I hope you all loved the updated Nationals as much as I loved thinking up the songs and some of the stage directions and such of it.**

**Next will be the ND performance and truly finally graduation! Look forward to Sams family, PLUS Mercedes extended family to show up. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 14 Part 1

**A/N: Woohoo….FINALLY graduation, well, ALMOST! Oh my God, it feels like it took forever. **

**1****st**** I want to start by thanking all of you awesome readers and reviewers. Everytime you all guys comment you make me a better writer and you have no idea how happy I am to write you guys back. So thank you to everyone that has been sticking out this story with me, part 2 is almost finished and you will next get to follow Sam and Mercedes to their college adventures!**

**2****nd**** I gotta give it up to Zee for her continuous helping me. Thank you for being my sounding board!**

**Oh, very soon I will be giving you all some fun info on the future of ND and the lives of the graduates, but for now let's get with the fun of this damned concert, Mercedes crazy ass family AND graduation!**

**I don't own shit of Glee or lyrics I use**

**He Who Holds Her Heart**

**Chapter 14 Part 1**

"Fuck me, what are we gonna do?" Mercedes fell back on her bed exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. If she thought about it she was even exhausted socially after all of the hours on the bus with her friends spent arguing about songs for their "surprise" concert. Damnit, she and Sam still had finals to finish up this coming week and they were already tapped out mentally after her taking the ACT's and him the SAT's. She smiled to herself thinking of how well they both did.

She looked over at her fiancé and was shocked he wasn't trying to get her naked for once.

Sam looked back at Mercedes from his own laid out position on her bed. "I can read your mind; you're wondering why I'm not trying to get you naked!"

"Something like that."

"Baby, in my head we are fucking like rabbits right now, but I need a little breather. Even little Sammy's tired."

"Awww, poor little Sammy." Mercedes sighed as she was pulled into Sam's arms. "I'll help him later on."

"How much later? Maybe I'm not as tired as I thought." Mercedes hit Sam's chest. "You know I love it when you're violent. Ohh, hit me again."

"You are such a kinky bastard."

"I haven't gotten as kinky as I plan to yet. Once we have our own place…"Sam flipped over on top of Mercedes and grasped her wrists. "I'm gonna have your ass tied up to the bed regularly. I want corseted pictures of you on the walls and a sex swing. Oh and that Liberator thing. We'll be able to get away with so many positions…"

"You mean like that crazy ass upside down shit you wanted? Do you forget I have big boobs?"

"I never forget about your boobs." He rubbed his head against her chest. "It's 2% of why I love you."

"And the other 98%?"

"Part of it includes the fact that you allow me to plow upside you, even though you almost got smothered by your own breasts." Sam clasped her wrists in one hand while sliding his hand underneath her shirt.

"I thought you were tired." She gave him a knowing smile.

"Well I have a really fast recovery and awesome stamina."

Mercedes was giggling as Sam licked along her jaw line. And then she heard voices outside of her room and her door being pushed open. "What the…"

"OH, well I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but we have a lot of work to do and you two are important members of ND so you are needed."

"Rachel take your ass home! We just got back from over a 4 hour bus trip with you."

"Sam, I understand your pain, but as seniors who are getting ready to graduate and leave McKinley and Glee club behind. Therefore, we have an obligation to leave a true legacy. Now that we have won Nationals the next year's Glee Club is gonna be held up to a higher standard. I say, lets cement our names in this club for years to come!"

Sam sighed and slowly lifted off of Mercedes, placing a pillow between his legs. Mercedes kissed his cheek as they watched Rachel pacing back and forth in Mercedes bedroom. "Who in the hell let you in?"

"Your aunt and cousin are here and I slipped in past them as Kaydance was attacked by them. She needs her family time right now, so we'll get her later."

"And I don't need to get my dick wet?"

Rachel stopped pacing, "Oh Sam, I think you are constantly getting your dick wet! I am going without Jesse until we finish this concert work. Don't you think I want to come repeatedly with Jesse right now? Don't you think I want to enjoy only the kind of celebrating he can give? I'd love to be sexing my man right now, but we are gonna get this done first and then you two can boink yourselves silly!"

"Did you just say BOINK?!"

Mercedes put her hand on Sam's arm. "Once we finish the listing will you go home?"

Rachel stopped pacing again. "Well of course! But first, I should let you know…"

They could hear voices coming from downstairs.

"You invited everyone else over to my house?!"

"Well, not everyone, just the ND seniors and besides, you have the best basement area for this kind of thing."

"Fine!" Mercedes looked at Rachel who did a little hand clap thing. "Please go downstairs and make sure everyone goes to the basement AND let my parents know what's up and to order some pizza or something." Mercedes fell back against her bed again. "Come on Sam, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can have the night to ourselves."

Mercedes slowly got up from her bed with Sam dragging himself off of the bed behind her. "I swear I don't know how Jesse does it. She shows up in the room and any erection I had just shrinks."

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand, "Baby, that's because his dick is in her mouth. She can't speak around it!"

"Now that makes perfect sense." Sam rested his hands on Mercedes shoulders as they descended the stairs to see what awaited them with their friends. As the couple got off of the last step Sam slipped his hand around Mercedes.

"Mercedes sweetie, I feel like I never get to see you anymore!"

"Auntie!" Mercedes released Sam's hand and went to hug her aunt and looked around for Jasmine. "Where's the munchkin?"

"She's in the backyard with Kay and the dog." Leslie Cavanaugh kissed her nieces cheek and smiled up at Sam. "And how is my future nephew in law doing?" Mercedes moved to stand next to her aunt who was stroking her hair.

"I'm doing good ma'am, thank you! How are you and Mr. Cavanaugh doing?"

"You are such a sweet kid. I'm so glad my niece chose so well. Eric and I are doing well, thank you. He'll be here for the graduation so you will get to see him."

"Oh Auntie, he's gonna get to come?" Mercedes did a little hopping move as she hugged her aunt again.

"Like he'd miss his favorite niece's graduation! Oh and your uncle Mitch will be coming in to town too, with the family."

Mercedes face lit up and then suddenly dropped. "Does that mean he's bringing," She stopped and thought before she said anything too disrespectful, "HER." She couldn't help but curl her lip as that came out.

"You know that skeezy bitch doesn't let my brother get too far away from her. God forbid her source of money got to enjoy his family for a little while. Damn I hate that bitch!" Mercedes aunt rolled her eyes. "Oh Sam, you'll find out what the issue with the funky bitch is quite soon!" She smiled at Sam and kissed Mercedes forehead. "I don't know where that damned sister of mine has gotten off to, she's supposed to be ordering pizza for you guys and your friends." Leslie walked off into the kitchen and started talking louder, "I swear if she's off in her room with your father playing some gross Oliver Jones type sex game of, 'Look at my old dick', I swear."

Mercedes twisted up her face as she heard her aunts laughing fading away. "Lord help me now! I did repeatedly warn you my family is nuts, right?"

Sam pulled Mercedes close and kissed her forehead, "And I told you my family is quite a mess too. Lets hope the ignorant racists stay their asses in the woods!"

"Same for my family." Mercedes rested her head against Sam's chest, relaxing to the sound of his heart.

"MERECEDES! SAM! Come on, Rachel is making me scream to save her voice." Mercedes stomped her foot hearing Kurt's voice.

"My lady, our annoyance continues!" Sam put his hand out to Mercedes, "Lets get this shit over with."

"Hot damn Rachel, what the fuck? I think that song is awful and people don't want to hear this many songs with your voice in it!" Everyone looked at Finn and he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you all give me that look. Everyone of you was thinking the same damned thing!"

Santana waved her finger in the air. "Oh shit, I was thinking the same thing. But the fact that your ass said it shows how much you've grown puffy nipples and I couldn't be prouder!"

"Alright you guys, lets not play gang up on Rachel even if we want to! How about we make sure we each sing at least one song by ourselves, that we have the songs from Nationals and that we add a few other random songs in where we can sing together. Problem solved!" Mercedes sat back massaging her head. "If I have to get some Advil ALL you mutha fuckers are getting kicked out of my damned house!" Sam massaged her neck as he grabbed the notepad off of the coffee table. "Well not you Sam baby!"

Sam looked around at the quiet room and let out a loud, HA. He quickly wrote down a bunch of numbers on the paper. "Alright folks, we've all got finals this week and then graduation. I'm not trying to allow this to take up too much of my life! So folks, I've numbered the page up to 18. Pass the paper around write down which, ONE song you want to sing and pass it on to the next person. Either use one of your songs from personal feelings week or whatever first pops in your head and YOU WILL SING IT! Period. No more messing around. It's almost 9 and I'm over it all." Sam passed the notebook to his left and Mike took the paper from him.

"Shit son, you done grown hella balls since you started dating Cedes." Puck sat back as he took the notepad from Mike.

"I'd say the Jones-Cavanaugh clan has a way of adding to a man. I must say, I highly approve!" Quinn took the paper from Puck writing quickly before passing it on.

"Well fine, lets just get this finished. I wouldn't want to take up anyone else's time! I need my beauty sleep and I have an important date tomorrow anyway."

"It's okay to say you're getting laid tomorrow and need relax your jaw." Brittany took the paper from Rachel, tapped her chin quickly before writing her selection and passing to her girlfriend. Santana just shook her head with a smirk, wrote down a song and passed it on.

Kurt looked his phone while typing something as he accepted the paper and yawned. "You do know the others aren't gonna like that we've taken over. Not that I don't mind getting a song all to myself."

Finn shrugged and looked at what everyone else had put. Writing down one song, scratching it out and put down another. "The only folks who should be pissed at this situation are Artie and Tina. Everyone else…well they kinda gotta suck it. But we gotta make sure that there is something special for Artie and Tina."

"You are so right Finn, we gotta make sure that Artie and Tina are featured or get their own songs or something. We will NOT screw them over!" Mercedes took the notepad from Finn. She couldn't help but look over the songs everyone else had written before writing her own before handing it to Sam.

Sam looked down at what Mercedes wrote, "You picked Whitney." Sam pointed to the paper and smirked at her, "You think this of me?"

Mercedes stroked Sam's leg and put her head on his shoulder. "You know I do Sam!" She looked at the paper as Sam wrote down what he would sing, "You think that about me?"

"Oh babe, you gotta ask?" Sam kissed her nose and suddenly remembered they weren't alone. "Don't give us that look!"

"And DON'T make any comments! Alright everyone, clean up your mess, get your shit and it's time for everyone to go home!" Mercedes pointed around the tables and area and then up the stairs. She stood collecting her stuff and grabbed the notepad. "I'll keep this, we have four extra songs we can add to this list. Why doesn't everyone think up at least one song that can be sung as a group and we'll figure out which four we want to add in…TOMORROW!"

With everything cleaned up and the group finally upstairs Sam pulled Mercedes to him. "You tired?"

"Exhausted."

"How about once everyone's gone I draw you a nice bubble bath and then give you a rubdown?"

Mercedes allowed her head to hit Sam's chest, "Oh honey, I love you so much! You are such an amazing man and a fantastic fiancé. Thank you!"

Sam smiled down at Mercedes, tilting her face up towards his to lightly kiss her lips. "I just love you, that's all there is to it. And I'm gonna always show you how much I love you. Come on, lets make sure everyone is leaving so we can head upstairs." He pulled her towards the front door as everyone left.

Finn and Puck were in a hushed conversation with Kaydance's mom in the kitchen, otherwise everyone but Mike had left. "We still hanging out after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah man, we're still gonna hang out. Just let Tina know."

"Sounds good, see you two tomorrow. Night."

Mercedes pushed the door closed after letting Mike out and turned to see Finn looking depressed and Puck looking pissed off. "Get your ass handed to you Leslie style?"

"Yeah man, whatever!" Puck looked off towards the corner with a pout on his face.

"That woman hates our asses!"

"Finn, she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't think you are good enough for her daughter."

"But yet her sister thinks you're good enough for her daughter? Whatever man." Finn huffed out of the door.

"Man, that ass has NO clue! I get it and I know I'm not good enough for Kay…but I'll prove it one day!" Puck was half way out of the door when he turned around looking between Sam and Mercedes. "Do you live here now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Finn mentioned you barely sleep there anymore, that's all." Sam shrugged. "Fuck man, you got it THAT way with her parents." Sam shrugged again. "They just let you sex up their daughter under their roof while they sleep downstairs?!" Mercedes then shrugged. "Man fuck you too, I'm going home! You're lucky I love you too so much."

"You are loved too Puck." They said goodnight to Puck and turned to see Kay fussing at her mom before rushing off with her phone.

"Oh lord, drama in the Jones home."

"Best damned place to be! I can't wait to meet the rest of your family babe."

"Yep. How about that bath and rubdown now!"

"You never gotta ask. Come on." Mercedes smiled as Sam slipped her smaller hand into his larger one and pulled her up the stairs with him.

"So you all seriously got together last night and just didn't think to include anyone else?" Tina stood in front of the table tapping her foot.

Mercedes allowed her head to hit the table, she just knew that Rachel's impromptu meeting of the seniors was gonna end up biting HER in the ass. And Tina was definitely one person that she didn't want to leave out of any ND plans. "Sit down Tina. It wasn't really an idea to leave you or anyone else out. Rachel…"

"Of course it was her!" Mercedes looked at who waved her on to continue.

"As I was saying, Rachel decided that we as the seniors should plan everything because this is our last hurrah for Glee Club. We graduate at the end of this week and that's it for us in this school. You guys will get a chance to have a whole nother year of being in ND. It wasn't some grand design to leave any of you out; especially not you and Artie."

With those words Tina relaxed her body and slide into the seat across from her friend. "I'm sorry I came in her all bitchy and such. I know that you, Mike and Sam wouldn't screw any of us over."

Mercedes pushed her drink to the side and grabbed her friends hands, "Believe me, making sure that at least you and Artie get showcased was something that was incredibly important to us. Here, look at the listing and tell me what you think." Mercedes pushed the notepad across to her friend and grabbed her drink again.

"So there are 4 spots left for some other songs?"

"Yes."

"So, what is going into those spots?"

"Anything we want. Any ideas?"

"Well, how about another Troubletones song?"

"Sure, any ideas for songs?"

"I've got some ideas!"

"Well put them down girl!" Mercedes sat back nibbling on her sandwich and checked her phone. Sam would be out of his last final of the day.

'Was pounced on by Artie and Blaine. Kurt can deal with Blaine, but Artie's a different story.'

'Bring Artie to the lunch room. Looks like I've got some damage control.'

Mercedes had no clue how it all came together, but with just two days left of school the Glee Club was putting on a special assembly performance for the entire school, the staff and the superintendent staff.

"Alright kids, no need to be nervous. You all performed at Nationals in NYC last year and then in Chicago this year. WAY more folks saw you there and THIS is nothing. Are you guys ready to do this?" The ND's all cheered as they put their hands in and were ready to head out there pumped up Mr. Schue's words.

Mercedes breathed in and out as she stood behind the door to the gymnasium. "You're the strongest of all Mercedes!" Mercedes couldn't help but give Mr. Schuester a look. "You'll have to excuse me for all the times I held you back, you deserved to be up in the front that whole time."

"Mr. Schue, you putting me in with everyone else and making me hit the notes that Rachel could have never hit allowed me to fight to want to want to be in the front and now…I am!" Mercedes nodded to her advisor and he nodded back as she walked out into the gym alone and up onto the stage alone.

New Directions Song List

**Summertime Fantasia (Mercedes)**

**Domino Jessie J (Santana)**

**Just Friends Musiq Soulchild (New Directions)**

**I Forgive You Kelly Clarkson (Rachel)**

**Lost In You Garth Brooks (Sam)**

**For The First Time The Script (Finn)**

**Frontin' Pharrell Feat. Jay-Z (Puck)**

**Made Jamie Scott (Mike)**

**The House Rules Christian Kane (Sam, Puck, Mike and Finn)**

**How Will I Know Whitney Houston (Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Kurt) **

**Get Right Jennifer Lopez (Brittany)**

**Million Dollar Bill Whitney Houston (Mercedes)**

**If I Never See Your Face Again Maroon 5 (New Direction Guys)**

**Cool Gwen Stefani (Quinn)**

**Lights Out Danity Kane (Troubletones)**

**Follow Me Wild Orchid (Troubletones)**

**Whataya Want from Me Adam Lambert (Kurt)**

**Still I Can't Be Still Idina Menzel (Rachel and Quinn)**

The New Directions stood on the stage accepting their round of applauds. The crowd had loved it. As they looked around at each other they'd wondered what in the world they'd been so afraid of.

The group headed off to the music room to change out of their costumes so that they could grab their things and head home for another round of finals, for the seniors it would be their last true day of high school.

Mercedes could see a lot of solemn looks on faces, she felt the same feeling and just as she was about to fall into Sam's arms and allow all of the emotions to overtake her, the door to the room was filled with Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins.

"Umm, kids I've got something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh no Mr. Schue, not another assembly?"

"Um, no…"

"How would you guys feel putting on a full blown night time show in the auditorium? Tickets will be sold and you guys can have more time to put on a true show and you all can make it into a production. What do you think?"

"What day would this be?"

"Friday night." A collective gasp filled the air. "Two days from now, the night before almost half of you will graduate."

"Will your kids are professionals, look at the way you've trained them. They will be happy to do this and more than likely the local news crew will want to see the show of the National winning show choir perform and get to report on it. Think of all the accolades the school will get!" The kids all stared at their principal and weren't sure what to say.

"As I said kids, this will be YOUR show. You can do with it whatever you want. Take your existing listing or throw everything out and use old stuff we've done or make original songs or do whatever. BUT, I want to see everyone get at least a song. I want everyone showcased, not JUST the seniors or the original group. What do you say?"

"Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins, you do know that a lot of us still have things to finish up and things to do to get ready for graduation." This shockingly came from Rachel who looked a bit maniac once again.

"Well do it!"

Mercedes mouth fell open as she turned to her lover, boyfriend, fiancé and looked at him as if she'd never seen him before. "Sam?!"

"We all seriously want to leave a legacy and this is gonna be so huge. We can do this." Sam turned to everyone else who was wondering what drugs Sam was on. "Listen you guys, we had tons of extra songs we didn't add in to this concert. If everyone doesn't want to do a song alone, then they can do a duet with someone else. We can do the concert we've wanted to put on since first getting in to Glee Club. For us seniors we can go out with a huge bang and for you juniors and sophomores you can show them what they have to look forward to after we've left."

"Did I ever tell you that you're brilliant?" Mercedes slide her hands around Sam's waist.

"All the time, but I always love to hear it more!" Sam turned his head towards his friends, "So what do you guys say? Do you have a little extra energy in you to pull this off?" Sam put his hand out in front of him, tilting his head towards Mike and back towards his hand. Mercedes slipped her hand on top of Sam's and watched as one by one their friends put their hands on top of theirs.

"Oh fuck me! Oops, I mean um sure why not." Rachel put her hand on top of everyone else's with her other hand over her heart.

"Alright, everyone think of at least one more song to add in. Lets try to make a two hour show if we can. Oh and Rachel, go call Jesse or something."

"Thankfully he's waiting outside in his car. I promise not to be showing up at your house tonight Mercedes. We'll all make this work out. Great concert you guys!" Rachel grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the door.

"Damn I'm glad that's Jesse's problem instead of mine." Finn smiled to himself and looked over at Kay who was standing with Puck and Joe and seemed happy with her captive audience.

Mercedes gave him a look and back at her cousin, "Issues Finn?"

"Nope! We graduate in several days, tomorrow is our last day of classes and our lives are about to severely change, plus we have a huge concert we're gonna have to put together in 48hrs. No problems at all."

Mercedes walked up to Finn and was just about to put her hand on his arm, but a hard look passed over his face and she recoiled her hand. "You know, the worlds of a someone else's mother don't define you. You are a strong man Finn, with so much greatness that you are going to give the world." She then put her hand on his arm, "You are a leader Finn and you are well respected. Don't ever forget that!"

Finn put his head down, breathed in and looked at her once again. "I'm sorry for when I'm short with you and Sam. You guys are good friends and I'm kind of freaky out lately."

"We all are Finn! The majority of us get this whole summer to remain "kids", but you get a month and then you are off to basic training. We all admire what you're doing, even if we don't say it."

"Thanks!"

"But, I'm gonna need you to relax Finn. You have a full month to enjoy hanging out with all of us and you haven't left Kaydance yet, so being her boyfriend!"

"1 of 3."

"Yeah, so what! Are you trying to marry my cousin? Is she sleeping you and two other guys, nope. Is she lying to you or keeping shit hidden, nope. So be with her or don't, but don't sit around and mope like she walked away from you!"

"Damn it feels good to have my ass kicked!"

Mercedes smiled as she received a kiss on the cheek from Finn, "I'm glad I can help."

"That guy of yours, Sam, he is the luckiest guy."

Mercedes looked over at Sam who was making jokes with Mike, Tina, Sugar and Rory. "I feel like I'm the lucky one. I don't know if he'll ever understand the love I have for him."

"Damn, I hope to have that sort of love in my life one day."

"You will Finn, just you wait. Now go enjoy the day with my cousin before suitor #2 or #3 does!"

Mercedes smiled to herself and walked over to where Sam was telling jokes and his ideas for the song sets. Sam stroked Mercedes hair and kissed her forehead before going back to telling his friends what was on his mind.

Sam sat back in Mercedes room, his favorite place in the world to spend his time. Well, truly it was wherever his fiancée was. He was incredibly grateful that Mercedes had accepted his crazy proposal, hell, he was still happy that she'd said yes when he asked her out. Mercedes turned from her search on the computer and Sam could feel his heart quicken, he felt such love it was hard to explain.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You just have this super serious look on your face." Mercedes got up and sat on her bed next to Sam.

"I'm perfect, just blown away that you are with me. That's all."

"Sam, I can't imagine a second of my life without you. We'd known each other for almost the entire school year and here we are a year later and in several years we'll be married. I never imagined this, life with you is better than anything I could have hoped to dream up."

"Babe, lets just agree that we've made each other's lives better. That our lives weren't terrible, but we together we will always be better. I swear woman, you make me such a sappy asshole and I want to be this suave talking panty dropper."

Mercedes crawled over her bed, straddling Sam's lap. "OH, you sappy love sick fool. You drop my panties plenty of times."

Sam stroked his hands along her back, "And those are the only panties I want to drop anywhere near me. I love your panties. They are soft, sexy and they smell incredible. Damnit woman, stop trying to turn me on. I was being a good boy, just confessing my love to you."

Mercedes kissed him on his chin. "Give me your face big boy! Confess your love all over me." Fell back against the bed with her arms stretched out to him. "Do as you will."

Sam leaned over Mercedes relaxed form, "You're just gonna lay there and take whatever I've got to give?"

Even though her eyes were closed, Mercedes couldn't keep her smile at bay. "God yes! You just go ahead and ravage me." Mercedes lifted up onto her elbows, "If you want we can play Tarzan and Jane. You can chase me around the room and pull my clothes off with your teeth!"

"Me Sam love naked girl parts. Me like soft boobies," He rubbed his slightly stubbled face against Mercedes chest and she let out a moan. "Sam like curvy woman, make him want to flip you over and," Sam flipped Mercedes over onto her stomach causing a sigh to escape from her mouth, "fuck you hard like the animals do." Mercedes clutched at the headboard as Sam slipped from goofy impression into going full on animalistic. Sam loved when Mercedes let free and allowed him to just do as he pleased and right now I didn't give a damn who was in the house, Mercedes knew not to get him started.

Sam stroked his hands down Mercedes body until he reached her skirt. Mercedes head fell forward as Sam slipped her panties from under her skirt and down her legs. Sam lifted Mercedes slightly as he aligned his mouth between her legs. Sam used both hands moving Mercedes legs further apart as he moved in closer to her heat.

"Oh Sam." Mercedes clutched tighter at her headboard as allowed his tongue to slowly caress Mercedes from her clit to her opening.

Sam licked his lips as he breathed in Mercedes scent. He couldn't help but moan as he dove back into her essence, clutching her hips tightly as he opened his mouth and sucked at her pussy.

"Oh fuck Sam." He could feel her hand grasping his hair and changed his movements and started fucking her with his tongue. "Sam flip over. Get on your back."

Sam moved on to his back as Mercedes straddled his face and got his pants just barely down his hips before Sam pulled her right back to his mouth. Mercedes fell forward and took Sam's erection into her hand. Her tongue flicked across the tip of his cock as he moaned and kept sucking at her. Mercedes hands wrapped around the base of Sam's cock as she sucked up and down at the top of Sam's erection.

Sam could barely think the sensations coursing through his body and if his dick didn't feel so good in Mercedes mouth he'd turn her around and fuck her hard, but damned if he didn't want to stay exactly where he was. Between the taste and wetness of Mercedes and the suction and hand movements on his dick he was on the verge of cuming already.

"Fuck Mercedes, damnit. Oh that shit feels so good baby." Sam tightened his hands on her thighs and knew he'd have to massage them later on from the bruises he was sure he was inflicting on her. He knew he was getting ready to cum and he refused to have her waiting on him to come down before she got to orgasm. Sam inserted his two fingers inside of Mercedes and sucked hard at her clit. Sam rotated his finger back and forth inside of Mercedes as he sucked hard at her clit.

Mercedes gasped at the sensation and took Sam deep in her mouth, pulled off gasping as she started cuming. Mercedes pushed on the spot underneath his dick that always made him cum instantly and he felt his own orgasm overcome his body.

Sam fell back against the bed, stroking Mercedes ass with one hand and sucking his fingers on the other hand clean. He stared at the ceiling as he felt Mercedes suck the last of the cum from him as she lay against his legs.

Sam felt so relaxed, he could barely think. But… "Baby, we've still got two more finals tomorrow, I'm not worried, we've studied and I know we are both prepared. Our families will start getting into town tomorrow and we have 36 hours to pull together this concert. How about we take a shower and then meet up with the others so we can start this concert process."

"You don't want to wait until tomorrow Sam?"

"No, this is a big deal; we gotta make sure it's great." Sam lifted Mercedes up and lightly kissed his lips as he helped her get off the bed.

"No more playing around?"

Sam pulled Mercedes to him, "Babe, I want nothing better than to spread our juices all over this room," He smiled as Mercedes made a face, "but we don't want to half ass this concert and 36 or so hours isn't a great deal. How about I get us a hotel room Saturday night? Then after Puck and Santana's graduation party we can go there and be completely alone. Sound good?" Mercedes nodded kissing him quickly as she walked into the bathroom with him behind her.

"Alright, so your plan is for you guys to do an acoustic set of your songs from the other day?" Mercedes had appointed herself overseer of the concert listing.

"Yeah, I think if we guys sit in semi-circle with one or two of us with guitars and we get one of those boxes. The kind you can hit on to make the percussion in a song. And it will look cool and sound awesome! What do you guys think?" Sam had been thinking about the songs for several days and thought it would look so cool in a concert setting.

"Sam you twisted country bastard. That sounds amazing! I mean the fact that we do it in a set inside of just one after the other and that way we do back-up for each other in the songs."

Sam smirked trying not to pat himself on the back. "Thanks Puck."

"And if nothing else we put Artie in our semi-circle with us and he can sing his song within that time too, that's if you want to do it then Artie." Mike was picking up on the excitement of the moment and getting really into the idea.

"You guys know I don't care. The fact that you included a brotha made me happy! And your songs will all become slower now that they'll be acoustic. So I think my slow song will sound great in that context."

"Okay, Kurt, you want to keep yourself towards the ending of the concert, right?"

"Damn right, I need a full on production now! I am imagining the full-scale of it."

Sam looked at Blaine, "Were you interested in getting a full scale deal or did you want to mix in with us guys?"

"You guys know that after being in The Warblers all that time that being the star was huge for me, but this is not my senior year. So, I'd love to do a stripped down version of the song I picked out."

"Alright, welcome to the testosterone fest Blaine." Puck reached over patting Blaine on the back.

"Okay, so now you guys just have to figure out what order you want your songs to go in." Mercedes made a hand movement that told the guys their time was up. "Alright Troubletones, have we decided that 4 is a round number?"

"For works for me." Santana seemed highly relaxed as she sat back stroking Brittany's hair.

"Me too!" The girls all agreed to the 4 songs.

"Alright, then we'll discuss which songs in a bit. Who's doing duets?"

"Me and Sugar are."

"Okay thank you Rory."

"And me and Kay are doing a duet."

Mercedes wrote down that Joe and Kay were doing a duet as she noticed this was the first time Kaydance had heard anything about that, 'deal with later.'

"Babe, I want to do a duet! We've song tons of songs this year together, but other than the group and at prom no one has gotten to see it."

Mercedes tapping her chest over her heart, "Okay, we'll see about working that in. I don't want to take away from anyone else." Mercedes knew how duets with Sam made her feel and didn't know if she wanted to allow her family to see those emotions.

"Has anyone heard anything else from Rachel?" Quinn asked, not totally caring as she sent a text.

"Um, according to some random phone call I got she's super stressed and Jesse is dealing with it." There was a collective grossed out sound. "Yep, so let's move on."

"That trick, we are all stressed and I could happily be underneath my big beefy boyfriend at this point but I'm here; with you guys." Quinn tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"Yeah, let's just let that shit go for now. Now I say we do the tribute at the ending of the show, not Whitney's. I say we put 'how do I know' at the end of the first half and then I'll open up the second half with 'Million Dollar Bill', that way we put the two songs back to back and we allow the two songs to speak for different things and set different tones. Unless you guys think differently?" Everyone agreed with her and they moved on working on the set list until just before midnight.

"Alright Rachel, no apologies for last night. You'll just have to deal with what we have picked out."

"I trust you Mercedes."

"I swear Rachel, Jesse is brainwashing you through sex! But alright." The two ex-rivals at together in the music room as they waited for everyone to finish their last finals or classes for the day. "I can't believe we are finished with high school."

Rachel looked around the music room and back at Mercedes, "I know, it's so weird. We spent all that time believing that this was the most important thing in our lives and now we are done with high school. Tomorrow when we come here for the Senior breakfast it's gonna be so damned weird and then tomorrow night we'll have the concert. After that, we graduate on Saturday!"

Mercedes could feel an overly tender moment was getting ready to happen and thankfully Sam, Mike, Puck and Finn walked in with Quinn, Santana and Kurt behind them. Mercedes looked for Britt and remembered she was finishing her finals at the school districts development center. Mercedes smiled to herself knowing that they would all get to graduate together. "So, are we going to sing a special song with just us seniors?"

"Oh fuck, not another song added. How many do we have at this point?" Santana plopped down next to Mercedes putting her head on her shoulder.

"Almost 30!"

"Those bastards who pay to see us are gonna be here for 3 damned hours!" Sam walked past Mercedes kissing her on the forehead as he fell into a seat.

"Listen now; if we want to put on a damned show then we DO IT! No bitching. We'll ask Mr. Schue." Mercedes looked down at the song list, "How much longer til the others are done with class?"

"Oh shit, we have an hour! Lets grab something to eat, bring it back here and start working on some sense of that song order."

It was 2am and neither of them could sleep. "Okay, Sam I'm out of my mind exhausted, but at the same time I am so excited I don't know what to do with myself. This is gonna help Kurt's dad to get more funding to the art's for Ohio. This could help out Lima and McKinley in so many ways. In less than 24hrs we'll be on that stage performing our asses off for friends and family and whoever else shows up."

"Babe, I know what you mean. Here we are in the dark and in bed and all I can think about are the songs and the steps and the impact that this will have on the town and everyone. This is gonna change that school. We are truly going to leave a Legacy and not just that trophy!"

"Both our families will be here tomorrow, this is some of our last moments truly alone for the next couple of days and I just want to sleep! I want to feel safe and comforted in your arms while I sleep." Mercedes barely had the words out as pulling her to rest against him. Sam enveloped her in his arms, her head resting against his chest and her clutched at his side. Their breath became as one and soon they were both asleep.

"Sam. Mercedes! Get yourselves up out of the bed! You're gonna be late for that senior breakfast thing."

"Oh mom, come on, we're exhausted and we don't have to be at school until 9." Mercedes tried to fuss at the sound of her mother and opened her eyes, squinting to see her mom standing to the side of her bed with Mercedes clock in her hand. Mercedes eyes adjusted to the light and she almost jumped kicking Sam accidentally in the process. "Oh crap, 8:35!" She jumped out of and ran in the bathroom quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth as she saw Sam slowly saunter into the bathroom, kiss her on the cheek and make his way to the toilet. "Sam, you need to move faster. We're gonna be late and you know I hate being late." She walked past Sam shaking her head as she sashayed to the closet. She was overjoyed that she and Sam had taken a shower the previous night before going to bed. And thankfully she'd already picked out an outfit for today. "Sam, we have 15 minutes baby."

Sam came out of the bathroom looking a great deal more awake with his toothbrush in his mouth as he put on his clothes and once dressed in jeans and a fitted t-shirt headed back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Mercedes pulled her hair down from the wrap style and combed it out putting half up in the back and allowing the rest to swing free. She grabbed her purse and make-up bag with ten minutes to spare. She could put on any make-up in the car while Sam drove.

"Babe, I'm good! Five minutes to spare. What? Tell me you love me!"

"I love you."

"You don't have roll your eyes when you say it."

"Of course I do!" She grabbed her clutch purse and accepted Sam's hand to get out of the car.

"Wow, this place looks totally different." Their Senior breakfast was at the Lima Rec center and they'd made things look so nice for the kids. "Lets enjoy these next couple of hours, once this is over; life is gonna be a little crazy."

Mercedes nodded up at what Sam was saying. Yep, definitely time to enjoy the last moments of being a high school student.

"What the fuck? Croissants, good scrambled eggs, damn near every kind of good breakfast meat I can think of and all these all these baked goods. I don't know what to do with myself. If I'd known they were going to treat us this good when we were about to graduate I wouldn't have fought the shit for so long." Puck seemed to sum up how they were all feeling.

"Don't forget the hashbrowns, the breakfast casserole, all that fresh amazing fruit and fresh squeezed juice! And our parents always want to go to the damned Country Club, THIS is where it's at!" Kurt patted his stomach smiling as he sat back in the chair as people cleaned up around them.

"This was a lot of fun you guys. Getting to just chill and hang out for the last couple of hours and do the goofy games on who was what. And somehow we were the coolest table in the room, who'd have thought that would happen when we all entered Glee club." Quinn looked around at everyone and reached her arm across Sam to grab Mercedes hand, "I'll never regret getting into this damned club!"

"I've had the best years of my life in this club and met the love of my life; well after he dated two of my best friends." Mercedes giggled at her comment.

"We were just keeping him safe for you, until you were ready for the full on trouty experience! And you helped Britt and I out so much before I even came out." Santana made a face like she might cry.

"And you introduced me to Ames, who I didn't even want his blue blooded ass and you've always been there for me Cedes." Now it looked like Quinn was about to start up.

Mercedes looked across the table and noticed Mike, Rachel, Finn and Puck getting ready to start up and heard Kurt clear his throat. "Oh my God, if you mention all of the times I came to Dalton and hung out with your silly ass while we talked about Blaine or all the times I was the third wheel and supportive or anything that has to do with you coming out I'm gonna need to leave before it becomes too much of a Mercedes love fest."

"Well, obviously not then! But I do love you and I look forward to this summer before everything changes."

"You guys…" Mercedes made a sad face, "Group hug!" They all huddled together, having shared so many memories over the past 4 years of school and 3 years together. "Alright Mike, did you finish your Valedictorian speech?"

"Yep, no issues. It's ready to be delivered tomorrow."

They all seemed to breathe a collective sigh and looked at Quinn. "My Salutatorian speech is finished too you guys! I finished it in the early hours this morning sitting out front of my house with Ames and he's got it so I won't revise it anymore."

"Okay. One of these days I'll stop mothering you guys, I swear. Okay, I love you all. And I hope you all have changes of clothes in your cars because we are about to hate each other if we don't get this shit for tonight right."

The group headed home around 3 to relax a couple of hours before the show. They knew that if they didn't have down the moves or the songs at this point it wasn't going to happen. As Sam pulled up in front of Mercedes he saw several extra cars were there. He took a deep breath trying to push out any anxiety that he may have.

"You ready to meet the family Sam?" Kay leaned forward from the backseat.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes I am." He swallowed but felt instant strength rush through him as Mercedes took his hand.

"Come on, lets get this over with."

Once in the house Sam was shocked by the reception. He had already met Mercedes great aunt Pearl a year before and right away he saw her give him a stern look before she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Next Sam was pulled into future brother in law Donald's arms and from there he was passed to Mercedes and Kay's grandma Dorothy who he'd met several times and dearly loved the woman.

He felt Mercedes slip her hand back into Sam's and she guided him towards the couch were an elderly couple he could place as Oliver's parents.

"Grandma and Grandpa, this is Sam. This is my fiancé!" Mercedes beamed up at Sam as she stood before her grandparents.

"Sir, ma'am, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam Evans." Sam breathed in as the older Jones couple stood up.

"It's nice to meet you son! I've heard good things about you and since we're gonna be family, we should at least see if you have a firm handshake."

"Yes sir." Sam clasped the older man's hand and didn't want to look weak, but his father taught him how to give a real good handshake when he was just a child.

"Very nice grip son. Alright!" Mr. Jones slapped Sam on the back and seemed pleased with him.

"And aren't you just so polite and a southern boy at that; very nice!"

"Thank you ma'am." Mrs. Jones patted Sam's cheek before giving him a huge.

"Darling, your young man is exactly what we were told. Charming, polite and quite an attractive blonde haired blue eyed kid."

Mercedes smiled as Sam squirmed over her grandmothers comment. "All of that is true, but his eyes are green."

Her grandmother tapped her chin, "Maybe we'll get tan skinned, blondish hair and hazel eyed great-grandchildren."

"Something like that ma'am."

"They might look a lot like your cousin. They'll be the lightest children in the Jones family."

"Yes, well since we don't all play by that paper bag situation like SOME black families."

Sam looked at his fiancée and saw her slightly start to squirm herself and turned to Mercedes other grandmother and great aunt from her Lawrence side and they seemed to have a bit of fire in their eyes that played off of their lighter skin. Sam had a feeling that a Lawrence-Jones issue that was deep seated was about to start up, when suddenly the door swung opened to a woman fussing at three kids walked in. Sam figured she was one of the Lawrence cousins because Jasmine, Kaydance's sister was with her.

"Kids, go sit down somewhere! Hot damn. First the flight from D.C. and then I flew into Boston and then here and THEN dealing with morons and that freakin drive from Auntie's was long enough and I'm over a bunch of stuff. So, why don't you go outside and play or something? I'm ready to strangle someone and God knows mom wouldn't want me killing her babies and sending them to be with her in heaven, now would she? I'd say, NO, so allow me some space! And if I have to go back to Akron I'm gonna strangle that bitch, Giselle with her weave and bust her fake ass titties!" Alexis Lawrence, Mercedes and Kaydance older cousin finally made it into the house after having a mini breakdown and seemed to suddenly notice some of the people who were in the room. She walked over to her grandmother allowing her tense features to finally relax. "Hi Grandma!" She kissing her forehead and then turned to her great aunt. "Good to see you Aunt Pearl." She gave her a chased kiss on the cheek and saw her aunts in-laws and slightly smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, hope you're well." She saw Mercedes brother and rushed him giving the ex-linebacker a bear hug, "Hey Duckie, I have missed you! I'm gonna need a weekend in Miami soon so we're gonna need to talk." Finally Alexis face seemed to allow ten years to fall away as she saw Mercedes, "Mercedes, girl you look awesome and Kaydi you look too damned grown for your own good, I blame your mother." She embraced her younger cousins and truly her body relaxed.

And Sam finally thought that some sort of calm would wash over the room until he noticed Alexis brother and sister getting into a shoving match of sorts. "For the love of God, Drew and Aaliyah would you calm yourselves down? Act like you got some home training. If kids in Uganda can find fun in kicking around a water bottle than you can find something better to occupy yourselves!" Alexis threw herself back on a seat far too dramatically and called out to Mercedes mom who she saw in the kitchen, "Auntie, I need a drink!"

Sam noticed that Mercedes mother was trying her best to stifle a giggle that was bubbling up within her over her incredibly dramatic niece. Pamela Jones kissed and hugged Alexis and her siblings as she handed Alexis a glass of chardonnay.

Sam took a moment to truly notice the whirlwind that he now knew was Alexis Lawrence. Mercedes 26 year old cousin who lived in D.C., was a History consultant for several publications and businesses. She has a Ph.D. in History, was top in her field and obviously a complete nut on top of that. "Well, well well." Alexis called over Mercedes, "So THIS is Sam! Sweetheart, pictures do NOT do you justice my dear. Very very nice cuz!"

Sam smiled and thanked the woman who was too smart for her own good, but somehow was always getting into trouble in some way or another. Sam looked over all the Lawrence's in the room and noticed how strong the genes ran, because all of the cousins seriously seemed to favor each other.

"Honey, just to let you know that Mitch and Leslie are on their way out this way." Pamela gave her daughter a look before looking at her oldest niece.

"Oh hell no! If my dad's on his way that means he's bringing that conniving, gold-digger whore with him. I swear to God, couldn't he have found someone else to wet his whistle? That evil bitch doesn't care about any of us; I don't even know why she can't allow him to be away from her for two seconds." Alexis handed her aunt her empty wine glass as she stood flinging her black bob off her shoulders.

Mercedes leaned in to Sam, "Yeah, this is about to get ugly. You see Uncle Mitch is dating this skeeze whose name is…"

"Giselle, I remember some of this."

"Good, well Alexis hates her! And so do my mother, aunt, grandmother, great aunt and pretty much any Lawrence family member. She's a miserable woman who is going to find some way to make this trip horrible for everyone else and to make our graduation all about her."

Sam just knew things were about to pop off in the Jones home and the second that Alexis mentioned 'catchin' a case and to make sure that the sharp objects weren't around' Sam suddenly felt the need to start checking his phone. And thankfully his parents sent him a message saying that they were almost into town. He'd better send them somewhere else so they didn't come to add more craziness to the Jones house. "Babe, you wanna head to the hotel and go and see my family?" Thankfully from the look in Mercedes eyes let him know that they could head off to see his family.

Sam and Mercedes had a much easier going time hanging out with The Evans and Sam's father's mother, known as Meemaw. Sam had several relatives from both his mom and dad's side that were still coming in to town before tomorrow. His mother's sister and her family should be in tonight before the concert.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is OBNOXIOUSLY long. I had to get to a point where I finally just decided it HAD to be cut in two.**

**I hope that you also enjoyed the beginnings of Mercedes crazy family, there is WAY more to them. Alexis is, a VERY special girl!**

**I hope to have Part 2 out within a week or so. I hope you are excited for the concert and to see what Sam's family is like. Also, to see who else has random family members around who will be popping up.**


	18. Chapter 14 part 2

**A/N: Woohoo….FINALLY graduation! Oh my God, it feels like it took forever. **

**1****st**** I want to start by thanking all of you awesome readers and reviewers. Everytime you all guys comment you make me a better writer and you have no idea how happy I am to write you guys back. So thank you to everyone that has been sticking out this story with me, part 2 is almost finished and you will next get to follow Sam and Mercedes to their college adventures!**

**2****nd**** I gotta give it up to Zee for her continuous helping me. Thank you for being my sounding board!**

**Oh, very soon I will be giving you all some fun info on the future of ND and the lives of the graduates, but for now let's get with the fun of this damned concert, Mercedes crazy ass family AND graduation!**

**I don't own shit of Glee or lyrics I use**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Holds Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 14 Part 2**

By 5:30 everyone was back at school doing a last minute dance practicing in. Everyone had several different clothing changes for the concert and the Troubletones had gotten matching dresses. Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins had taken care of the set that was needed for the auditorium and the kids' decided whatever happened on that stage tonight they were going to have fun. The song listing they put together allowed for just enough time for everyone to have a slight break in-between songs or do an outfit change if they needed.

Both Sam and Mercedes knew that their families were out in the audience tonight and they hoped that they enjoyed the show, but they weren't going to allow the craziness of the families to slowdown or hold back any of the production. Mercedes was extra excited because her uncle Eric, Kaydance's father was in town and would be attending the graduation. Sam's mother's parents were in town as well as several cousins and a couple of his parents siblings too.

All of the ND's had family and friends in the audience. And everyone was excited to show off their talents to their guests.

"Alright everyone, huddle up. I want to thank you guys for giving your time, especially those of you that are getting ready to graduate. I know that this concert took a lot to put together and I am so incredibly thankful. I appreciate you guys more than you know. So let's have Joe pray us out and give these folks one of the best concerts they've been to…"

"Way to make us feel more relaxed, Mr. S." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys, I meant to say the best high school concert that they've ever been to!"

As soon as Joe gave a rousing prayer the ND's put their hands in the middle and were pumped up to go and perform.

**New Directions 2012 Concert (for a full breakdown look at the following "chapter")**

**Act 1**

Mercedes headed out onto the stage and started out the show with her opener from Nationals.

**Summertime Fantasia (Mercedes)**

As soon as Mercedes finished her acappella version of the Summertime, she slipped back with Quinn, Joe and Sam to perform a song with her God Squad crew.

**Dare You to Move Switchfoot (Mercedes, Quinn, Joe and Sam)**

Santana was up next singing the Jessie J hit. She had the Cherrios backing her up as dancers to truly make it more of a performance.

**Domino Jessie J (Santana)**

The song was split up between the boys and the girls, with Artie and Mercedes singing lead. The guys had the first verse and the girls the second verse. The ending of the song was shared by the whole group.

**Just Friends Musiq Soulchild (New Directions)**

Everyone exited the stage as Rachel quickly switched clothes and sang a song that she'd sung to Finn during Personal Feelings week.

**I Forgive You Kelly Clarkson (Rachel)**

Next up Kaydance sang one of her favorite Janet songs that she decided to sing for Finn, Joe and Puck after her issues with her mother about them. The dance song was backed up by several of the Troubletone girls.

**Doesn't Really Matter Janet Jackson (Kaydance)**

Next up was a block of the guys songs. Sam's idea for a stripped down/acoustic version of the songs they had sung during the first concert. Sam sat around with Finn, Blaine, Artie, Puck and Mike who were all on stools except for Artie, who was in his chair. Finn had a Cajon (a playing box that he could do the percussion of each song on) in front of him and Puck and Sam had their guitar. Artie, Blaine and Mike were going to keep the rhythm of each song and each guy would be back up for the others.

**Lost In You Garth Brooks (Sam)**

**For The First Time The Script (Finn)**

**For You I Will 'Confidence' Teddy Geiger (Blaine)**

**Real Love Michael McDonald (Artie)**

**Frontin' Pharrell Feat. Jay-Z (Puck)**

**Made Jamie Scott (Mike)**

As the guys made their way off the stage Tina started off her song a cappella allowing the music to come into her song when the chorus began.

**I Could Get Used To This The Veronicas (Tina)**

As Mike passed Tina he handed her a rose and kissed her hand before taking his place with the other guys, who were rockin jeans and boots, with fitted shirts and button down shirts on top.

**The House Rules Christian Kane (Sam, Puck, Mike and Finn)**

As Kaydance walked passed Puck and Finn she blew them kisses and Joe gripped ahold of her hand to go and sing their duet.

**Why Should She Wait Marc Broussard feat. Sara Bareillies (Joe and Kaydance)**

Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Kurt came out onto the stage one by one as their parts to the song came about.

**How Will I Know Whitney Houston (Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Kurt)**

**Act 2 **

Once again Mercedes started off the set getting the crowd pumped up with her second song to Whitney Houston, as she danced around and sang Kaydance and Tina sang back-up.

**Million Dollar Bill Whitney Houston (Mercedes)**

Sugar had been incredibly nervous about her duet with Rory. She didn't doubt her vocal skills, especially after repeated practices with her TT girls, Ms. Cochrane and Rory. Sugar had become nervous because her father was in the audience and she was afraid he'd disapprove of her very honest feelings for Rory.

**Someday We'll Know Mandy Moore feat. Jonathan Foreman (Sugar and Rory)**

The lovebirds made it through their song and got slaps on the ass as Brittany passed them to perform the second song backed by the Cherrios of the night.

**Get Right Jennifer Lopez (Brittany)**

Mercedes, Santana and Tina slowed down the show a bit while performing their ballad as they sat on stools and sang their song.

**Shake It Out Florence and the Machine (Mercedes, Santana and Tina)**

The ND guys were back on stage to perform the Maroon 5 song and just have a bit of fun.

**If I Never See Your Face Again Maroon 5 (New Direction Guys)**

The lights went out after the guys left the stage and when they came back on Quinn was mid stage alone and sang the song that she'd dedicated to her ex-boyfriends.

**Cool Gwen Stefani (Quinn)**

The Troubletones girls stepped on the stage dolled up in sexy siren type looks that complimented each other. The girls worked with Shelby for a specific look that was different from the rest of the show to identify that The Troubletones were a special group within itself.

**Lights Out Danity Kane (Troubletones)**

**Take Over the World Pussycat Dolls (Troubletones)**

**Crush Jennifer Paige (Troubletones)**

**Follow Me Wild Orchid (Troubletones)**

Kurt who everyone had decided deserved a big production for his performance got it. During his performance kids from the drama club different scenes around him in sets that were like pictures come to life.

**Whataya Want from Me Adam Lambert (Kurt)**

Quinn and Rachel walked out on separate sides of the stage and met in the middle to perform the last song of the kid's original set.

**Still I Can't Be Still Idina Menzel (Rachel and Quinn)**

**Encore- Donna Summer Tribute**

**Last Dance (ND Girls)**

**Hot Stuff (ND Boys)**

**Bad Girls (Quinn, Santana and Brittany)**

**Heaven Knows – version with Brooklyn Dreams (Mercedes and Sam)**

**On The Radio (New Directions)**

**No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - originally with Barbra Streisand (Mercedes and Rachel)**

"Holy shit! I mean holy shit! Did we just do that?"

"The fuck we did!"

The New Directions had done several bows and the crowd had been shocked by the performance that they gave. Even after several minutes they were still stunned by the performance that they had just given.

"You guys, we just left everything out there! We did it. Us that are graduating haven't a thing to be worried about when it comes to our legacy." Kurt held Rachel on one side of him and Mercedes on the other side.

Mercedes looked up at Kurt who was looking towards his boyfriend who was sandwiched in between Kaydance and Tina and smirked. "And those of you that will be graduating next year are going to give them hell! I for one have to say as much as I'm gonna miss this time with all of you; I can't wait to see what ND brings as far as next year."

"Guys, we kicked ass tonight! I want to do it all again, but I've never been this tired in my whole life." Sam leaned down and kissed Mercedes forehead. "No matter what we do from this day forward we know that we can do anything we want. From a club made up of the outcasts of McKinley to several years later national champions and I wouldn't be shocked if this is the club everyone is gonna want to be in next year."

Just as the kids were getting settled down Mr. Schue walked back into the room to alert them that several news outlets had come to the show and interviews were wanted. The room went from somewhat relaxed to instant chaos in seconds. Mostly Rachel and Santana thinking they needed to get in front of the interviewers first.

After an hour the interviewing was finished and everyone was able to head home. It was already after 11pm and the class of 2012 had to be at the school in twelve hours. The Evans and the Jones were going to take their children out after the concert, but as exhausted as Sam and Mercedes were there was no way that a late night restaurant was going to help the situation.

Mercedes found herself leaning on Sam and Kaydance leaning on her as they walked into the Jones household starving and exhausted. "Hmm, it's kind of quiet in here. I'm shocked!"

"Yeah, me too. Should we be concerned?" Sam looked at the girls expecting one of their crazy family members to pop up out of nowhere.

"Let's just get something to eat and go to bed!" Kaydance walked ahead of Sam and Mercedes into the kitchen, screeching as 'CONGRATULATIONS' was yelled at her. "HOLY SHIT! Oh my god, don't yell at me!"

Sam and Mercedes rushed towards the kitchen as they heard giggles and adults voices. Mercedes looked around at her parents, Sam's parents, his younger siblings and Kaydance's parents and younger sister. Mercedes gasped as she saw Kaydance's father, "Uncle Eric, you made it!" Eric Cavanaugh opened his arms and accepted a tight hug from his niece.

"See Dad, told you Mercedes fiancé looks like you!" Kaydance leaned against the counter ignoring her aunt fussing at her for cussing.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at cousin and introduced Sam to her uncle. "Uncle Eric, this is Sam Evans. Sam, this is Eric Cavanaugh, Kay's father!" Mercedes stepped back as her uncle and Sam shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir!"

"Excellent grip son! And it's great to finally meet you too. You've stolen my niece's heart." Eric smiled to himself, "I won't even tell you the ramifications of hurting her and I've had many conversations with Oliver about you. Plus, I know you wouldn't have gotten this far unless you were a good one." Eric Cavanaugh looked like he wanted to say something else as his wife stroked his back and looked over at his daughter and then his niece.

Oliver Jones cleared his throat. "Alright Eric, we can do that all tomorrow! We've got three kids that need to get to bed and I'm sure these three are exhausted. So congratulations to my daughter who is the most amazing singer I've ever heard! I don't give a damn, if I'm biased. Sorry for the cuss word kids, I'll give you all a dollar in a little bit."

"We can get a dollar if someone cusses?" Stacey Evans gasped.

"I personally take 5 or more depending on the word! They won't learn otherwise." Jasmine Cavanaugh explained to the Evans kids.

"Well anyway. I'm so freakin' proud of you kids! That concert tonight blew my mind."

"Thanks Dad." Mercedes smiled to herself, it had taken a lot to get her father to even make it to her concerts after she told him she wanted to be a professional singer. Especially because of all the issues his younger sister had. "That means a lot!"

"Merce, Kaydance, son you three stole the show! I can't even explain how proud of you all I am. Mary and I have seen a lot of concerts. Heck, I'm sure we've all seen a lot of concerts and what you kids did tonight…I hope that you will remember this night for the rest of your lives. Know that you are insanely talented and we couldn't be more proud of you. Granted, tomorrow you my flesh and blood and you my future daughter in love will be graduating." Dwight Evans put a hand on his sons shoulder and one on Mercedes shoulder.

"We as a family when we were struggling were so concerned with what if we had never moved to Lima and how our life may have been completely different. The hundreds of thousands of dollars that used to comfortably sit in my savings a year and a half ago aren't nearly as important as the fact that moving here brought you Mercedes into my son's life and your parents into ours. You, Mercedes Jones have changed my family in so many ways you'll never know. And I'm about to start crying, so I'm gonna say thank you let's eat so everyone can go to sleep."

Mercedes was overjoyed the other relatives had gone to a hotel that night. Just being able to be with close family made it so much easier, well except for Donald who had ducked out after the concert to see some old friends. Thank God the Jones home was a fairly big one so the Evans and Cavanaugh family were able to comfortably stay without having to go to some hotel.

Mercedes was out of her mind by 2 am. Sam was cuddled up behind her in bed and she couldn't sleep. "Do I need to eat you out so you'll go to sleep?" Mercedes looked over her shoulder at Sam whose eyes were still closed. "You know I'll do it."

"No baby, you sleep. my mind is just all over the place. Within twelve hours we'll be high school graduates. Tonight we performed our last Glee club performance. Before the ending of August we'll be separated from all of our friends. It's just that these right now are the best days of our lives, high school and it's over. I'm ready to start our lives as adults but I'm sad to be leaving this time behind us. That's all."

Sam turned Mercedes around to face him and pulled her to him. "Babe, I can promise you that we'll have a similar conversation to this in four years. We are gonna go through so many different phases in life and this is truly the ending of the first one. Graduating high school, going off to college and you leaving your parents' house for good, it's a lot. Plus, all of our friends being scattered around the country and me not being able to hold you every night. We will have this summer Mercedes and until Puck and Finn leave for basic we gotta store up as many memories with our friends as possible." Sam tipped Mercedes chin up, "Okay?"

"I love you so much Sam. I'm so glad that you are the one!"

"I love you too Cedey and damned right I'm the one! Hell, can you imagine someone else being with either of us? Hell no! You make me the man that I'm going to be and anyone else I couldn't love nearly as much as I love you."

"Oh you are good!"

Sam kissed her lips as his head fell back against the pillow. "Don't you ever forget it!"

Sam looked around at the calm before the storm in the auditorium. The graduates to be had been sent into the gym first to do one last line up and then were put in the auditorium until it was time for the graduates to walk in. Sam looked around saw his best friend, Mike and Quinn getting last minute instructions before their speeches. Several rows behind him he could see Kurt fixing Finn's hair and smiled at himself, funny that the stepbrothers were seated next to each other in alphabetical order.

Sam looked to his left and right and didn't really remember the male and female who were next to him. Chris Elliot and Juliet Ezelle, yeah he wouldn't remember that by the ending of his first year of college, but in all reality was it truly important who was next to you in the alphabet?

Maybe it was scary to graduate high school, but to be a high school graduate meant a whole hell of a lot more than staying another year. Even if another year meant more fun in glee club, fuck that! He was going off to college with the woman of his dreams. He'd gotten a scholarship and he was ready to get his and Mercedes future started. He felt his phone vibrate.

'_You look exceptionally cute and confused my love.'_

'_Oh, I'm cute heh?'_

'_Well, you're damned right fine BUT…I didn't want your head to swell.'_

'_So says the most beautiful woman in the world.'_

'_Love you.'_

'_Love you too!'_

'_Ready to graduate?'_

'_Hell yeah!'_

'_See you after the ceremony. I'm overjoyed for another summer.'_

'_Mmm, me too baby. Me too!'_

Sam put his phone away as he saw everyone in the back standing up and knew that it was time to walk into the gym for the walk in.

"Class of 2012 McKinley High, today we start the rest of our lives. The second that we graduate we hit reset on our lives because as we graduate we start a whole new stage of our lives. No matter what you want to do with your life know that you have truly stepped into a portion of your life and on this day you are a graduate. That means you've accomplished something that not everybody does." The graduation seemed to be speeding by and that was all he'd heard of Quinn's salutatorian speech.

"We are the future of this country. The outcasts, the class clowns, the jocks, divas and even stoners; we are the future waiting to happen to this country. We are going to do so many great and unknown things that we can't even imagine at this point. In this room could be a future president, Oscar or Grammy winner or winners, CEO of Viacom, or some unknown of company yet to be started. For all we know, the doctor that cures cancer could be among us. That's the thing, no matter who were in high school we have the opportunity to be anyone or anything that we chose." Sam truly tried to hold on to everything that Mike was saying in his valedictorian speech but the words rushed by him as his best friend gave the speech his parents had been waiting for him to make since he entered kindergarten. It made Sam wonder if Julliard had graduations like this, guess he'll find out in four years.

Rachel Berry

Michael Chang Jr…..

Sam looked around as his row stood. 'Yeah, this is when Chris and Juliet became truly important.'

Samuel Evans, he lifted his head as he walked across the stage to applauds that he had no clue who they belonged to. Sam looked back as one by one the rest of his friends walked across the stage.

Quinn Fabrey

Finn Hudson

Kurt Hummel

Mercedes Jones; he watched Mercedes smile as she got her diploma and wipe away a tear as she switched her tassel to the opposite side. The fact that she was glowing just made the moment even better. Sam blinked his eyes hoping to burn that moment into his memory forever.

Santana Lopez

Brittany Pierce

Noah Puckerman

"William McKinley high school class of 2012; please stand to your feet. Congratulations! Please help me congratulate the newest graduating class of McKinley High." Hats were flying all over the place as the graduates screamed and applauded.

Sam accepted a hug from Juliet and a handshake from Chris. Quinn was hoping up and down as she looked down the aisle at Sam and smiled. Sam had to fight his urge to run back to wherever Mercedes was at. Sam breathed in and out and allowed himself to flow back out of the gymnasium with the rest of his graduating class to the auditorium.

As Sam rounded the corner into the hallway he saw a flash of smooth brown skin and red before Mercedes launched herself into his arms. "Baby, we are graduated!" Sam accepted a kiss from his fiancé as he noticed Mercedes hand held tightly by Quinn's. "It's time for the Running Man, I'm just saying." The three of them were doing the running man as they grabbed Mike and Rachel.

"I think the others are off in the auditorium. Well, actually Puck's mom pulled him off somewhere and I think…actually I don't know where anyone else is." Mercedes threw her hands up in the area. "We are graduates and I suddenly don't care. Is that wrong?" She giggled to herself as Sam kissed her forehead as the friends headed off to find their friends.

"So, my fathers have decided that as a graduation present they are getting me an apartment. I won't need a car in New York and well obviously you all know that Madame Thibodeaux saw the Nationals performance and decided that I was just incredibly perfect for Nyada!"

"Of course we know Rachel. At this point who doesn't know that you are going to go off to Nyada with Jesse and dance, sing and fuck yourselves silly. I mean, Sam, Cedes, Mike you guys knew that Rachel was going to Nyada and Kurt didn't get in, right?" Quinn gave a look at the three in-between her and Rachel and fixed her hair as she pursed her lips in Rachel's direction.

"Very aware of the whole situation." Sam stroked Mercedes back as she sighed.

"Yeah, poor lamb thankfully was accepted to Parsons because I begged him to apply their as well. Kurt is insanely talented and can do anything that he wants and he is destined to be on a show like Fashion Police one day telling folks they dress like shit! PLUS, he wouldn't want me to be on tour without him telling me everything that I should be wearing, so no Nyada all works out in the end!" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh Parsons, that's amazing. He didn't even tell me."

"The mind wonders why." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Mike and Sam couldn't contain chuckles as the group made their way into auditorium. "Is it just me or is it weird to be in her for our last time?"

"Should we go walk by the music room one last time?"

Sam contemplated Mike's question as Tina leaped on his best friends back causing the poor guy to almost fall on the ground. "Maybe you've got something else to do instead?" Sam laughed as Mike waved him off as Tina attacked him; something along the lines of being with a high school graduate.

Sam looked to his left and saw Rachel and Jesse attached at the lip and borderline completely inappropriate. He couldn't help but cringing as he looked away. Mercedes and Quinn were still attached at the hip as the girls talked to Quinn's boyfriend, Ames and Quinn's mother.

Mercedes threw her free arm behind her wiggling her fingers for him to come and join them. Sam instantly felt his body move forward and stopped as he saw his brother and sister sprinting around the moving obstacles to get to him.

Sam bent down to accept the hugs from his siblings. Where in the world where his parents? "Thanks munchkins! Where are mom and dad?"

"Well, we kind of left them as we were racing to get to you."

"Right!"

"Oh, but Ryder was right behind us."

Sam stood up taking Stacy's hand in his and started scanning the crowd for his cousin. If Sam looked hard enough he was sure that Ryder had found his way to a group of girls and was probably trying to get a few phone numbers.

Sam saw curly blonde hair moving through the crowd and knew that it had to be the Cavanaugh girls when a few random obscenities fractured the air. "Oh my god, I'm with my freakin little sister who does that guy think he is? Egh."

Yep, you always knew when Kaydance was in the room. "Hey Kay and Jaz, what's up?" Sam guided his sister over to Mercedes cousins, whereas Stevie all but ran to Jasmines side.

"Congratulations Sam! Sorry I'm being a biiiiii brat, today." Kaydance looked down and her younger sister had her hand out to her. "I swear, I've got to come up with words to represent cuss words before this little chick takes all of my friggin allowance."

"Kaydi, you already owe me like 20 bucks and that's just today. Actually, the last ten minutes!" Jasmine blinked at her sister before turning to the Evans and winking at them. Her older sister grunted before going into her purse and pulling out the money for her sister. "Thank you! Because I know the consequences of cussing out loud I'll be good and only cuss around my friends!"

"Yeah, Jaz whatever. Just because you aren't old enough to understand the greatness of cuss words doesn't mean you need to be all judgy or preachy to me. So, Mr. Graduate, where is your better half?"

Sam pointed in Mercedes direction and smiled as he saw Ryder waving him over. "Kay and Jaz, have you met my cousin Ryder?"

The sisters turned around and Kaydance made a face and Jasmine giggled. "That's the boy that made Kaydi cuss!"

Kaydance took a deep cleansing breath while pursing her lips. "Yep, that is exactly how this would all work out. Damned football jock assholes!"

"Kay that's.."

"Damnit I know how much more it is. Give me that damned 20 back and I'll give you a 50! Stacy and Stevie, you are at a dollar a word, right?" Kaydance pulled her wallet back out and threw about ten dollars without of dollar bills at the Evans kids before grabbing her younger sister and walking away.

Sam's siblings looked at him and he just waved it off. "Let's just go talk to Ryder. See what in the world our cousin has been getting himself into." The Evans waited as Ryder walked up to them. At almost the same time Sam and Ryder pushed their up off their faces. "Hey man!"

"Yo cousin, congratulations! You are off to college to be free and act foolish next year. Man, I can't wait for that."

"Stevie and Stacy, do you see Cedes over there with Jasmine?" His siblings nodded their heads. "How about you go head over there and tell Mercedes that I'm talking to Ryder and for her to come find us when she's done." As his brother and sister walked away Sam turned back to Ryder. "What have you been up to since the graduation ended?"

"What do you mean? I sat with the family in the bleachers and attempted to flirt with this cutie I saw with Mercedes family."

Sam smacked his head, "Yeah, that's Cedes cousin Kaydance."

"Kaydance…nice!"

"NO, not nice, not nice at all! She's off limits to you."

"Why, is she a lesbian?"

"No, but she isn't very fond of a lot of guys."

"So a challenge?"

"OH hell no! Listen," Sam put his arm around his cousin and pointed in Finn's direction, "that is 1 of her boyfriends and he'll be going off to the Army next month." Sam spun Ryder in another direction and pointed at Puck, "And that is another one of her boyfriends. He's going off to the Marines the following month! She has a third boyfriend, but I don't think you'd be scared of him."

Ryder made a face, "That girl has three boyfriends?! What is that about?"

"Cousin, whatever the hell she wants it to be about! It has nothing to do with sex, so don't allow your mind to go there. She's really cool people, just don't cross her or piss her off! And DON'T step to her in a romantic way again. It isn't her boyfriends who will kick your ass, it will then be her."

Ryder made another face and seemed to be pushing his next question away. "Okay, well does Mercedes have any other cousins that are single and around our age?"

"How about not worrying about girls for the moment. How many schools have you been in and out of since entering high school?"

"Oh man, that has nothing to do with fighting and mess with girls." Sam gave his cousin a look, "Okay, fine I've been in and out of several school recently, but that has to do with my not wanting to concentrate and shit. School is stupid!"

"Hey man, I thought the same thing until I came here and met my great group of friends and got to perform in Glee club. Truly, being in that choir room were the best high school experiences for me, other than anything with Mercedes and swimming, oh and football."

"Sounds like this school seemed to really help you find yourself." Ryder looked around at the graduates and their families.

"Well yeah. I came here and dated two amazing girls before getting with Mercedes and I'd say love really helped me find myself. But, I didn't really get it until the ending of my Jr. year. You'll get it by then, I'm sure of it! Alright cousin, I see my woman giving me a look and my parents AND my future in-laws motioning for pictures. Come on before I'm forced to get my ass handed to me by Mom or some other Jones family member."

All the graduating glee parents seemed to have gotten together in hopes of having a picture of their kids smiling in their cap and gown. "Kill me now!" Mercedes who was talking through her teeth leaned into Sam's body and he couldn't help but remember the amount of sleep they'd had recently. "I don't care how perfect my teeth are because of my dad, NOBODY wants to see them as I fake smile for this long that badly. Mom! Come on now."

"Aww, you kids spoil everything. Don't you understand that we parents have milestones in our childrens' lives. This is one of them."

Quinn looked at her mom and dropped her head, "Mom seriously. We all love you guys dearly but we are exhausted and hungry. You all can photoshare online. If you don't know how to do it one of us will show you, okay?" Quinn smiled as the parents started grumbling and dispersing.

"Thank God for you Quinn. I don't know how many pictures parents could take of some folks just standing around." Mercedes took off her cap once again fluffing out her hair.

"So you're basically saying nobody was bitchy enough to tell their asses to go away but me. Nice!"

"My abuela is here today so I'm just trying to be on my best behavior." Santana eyes glassed over, but the look faded right away. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna act a complete and utter ass tonight at the party!"

"Yeah, so where in the world is this party tonight? You and Puck have been incredibly quiet about this whole situation." Sam rested his chin on Mercedes head wrapping his around her.

"Don't worry about it puffy lips, you'll know by tonight and tonight, will be epic!"

"Do we have to go inside Sam? Can't we just go and have our own graduation party with just the two of us? I mean we spent…"

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand. "Babe, both our families are inside that restaurant right now. This is the first time so much of both of our families are in the same place at the same time, this is an important moment."

"Yes, I know Sam. And while my family was polite to you yesterday I don't know what in the world might be going on inside of that building. The fake smiles. The talk of the weather. The comments that are just this side of racist, but they'll claim it was them just being prejudice." Mercedes locked the doors on the car and sunk back into her chair.

"You are NOT going to be a coward after I've seen you be the strongest person I know?"

"I know I'm displaying fear, but I just. I want them to act right and there is a great chance they won't. And they'll embarrass me in front of my future in-laws and that's scary."

"So you want to run away? Do you think that us leaving will make them act any better?"

"Stop being logical Sam." She moved to pull her hand from his but he held it tight.

"Look at me Merce." She turned towards him, resting her head against the headrest. "Those people we call family because we share genes with them can act like the biggest assholes in the world and it won't change a single thing between you and I." Sam rested his forehead against hers. "You hear me? NO matter what they say, no matter what they do, we're okay. And you and I are gonna conquer everything set before us. Ok?"

"Okay Sam."

"Who's the baddest bitch?"

"Seriously Sam?"

"Of course!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I am!"

"Well then, lets go."

Sam unlocked the doors and walked around to her side helping her out of the truck.

Mercedes couldn't believe her parents had reserved the whole damned restaurant because they didn't know how many people would show up. As the doors to the local steak house were opened up Mercedes fixed her dress and fluffed up her hair. Sam kissed her quickly and fixed her lipgloss as they rounded a corner and saw a big banner hanging across the main dining area. **Congratulations Sam and Mercedes**.

Everyone screamed surprise as Mercedes and Sam looked at each other completely confused. 'Had these folks lost it? She and Sam knew that this party was going to happen today.' Sam pulled Mercedes closer and looked confused. That's when Mercedes thought quickly as she looked around. 'No They Didn't!'

Mercedes noticed when Sam caught on to what was going on at this family get together. "Wow, y'all decided to throw us an engagement/graduation party, didn't you?"

Mercedes felt Sam squeeze her side as they were surrounded by their parents who quickly explained how this was the perfect time to throw them an engagement party, especially since this much of the family of both sides wouldn't be together again until either their college graduation or the wedding.

"Wow, you guys don't put pressure on anyone. Not at all."

"Ah sweetie, no pressure at all! We just wanted to throw you two a big party to celebrate the two of you in every way." Pamela Jones explained herself.

"And when you two graduate from college you may not allow us this opportunity to gush over you. And by then we will be so deep in your wedding planning." Mary Evans smiled at the young couple.

Mercedes smiled at her parents and the Evans. 'I can't believe these chicks are finishing each other sentences. I swear; they're morphing into the same person.'

Mercedes felt Sam squeeze her side again. "Pamela and Oliver. Mom and dad, thank you so much. This is amazing. Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you." Mercedes hoped she wasn't speaking through her teeth.

Over the next couple of hours Mercedes was glad to see that the Jones/Lawrence family seemed to be on their best behavior. She was thankful that her cousin Alexis was kept far away from the slut that was dating her father, plus she was kept away from the alcohol.

Sam's cousin Ryder had found other ways to entertain himself without hitting on anyone. He was seen running around with the children and having a good time.

Mercedes had only ever talked to Sam's MeeMaw on the phone before, but truly getting to meet her meant so much to Mercedes. Mrs. Evans, Sam's grandmother; MeeMaw just doted on Mercedes. Stroking her cheek and talking quietly with Mercedes. The matriarch of the Evans family even insisted on sitting next to Mercedes during the meal.

The fake smiles, talks of the weather and possible racist comments weren't even heard or seen in that restaurant that afternoon. Sam and Mercedes truly saw their families combining together in front of their eyes and Mercedes never felt more relaxed in her entire life. She had been so scared and the worst that happened was Grandma Osmond, Mary's mother and Grandma Lawrence being drunk and singing some insanely inappropriate song.

As Sam and Mercedes stood cutting the cake while everyone took pictures. "Told you; no issues at all. And you were scared!"

"I love you babe, but I will rub this cake all in your face!"

Sam plopped a bit of frosting on Mercedes face and she was stunned silent as he slowly licked it off. "Will you lick off the cake you rub on my face?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I'll do it again. Maybe we can sneak off into the bathroom or something." Mercedes made a face. "Alright, maybe later then."

Mercedes was still shocked that Sam and her parents had pulled off this party. Granted, those folks of theirs were always on the phone with each other and who knows what her mother and Mary did on the weekends when nobody knew where they were. Even at this moment the women were huddled together pointing out different things in the room and it looked like typing things into their phones, always planning.

And her father was so proud of his buddy Dwight he paraded him around like his best girlfriend. Her uncle Mitchel was beat boxing with Artie and Donald was surrounded by Santana and Puck as they went over stuff for the party that night; it really paid to have a club promoter as a sibling.

Mercedes let out another breath as she saw Sam hanging out with his cousin, Mike and Rory. She walked through the party just enjoying everyone getting along. She waved at Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and stopped to hug Carole and Burt before heading towards Kurt who was trying to flag her down.

"What Kurt?" She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He patted the seat next to him as she slide into the seat and leaned against him. "Nothing is going to change between us, right?"

"Never Kurt!"

"I hope there is room for one more." Mercedes looked to her left as Quinn sat down with a gigantic piece of cake and several forks. "I figured we could share."

Mercedes grabbed a fork and handed it to Kurt before taking one for herself. "I think that sounds like an awesome idea."

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Mercedes shrugged at Kurt.

"I'm just glad that you are going to wait until after college to get married." Quinn taped Mercedes chin. "I'm proud that you made this year work for you AND that you didn't allow Sam to whisk you off to the alter post-graduation."

"I love Sam's spontaneity but he respects the fact that waiting until we graduate from college makes way more sense. Why not be engaged now, but wait to get married?"

"Exactly! Funny that when Blaine and I saw you two in the Lima Bean last year I knew something was up. And here we are a year later and you got his dick AND a ring!"

"Okay" The trio said at the same time.

"It blows my mind too. When Sam first showed up, Kurt you and I thought he was gay. Or at least I did. And then he dated you Quinn!"

"Just to be popular!" Quinn waved a hand in the air.

Mercedes nodded head before continuing, "Well, these things happen. And then he dated Santana."

"He was her beard." Kurt chimed in.

Mercedes nodded again. "Exactly. And then he got with me."

Kurt looked at the girls as he licked frosting off of his fork. "And you dropped your panties in two seconds flat and the rest is history."

"Don't be jealous Kurt!" Quinn waved her fork at him.

"Please, those panties could have been mine two years ago."

"Yeah, but you denied the opportunity Kurt. My loss was Blaine's gain." Mercedes smiled at her best friend.

Kurt put his arm back around her shoulder. "And my loss was Sam's."

"Shit, Sam got it all. You have no idea how many times Santana, Brit and I talk about how you could have been one of the great ones."

Mercedes looked back and forth between Quinn and Kurt. "Are you…are you talking about pussy eaters?"

"Well it should come as no surprise that your ass, lips and breasts have been talked about by every single member in Glee club."

Mercedes suddenly felt naked and weird. She looked to Kurt with a confused look on her face.

"Darling, you know that as a gay man I am in love with your breasts in every way possible." Kurt pushed Mercedes hair behind her ear. "Blaine and I have talked about them in great detail."

Mercedes covered her breasts with her arms, only forcing them to push up. "Oh darling, NEVER cover your breasts! Why do you think we, Brittany, Santana and I were always complimenting you but secretly jealous of you. You are shaped of a Goddess and if I hadn't already tried girls many years ago I might have tried to push up on you, but you are my friend. And God knows Sam gets to lie in your heaven every night, but friendship is way more important than anything else. It's why Brit, Santana and I haven't made a move on you. You've been too good of a friend to all of us."

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Is this a joke Quinn?"

"Nope. But I can say unlike Brittany who has no preference with whom she falls in love with I've always known I'd have a little girl fun and move on."

"Alright. Interesting. So everyone wants to feel and see my boobs!"

"And your ass too." Mercedes elbowed Kurt as he pulled her close again.

"Deal with it Mercedes, we have all wanted you at some point. BUT, we either respected your friendship and support too much. Respected you too much or some were just afraid you'd kick their ass after any sort of proposition."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey Tina. These two are just informing me how everyone wants to get a piece of me. It's ridiculous."

"Girl please, you have absolutely no idea!"

"See, Tina has confirmed it!" Kurt squeezed Mercedes arm as she shook her head.

"Alright let's get off the "me" fest. Let's agree right now that no matter what our boyfriends are doing or however hectic life is we 4 will get together at least once a year. And that does NOT involve reunions at McKinley or seeing some weird play that Rachel is a part of. Agreed?" Her friends agreed and they moved on.

"Who would have thought bougie black folks and country white folks would get along so well?" Kurt looked around at the two families.

"Sam! He always knows." Mercedes smiled to herself as she waved at Sam who was across the room.

"No matter what happened last year, Sam got the right girl!" Quinn lifted up a water glass, "To Sam and Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled at her friends and hoped it would always be like this.

"So."

"So fine Sam, you were right. It was a beautiful party, who'd have known our parents were going to throw us an engagement party AND that everyone was going to get along."

"Yeah, they did but that's not what I was going to say."

"OH." Mercedes sat back against the car seat and looked Sam up and down. "You want me to suck your dick?"

"Mmm, always! But no, at least not right now. We've got a couple of hours until we need to even be ready to go to the party. You want to go somewhere special with me for a little bit?"

Mercedes nodded her head and wanted to ask where, but she was okay with Sam surprising her. As they got to the older version of town and started heading down a dirt road she knew exactly where they were headed.

"I can't believe this abandoned drive-in is still standing. It's been over a year since they closed."

Sam pulled to a stop towards the old screen and hopped out of his truck. Mercedes slipped her flats on as Sam pulled opened her door, happy she'd brought the change of shoes with her.

Sam held out his hand and helped Mercedes out of the truck. "As long as this place is standing I'll bring you here."

"I'll like that." Mercedes tucked her hand under his arm as Sam looked down at her.

"You know babe look really beautiful. You always look beautiful actually." She smiled up at him stroking his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

"Always Sam. I'll always dance with you."

Sam quickly kissed her cheek before running back to the truck and pulled out a radio. "Old skool time." Placing the radio on the hood of his truck, pressed play and turned back to Mercedes pulling her to him.

Sam:  
>I was all alone, I was feeling rather low<br>I needed someone to lift my spirits up, so I dropped in on a dance  
>Just to take a glance and there this lovely thing was<br>She was more than enough, I asked her for her hand  
>Said would you like to dance, so pleased that I had asked<br>She quickly took my hand, and we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam  
>Ohhh<p>

Chorus  
>Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam<br>For my baby and for me  
>Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam<br>For my baby and for me

Mercedes:

Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too  
>You see I waited all night long just to dance with you<br>And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man  
>To turn my world around, and make my dreams come true<br>The magic in your eyes made me realize that everything I feel has got to  
>Be real<br>And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam

Repeat Chorus

Sam:  
>I've been trying to find someone who I can give my good lovin to<br>Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone  
>Mercedes:<br>Now I've been tryin to find someone too  
>I prayed to heaven and then I found you<br>I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart

Repeat Chorus

The song faded out and Mercedes laughing echoed off of the warped screen.

"Woman, what are you laughing about this time?"

"We fell in love to a slow jam!"

"Yeah?"

"That was sung by Rachel."

Sam's face instantly fell, "Alright, you ruined the moment!"

"Aww."

"Nope, don't give me that beautiful pout." Sam grabbed the radio while still holding Mercedes hand, motioning for her to open the door. "The moments ruined, get in the truck and we'll just go somewhere or watch a movie until it's time to get ready."

Mercedes puffed out her lips and cooked up an idea. "I'll suck your dick! Will that save the moment?"

Sam quickly recovered almost dropping the radio as he eased behind the wheel. "Hell, if you insist! And I will never turn down a blowjob for those lips. Damn I'm easy!"

"My slut." She zipped open his pants lightly stroking against the rim of his boxer briefs.

"Completely your slut!"

The bass of the music vibrated off the walls inside the frat house. Sigma Beta who cares because somehow Puck and Santana had gotten the guys to allow a bunch of high school kids to have a grad party there.

Originally the party was going to be in a warehouse outside of Lima and it would have been amazing, especially because Donald thought it might be a really cool place to set up an actual club in the area; but it wasn't the safest place for a party and there weren't any bathrooms in the place.

"Why is she wearing jeans tonight?" Sam squinted his eyes at Mercedes accepting a drink from Mike.

"Ah, you want her in a dress so you can play. Is that what you're bitching about?"

"Listen, as my best friend you are supposed to always take what I'm saying and never call it bitching. And if I can't keep my hands off my beautiful woman what's the issue?"

Mike laughed seeing that Mercedes caught onto the conversation that was going on. "Maybe I want you to work for it tonight Sam!"

Sam handed his drink to Mike as he followed Mercedes into an empty space on the floor to dance. And before long in the midst of Mercedes backing it up on Sam they were surrounded by their friends in some weird attempted dance orgy.

"Alright time for some air." Sam spun Mercedes out of the middle of her Kurt/Blaine dance sandwich. Sam pulled Mercedes out onto the porch shaking his head at Ryder and Puck's brother Jake trying to hit on random co-ed. "They'll learn soon enough."

"They're lucky they were allowed to come to this party."

"Puck is monitoring Jake, to a certain degree. He's a Puckerman and Puck wants him to experience the dumb things he did but with a more level head."

"If you say so Sam. I will say that it's too bad Puck is monitoring Jaime so hardcore. Is that girl allowed to have any fun?" Mercedes thought of the somber curly haired brunette that looked like a perfect mix of her parents; her blue-grey eyes from her father and her mother's golden brown skin tone.

"I'll be a crazy brother in a couple of years when it comes to Stacy. Come on Mercedes, your brother is spinning the music AND still has an eye out for what you are up to! It's just what we brothers do."

"Whatever." Mercedes finished off the contents of her cup and giggled as she motioned for Sam to join her in dancing on the lawn. She turned her back to Sam rotating her hips to the beat of the music. As Sam gripped her wrists above her head she melted back into him, swaying to the music.

As Sam walked away from Mercedes who he'd almost fucked in a secluded corner. Thankfully Mercedes heard Sugar and Rory before they saw them, who were sneaking off to find their own private area. Sam left Mercedes to go and adjust himself in the bathroom, but he refused to wash his hands, they smelled her and had her juices all over them.

Sam moved through the party nodding at people as he continued to sniff and clean the sweet scent of Mercedes on his fingers. As Sam exited the bathroom he tucked his Mercedes hand in his pocket. And licked his lips again as he headed off to find his fiancée again.

"Fuck, your lips are even softer looking now!" Santana smacked her palms against Sam's face pushing his lips together. "Damn, why didn't I let you eat me eat?"

Sam tried not to make a face. "Because I was never interested!"

Santana stepped back, dropping her hands. "Ahhh, why have honey when you can have milk chocolate?"

Sam shrugged. "What can I say, I love Godiva!"

"Fuck you you cock having bastard! But, I will always be overjoyed that I didn't take your virginity and that you gave it up to Cedes who saved it up for your country ass." Sam shook his head as Santana turned her back to him before she turned back. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCK IT UP! I will cut a Joker smile on your face and turn your cock to a cunt!"

Sam bobbed his head as he downed his lukewarm beer. "No plans of fucking anything up. Ever."

"Good!" Santana stumbled away from Sam once again. "Where's Britt?" She scratched her head looking around.

Sam couldn't help but shake his head as he moved Santana slightly forward and to the left where he'd noticed the blonde dancing with his girlfriend. "Your girlfriend is right there, dancing with my fiancée."

"Oh hell nah, she's feeling up Cedes! That's MY free pass! She's not allowed to do that." Santana stomped off towards where Brittany and Mercedes were dancing and grabbed Brittany's face kissing her and maneuvered her out of the way so she was dancing with Mercedes.

Sam couldn't help but scrunch his face up as Santana attempted to gyrate on Mercedes and keep Brittany back at the same time. He wasn't even mad, not because Santana was a woman, but because as the person keeping Mercedes continuously sexually laid out he knew what it took to satisfy her and he knew that Santana didn't have it. Plus, his oral game was A++. He licked his lips hoping that some of Cedes juices may still be clinging to them.

"Not jealous of girls up on your woman?"

Sam looked to the left as Puck handed him a drink. "Not a damned thing to be jealous of! I'm not saying a woman can't do what I can, but as Santana's ex I know that I've got her beat." Sam took a sip of the drink side eyeing Puck. "What is this, Sprite?"

"Yeah, I can't condone under aged drinking at this party. Damned Military! You can get drunk on your own time, but I want to come and hang out with my boy and that means a nonalcoholic drink! So, look at you all matured and not bustin' asses for folks on your woman. Wait, what if a man was up on her like that?"

"What man?"

"What about Finn?"

"HA, he wouldn't! And he couldn't."

"Alright, what about Mike?"

"Oh he could, but he wouldn't."

"What about me?"

Sam squinted at Puck, looked back at Mercedes fanning herself as she walked away from her dance partners. "Don't!"

Puck's head fell back as he laughed outloud. "I won't, but if I did go and dance with her my dick wouldn't rub on her."

"Good!"

"Sam, what's up with your cousin? That guy acts like he's never seen a woman before."

"Damned if I know man. He lives in Florida and there is ass everywhere there."

"Hmm. You know, this has been one of the weirdest days of my life."

"Graduating…"

"Yeah. Between that and the fact that I have two more siblings. I don't know even know how to feel about these two."

"Yeah, your dad decided he liked a bit of variety too."

"Yeah, something like that. Poor things, Puckerman's AND black. That's FUCKED up!"

"Well, your dad isn't around but you know about Jamie and Jake now so you can be a big bro to them. Help them out, make sure that they do right or some shit."

"All I know is it really makes me want to get drunk, but I'm not going to!"

"Maybe at your going away party?!"

"We'll see man. You know, I haven't been the best brother to my sister. My original sibling."

"You always have time to change. Hell, you've changed a bunch this past year. Hell, in the past couple of months."

Puck smiled to himself. "Well just blame my Angel for all the changes."

Sam turned away from watching Mercedes joking with Tina and Sugar towards Puck. "You were always a good man Puck; you just had to believe in yourself!"

"Yeah! Alright man, it's time to get your ass up off the damned wall and go dance with your fine woman."

Sam licked his lips again and resisted sniffing his fingers that he knew still smelled like her. "I was trying to be cool. I'm practicing it now so once we get to college I don't hover."

"You silly asshole, she loves your hovering foolishness! Now go on and do your white boy moves on Cedes."

"I don't have white boy moves! Alright, let's just say choreography isn't my thing, but I can freestyle like a mutha fucker."

"Sure you can my friend."

Sam could hear the melody to some sexy old song, but had no idea what the song was and didn't give a damn. He finished off the contents of his cup and tossed it as he started walking slowly to the beat of the song. He walked up behind Cedes who was in the middle of a conversation. "I want to dance with you." He pulled the hair back from her neck and lightly drawing his incisors across her skin. Mercedes moaned and turned towards him.

Sam pulled Mercedes away from her friends. Sam turned Cedes to face him wrapping her hands around his neck; stroking his hands down her body until his hands were both full of the plump flesh of her ass. He moved her hips as their bodies moved to the beat of the throbbing music.

One of Sam's hands found its way back up to Mercedes neck, stroking the soft skin there. He loved to touching her anyway he could have his hands on her, he didn't care. "I see that look in your eyes Sam. You already fingered me and ate me out before we came in tonight."

"Yeah I know, but I'm a fiend. A Mercedes fiend! The second you gave that fresh sweet pussy to me I haven't been the same. I'm an addict! Hell, I even jerk off to you. I am completely devoted to you for life. What can I say? I love you much and I'm so fuckin' turned on by you. And you're my best friend!"

"Aww Sam, I'm not gonna piss your beautiful declaration of your slave stalker ways." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "You are everything Sam. I am hopeless for you babe. You can be my addict and I'll be your junkie!"

Sam squeezed Mercedes tighter to him, "Mmm, I need my fix babe. That good stuff only you can provide."

"Can't we just dance and you not want to fuck me?"

He pulled back from her, "When have we ever danced and I haven't wanted or haven't fucked you afterward?"

"When we weren't fuckin yet."

"When did I ever fuck you?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Fine Samuel, when you made hot passionate nasty dirty love to me."

"Damn right! DON'T forget that. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY, we've got graduates. Oh my gosh I'm overjoyed that they are out of that school and I can start winding down this story now. Just two more chapters and I will be starting the next step of life for Sam and Mercedes, college!**

**I wanted to give a full on concert experience and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I had a great deal of fun writing it. ALL of the concert lyrics are in the following "chapter". It also tells who sings what song parts and such, so if you are interested in hearing who did what check that out. And the song Sam and Mercedes were dancing along to at the drive-in was 'Slow Jam' by Usher feat. Monica**

**I hope that you also enjoyed the beginnings of Mercedes crazy family and seeing that Ryder is actually going to be Sam's cousin. For those of you who still watch the Glee, is it just me or is that kid Sam 2.0? Finn 2.0 My ASS! Other than the fact that he accidentally puts his foot in his mouth repeatedly and does things he shouldn't, he is ALL Sam.**


	19. Chapter 14-Concert Listing

**ACT 1**

**Summertime-Fantasia (version)- Mercedes**

Summertime,  
>And the livin' is easy<br>Fish are jumpin'  
>And the cotton is high<p>

Your daddy's rich  
>And your mamma's good lookin'<br>So hush little baby  
>Don't you cry<p>

One of these mornings  
>You're going to rise up singing<br>Then you'll spread your wings  
>And you'll take to the sky<p>

But till that morning  
>There's a'nothing can harm you<br>With daddy and mamma standing by

Summertime,  
>And the livin' is easy<br>Fish are jumpin'  
>And the cotton is high<p>

Your daddy's rich  
>And your mamma's good lookin'<br>So hush little baby  
>Don't you cry<p>

**Dare You To Move- Switchfoot (God Squad)**

(Sam) Welcome to the planet  
>Welcome to existence<br>Everyone's here  
>Everyone's here<br>(Joe joins Sam) Everybody's watching you now  
>Everybody waits for you now<br>What happens next  
>What happens next<p>

_[Chorus](All)_  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to move  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor<br>I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>Like today never happened  
>Today never happened before<p>

(Mercedes) Welcome to the fallout  
>Welcome to resistance<br>The tension is here  
>Tension is here<br>(Quinn joins in) Between who you are and who you could be  
>Between how it is and how it should be, yeah<p>

_[Chorus] (All)_

(Joe) Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
>(Quinn) Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell<br>(Sam) Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
>(Mercedes) Where you gonna go?<br>Where you gonna go?  
>(All) Salvation is here<p>

I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to move  
>Like today never happened<br>Today never happened  
>Today never happened<br>Today never happened before

**Domino- Jesse J. (Santana)**

I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You're like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm bout to explode<br>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>We can do this all night  
>Turn this love skin tight<br>Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boomin' like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight<br>Make this dream the best I've ever known  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
>You got me losing my mind<br>My heart beats out of time  
>I'm seeing Hollywood stars<br>You strum me like a guitar  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air<br>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night <em><br>_

Turn this love skin tight  
>Baby come on<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boom'n like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight<br>Make this dream the best I've ever known  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight<br>When we touch don't ever let me go  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<br>Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

**Just Friends- Musiq Soulchild (New Directions)**

(Artie) Girl, I know this might seem strange  
>But let me know if I am out of order<br>For stepping to you this way  
>See I've been watching you for a while<p>

And I just gotta let you know  
>That I'm really feeling your style<br>'Cause I had to know your name  
>And leave you with my number<p>

And I hope that you would call me someday  
>If you want to you can give me yours too<br>And if you don't well I ain't mad at you  
>We can still be cool 'cause<p>

(Guys) I'm not tryin' to pressure you  
>Just can't stop thinkin' 'bout you<br>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend  
>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<br>We can hook up, hang out, just chill

(Mercedes) Damn, I'm surprised that you called  
>'Cause the way you walked away<br>I thought I wasn't gon' see you no more  
>Since you didn't wanna give me your math<p>

I thought that you were iggin' me  
>And wasn't diggin' me<br>But anyway what you doin' tonight  
>I'll probably be with my peeps<br>If its cool with you maybe we will swing by

And you can just chill with us  
>Or maybe you can just chill with me<br>As long as you're comfortable  
>And you feel secure when you're with me cause<p>

(Girls) I'm not tryin' to pressure you  
>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<br>You ain't even really gotta be my boyfriend  
>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<br>we can hook up, hang out, just chill

(Blaine) Oh, oh, baby yeah maybe we can oh  
>Go see a movie girl<br>Maybe we can hang out girl  
>Whatever you wanna do<br>Just let me know it's up to you

(Guys) I'm not tryin' to pressure you  
>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<br>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend  
>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<br>we can hook up, hang out, just chill

(Girls) I'm not tryin' to pressure you  
>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<br>You ain't even really gotta be my boyfriend  
>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<br>we can hook up, hang out, just chill

(All) I'm not tryin' to pressure you  
>Just can't stop thinkin' bout you<br>You ain't even really gotta be my girlfriend/boyfriend  
>I just wanna know your name and maybe some time<br>we can hook up, hang out, just chill

Just chill and keep it real  
>I ain't out to get nothin' from you, oh no<br>We can just talk about you girl, oh yeah  
>I'm just there for you anytime you need me to<p>

**I Forgive You- Kelly Clarkson (Rachel)**

I forgive you, I forgive me  
>Now when do I start to feel again<br>I forgive you, I forgive me  
>Now when do I start to feel again<p>

Cause the lights are on  
>But I'm never home<br>But I'll be back with a brand new attitude  
>Cause I forgive you<p>

I forgive you  
>We were just a couple of kids<br>Trying to figure out how to live  
>Doing it our way<br>No shame, no blame  
>Cause the damage is done<br>And I forgive you

I forgive you  
>We were busy living the dream<br>Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
>No shame, no blame<br>Cause the damage is done  
>And I forgive you<p>

I forgive you, I forgive me  
>Now do I start to feel again<br>If I hate you, what does that do  
>So I breathe in and I count to 10<p>

Cause the lights are on  
>And I'm coming home<br>Yes I am back  
>With a new heart in my hand<br>Cause I forgive you

I forgive you  
>We were just a couple of kids<br>Trying to figure out how to live  
>Doing it our way<br>No shame, no blame

Cause the damage is done  
>And I forgive you<p>

I forgive you  
>We were busy living the dream<br>Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
>No shame, no blame<br>Cause the damage is done  
>And I forgive you<p>

I forgive you  
>For every time that I cried<br>Over some stupid thing you did to hurt me  
>That's alright, yeah I forgive you<p>

I forgive you  
>We were just a couple of kids<br>Trying to figure out how to live  
>Doing it our way<br>No shame, no blame  
>Cause the damage is done<br>And I forgive you

I forgive you  
>We were just a couple of kids<br>Trying to figure out how to live  
>Doing it our way<br>No shame, no blame  
>Cause the damage is done<br>And I forgive you

I forgive you  
>We were busy living the dream<br>Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
>No shame, no blame<br>Cause the damage is done  
>And I forgive you<p>

**Doesn't Really Matter- Janet Jackson (Kaydance)**

Hmm, he-he  
>Oh, hey<br>Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
>Doesn't matter at all<p>

Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
>Doesn't matter what my family's saying too<br>It just matters that I'm in love with you  
>It only matters that you love me too<p>

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
>I'm accepting of you and the things you do<br>Just as long as it's you  
>Nobody but you, baby, baby<p>

My love for you, unconditional love too  
>Gotta get up, get up<br>Get up, get up, get up and show you that it

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're in love with me<p>

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<p>

(You're so kind)  
>Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind<br>(And you're mine)  
>And I can't believe you're mine<p>

Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
>Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure<br>Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart  
>And show that my love will never hurt or harm<p>

Doesn't matter what the pain we go through  
>Doesn't matter if the money's gone too<br>Just as long as I'm with you  
>Nobody but you, baby, baby<p>

You're love for me, unconditional I see  
>Gotta get up, get up<br>Get up, get up, get up and show you that it

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're in love with me<p>

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<p>

(You're so kind)  
>Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind<br>(And you're mine)  
>And I can't believe you're mine<p>

Doesn't matter what they say  
>Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway<br>Doesn't matter what they do  
>Cause my love will always be with you<p>

My love for you unconditional love too  
>Gotta get up, get up<br>Get up, get up, get up and show you that  
>My love is true, and it's just for you, uh<p>

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're in love with me<p>

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
>Cause I'm in love with the inner being<br>And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
>What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<p>

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
>I can't believe my dreams come true<br>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
>And best of all you love me to<br>And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
>I can't believe my dreams come true<br>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<p>

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<p>

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<p>

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
>I can't believe my dreams come true<br>(He-he)  
>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true<br>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  
>Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you<br>(I'm always doing that!)  
>I can't believe my dreams come true<br>I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
>And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me<p>

**Lost In You- Garth Brooks (Sam)**

There's no more waiting  
>Holding out for love<br>You are my Godsend  
>That I have been forever dreaming of<br>My angel from above

Heaven knows  
>I'm head over heels and it shows<br>I've played every field I suppose  
>But there's something about you<br>When you're around  
>Baby I have found<br>I get lost in you

What is this feeling  
>I've never known before<br>That I should touch you  
>Swearing to surrender ever more<br>That's what I came here for

Heaven knows  
>I'm head over heels and it shows<br>I've played every field I suppose  
>But there's something about you<br>When you're around  
>Baby I have found<br>I get lost in a wonderful daze  
>Lost in your wonderful ways<p>

Heaven knows

When you're around  
>Baby I have found<br>I get lost

Heaven knows  
>I'm head over heels and it shows<br>I've played every field I suppose  
>But there's something about you<br>When you're around  
>Baby I have found<br>I get lost in you

**For The First Time- The Script (Finn)**

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
>While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,<br>And we don't know how,  
>How we got into this mad situation,<br>Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
>I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,<br>And we don't know how,  
>How we got into this mess<br>Is it god's test?  
>Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,<p>

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by  
>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<br>_[Clean version:]_ Sit talking up all night,  
>Saying things we haven't for a while<br>A while, yeah,  
>We're smiling but we're close to tears,<br>Even after all these years,  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<p>

_[x3]_  
>Oooooo<p>

She's in line at the DOLE  
>With her head held high (high)<br>While I just lost my job but  
>Didn't lose my pride<p>

But we both know how,  
>How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,<br>When you pick yourself up,  
>You get kicked to the dirt,<p>

Trying to make it work but,  
>Man, these times are hard,<p>

But we're gonna start by  
>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<br>_[Clean version:]_ Sit talking up all night,  
>Doing things we haven't for a while,<br>A while yeah,  
>We're smiling but we're close to tears,<br>Even after all these years, We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.

Ooooo  
><em>[x3]<em>

Yeah...  
>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,<br>_[Clean version:]_ Sit talking up all night,  
>Saying things we haven't for a while,<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
>Even after all these years,<br>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

Ooooo.., yeah, for the first time  
>Ooooo.., oh, for the first time,<br>Yeah for the first time,  
>(just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)<p>

_[x4]_  
>Oh these times are hard,<br>Yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me baby<p>

**For You I Will (Confidence)- Teddy Geiger (Blaine)**

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
>Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet<br>As what I can't have  
>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair<br>round your finger  
>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you<br>What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>and cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
>From all of the clutter in my head<br>Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
>Like a water bed<br>Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
>a thousand times, no more camouflage<br>I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>And cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will<br>For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
>And create a mood I would<br>Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do,  
>That's what I'd do,<br>That's what I'd do,  
>To get through to you<p>

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>And cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will<br>For you I will

**Real Love- Michael Mcdonald (Artie)**

Darlin', I know, I'm just another head on your pillow  
>If only just tonight, girl, let me hear you lie just a little<br>Tell me I'm the only man that you ever really loved  
>Honey, take me back deep in my memory<br>A time when it was all very right, so very nice

Here darlin', stands another bandit wantin' you  
>In and out your life, they come and they go<br>Your days and nights like a wheel that turns  
>Grindin' down a secret part of you<br>Deep inside your heart that nobody knows

When you say, "Comfort me" to anyone who approaches  
>Chalkin' up the hurt, we live and we learn<br>Well, we've both lived long enough to know  
>We'd trade it all right now for just one minute of real love<p>

Real love, hey babe

Real love, I need to believe in

Real love, real love baby

Real love, darlin'

Real love

When you say, "Comfort me" to anyone who approaches  
>Chalkin' up the hurt, we live and we learn<br>Well, we've both lived long enough to know  
>We'd trade it all right now for just one minute of real love<p>

Darlin'

Real Love (5x)

I need to believe in

Real love darlin'

Oh just one minute of, real love

Real love baby

Just one minute of, real love

**_'Frontin'-Pharrell (Puck)_**

Don't wanna sound full of myself or rude  
>But you ain't looking at no other dudes cause you love me<br>(I'm sorry but.. so sexy)  
>So you think about a chance<br>You find yourself trying to do my dance  
>Maybe cause you love me (Uh, you do it well)<br>So then we tried - singing it slow now  
>Because you weren't used to how fast we touched (fast we touched)<br>Then we locked eyes - and I knew I was in there  
>And I was gonna tear your ass up (tear your ass up)<p>

I know that I'm carrying on, nevermind if I'm showing off  
>I was just fronting (you know I want your babe)<br>I'm ready to bet it all, unless you don't care at all  
>But you know I want your (you should stop fronting babe)<p>

Trying to be the best girlfriend you could be  
>But still you sneak and look at me, and girl I love it<br>Then you give your other girl a show  
>Tell her you gonna call her ass how it was<br>And she's gonna love it (whoa-oh whoa, yeah yeah)  
>So then we tried - singing it slow now<br>Because you weren't used to how fast we touched (fast we touched)  
>Then we locked eyes - and I knew I was in there<br>And I was gonna tear your ass up (tear your ass up)

_[Chorus] 2x_

Dance, oh oh  
>Whoa-oh, oh oh<br>Dance, oh oh  
>Whoa-oh, oh oh<p>

**_Made-Jamie Scott (Mike)_**

Uhh. Oh yeah, beautiful! Yeah,  
>I've got this girl, and she's the only<br>thing that can drive me insane  
>I've got this girl, and she's the closest<br>thing into fortune and fame.

And it's a crime to admit,  
>that she is ten times a gift,<br>my friend's she's hotter than shh...  
>the sun is shining on me!<p>

[Chorus]  
>Anybody got a something so fine,<br>and the time's she's on my lips, Ohh.  
>Anyone that knows the woman's a dime,<br>come and sing it with the rich, Whooo.

[Hook]  
>I got it Made in the sun baby,<br>Made in the sun sugar,  
>Made in the sun honey.<p>

I got this girl, and she don't give a dime,  
>what you do or you don't.<br>Wreck you're world, an take you by the hand,  
>when you go on to strong, yeahh.<p>

She's like passing me some pain  
>but she's one in the same,<br>got my number and my name Ohhh!

[Chorus]  
>Anybody got something so fine,<br>and the time's she's on my lips, Ohh.  
>Anyone that knows the woman's a dime,<br>come and sing it with the rich, Whoo.

[Hook]  
>I got it Made in the sun baby,<br>Made in the sun sugar,  
>Made in the sun honey.<p>

I got it made in the sun baby,  
>Made in the sun sugar,<br>Made in the sun honey

**I Could Get Used to This- Veronicas (Tina)**

You make me breakfast in bed  
>When I'm mixed up in my head<br>You wake me with a kiss  
>I could get used to this<p>

You think I look the best  
>When my hair is a mess<br>I can't believe you exist  
>I could get used to this<p>

Because I know  
>You're too good to be true<br>I must have done something good  
>To meet you<p>

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
>When I freak, you understand<br>There is not a thing you miss  
>And I could get used to this<p>

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
>With you, it all comes naturally<br>Lost the reflex to resist  
>And I could get used to this<p>

You love the songs I write  
>You like the movies I like<br>There must be some kind of twist  
>But I could get used to this<p>

You kiss me  
>Listen to me when I'm depressed<br>It doesn't seem  
>To make you like me less<p>

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
>When I freak, you understand<br>There is not a thing you miss  
>And I could get used to this<p>

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
>With you it all comes naturally<br>Lost the reflex to resist  
>And I could get used to this<p>

If there's a dark side to you  
>I haven't seen it<br>Every good thing you do  
>Feels like you mean it<p>

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
>When I freak, you understand<br>There is not a thing you miss  
>And I could get used to this<p>

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
>With you it all comes naturally<br>Lost the reflex to resist  
>And I could get used to this<p>

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
>When I freak, you understand<br>There is not a thing you miss  
>And I could get used to this<p>

You make me breakfast in bed  
>When I'm mixed up in my head<br>You wake me with a kiss  
>I could get used to this<p>

**The House Rules- Christian Kane (Sam, Puck, Finn and Mike)**

(Sam) So you're tired and you're beat  
>And you worked all week<br>And you need a place you can let it go  
>Where the girls go wild<br>And the boys play hard  
>And you need a little more than just the radio.<br>Well here's your open invitation  
>With just a couple regulations...<br>Let me warn you son  
>Only come to have fun<br>We don't take kindly to serious,  
>So leave your troubles at the door<br>(Sam, Puck, Mike, Blaine and Finn) Unless you want some in here.

(All ND Guys) Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>It's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>(Sam) So before you come in here with some kinda attitude  
>You better read the house rules.<p>

(Puck) Around 11 o'clock  
>When the front door locks<br>And the boys start raising the bottle,  
>Where the girls do the thing with the Mardi Gras beads<br>Yeah you know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em.  
>(Puck, Sam, Mike, Blaine and Finn) And no matter what your story<br>A good time is mandatory.  
>(Puck) Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women<br>But they can grab whatever they want to... (hahaha)

(All Guys) Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>It's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>(Finn) So before you come in here with some kinda attitude  
>You better read the house rules.<p>

(Sam guitar solo)

(Finn, Blaine and Mike) There's no such thing as last call  
>We pick 'em up when they fall.<br>We share the same bathroom stall  
>Says the sign on the wall.<p>

(Everyone) One, two, three!

Welcome to my house  
>Buckle up tight<br>Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high.  
>It's a country music<br>A little soul,  
>Man, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<br>We don't tolerate no sittin' around  
>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down.<br>So before you come in here with some kinda attitude,  
>(Puck) Boy before you come walking in here<br>With any kinda attitude  
>(Sam) Lord, you better read the house rules!<br>(Finn) Oh son you better read the house rules!

Two, three, play! (Sam and Puck- guitar solo)

(Everyone) You better read the house rules.

**Why Should She Wait**- **Marc Broussard feat. Sara Bareilles (Joe and Kaydance)**

(Joe) Have you ever had a woman that you didn't deserve?  
>She's giving all she has but you still don't got the nerve<br>To Settle down, stop running around with her heart, yeah  
>I should have told her I was trouble right from the start<p>

(Both) Why should she wait till tomorrow  
>(Joe) When she knows I'm not giving all I've got?<br>(Both) Why do I wait till tomorrow  
>(Joe) When I want to be everything she needs today?<p>

I want to be what she needs, oh

I've been wasting my time living fancy free  
>So many ways to spend my money on things for me<br>(Both) Like big gun and old guitars, nothing too much for me  
>(Joe) She waits at home alone where I should be<p>

(Both) Why should she wait till tomorrow  
>(Joe) When she knows I'm not giving all I've got?<br>(Both) Why do I wait till tomorrow  
>(Joe) When I want to be everything she needs today?<p>

(Both) I'm gonna find my way, I'm going to tell the truth  
>Give me the strength to say, I need her always<p>

(both) Will she be here tomorrow  
>(Joe) When she knows I'm not giving all I've got?<br>(Both) I'm not gonna wait till tomorrow  
>(Joe) I want to be everything she needs<p>

(Both) Why should she wait till tomorrow  
>When she knows I'm not giving all I've got?<br>Why do I wait till tomorrow  
>When I want to be everything she needs today?<p>

(Joe) Give you what you need, yeah

**How Will I Know- Whitney Houston (Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Kurt)**

Mercedes:

There's a boy I know

He's the one I dream of, oooh

Looks into my eyes

Takes me to the clouds above, mhmmm

Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh)

Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh)

When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh)

Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha)

Mercedes, Kurt and Santana harmonizing

Rachel:

How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings)

How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know)

How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving)

How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know)

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me)

I say a prayer (Santana and Mercedes: With every)

Heart beat, I fall in love (Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet)

I'm asking you (Santana and Mercedes: Cause you know about these things)

How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he's thinking of me)

I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak)

Falling in love is all bitter sweet

This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak)

Oh, wake me

Mercedes:

I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh)

Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha)

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

Said there's no!

Mercedes

Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh)

What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha)

Oh tell me

Rachel and Kurt:

If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me)

If he loves me

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah)

Rachel and Kurt:

If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me)

If he loves me

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh)

Rachel:

How will I know

Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

How will I know

If he's thinking of me

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana:

I try to phone (Santana and Mercedes: But I'm too shy) (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak)

Falling in love (Santana and Mercedes: Is all bitter sweet)

This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak)

Mercedes:

How will I know

Kurt, Rachel and Santana:

How will I know

If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?)

I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?)

With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?)

I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?)

Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?)

I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?)

Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know)

Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Santana:

How will I know?

**ACT 2**

**Million Dollar Bill- Whitney Houston (Mercedes)**

Oh, oh yeah  
>Oh, oh<p>

Came in the door, checked in my coat  
>And who I'm looking for is staring in my face, oh<br>They played our song, we hit the floor  
>He held me strong, and we danced the night away, oh<p>

I can see the way that he's making me feel  
>This way about his love<br>I've been looking for something like this  
>I'm singing oh<p>

If he make you feel like a million dollar bill  
>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh<br>Makes you go left, right, up, down  
>Got you spinning round and round<br>Say oh, oh, say ah, baby

It's been a long, long time  
>Since I felt that love has found my way, oh<br>I've been looking, I've been searching  
>For the man to touch this place, oh yeah<p>

Can't deny the way that he's making me feel  
>This way about his love<br>I've been searching for something like this  
>I'm singing oh<p>

If he make you feel like a million dollar bill  
>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh<br>Makes you go left, right, up, down  
>Got you spinning round and round<br>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh

If he make you feel like a million dollar bill  
>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh<br>Makes you go left, right, up, down  
>Got you spinning round and round<br>Say oh, oh, say ah, baby

If you feel good, if you're feeling good  
>Put one hand in the air, say yeah<br>If you feel good, if you're feeling good  
>It's 'cause love is in the air, oh yeah<p>

If he make you feel like a million dollar bill  
>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh<br>Makes you go left, right, up, down  
>Got you spinning round and round<br>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh

If he make you feel like a million dollar bill  
>Say oh, oh, say oh, oh<br>Makes you go left, right, up, down  
>Got you spinning round and round<br>Say oh, oh, say ah, baby

Oh, if he makes you feel, oh, if he makes you feel  
>Go on and say, go on and say<br>Oh, if he makes you feel, oh, if he makes you feel  
>Go on and say ah, baby<p>

**Someday We'll Know- Mandy Moore feat. Jonathan Foreman (Sugar and Rory)**

_[Sugar]_ Ninety miles outside Chicago  
>Can't stop driving I don't know why<br>So many questions, I need an answer  
>Two years later you're still on my mind<p>

_[Rory]_ Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
>Who holds the stars up in the sky?<br>Is true love just once in a lifetime?

_[Both]_ Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
><em>[Sugar]<em> If love can move a mountain  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
><em>[Rory]<em> Why the sky is blue  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
>Why I wasn't meant for you...<p>

_[Sugar]_ Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
><em>[Rory]<em> Or what the wind says when she cries?  
><em>[Sugar]<em> I'm speeding by the place that I met you

_[Both]_ For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight

Someday we'll know  
><em>[Sugar]<em> If love can move a mountain  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
><em>[Rory]<em> Why the sky is blue  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
>Why I wasn't meant for you...<br>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
><em>[Rory]<em> Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
><em>[Both]<em> One day I'll go  
><em>[Sugar]<em> Dancing on the moon  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday you'll know  
>That I was the one for you...<p>

_[Both]_ Open up the world

_[Sugar]_ I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

_[Rory]_ Watched the stars crash in the sea

_[Sugar]_ If I can ask God just one question

_[Both]_ Why aren't you here with me tonight?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
><em>[Rory]<em> If love can move a mountain  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
><em>[Sugar]<em> Why the sky is blue  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday we'll know  
>Why I wasn't meant for you...<br>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
><em>[Rory]<em> Why Samson loved Dalilah  
><em>[Both]<em> One day I'll go  
><em>[Sugar]<em> Dancing on the moon  
><em>[Both]<em> Someday you'll know  
>That I was the one for you...<p>

**Get Right- Jennifer Lopez (Brittany)**

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me<br>Standin' just a little too close to me  
>Ya sayin not quite enough to me<br>Ya sippin' just a little too slow for me  
>No doubt ya playin' real cool homie<br>Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
>Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be<br>So let ya self go and get right with me

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm about to sign you up, we can get right<br>Before the night is up, we can get  
>get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right<br>I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
>Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right<br>Do you want more? _[4x]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much<br>Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants  
>My hips movin' oh so slow<br>Bar tab lookin like a car note  
>All I need is you here right by my side<br>Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride  
>And whatever ya won't do let me decide.<br>Just put ya name on the dotted line

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm about to sign you up, we can get right<br>Before the night is up, we can get  
>get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.<br>I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
>Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>So much we've got to say<br>But so little time  
>And if tonight ain't long enough<br>Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)  
>Take my hand, I'll show you why<p>

_[Chorus x3:]_  
>I'm about to sign you up, we can get right<br>Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
>I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right<br>Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right

**Shake It Off- Florence and the Machine (Santana, Tina and Mercedes)**

**Santana:**  
>Regrets collect like old friends<br>Here to relive your darkest moments  
>I can see no way, I can see no way<br>And all of the ghouls come out to play

**Tina:**  
>Every demon wants his pound of flesh<br>But I like to keep some things to myself  
>I like to keep my issues drawn<br>It's always darkest before the dawn

**Mercedes:**  
>And I've been a fool and I've been blind<br>I can never leave the past behind  
>I can see no way, I can see no way<p>

**Tina and Mercedes:**  
>I'm always dragging that horse around<br>Our love is pastured such a mournful sound

**Mercedes:**  
>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<p>

**Santana:**  
>So I like to keep my issues drawn<br>But it's always darkest before the dawn

**Tina, Mercedes and Santana:**  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa<br>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
>And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back<br>So shake him off, oh whoa

**Tina with Mercedes:**  
>And I am done with my graceless heart<br>So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

**Santana with Mercedes:**  
>'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn<br>It's always darkest before the dawn (**Santana:** Dawn!)

**Tina and Mercedes:**  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa<p>

**Tina, Mercedes and Santana:**  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa<br>And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
>So shake him off, oh whoa<p>

**Santana:**  
>And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back<p>

**Mercedes:**  
>And given half the chance would I take any of it back<p>

**Tina:**  
>It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone<p>

**Tina, Mercedes and Santana:**  
>It's always darkest before the dawn<br>Ooooo...

**Santana:**  
>And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't<p>

**Santana and Tina:**  
>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope<p>

**Santana:**  
>And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope<p>

**Santana and Mercedes:**  
>It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause<p>

**Mercedes:**  
>Looking for heaven,<p>

**Mercedes with Santana:**  
>found the devil in me<br>Looking for heaven,

**Mercedes:**  
>found the devil in me<br>But what the hell

**Mercedes with Santana and Tina:**  
>I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah<p>

**Tina and Santana (Mercedes):**  
>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Ohhh) oh whoa (Oh) Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa<br>And it's hard to dance (When it's hard to dance) with a devil on your back

**Mercedes with Tina and Santana:**  
>So shake him off, oh whoa<p>

**Tina and Santana (Mercedes):**  
>(Shake it off)<br>Shake it out, shake it out, (Yeah) shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa  
>Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (ehhh) ooh whoa<br>And it's hard to dance (Hard to dance) with a devil on your back  
>So shake him off, oh woah (Shake him off)<br>(Oh oh woaah oh oh)

Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (Shaaake) ooh whoa  
>(Eeh, yeah) Shake it out, shake it out, (Ehh) shake it out, shake it out, (Eh, eh eh) ooh whoa<p>

**Mercedes with Santana and Tina:**  
>And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back<p>

**Tina and Santana (Mercedes):**  
>So shake him off, oh whoa (Shake him off, oh woooah)<p>

**Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5 (New Directions Guys)**

(Finn) Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
>You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway<br>It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one  
>I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun<p>

(Blaine) Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you)<br>But you feel my breath on your neck  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you (behind you)<p>

(All) 'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we've gone much further<br>than I thought we'd get tonight

(Puck) Sometimes you move so well, it's hard not to give in  
>I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin<br>It makes me burn to learn you're with another man  
>I wonder if he's half the lover that I am<p>

(Artie) Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<br>But you feel my breath on your neck  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you (behind you)<p>

(All) 'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we've gone much further<br>than I thought we'd get tonight

(Rory) Baby, baby, please believe me  
>Find it in your heart to reach me<br>Promise not to leave me behind

(Mike) Take me down but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time

(Sam) 'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we've gone much further<br>than I thought we'd get tonight

(All) You keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we've gone much further<br>than I thought we'd get tonight

**Cool- Gwen Stefani (Quinn)**

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
>Now I found the love of my life...<br>Passes things get more comfortable  
>Everything is going right<p>

And after all the obstacles  
>It's good to see you now with someone else<br>And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
>After all that we've been through<br>I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible  
>Now you call me by my new last name<br>Memories seem like so long ago  
>Time always kills the pain<p>

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
>The dreaming days where the mess was made<br>Look how all the kids have grown  
>We have changed but we're still the same<br>After all that we've been through  
>I know we're cool<p>

And I'll be happy for you  
>If you can be happy for me<br>Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
>So far from where we've been<br>I know we're cool

**Lights Out-Danity Kane (Troubletones)**

Ah, ah

[Santana:]  
>I'm so hot when I walk I leave smoke in my tracks<br>Don't leave your man with me 'cause he won't come back  
>I'm dangerous<br>(All) It's when the lights go out

[Brittany:]  
>I'm a girl that's not afraid of the dark<br>When the lights go out I get what I want  
>I'm so easy<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Mercedes 1:]  
>I don't know what you want to do<br>But I want to get you up in my room  
>I like your swagger<br>Gotta have ya  
>(Gotta have ya)<br>So won't you come along

Turn off the lights and go into the dark, dark

[Group Chorus:]  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>Turn off my lights<br>And see if you wanna get into my dark side  
>You ain't never, ever,<br>Had nothing better,  
>When the lights go out..<p>

[Mercedes 2:]  
>I'ma dig in my bag and see what I pull out<br>I got a lot of tricks, so let me start out  
>With my number,<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Tina:]  
>I'ma change your good boy status<br>Break all your good habits  
>Mama gon' to make you an addict<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Kaydance:]  
>I'm gonna make you a new man<br>Have you talking to all your friends  
>Baby you ain't seen nothing<br>(All) When the lights go out

[Santana:]  
>I'm the type of girl that always gets what I want<br>So be sure before you come up in the dark  
>Cause you about to see<br>(All) When the lights go out

[repeat Mercedes 1]

(you ain't gotta be afraid of the dark)

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
>You ain't never ever, never ever<br>Seen a girl like me  
>N-e-w-D-i-r-e-c-t-i-o-n-s<br>Ah.

You ain't ever had nothing boy  
>You ain't never had nothing boy.<br>So why don't you come and turn the lights out.

[repeat Mercedes 1]

(you ain't gotta be afraid of the dark)

[Chorus]

**Take Over the World- Pussycat Dolls (Troubletones)**

(Santana)  
>I'm Taking My Time, Its A Quarter To Three,<br>I'm Clicking My Heat

(Mercedes)  
>Cause You Know Were Runnin' The Show<p>

(Santana)  
>I Turn Around, They Slippin' On Me,<br>An I'm Looking At Boy

(Mercedes and Tina)  
>Because You Already Know<p>

(Santana)  
>Now We Don't Mess Around, You See Me With My Crew,<br>You Love How We Get Down

(Mercedes, Tina and Kaydance)  
>You Wanna Do It Too<p>

(Santana)  
>We Make A Perfect Team, And Boy You Know Its True,<br>So If Your Wondering Here's What We Gonna Do

[All]  
>[Chorus]<br>We'll Be Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
>I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,<br>All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
>Took Over The Club,<br>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
>Take Over The World, Take Over The World,<p>

(Mercedes)  
>Can't Get Enough<p>

[All]  
>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,<br>Baby Are You Rolling With Me,  
>Might Wanna Be On My Team<br>Cuz Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World.

[Verse 2]

(Mercedes)  
>Getting Real Close, Grab My Jeans,<br>Started Pulling Me Close, Grind On Me,  
>Like You Want It (Want It), My Body's Like<br>A Bottle So I Flaunt It

(Tina)  
>Baby You Need<p>

(Mercedes)  
>To Take Me Places Where Them Boys Hang Up<p>

(Tina)  
>We Can Move Mountains, Spend A Couple Hundred Grand Tonight,<br>Who's Coming, I Ain't Told You What It Is,

(Brittany)  
>So Baby Make Your Move<p>

(Mercedes)  
>Cuz You Make Your Mind<p>

(Mercedes and Tina)  
>This Is What We Gonna Do<p>

[All]  
>[Chorus]<br>We'll Be Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
>I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,<br>All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
>Took Over The Club,<br>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
>Take Over The World, Take Over The World,<p>

(Mercedes)  
>Can't Get Enough<p>

[All]  
>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,<br>Baby Are You Rolling With Me,  
>Might Wanna Be On My Team<br>Coz Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World.

[Verse 3]

(Tina)  
>The Only Thing Missing Is A Miss's By Your Side,<p>

(Brittany)  
>Baby Aren't You Rolling With Me (I Said)<p>

(Tina)  
>Want It You Can Get It, Boy Just Tell Me What You Like,<p>

[All]  
>Baby It Ain't A Problem<p>

(Brittany)  
>Cause I Get What I Need, No It Ain't No Thing,<br>Baby That's How It Is, When You Rolling With The Queen,

(Tina)  
>Don't Pay Attention To Them Haters That's Behind Us,<p>

(Brittany and Tina)  
>And if they trippin' just tell them where they can find us<p>

[All]  
>[Chorus]<br>We'll Be Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
>I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,<br>All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
>Took Over The Club,<br>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
>Take Over The World, Take Over The World,<br>(Mercedes)  
>Can't Get Enough<p>

[All]  
>So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,<br>Baby Are You Rolling With Me,  
>Might Wanna Be On My Team<br>Cuz Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World.

**Crush-Jennifer Paige (Troubletones)**

(All) Ahh, crush, ahhh

(Kaydance) I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
>It doesn't take a scientist<br>To understand what's going on baby  
>If you see something in my eye<br>Let's not over-analyze  
>Don't go too deep with it baby<p>

(Sugar) So let it be, what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<br>(Both) Here's what I'll do  
>I'll play loose<br>Not like we have a date with destiny

(All) It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la

(Kaydance) It's raising my adrenaline  
>You're banging on a heart of tin<br>Please don't make too much of it baby  
>You say the word forever more<br>That's not what I'm looking for  
>All I can commit to is maybe<p>

(Sugar) So let it be what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<br>Here's what I'll do  
>I'll play loose<br>Not like we have a date with destiny

(All) It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la

(Kaydance) Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
>White picket fences in your eyes<br>A vision of you and me

(All) It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la

Not like I faint every time we touch  
>It's just (aah) some little thing<br>Not like everything I do depends on you  
>Sha-la-la-la<p>

Not like I faint every time we touch  
>It's just (aah) some little thing<br>Not like everything I do

**Follow Me- Wild Orchid (Troubletones)**

(Mercedes) In the middle of the rapture - tell me where will you go  
>Baby don't get captured - cause then I'll have to follow<br>I will follow you anywhere  
>Oh, where you are I will be there<br>Then you'll follow me

(Kaydance) In the middle of the ocean - tell me where will you be  
>Once you reach your destination - look around<br>You will find me I will follow you anywhere  
>Oh where you are I will be there, then you'll follow me<p>

_[Chorus:](All)_

Just follow me, let your mind be free  
>I will be waiting (I will be waiting)<br>Just follow me, so patiently  
>Love will be waiting<p>

Just follow me, let your mind be free  
>I will be waiting (Oh yes)<br>Just follow me, so patiently  
>Love will be waiting<p>

(Tina) In the middle of the desert - thirstin for what's out of reach  
>Lift your hands up to the sky - and you'll touch a part of me<br>(Other girls)I will follow you anywhere

(Santana) Cause you know where you are I will be there  
>Just follow me, Come on, So patiently, love will be waiting<p>

I will follow you anywhere  
>Cause you know where you are<br>Where you go I will be there (I, I will be there yeah)  
>Just follow me<p>

(All) Just follow me, let your mind be free  
>I will be waiting (Come on)<br>Just follow me, so patiently (So patiently)  
>Love will be waiting (Love will be waiting)<p>

(Mercedes) As you're runnin from the thunder - listen through the pouring rain  
>And you'll hear a silent echo - I'll be calling out your name (Calling out your name)<br>I will follow you anywhere (I will be there baby)  
>Oh where you are I will be there<p>

_[chorus]_

**What Do You Want from Me- Adam Lambert (Kurt)**

Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And it's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me... I'm a freak<br>But thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would let you step away<br>I wouldn't even try but I think  
>You could save my life<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down

So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<p>

Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>(Whataya want from me)<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

**Still I Can't Be Still-Idina Menzel (Rachel and Quinn)**

(Rachel) Well I don't believe in God, but she talks to me all the time

(Quinn) And I banished my mother, but she holds me when I cry

(Rachel) And I've been unfaithful, but with me he'll spend the rest of his life

(Quinn) And I have been forgiven, by all whom I've betrayed in love

(Rachel) And I have everything I want, is it ever enough

(Both) Still I can't be still

Still I can't be silent

Still I can't be still

Still I can't be saved

Still I can't be still

Still I can't be silent

Still I'm, still

(Rachel) Well I don't believe I'm beautiful, but at least I have my sister's smile

(Quinn) And I resist the muses, but they sing to me in exile

And destiny's not deafening, but it hushed me like a child

(Rachel) And every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye

The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived

(Both) Still I can't be still

Still I can't be silent

Still I can't be still

Still I can't be saved

Still I can't be still

Still I can't be silent

Still I'm, still

(The whole ND group joined the girls on stage)

(Rachel) The insatiable peace, on my quest for, for true serenity, yeah

No matter how hard the rain, the thirst

The thirst is never ending

No matter how many friends or angels we send down to

To take me away, they can't make it okay

They can't make it okay

(Quinn) And every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye

The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived

Yes every time I feel as though I'm closer to the eye

The storm winds blow, I run inside and though I feel revived

I don't believe I'm beautiful, at least I've got my sisters smile

(Rachel) And I resist the muses, but they sing to me in

(Quinn moved to the back with everyone else and ND sang together)

Still

(Rachel) Destiny is deafening

Still

I can't be, I can't be still

I can't be, I can't be still

I can't be, I can't be still

(Rachel ad libbing, with echos of the ND girls singing as the music fades away and the lights go out)

**Donna Summers Tribute**

**Last Dance (ND Girls)**

(Mercedes) Last Dance  
>Last Dance for love<br>yes, it's my last change  
>for romance tonight<p>

(Rachel) I need you, by me,  
>beside me, to guide me,<br>to hold me, to scold me,  
>'cause when I'm bad<br>I'm so, so bad

(All) So let's dance, the last dance  
>let's dance, the Last Dance<br>let's dance, this Last Dance tonight

Last Dance, Last Dance for love  
>yes, it's my last change<br>for romance tonight

Oh, I need you, by me,  
>beside me, to guide me,<br>to hold me, to scold me,  
>'cause when I'm bad<br>I'm so, so bad

So let's dance, the Last Dance  
>let's dance, the Last Dance<br>let's dance, this Last Dance tonight

**Hot Stuff (ND Guys)**

(Puck) Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
>Waitin' for some lover to call<br>Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
>Almost rang the phone off the wall<p>

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>Gotta have some hot stuff<br>Gotta have some love tonight  
>Hot stuff<br>I need hot stuff  
>I want some hot stuff<br>I need hot stuff

(Mike) Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
>Don't want another night on my own<br>Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
>Wanna bring a wild woman back home<p>

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>Gotta have some lovin'<br>Gotta have love tonight  
>I need hot stuff<br>Hot love  
>Looking for hot love<p>

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
>Hot, hot, hot<br>Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
>Hot, hot, hot<p>

How's about some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>Gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>Hot stuff baby<br>Gonna need your love tonight  
>Hot stuff<br>I need hot love  
>Lookin' hot stuff<br>Wanna have hot love

[Guitar solo]

**Bad Girls (Santana, Quinn and Brittany)**

oot toot hey beep beep

(Brittany) Bad girls  
>Talking about the sad girls<br>Sad girls  
>Talking about the bad girls, yeah<p>

(Quinn) See them out on the street at night, walkin'  
>Picking up on all kinds of strangers<br>If the price is right you can score  
>If you're pocket's nice<br>But you want a good time  
>You ask yourself, who they are?<br>Like everybody else, they come from near and far

(Brittany) Bad girls  
>Talking about the sad girls<br>Sad girls  
>Talking about the bad girls, yeah<p>

(Santana) Friday night and the strip is hot  
>Sun's gone down and they're about to trot<br>Spirit's high and they look hot  
>Do you wanna get down<br>Now don't you ask yourself, who they are?  
>Like everybody else, they wanna be a star<p>

(All) Sad girls, sad girls  
>You such a dirty bad girl<br>Beep beep uh, uh  
>You bad girl, you sad girl<br>You such a dirty bad girl  
>Beep beep uh, uh<p>

Toot toot hey beep beep

**Heaven Knows-Donna with Brooklyn Dreams (Sam and Mercedes)**

(Mercedes) Baby please (Sam) Baby please  
>(Mercedes) Please don't take your love from me (Sam) Please don't take your love from me<br>(Mercedes) I am yours forever more (Sam) ever more  
>(Mercedes) Until eternity (Sam) ohhh<p>

(Sam) Silently (Mercedes) Silently  
>(Sam) Listen to the words I say (Mercedes) Listen to the words I say<br>(Sam) Well I'm not talking just for play (Mercedes) just for play  
>(Sam) Listen to me, please (Mercedes) won't you listen to me<p>

(Both) Heaven knows  
>(Mercedes)It's not the way it should be<br>(Both)And heaven knows  
>(Mercedes) It's not the way it could be<br>(Both) Don't you know (Mercedes) there's no need to leave

(Both)Heaven knows  
>(Mercedes) I never wanna leave you<br>(Both) Heaven knows  
>(Mercedes) I only wanna please you<br>(Both) Don't you know love is what I need

(Mercedes) Down inside (Sam) Down inside  
>(Mercedes) Don't get caught with foolish pride (Sam) don't get caught with foolish pride<br>(Mercedes) Put all the other things aside (Sam) things aside  
>(Mercedes) There's only you and me (Sam) you and me<p>

(Sam) Believe in us (Mercedes) Believe in us  
>(Sam) We were always meant to be (Mercedes) meant to be<br>(Sam) Me for you and you for me (Mercedes) you for me  
>(Both) Until eternity<p>

(Both)Heaven knows  
>It's not the way it should be<br>And heaven knows  
>It's not the way it could be<br>And don't you know there's no need to leave

Heaven knows  
>I never wanna leave you<br>Heaven knows  
>I only wanna please you<br>Don't you know love is what I need

**On the Radio (New Directions)**

(Rory) Someone found a letter you wrote me on the radio  
>(Sugar) And they told the world just how you felt<br>(Blaine) It must have fallen out of a hole in your old brown overcoat  
>(Kurt) They never said your name<br>But I knew just who they meant

(Tina) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>I was so surprised and shocked, and I wondered, too<br>(Mike) If, by chance, you heard it for yourself  
>(Both)I never told a soul just how I've been feeling over you<br>(All) But they said it really loud, they said it on the air  
>On the radio<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<p>

(Artie) Now, now, don't it kinda strike you sad when you hear our song?  
>(Kaydance) Things are not the same since we broke up last June<br>(Joe)The only thing that I wanna hear is that you love me still  
>(Kaydance) And that you think you'll be comin' home real soon<p>

(Santana) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Yeah, it kinda made me feel proud when I heard him say<br>(Brittany) You couldn't find the words to say it yourself  
>(Puck) And now in my heart, I know I can say what I really feel<br>(Rachel) 'Cause they said it really loud, they said it on the air  
>On the radio<br>(All) Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh, on the radio<p>

**No More Tears (Enough is Enough-Short version)- Donna with Barbra Streisand (Mercedes and Rachel)**

(Rachel) It's raining, it's pouring  
>My lovelife is boring me to tears,<br>After all these years

(Mercedes) No sunshine, no moonlight,  
>No stardust, no sign of romance<br>We don't stand a chance

(Rachel) I've always dreamed I found the perfect lover  
>But he turned out to be like every other man<br>(Both) Our love, our love

(Mercedes) Raining (raining)  
>Pouring (pouring)<br>There's nothing left for us here  
>(Both) And we won't waist another tear<p>

(Mercedes) If you've had enough,  
>Don't put up with his stuff,<br>Don't you do it  
>(Rachel) If you've had your fill,<br>Get the check pay the bill,  
>You can do it<p>

(Mercedes) Tell him to just get out  
>(Rachel) Nothing left to talk about<br>(Mercedes) Pack his raincoat show him out  
>(Rachel) Just look him in the eyes and simple shout<p>

(Both) Enough is enough is enough  
>I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no<br>Enough is enough, is enough  
>I want him out, I want him out that door now<p>

Enough is enough

(Rachel) I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover,  
>But he turns out to be like every other man<br>Our love (Mercedes-I had no choice from the start)  
>Our love (Mercedes-I've gotta listen to my heart)<br>Our love (Mercedes-tearing us apart)

(Both) Enough, is enough, is enough  
>I can't go on, I can't go on no more no<br>Enough, is enough, is enough  
>I want him out, I want him out that door now<p>

Enough is enough

Goodbye mister, goodbye, goodbye mister, goodbye sugar

No more tears (no more tears)  
>No more tears (no more tears)<br>No more tears (no more tears)  
>No more tears (no more tears)<br>Enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough  
>I've had it, you've had it, he's had it, we've had it<br>Enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough  
>I've had it, you've had it, he's had it, we've had it<p>

No more tears  
>Is enough is enough is enough is enough<br>Is enough is enough is enough is ENOUGH!


	20. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story is winding down. I hope you all enjoyed the ND concert, graduation and the crazy ass Puck and Santana grad party. With this chapter one of the soldiers will be heading off to serve. We will get a little Sakecedes and a bunch of other stuff. **

**I am truly sorry that it took so long. I was having issues with this story ending and being super excited for college to begin, but there was obviously a whole lot of story I still wanted to tell.**

**Thank you all who have been reviewing and fussing at me about this story. I truly appreciate every single last one of you. You are amazing and it makes me feel good that anyone is even reading this. I'll keep writing Samcedes as long as people want to read it!**

**I claim zip of Glee or the songs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>He Who Holds her Heart<span>**

**Chapter 15 **

Mercedes blinked attempting to clear her foggy eyes. She couldn't seem to place where she was. All she did know what this wasn't her bed or room, but at least she was sure of one thing the firm hand at her waist definitely was Sam's. Mercedes sat up quickly. Disoriented and dizzy found her head falling back against the pillow. Mercedes grabbed her head as Sam pulled her back against him. "My head is pounding! Crap, how much did we drink last night?" She groaned squeezing her eyes tightly and willing away the pain in her head.

"Don't yell." The muffled voice next to Mercedes winced as her arm flung towards the sound.

"Sorry Sam. I don't remember leaving the party last night." She looked around the darkened room and noticed it was Sam's room at Kurt and Finn's house. "I guess I should be happy we didn't fall asleep in a ditch somewhere."

"Puck thought it better if we stayed here last night. He figured he didn't want your parents or Kay's to have any more issues with he or Finn."

"That kid is getting smarter as the days go by. I think my cousin and her sneaky ass ways are rubbing off." Mercedes pouted as Sam pulled her towards him.

"Come here babe. I just want to sooth you."

"You just want to get me naked!"

"You're already naked Cedes."

Mercedes peaked under the covers at their naked forms and gasped. "Did we have sex?"

"When don't we?"

Mercedes eyes squinted and she couldn't figure out if she should be offended by that comment. "I believe it's you and your dick that are always the means of us ALWAYS having sex."

"Mmm, babe that's your dick acting up as usual. Maybe you should play with him more often so he leaves my lovely pussy alone."

Mercedes pushed the hand creeping up her thigh away. "I give my dick plenty of attention, but if he feels neglected…that's not my fault! And I just know you aren't trying to get some ass," She put her hand up before he could make a sound, "Especially if you got some last night. I love that cock, but my mouth feels like I've been licking on dirty ass carpet or something. And it seems like techno music is playing in my head, but no music is playing. And the room is…"

"Knock knock, are you two decent down there?"

"Hell."

"Babe, if we're quiet maybe they'll go away." Sam's voice floated from underneath the pillow.

"NO WE AREN'T. Go Away!"

"Babe, the yelling. Why did we drink again? Didn't we claim we wouldn't drink again?"

Patting his back she kind of wondered the same thing. "I guess it was the excitement of graduating. We'll do it again and again and probably more after that. It will just be better as we get used to it."

"Maybe we shouldn't get used to it."

"Unless you want to claim to be sober Sam before going off to college, I guarantee we will both get used to drinking. And this time was better than last time."

"Nobody threw up on anyone."

"I think someone was trying to hump a bush. They thought it was a girl. I think that's pretty cool Sam."

Sam peaked from under the pillow. "Did someone get that on video?"

"Of course!"

"It wasn't me and the bush, was it?"

"Nope! But, it might have been your cousin. But, I'm not 100% sure. We'll just have to wait until the video gets around."

"GREAT."

Muffled sounds came from the top of the stairs before a pj clad Kurt was staring at them. "Look, I'm tired as hell too. But those peppy assholes that didn't drink last night up here and won't leave me alone. Get some clothes on and come upstairs. There is coffee, waffles and greasy ass bacon. Might be some toast too."

"All I want is aspirin and tea. Aren't you hungry Sam?"

"Oh, I'll eat all that stuff that was mentioned."

"Super, now you two come upstairs so I don't have to be hung-over by myself. I need to look at you two feeling miserable too." Kurt turned to head back up the stairs. "And if your ass wasn't totally naked over there I'd come and join you in the bed. Now clothes on, Finn's in a good mood and it's getting on my last nerves. You've got 5 minutes and I tell them you are down here naked!"

"Do you guys know you have pretty much been kissing each other for years now."

Finn and Puck looked at each other and then back at Kurt. "Man, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Close your mouth Finn. I'm talking about the fact that you two keep dating the same females."

"So!" Puck didn't care for this conversation stuffed more waffle into his mouth.

"I get your point Kurt. Especially now with them dating Kaydance and that girl will walk away from one who she just kissed and walk into the arms of another and kiss him. Plus, you add Joe into the mix." Mercedes shook her head, trying not to laugh at the stunned look on Finn face and the angry look on Puck's face.

"Says my ex, who's dating my ex's ex!"

"Oh calm your temper Puck. Grossly we've pretty much all kissed each other in one way or another. Be it the kissing game or whoever has dated and or kissed on someone else. And, this thought makes me feel kind of sick because of Puck, Santana and Brittany kissed the whole damned school. Oh, I feel totally sick. Like I might, egh."

"Stop being so dramatic Mercedes! If something hasn't fallen off by now you should be good."

"At least it's been over 2 years since I let you touch me Puck, my poor cousin! And it's been over a year since Sam…" Mercedes squirmed in her chair and couldn't help the itchy feeling. "touched Santana or anyone else."

"I passed my health tests for the military."

"Well thank the Universe they didn't toss your VD infested ass out before you could protect this country."

"I do not have VD, shut up Kurt!"

"Woo, alcohol makes you angry Kurt." Mercedes laughed sipping on her tea.

"It's not the alcohol, it's the damned hangover!"

"I do not have VD!"

"Alright, don't be upset. A person just has to question when you can't name half the girls you've been with."

Mercedes tried not to choke on her tea and Sam shoved move food into his mouth. And Finn seemed to just be smiling to himself.

Sam and Mercedes did their best to stay away from their families, but it seemed that Lima wasn't big enough to hide and their families had GPS monitors on them. Hiding out at the Hummel-Hudson household hadn't lasted for long. They had been missed during the Evans-Jones after graduation brunch. Things got embarrassing once their parents started getting ahold of their friends in hopes of finding out where they were at.

'_Your families have come from all over the country to celebrate and see you! I suggest you bring your asses home!'_

"Oh what the hell, your mom is yelling at me via text!" Sam showed Mercedes the phone. He shifted the cushion behind his head as he stroked Mercedes hair. They had been hiding out in the forest preserve for about an hour. Relaxing in the bed of his truck had provided a great escape from the outside world but it looked like their quiet time was over for now.

"Does this mean we have to go home?"

Sam expelled a breath, "Babe, we can't hide out from them forever."

Mercedes lifted up off of Sam's chest, looking up at him. "Sure we can Sam! We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"How about this, we are getting ready to leave for college in a couple of months and we only have this summer to spend with our family and friends before everything changes. Let's make the most of it!"

Mercedes pursed her lips, "I guess you're right. Even though once we get to school it will be all school, parties and us not getting to sleep together every night BUT, the people who are here won't be there so…I guess."

Sam smirked at Mercedes smacking her on the ass before jumping down from the truck; turning back to offer his fiancée his hand so she could get down. "It will all work out babe!"

It seemed like nobody knew how to do a guilt trip better than Pamela Jones and Mary Evans, but Mercedes and Sam dealt with their slap on the wrists and moved on. According to Alexis and Kaydance the families had been amusing themselves by first showing old videos of Sam and Mercedes. After those embarrassing moments passed they started sharing family stories and also stories of the past year of Sam and Mercedes dating. And of course Sam and Mercedes had walked into the house in the middle of Dwight telling a G-rated version of the garage night. It was like their parents pulling out naked baby pictures of them in the bathtub, spread eagle.

Everyone was laughing along with Pamela, Oliver, Mary and Dwight until somehow the stories got switched to Alexis and Kaydance. A half an hour later Kaydance was ready to strangle every single one of Mercedes family memories after the fact of her having three boyfriends came up and Alexis' secret engagement was suddenly not so secret anymore. Yep, the Lawrence family just couldn't seem to keep comments to themselves and Ryder decided to sneak out before anyone could tell his stories.

Yep, the Evans-Jones clans were already planning family reunions and get-togethers with family members who couldn't make it. Yep, good thing Mercedes and Sam were engaged to be married, because their families were already thinking about the long term future with each other.

"Are your parents thinking about taking Ryder in over the next school year? Please tell me that isn't what I heard." Kaydance had decided to burst into Mercedes room the second all of the families had left.

"Girl, you've been saving that comment up for like 4 days!"

"It's a conversation not meant for text or on the phone. Please tell me I'm wrong." Kaydance was now pacing back and forth at the foot of Mercedes bed.

"So okay, maybe you aren't wrong. Maybe my parents did offer to house Ryder so they don't have to miss Sam as much or something. I mean Ryder needs a change of scenery, like you needed this past year and his father isn't able to move his practice from Florida…"

"Oh come the hell on! What is up with your parents taking in castaways or runaways or homeless kids, no offense Sam!" Sam shook his head and relaxed back into the bedding. "They send your brother off to school and Quinn moves in. Quinn moves out and the following year they take me AND your boyfriend into their home! Now you are FINALLY going off to school with your boyfriend and I will be going off to school next year and they want to take a sophomore or junior or whatever the hell he is in? Are they afraid to be alone? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kaydi, if you don't like what my parents are up to you don't have to stay here. Your mom keeps trying to get you out to Akron. You can go to Carmel or some snooty asshole school out there. I mean seriously, if you don't want to be stuck around here with them helping out a family member of Sam's, that's fine."

"No, no no. I'm sorry," She plopped down on the computer chair. "I'm just sensitive or something over some different stuff. And the way that you've said those Vocal Adrenaline assholes are I'd be damned if I was gonna go to a school that might be full of people like them. Joe and Sugar are here, along with the rest of ND and the other friends I've made over the past year. I don't want to have to start over again at another school. I feel safe here and maybe I saw his moving here as me not feeling so safe. It truly isn't him, it is me. I apologize."

"No apology necessary, my cousin is a pain in the butt from time to time."

"Thanks Sam. Cedes, I'm sorry for barging in here and being a bitch."

"I'm use to your bitchy ways!"

"Thanks."

"But you are really gonna have to apologize to my parents if you acted this way towards them and you need to apologize to Ryder! If you two are gonna deal with each other in the same house then you're gonna need to get along."

"Hell! Oh you'd two better get up the movie starts in about an hour." Kaydance got up leaving the room leaving the couple alone once again.

The New Directions should have probably tried to talk Mr. Schuester into some other sort of celebratory present, but who were they to complain. A movie, was a FREE movie. Mercedes had tried to sit with her girls, Kurt and Blaine, but NO Sam had insisted that she sit with him in the midst of Artie, Mike and Puck. At least with Puck and Mike right by them that meant she got to be by Tina and Kaydance, but still.

Sam and Mike were fanboy's for the majority of the movie and Artie was talking about the greatness of direction, scenes and development. While Puck talked about how Scarlett Johansson had NOTHING on Kaydance and her body. Now we see what it takes for Puck to get sprung; the girls gotta give up zero ass!

In the midst of all of the boy's mess Mercedes and Tina had the opportunity to sit back and enjoy the obscenely amazing bodies of the super-hot males. They had decided that their list of men that they should get a pass on without it being cheating should start and end with the male Avengers.

As the group sat in The Burger Shack afterward everyone was discussing their enjoyment or dislike of the movie for different reasons. Tina and Mercedes shared with their boyfriends the fact that they should be allowed the pass for just those few men in the movie and it didn't seem to go over well, but you can't win every situation.

"Why would you two ever want a free pass? You have hot boyfriends who have hot bodies." Rachel commented as she walked passed their table grabbing a chair from a nearby table to be included in the conversation.

"Of course they're hot Rachel, we aren't saying that they aren't. We don't want to sleep with other men, we are just saying in the spirit of Friends' that a laminated 'free pass' list is sometimes needed. It doesn't mean that if Chris Hemsworth said he wants me I'd do him, I would. But that's beside the point, you make a list and you just say these celebrities I should be allowed to have sex with without their being issues in my relationship." Tina explained herself and smiled at Mike as she finished.

"So Mike, who would you put on your 'free pass' list?" Rachel smiled over at Mike.

"Um well, I haven't really thought about it." Mike pushed his food back from him.

"What about you Sam, who is on your 'free pass' list?" Rachel rested her arm on the table as she pulled apart her veggie burger.

"No one, I don't plan on making a list. I used to have a list of women I thought were incredibly hot but I've thrown it out the window. No interest in random women anymore."

"You lie!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but you are so lying because all men have one of those lists. Hell, everyone has one of those lists. I'm sure that Mercedes has a list!"

"Don't pull my name into this Rachel."

"I'm just saying, are you claiming you have zero attraction to other women now that you and Mercedes are so in love?"

"I'm not blind Rachel! I see attractive women still; it just means I have no interest in having sex with them anymore. I've changed! If Mercedes wants to have a 'free pass' list I can be sure enough in our love that she has it for fun. Now I'd hope if some slick British mother fucker recited poetry quietly in her ear that she'd remember that I'm better for her then him!" Sam kissed Mercedes cheek and smiled at the table.

"Hmm, well that's some strong love Sam! I would just hope that Jesse or anyone that I'm with would be understanding enough to stand aside if Tom Hiddleston spoke poetry in my ear. Ohh, maybe Jesse should learn a British accent. Excuse me!" Rachel got up from the table and headed for the bathroom with her phone in her hand.

"What the hell, that chick keeps getting stranger and stranger as she gets older." Mike shook his head giving his burger a weird look.

"Who thinks Rachel is gonna come out with a sex book by the time she's 40 years old?" Mercedes asked the question and hands shot up all around. She couldn't help but fall over in the booth.

The next week went by in a blur as Sam, Mercedes and Mike prepared for the Senior Trip to San Francisco. The trip was a graduation from their parents and unfortunately Tina wasn't allowed to come with because the company that they went with could only take present graduates.

Glee club was finally made into an actual class or more so several choir classes were now being offered at McKinley. The club was being kept, but Mr. Schue and Shelby were still working on how all of it was going to work out.

Rory had to go back to Ireland for the summer so he could spend time with his family. And with Joe and his family taking Rory into their home Rory decided that Joe should come with him for the summer. Joe wanting to give Kaydance an opportunity to freely spend time with Finn and Puck decided it would be best for him to get out of town for a little while.

Kurt was seeing his father and stepmom off to D.C. where his father needed to be for the majority of the summer. Rachel was studying for Shakespeare in the Park with Jesse. Santana and Brittany were in L.A. trying to find an apartment so they didn't have to live separately while in school. Quinn and Puck were allowed visitation with Beth again so they didn't want to miss out on any opportunity to spend time with her before Shelby off for vacation in July before school started back up. And Finn was enjoying his uninterrupted couple of weeks with Kaydance before he took off for the Army at the beginning of July.

Mercedes tapped Mike's shoulder over the seat. They got lucky that they were all semi sitting together. Mercedes sitting next to Sam and Mike in the row in front of them with some random kid next to him who passed out the second he got into his seat. "So has Tina decided if she'd rather go to school for fashion or performance yet? She won't tell me and I don't want to be a pain in the ass and keep asking her."

Mike turned around talking over the seat like he'd been doing for most of the trip. "She'd love to go to a performance school like Nyada but I'm really hoping she'll go to a kick ass fashion school. She's an amazing designer who has made so many clothes for Glee club and herself, I mean why not turn it into a career? Unless she wants to be a performer 100%; I don't care which she picks, I'll support her either way. Hell, if she decided to a housewife or a crossing guard, I'd support that too. Whatever makes her happy!"

Mercedes grabbed Mike's hand, "That's all any of us want to hear. You are a good man Mike!"

Mike smirked, "Thank you and thank God for Tina's parents who have found some deal where she can visit me in NYC every other month as long as I am making it to Lima or somewhere to see her every other month."

"You just gotta make it a year man!"

"Says the man who didn't go 2 weeks without seeing his girlfriend over what like 2 or 3 months."

"Something like that, but who's counting. Either way it goes, we can tell you that as long as you are putting in the time and effort long distance can be worked out."

Mike nodded his head and looked between Mercedes and Sam. "Are you two going to drive me nuts over the next 5 or so days?"

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, shrugged and answered at the same time, "Maybe."

Mike stood with Sam and Mercedes waiting to get onto the cable car. They'd been running all over the place since getting to San Francisco. They'd been to Union Station, Fisherman's Whaft, China Town, The Fine Arts museum and today they had toured Haight Ashbury. They found themselves singing 'Undone-The Sweater Song' by Weezer no matter where they went. The song had popped up on Sam's iPod and that was it, it was stuck in their heads.

So they decided that wherever they visited need a sweater picture. Every place they went to they had to find a sweater or people in sweaters, even though it was June and they needed to take pictures of the sweaters on Instagram. It was their new favorite thing and they had made a promise to each other that now this was something that they HAD to do.

The three posed for a picture with their newfound SF sweatshirts. Lucky for the trio Mercedes was rooming with a fairly cool girl who was from Cleveland. The girl didn't know anyone on the trip and was thankful that the group from Lima was so friendly. Actually Sam, Mercedes and Mike had found several lone travelers to join their group. The sweater crew was turning from the misfits into the cool kids on the group and even the people who thought they were too good for their group to begin with wanted to hang with them as the trip wore on.

When they visited Alcatraz they even got their tour guide to pose with one of the sweaters for their soon to be sweater travel blog. At the Golden Gate Bridge Sam produced a Flat Stanley he'd printed out and he'd made a sweater for him. At the beach the group wrote sweater in the sand and posed around it.

On a trip to Monterrey they had a chance to go to a Vineyard and somehow were able to sample some of the wine. They weren't too impressed and didn't understand what all the fuss was about. When a staff member from the vineyard caught them all he told them was, 'wait a couple of years, you'll change your mind.' They weren't sure if they believed him but he posed for a picture with a sweater so they considered him pretty cool.

The end of the trip finally came with a trip to the Museum of Science and the Steinhart Aquarium. Mercedes dragged Mike and Sam around all over the place making sure to get all sorts of random gifts for everyone back home and taking time to make a few more picture memories around San Francisco before heading to the airport and back home.

On the way back to Ohio Mike sat behind Sam and Mercedes. Mike stood hanging over the backs of their chairs. "Question Cedes."

"Maybe I've got an answer Mike."

"Did your roommate say she had a boyfriend AND a girlfriend?"

"Yep. She said they aren't in one big relationship. She has separate relationships with both and both the girlfriend and the boyfriend respect the other relationship. I don't know how she does it and how she found two insanely mature people to be with her in high school. I have a feeling the guy is a bit older and there is more to this story. So hopefully she and I will remain friends and I'll find out more."

"In hopes of knowing how to juggle more than one relationship or help others juggle theirs?"

"Sam, no worries my hon. I deal with quite enough juggling you alone."

"That's right you do!"

"So yeah, I think I can learn from her in general. If she can give her love equally to two people and everyone feels her love think of what she can tell the world about relationships! Thank God she's gonna be a therapist!"

"No shit." Mike got a dirty look from the random sleep guy who he got stuck next to once again.

"You can come sit up here in my lap Mike!" Sam patted Mike's arm.

Mike leaned closer to Mercedes and Sam speaking quietly, "Shit, don't tempt my ass. This mean bastard is gonna kick my dancer ass."

"We got your back man!"

"That's right, Lima strong!"

At the baggage claim evil boy from the trip was giving them a look as he came down the escalator and then busted open his jacket and had a sweater on that said, 'love my sweater'. Mercedes snapped a picture. "Hell, he just wanted to be down and he was too shy to join us. Awww. Sam, go grab his name and number!"

"Why me?"

"Because you have a sweet country twang and people like you. Not that you aren't a nice and likeable guy, that dude spent a 4 hour plane ride next to you to and from San Francisco and wouldn't want to you. I'm just saying."

"Maybe you should go over there. He's cheesing at YOU!"

"Fine Sam, then you go and get my bags."

"Oh I was already gonna do that pookie!" Sam gave Mercedes a quick peck as she went off to talk to no name boy.

"You guys are mean for talking about John that way. He's a nice guy! He is just misunderstood."

"Sure Mercedes."

Mercedes almost hit Mike and then thought better about it, "Tina, hit your boyfriend for me please!"

Sam chuckled from Tina's backseat as Mike rubbed his arm from being hit. It would take them a minute to get back to Lima from Toledo but it was worth the time to catch up with Tina from the time away from town.

"Tina, I spent the past week not sleeping in my own bed and with a girl sharing the room with me. How about we wait until next week for a sleepover?"

"Nope! Kurt and the girls have already set everything up over at chez Hummel-Hudson. Sam can hang out with Mike for one more night. Right boys." Tina turned to look at Sam and Mike and before either could even respond she continued, "Right! Come on, there won't be a lot of time for this during the rest of the summer, especially because Sugar is getting ready to leave for a European trip with her father. Come on!"

"Fine, fine. I just need to stop hope grab some clean stuff and check in with my parents first."

"Alright, that's not a problem. We'll head to your house, you drop whatever and pick up whatever. Say hi to your parents and we'll get rid of the guys all in one stop! Perfect."

"Would you not sound so happy to get rid of me Tina. It's been a week!"

"You and your best friend can jerk off for one more night. You gotta get used to it now since you'll be seeing me for only for a weekend once a month very soon."

"You'd better get him a Tina shaped flashglove!"

"Mercedes, don't help." Sam tapped her thigh with his hand.

"Oh, but it's such a good idea! That's what we'll do during the sleepover tonight."

"Now this is gonna be a fun night!"

"Holy shit, where did you find this website Kaydance?"

"Sugar, sweetie I know WAY more than you want to know about sex. Well, at least on paper and the mechanics of it."

"That's right, you've never made love before. But you've had sex, that's gotta suck!"

"Oh no, it wasn't even sex. Maybe I'll just call myself an overly experienced virgin. I can't grow my hymen back but whoever I'm with next will truly be giving me the first real experiences of my life that mean anything." Kaydance face went blank for two seconds before she snapped back into her usual personality. "Alright, back to custom made spank wands and who needs a custom made dildo? I mean Tina, you need one, come on now." Kaydance swung her hands around in the air making sexual faces.

"Kaydance you are such a naughty girl, I love you so much. Not as much as I love your cousin, but you are just too much fun." Kurt who was sitting in the chair at his computer with all the girls around him looked back at the sexual toy haven that was on his screen.

"Alright Kurt, inquiring minds want to know. Are you a top or a bottom?" Tina was already relaxed by some funky concoction that Kurt had whipped up in the kitchen with several drinks.

"To be honest Tina, I'm neither or both; versatile. Blaine and I were both virgins and we didn't know who would want to give and receive so we both enjoy giving and we both enjoy receiving."

"So the best of both worlds. God guys are so lucky!" Santana sipped away at her drink.

"You girls all have two holes. That's gotta be pretty awesome."

"It's awesome alright, but I think what Santana means is we can't feel what you guys feel. We'll never know what pleasure your penis receives! But in the same toss of a coin you'll never know what the pleasure that we receive is. I can say I do appreciate trying to figure out the pleasure that Sam is receiving from what I'm doing to him." Mercedes smiled to herself looking off into the distance.

"Girl focus, we are on this website for folks that aren't gonna be getting any from their current partners for some time. We need to help them out, not give them reason to hate on us folks who will be around our person everyday."

"Fine Santana, you are right. Okay so how is this done? Oh my God, they send you a kit and you either pour it in your vag, ass or mouth or on his cock, ass or mouth. Is that safe in the vag or anywhere else?" Mercedes squinted at the process.

"According to my mom this is one of the best manufactures without going to an actual factory that mass produces realistic sex toys." Kaydance was so sure in her explanation of all things sex.

"I get more and more concerned everyday with what will come out of Jasmines mouth in a couple of years. Well anyway, Kaydi with Puck and Finn going away would you want them to do this? I know you don't plan on GOING there anytime soon but would you want a replica of what you might be getting one day with you?" Mercedes was starting to feel happy as she drank more of Kurt's happy punch.

"That's not a bad idea. I guess I'll have to ask the guys about that. Good idea Cedes, maybe I should ask Joe too. Even though as of yet I can't entirely imagine what his dick is like just yet." Kaydance tapped her chin as she looked off towards the stairs and the room grew silent as if everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"I'd have to say it's very clean." Sugar's logic.

"Yes and maybe really smooth." Tina's thought.

"Hmm, maybe it glows when you turn off the lights. You know, because it shines the light of God at all times."

"Maybe Brittany, maybe it does. The cum should be sweet." Quinn had finally put her phone down to enter into the conversation.

"Oh hell, that kid hangs around old dusty bibles and patchouli. His hippy Christian parents probably have him eating of the earth. God only knows what that cum is gonna taste like. Or if he's ever trimmed his pubs. Oh God, the thought alone kills my lady boner."

"Santana, he's already told me that the only true hair he likes on his body is his head and yes he is VERY earthy but he doesn't consume a lot of processed food and he LOVES fruit. So when I'm ready for that, his cum should be like sweet salty white caramel in my mouth." Kaydance laughed as several people gagged. "When I'm ready that is."

"I don't ever swallow Jesse's cum!"

Mercedes made a weird face. "Why not Rachel?"

"Well it's salty and that could hinder my voice and the sucking and such constricts the airways."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mercedes shook her head slightly. "And screaming your head off in the midst of passion doesn't constrict the airways or strain the vocal cords?"

"You just don't understand how my instrument works Mercedes. Obviously yours works differently."

"Obviously! Sam gets several blowjobs a week with swallowing and my singing is just fine, along with my clear skin and shiny hair!"

"Mercedes, cum has to get in the hair or on the skin to produce the best benefits." Tina chimed in.

"Miss glowing hair and skin, we know! Rachel, swallow some cum, your boyfriend will be incredibly thankful of it. Alright, back to this website." Kurt spun back around sipping his drink.

"Okay so who all needs toys? Let's have a show of hands." Sugar looked at everyone counting 3 hands originally and then Santana and Brittany's hands shot up.

"You two can go into any sex shop and buy a dildo, what do you need with a custom dildo and who's would you be getting it of?" Quinn popped a cheese curd in her looking between her friends.

"Not Puck's if you were wondering."

"Thank God for small wonders." Kaydance commented under her breath.

"Not small at all, but we had a relationship of sorts with this one guy who had the most gorgeous cock. I didn't even want to do anything but suck the damned thing all the time and Brittany loved to ride it."

"It's true; I did love riding his dick. It was magical!" Brittany nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"So okay, you want to make a mold of some random dude's dick?"

"Tina he isn't random. He's a little older and we had an understanding of sorts. He might even be married now, but I still want a copy of his dick."

"Right. So Kurt you want two toys, Tina you need one and Kay you need two; and now Santana and Brittany want one too."

"One will do, I would say a double sided dong too, BUT we don't want to go overboard with the molds of dudes cock, we'll need a bit of variety in our toys."

"We could always have molds of several exes'!"

Santana thought about Brittany's comment and shook her head. "We should only have the one personal one, the rest we can do porn dicks or just lovely real skin dildos. They aren't EXACTLY like the real thing, but it feels amazing."

"Maybe I'll get Sam to make a mold. That way we can do double penetration, it's all his dick and no other guys are involved. Hmm." Mercedes tapped her chin. "Oh yeah, I will just make the mold of him and send it in, it will be a big surprise to him. This will be fun."

"Yep and Mercedes decides to take the freaky flag and fly it all over the place yet again. I swear that Sam really has let your naughty side out. Good church girl Mercedes Jones wanting to get dp with her boyfriend!"

"We're engaged, I'm committed to him for life. So whatever freaky shit we decide to do while we are young is of no concern to my parents, church or God. I will say, if we weren't meant to do it at a young age; why does it feel so damned good? I mean, if I was meant to wait until marriage guys would have small dicks that suddenly sprouted once they said 'I Do' and they would have zero knowledge of sex." Mercedes took another sip of her drink. "I'm just saying and you know I'm right!"

"You do have a point, even though we do have free-will it isn't like we are born with a chastity belt on or anything like that. Hmm." Quinn smirked and quickly replied to a text. "It's so much easier when you don't know what it feels like, that it's good and with the right person, AMAZING! I'm happy to not have to go back to a time when I was a virgin."

"Well, since the sex I've had sucked maybe I'd like to have my virginity back."

"Oh Sugar, when it sucks you ALWAYS want it back. Believe me. But I guarantee you that once Rory comes back from Ireland everything will change. He's probably reading up on sexual positions while Joe prays for him. In a year we'll have to do this again and I know you'll feel totally different." Quinn walked around refilling cups of punch.

_'I just LOVE you soooo much Sam!'_

_'Thanx, babe. Love you 2'_

_'No Sam. Like FOREVER serious love. FOREVER!'_

_'You drinking?'_

_'Maybe…what are you doing right now?'_

_'Just reading your texts beautiful'_

_'Aww, you're gonna get some when I get home'_

_'Nice, what do you have in mind?'_

_ 'OH, something NASTY! I don't know if you can handle it'_

_'I'll handle whatever you give me babe'_

_'I want your tongue EVERYWHERE'_

_'EVERYWHERE, mmm, tasty okay'_

_'And then, I want to drown in cum. I just want it all over and everywhere'_

_'Oh yeah'_

_'YEAH'_

_'And I want you to suck my toes like you do my clit. That's what I want. Can you do that?'_

_'I'll do anything that makes you happy!'_

_'You make me happy. Now go back to whatever B movie you and the guys are watching'_

_'…'_

_'I won't leave you hanging tomorrow. Sleep good, maybe I'll let you take pics!'_

_'DAMN'_

_'Love you'_

_'Damn, I love you too woman. I need a cold shower'_

_'Night night, my love'_

_'Night Cedey'_

Sam couldn't even sleep after the messages he'd received from Mercedes. Every time he started to drift off he would suddenly have thoughts of Mercedes face when she was in the midst of an orgasm. He could hear her constant sighs and moans.

He didn't like to sleep in her bed, well in all reality it was the bed that they shared since he spent almost every night at the Jones home, when she wasn't at home. The pillow she slept on smelled of her and he'd just spent a week not being able to sleep next to her. Well, not truly being able to sleep next to her. There were times where Mike was cool with Mercedes staying in the hotel room in San Francisco as long as they weren't playing around.

He had been feeling a little anxious about college recently. With he and Mercedes not being able to share a dorm room, he didn't know how it would work out. He was happy that Mercedes would have a single room, but he wouldn't be able to truly spend the night. Well, at least as far as he knew.

It was only from late August until right before his birthday…'DAMN that's a LONG time! How am I gonna make it?' All he could hope was that he had a cool roommate that allowed he and Mercedes to spend a lot of time together and he could be in her room during certain hours during the weekend and they'd have to learn to be extra quiet, but they could pull it off. He hoped.

And hey, anxiety was a boner killer so maybe he could go lie down in bed and actually sleep. Except, his pillow smelled like Mercedes too. It was just 2am, maybe someone was up so that he could play Halo. Mike should definitely be awake, if he was lucky maybe he could catch Finn and Puck on trying to practice their best military ready strategies.

Mercedes walked into her room to find Sam slumped over the computer passed out. Poor boo-boo fell asleep while playing one of those incredibly bloody games he liked to play from time to time. Sad, she knew it was his go to when she wasn't around physically. He was so adorable. Hair all messed up, mouth open, drooling and snoring.

She slipped off her shoes, do a slow sultry walk over to where he was sitting. Stopping just before him to do a hair toss and a slight rotating of the hips, he was so missing out. Stroking his hair back from his eyes she purred in his ear. "Baby wake up and get in the bed. You are drooling all over my keyboard."

Sam squinted at her, slightly smiling as he wiped his hand against his mouth. "Time for tongue and cumfest?"

"Oh no, not at all! You are exhausted and I've got a slight headache."

"Another headache?"

"I drank last night, with not a lot food. I'm okay and my parents aren't here today. Also, Finn whisked Kay off somewhere, so who knows when she'll be back."

"No audience, nice!"

"Exactly, so we'll both get a little sleep and…" Mercedes pushed Sam towards the bed as she crawled over him to her side of the bed. "when we wake up. All the fun you want!"

"ALL I want?"

"Oh yes, it's a promise!"

"OH Sam. Oh baby, yes. Lick it. Ah, you're so damned nasty!" Mercedes head fell back against the cushions as Sam's tongue flicked against the arch of her foot.

"I think you could use another orgasm." Sam stroked his hands up the side of Mercedes outer thighs as he moved over her.

"Oh no Sam, time out. I need a break! I should have said, tongue down. Break! Cumfest. Break and a shower and THEN toes! But damned if it didn't go from the tongue down to the cumfest to the toes." Mercedes shook her head at Sam pushing him off of her. "I'm so sticky!"

"That stickiness is all my good juices mixing with yours. You should never wash that off." Sam leaned against the bathroom counter watching as Mercedes adjusted the water in the shower.

"That's so nasty I'm not gonna justify it with an answer." Mercedes grabbed her clip while looking back at Sam, "You didn't get any in my hair did you?"

"I know better! Your hair is all clean." Sam turned Mercedes around clipping her hair up as he pushed her into the shower. "Time to get all dirty again."

"Okay Cedes and Sam I need your help. Not with the party, I know how to do that. I just suck at relationships and I'm juggling three. I don't even know if I'm doing it well. I'm not just dating them, but it's not truly three separate relationships because I'm not ready, but it feels really serious." Kaydance had found Sam and Mercedes within minutes of walking in the house after her date with Finn.

"Alright, what can we help you out with?" Sam leaned back into the couch as Mercedes paused the show they were watching.

"You guys knew each other almost an entire school year before dating. You were friends, but weren't that close and Sam two other relationships in the club before you two even got together."

"Right." Mercedes was trying to get her cousin to get to the point.

"Okay, my point is that how did you suddenly just know that the other was right? I mean Cedes you were single and doing your own thing…"

"But I had a crush on Sam that whole time."

"And I had superficial relationships with Quinn and Santana. I had a need to be popular, so neither relationship was truly serious. Quinn didn't truly want me other than my looks and me being the new guy and Santana had zero interest in me except to hurt Quinn. And Mercedes was the most amazing person to me that whole time, plus it's weird to hear the person you are dating constantly talking about how great someone else is and not start to pay attention to that person too." Sam stroked Mercedes shoulder, "and by the time that I pay attention to Mercedes there were barely any 'friendly' feelings there. I was just in love with her as if the feeling were there the entire time. The fact that I'd been dating Quinn and Santana didn't matter."

"So past relationships just die away when it's right?"

Mercedes sat forward, "Kay, is this about you or is this about Finn and or Puck?"

"Maybe both; I really like these guys but it seems like everyone has an opinion on them no matter what. And I get it that that is how this is going to always be as long as I'm dating them and friends with their ex-girlfriends."

"Quinn and Santana aren't that bad. I mean Santana gave me crap and thought she could beat me up when I was dating Puck, but she mostly wanted to seem all big and bad. And Quinn seemed to strangely support this relationship almost from the beginning. Quinn does have strong opinions on Finn and Puck though. I'm guessing she said something because I doubt Santana said anything and Rachel is so far up Jesse's ass she doesn't give a crap about Finn and definitely not Puck!"

"Quinn said, 'Puck's the kind of guy who gets you to cheat, not that cheats on you. Finn, he spends a lot of time trying to be the god guy and somehow accidentally is always the bad guy. You cheat on him, he emotionally cheats on you and eventually gets you to cheat on someone else and then he turns around and cheats again!' She said she was happy to be off the hamster wheel. That she feels freedom and if Ames were to cheat she'd be hurt but it's his loss. But then she said something about cheating and cutting off his balls!"

"Sweetie, that's Quinn! She kind of inserts her opinion even when it's not asked for. She does mean well though and what she said to you is her saying she thinks very highly of Puck, which is shocking. We had many a Puck sucks nights in this house while she stayed here. Obviously things have changed, but some things haven't changed between her and Finn. He was her first love and he messed with her head, a lot. I'm shocked she never beat up Rachel." Mercedes saw her cousin was fiddling with her shirt. "Where is your head at Kaydi?"

"I mean I truly have to decide all of this on my own. Joe won't be back until right before school starts from Ireland. I'll have all of next month to truly be around Puck and I've spent this whole month getting to know Finn. I've loved getting to know Finn and he's leaving in a week for basic training."

"You are gonna talk to him as much as you can and once basic is over in a little less than 3 months you'll get to see him! Just like it's just a little over 3 months til you'll see Puck."

"Yes, that's true Sam. It just makes me insecure."

"You can't control them Kay. I know that your past relationships have been bad for you, but no matter what you can't control these guys or dictate every move that goes into the relationships. You've just gotta work with them and as time goes you will be shown who is and who isn't working with you and you'll move down from three to two and eventually you'll be at one of them or none of them."

"Cedes, I think it will be one of them. I just don't know which one. Something feelings incredibly right, I just can't tell who it's coming from."

"Then take the next week, enjoy Finn while you plan he and Pucks going away party. Once Finn is at basic you've got almost a full month to enjoy freely dating Puck without anyone else around. You'll then have 2 months with just you and Joe. Other than any emails you get from Puck and Finn. You've got the time to truly explore these relationships. Just make sure you give yourself that time."

Mercedes looked over at Sam as she settled back next to him. "That's why I love you Sam! You're so wise."

"Thank you two. Go back to watching whatever it was you were. I've got a party to plan!"

The conference room at the Lima Country Club was packed full of friends and family of Finn and Puck. Kaydance floated around the room like a hummingbird only hovering in one spot for a few seconds before moving off to do something else.

It was Mercedes job during the party to make sure that Kaydance actually enjoyed herself and didn't over exert herself. While it was Sam's job to keep track of the time for different things that were set to go on went off without a hitch.

The music was being provided by a dj and the music had changed up to something that the adults would enjoy more than the kids. It provided the perfect time for Sam to sneak Finn and Puck out of the party into a quiet back room with two seats sitting in the middle. "Sit and enjoy the private performance!" Sam rushed off as music started playing.

Kaydance who had been in a button down teal dress was now wearing khaki shorts, boots and a tank top. Her hair was putted back in a ponytail and she had avatar glasses on. Two seconds later Tina and Mercedes joined her in Khaki capris', tank tops and a similar style of hair and glasses.

**"I'm Real/Soldier Mash-up"**

Hey (I want a Soldier!)

(I got a Soldier!)

Called you on the phone  
>Said I'm coming through<br>Hope you're all alone  
>'Cause I got plans for you<br>We could stay at home or dance and hang all night  
>As long as I'm with you<br>It doesn't matter what we do  
>Don't ask me where I've been<br>Or what I'm gonna do  
>Just know that I'm here with you<br>Don't try to understand  
>Baby, there's no mystery<br>Cause you know how I am

_[Hook: Kay, Cedes and Tina ]_

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Known to carry big things  
>If you know what I mean<p>

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Gotta know to get dough  
>And he betta be street<p>

You like the way I dress  
>The way I wear my hair<br>Show me off to all your friends  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Just as long as you tell them who I am  
>Tell them I'm the one that made you give a damn<br>Don't ask where I've been  
>Or what I'm gonna do<br>Just know that I'm here with you  
>Don't try to understand<br>Baby, there's no mystery  
>Cause you know how I am<p>

_[Hook: Kay, Cedes and Tina]_

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Known to carry big things  
>If you know what I mean<p>

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Gotta know to get dough  
>And he betta be street<p>

_[Bridge: Mercedes]_  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

_[Hook: Kay, Cedes and Tina]_

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Known to carry big things  
>If you know what I mean<p>

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Gotta know to get dough  
>And he betta be street<p>

_[Third Verse: Tina]_  
>I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)<br>Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)  
>Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)<br>He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)  
>Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)<br>He the type that might change my life (Change my life)  
>Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)<br>(That one may be the one tonight)

_[Hook: Kay, Cedes and Tina]_

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Known to carry big things  
>If you know what I mean<p>

I need a soldier  
>That ain't scared to stand up for me<br>Gotta know to get dough  
>And he betta be street<p>

_[Bridge: Cedes]_  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
>I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)<br>Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

[Kay]

I'm real, what you get is what you see  
>What you trying to do to me<br>You want to say your mine  
>Be with me all the time<br>You're falling so in love  
>Say you just can't get enough<br>You're telling all your friends

It was strange to see Puck stand to the side as Finn gushed over Kaydance's performance and Puck wanting to kiss on Kay but wanted to be respectful of Finn.

That following week Kaydance was barely home. She was spending every possible second she could with Finn. The pair saw every movie that was out, went to any restaurants in the area that Finn had been waiting to try and Kay even took Finn to Akron for dinner with her mother and sister.

Sam and Mercedes still weren't sure where Kaydance heart was, but she certainly was allowing herself to explore all she could with the time that she had.

As the trio saw Finn off at the train station, Kay was the last one to say goodbye to Finn before his mother. She kissed him goodbye and turned smirking at her cousin and Sam. She walked past them, paused smiled again and remarked, "I regret nothing!" She then turned around and walked towards Mercedes car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my God, this took FOREVER and it was LONG! But I wanted to get it out before Valentines Day so hopefully I can work on my other story a bit before going back to working on my original stuff again.**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review. That damned mash-up is Jennifer Lopez 'I'm Real' and Destiny's Child 'Soldier'. Trying to find a song to work alongside Soldier made this chapter incredibly difficult. Puck nor Finn personify what is being talked about in Soldier, but I couldn't find a song I liked enough to work for their going away party, so I knew it had to be Solider or nothing. I hope you got what I was attempting to do.**

**Until next time…which is the last chapter of He Who holds her Heart**


End file.
